Sinful
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: A story of what may occur if Raditz took Gohan as a child. Conspiracies. Murder. Abduction. Lies. Lust. Rage. AU/GV - Chapter 22: Final. “Another chance?”
1. Corrupted

_ Punishment_. _Spite_. _Wickedness_. _Evil_. Those are all sinful and unpleasant terms one way or another. However those words weren't the only terms that were flooding a certain Saiyan's head.  
  
_Sin.  
  
Immorality.  
  
Hatred.  
  
_ The male knew it was everywhere despite how innocent and naïve he seemed to appear. Butbut what did this man do to deserve this?  
  
All of his life he saved others. He was a hero. He was a savoir. He was a friend. He was a husband. He was even a father.  
  
_Now what did he do to deserve this?  
  
_ Punishment?  
  
Spitefulness and hatred from another could cast upon such pain?  
  
Was wickedness that powerful?  
  
Evilness caused this, didn't it?  
  
His brother was so sinful that he had to take away the one thing that he loved more than himself.  
  
His son.  
  
His son was gone.  
  
_Gone  
  
_   
  
The wind didn't seem to care as it screamed mercilessly in the man's ears. The sun did not try to be sympathetic, as it did not shine friendly, warm rays down upon the Earth. Along these depressing lines there was a particular place where this dejected man laid, and soon it began to pour. The rain also did not seem to mind or care as it heavily dropped down to the fertile, now damp ground.  
  
Water from the rain wasn't the only thing touching and marring the man's face. He did not seem to notice that his own tears had spilled down towards the earth. His tears represented his sorrow and pain. He was actually crying.  
  
Son Goku never cried. Yet now he was. Because?  
  
Because he _failed_.  
  
He failed to the two people who mean the most to him.  
  
One was his wife. The other was his son, Gohan.  
  
  
  
Radditz escaped. His limbs were not fully functional, but he could still _move_. He was able to move fast enough that he could escape undetected with Gohan. Goku felt worthless and defeated. Not only did he lose his son, but how would Chichi handle this? He might as well lose her too   
  
  
  
How could such evilness exist? How could his own brother, his own _flesh_ and _blood_, do this to his sister-in-law and most importantly to _him_?  
  
  
  
_ Evilness existed in many forms. Sin existed in many forms. Gohan—his Gohan—was going to be a victim to all that  
  
_  
  
Goku feared what fate his son would have to face. Above all, he feared for his son's life. However, there were worse things than death. Although Goku was trying to look on the dim, but bright side of things, he found it hopeless, because honestly there weren't any. Soon he became concerned of what Gohan would become in the passing years to come  
  
  


* * *

  


**  
  
Disclaimer**: I, the author under the penname Goku's Daughter do not own or have in possession of Dragonball/Z/GT, which means I have no rights over the television show, manga, or anything else that are in rights of Dragonball/Z/GT, such as the characters, plots, etcetera.* Also, for once, this general idea or premise for a fanfic does not mainly belong to me (since this plot has been used before). This is also not another Hindi movie copy over. Nope, not this time.   
Special thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, Folken's Daughter  
  
  


* * *

  


  
Story one  
  
-----------  


  
  
Sinful  
  
Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter  
  
**Chapter** **One:** **Corrupted  
**  
  
  
_Corrupted_:  
  
**1 a** **:** to become tainted or rotten **b** **:** to become morally debased  
**2** **:** to cause disintegration or ruin  
  
--Merriam-Webster OnLine  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
October the first. A new beginning. A new month. A new day to earn money from the fans. October the first Pay-Per-View event? Sounds about right  
  
Hercule stood before the mirror, smiling happily. Looking at himself over and over, his grin began to broaden. Oh yeah! Who's the champ! Grr! Raah! Yeah!! Hercule began chanting and yelling smugly at his reflection. Then systematically Hercule began to show off his moves, watching himself with a wider grin. Raah!! Yeah!! Who's da man?! he asked rhetorically in a pompously toned voice. He was definitely a popinjay.  
  
If you're talking about the strongest man, it's not you.  
  
Hercule suddenly froze after crouching down in fear. The afro-haired man didn't expect an answer, especially in his 'secret chambers'. He didn't even know if he was more surprised because of the answer he received.  
  
Who's there? Hercule whimpered. It was unusual for anything to nonplus Hercule, but this voice that came from nowhere caught him completely off guard, that it was difficult for him to say anything.  
  
I thought you said you were the man, the same voice answered, yet now was in a lower, more mocking tone.  
  
Err—I AM! Hercule countered with hesitance.  
  
A sickening laugh followed. You're really not worth my time. I'll send someone else to test your strength.  
  
My strength? Hercule questioned in a hoarse whisper. What was going on?  
  
From the shadows, the mocking voice came again. Up for the challenge old man?  
  
Where are you? Hercule didn't see anyone, or any suspicious shadows in the poor lit room. His chamber was huge and whoever this man was (he knew it was a man by the voice), could be almost anywhere. Hercule was too afraid to move out of his spot. Maybe, just maybe, he can reach to the door undetected. Unfortunately, the door was so far away from the mirror. At least ten steps away. For once Hercule doubted his ability to pull it off.  
  
Somewhere close, he said, and then paused for a moment, Watching you crouch in fear, old man. Somehow this person knew exactly what to say.  
  
Hercule whimpered in fear again, tucking his head between his knees. Whatever you want-- money, fame, anything—just take it. Please, don't hurt me.  
  
I don't want anything but to see your power, your potential, and your talent. Filthy humans call you the 'champ'. I want to know and see _why_. Come on old man.  
  
No one in his or her life would dare to speak to the Champ, Hercule, in this cruel, mocking, disrespectful manner. His pride was on the line, plus his self worth. With an aroused anger, he instinctively rose up in a fighting stance. Just bring it! Man, he shouldn't steal The Rock's lines.  
  
A rich, cruel laugh filled the room. It intimidated the Champ, and once the voice knew that it did—or would affect Hercule's performance—he abruptly stopped. Next a sharp, war cry came from the back of the room. With grace and talent, a man with shoulder-length hair flown in front of Hercule and kicked the man in the face, sending him flying backwards. Hercule didn't have time to react. The blow was too fast and swift—plus it held mighty strength. Observing this, the keeper of that previous voice knew the match was over before it begun. In ten minutes, Hercule had broken ribs, a battered, bruised, less hairy body, and was left almost unconscious. When the individual who possessed that cruel, low voice knew that Hercule was hanging to consciousness by a thread, he finally emerged from the shadows and called off his 'hit-man'. It was difficult for Hercule to watch this shadowy figure gracefully walk to him. It was also a challenge to see well—to see this man's face since it was still hidden in some darkness. The last thing that Hercule remembered was a sharp pain on his back. It was a burning sensation that caused him to cry out. Unknown to him, that shadowy person had flipped him over and burned a certain small letter into his flesh. Right under his left shoulder was a tiny 1cm by 1cm letter .   
  
  
  


* * *

  


  
  
Fifty. Up. Down. Fifty-one. Up. Down. Fifty-two. Up. Down. Flex. Stretch. He didn't know how he was so fascinated with working out and building his muscles. He didn't know why he saw it to be interesting at all. Maybe it was a sign of masculine beauty. Or maybe he thought the muscles made him look _cool._ Spending October thirtieth in a gym was nothing unusual for Sharpener. The blonde male thought it was important and vital to be healthy and fit. He wanted his body in top condition. Personally, he'd never want his body to get fat and droopy. Yeah, spending a 'normal' day in a gym was nothing, besides there were young women around. They were just a bonus. However, someone really caught his eye and the moment he saw him he knew what was wrong. Well maybe he didn't know what exactly was bothering this certain person, but at least Sharpener was observant enough to see that something was disturbing him.  
  
Sharpener strolled over to the man's side, who was lifting weights on a bench. The brown-eyed man was always in awe when he watched this person ascend and descend that three hundred pound weight over and over without breaking a sweat. Honestly, the blonde also wondered how this man could be so focused and concentrated when working out.   
  
Sharpener continued to stand right beside this male and yet he never acknowledged his presence, not even with a nod. It seemed that this person didn't know Sharpener was standing right beside him. So, in turn, the blonde coughed unnaturally loud than expected.  
  
The man never stopped lifting and lowering the weights but he did slide his gaze onto the blonde. It was slow, but his cold, uncaring eyes settled right on Sharpener's brown eyes, piercing it, making Sharpener shudder. However that didn't stop the blonde from approaching this man, even if his acquaintance always had that same glint of emptiness in his eyes. After all, the blonde was the sociable, 'I-love-people' guy.  
  
Hello to you too, Sharpener mocked with a small smile. He may have seen this man more than a few times at this gym (maybe only for this month), and this wasn't the first time that he talked to him. Once or twice before, he had made the mysterious person talk to himeven though it was only for a little while.  
  
The man with the weights smirked at the blonde. What do you want? What's wrong this time? he asked uninterestingly.   
  
Black.  
  
Sharpener noticed that there was a lot of 'darkness' coming from this man. Not darkness like evil, but dark as in, 'I'm-obsessed-with-black' type of thing. The man always wore a black sleeveless shirt with dark jogging pants in the gym. His eyes were also black and dark. The male even had spiked up hair, which contributed in making him seem more mysterious. On his left cheek there was a long, deep line that had begun a little bit above his thick eyebrow. It stopped when the hair started and continued again at the top of his cheek. It went down along his face at least two inches. Sharpener supposed it was a scar. Yeah, a scar that made him look more intimidating.  
  
That's what I wanted to ask you. Sharpener answered. He was also in awe of how solid and muscular this man's muscles were while he changed weights and resumed lifting and lowering them. Again, Sharpener's acquaintance didn't break sweat.  
  
A smirk found a way on the male's sculpted lips. I never knew you cared so much for me, the acquaintance joked sarcastically with laced arrogance.   
  
Oh ha ha! Fine. Be that way. You're usually serious when you come here—but today, you just seem angrier than usual. I was just going to ask you what's wrong. Sharpener rolled his eyes at his last remark.  
  
The male froze for a moment, exhaling a deep sigh. Ignoring Sharpener's remark for a moment, the acquaintance put the weights away and sat casually back on the workout bench. Is it that obvious? he asked.   
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
You know I'm not going to tell you.  
  
The blonde nodded again. I can always try to force it out of you though.  
  
He suddenly looked amused. Sharpener knew that expression was rare.   
  
Beat it out of you maybe.  
  
He snorted arrogantly. You can't lay a finger on me if you tried.  
  
Sharpener was going to snap a healthy combat at his acquaintance if he hadn't seen a familiar face in the room. His jaw lowered, leaving his mouth opened, which made him look quite stultified. The blonde hadn't noticed his acquaintance's annoyed glare as he continued to stare.  
  
What is so interesting? I was ready for one of your foolish remarks. The male grew impatient and looked over where Sharpener was staring at. It did not take long for his dark eyes to scan the brightly lit and crowded room. There were three men assaulting a line of punching as if there were no tomorrow. The only thing that stood out and caught his attention was a girl. Figures. So she had black hair, blue-eyes and was muscular for a damn human girl. Oh wow. The acquaintance only snorted and rolled his eyes.   
  
What's so special about her?  
  
She's Hercule's daughter. She's twenty, young and beautiful. She's also one of my closest friends that I haven't seen in a while, Sharpener explained slowly with respect in his voice. It was obvious to his male friend that Sharpener had not screwed around with this female if he was so fascinated with her.   
  
  
  
Sharpener tore his gaze from Videl and rested them onto the male, looking at him with an 'I-don't-believe-you' look. So? Are you crazy? Man, between you and me she's everyone fantasy. He let out a nervous laugh. If you ever tell her that I said that, I will kill you. At that remark, the acquaintance did an eye roll. Anyways, she's safe. She's cool. What else do you want me to say?  
  
She's probably brainless with no life. Let's drop the subject.  
  
Sharpener smirked and shook his head slowly. My friend, she's not a bimbo. She's mean; she's aggressive and sarcastic. She's a tomboy. She's violent. Despite her wicked attributes, she's a savoir who saves people. She's fun and exciting too. Sharpener almost gapped at his friend's expression. A bead of sweat rolled down on his forehead. Don't give me that bored look. Are you gay or something?  
  
A muscle in his eye twitched. Excuse me? I'm not gay. He let the subject drop. So why haven't you mat—er—courted her yet?  
  
If Sharpener hadn't accepted his acquaintance's lack of knowledge of slang in society, he was going to question his extensive vocabulary with him. Instead Sharpener ran his fingers through his golden strands of hair. I guess she isn't interested into me. She probably wants a man stronger than her. I guess she'll all die alone  
  
  
  
Sharpener almost gapped at him. Because her father is the strongest man alive. Duh. Although he was attacked earlier this month, he was still able to perform and wrestle at the Pay-Per-View event. He still claimed the title to be the strongest man alive, you know. Where have you been? Lost in the galaxy or something? Sharpener joked with sarcasm.  
  
The man rolled his eyes. You're a prick, you know that?  
  
He smirked and had a perfect word to describe him too. But there was a familiar voice calling out his name. Sharpener turned around and he wasn't surprised. There stood Hercule's daughter with a cocky grin on her youthful face.   
  
Hello Sharpener, she greeted with a smile. Her hair was tied up in a lazy, high ponytail with dark strands falling down in various places. Her attire was simple. Black spandex shorts and a loose red tank top, contouring her curves. She wasn't that comfortable showing off so much skin, but when she trained or worked out, it was necessary to be in light clothes. Yes, that was Sharpener's best friend. Determined. Strong-willed. And damn appealing in a boy-ish way when she did not want to be.  
  
Hello sweetheart. I see someone had time to visit her father's gym this afternoon.  
  
The blue-eyed female noticed the sweat stain on the blonde's white sleeveless shirt. And I see someone had time to workout for once, she noted out loud.  
  
Hey, you know that I basically live here, he joked, grinning at her playfully.  
  
Yes, I know you're obsessed.  
  
Sharpener laughed lightly. You think I'm obsessed? I want you to meet someone who is. The blonde moved to the side and there was a mysterious man, sitting on the bench, lifting weights. Even Videl noticed that there was no sign of perspiration on his face or clothes. For a moment there, he looked halcyon, like working out was what he needed to get away from it _all_. Whatever _all_ was.  
  
Are you accusing me to be obsessed? the man asked in a cold, low tone. He did not sound offensive, but it wasn't quite friendly either.  
  
Sharpener didn't seem to care as he rolled his hazel eyes. Take a chill pill. I only said that to get you angrier. His gaze went onto Videl for a couple of seconds before going back on his acquaintance. Hey, this is Videl.  
  
The man's eyes flickered onto the blue-eyed woman and again with this uncanny ability he looked like he pierced into her very soul, causing her to shudder. Staring at her form and figure, he suddenly stopped lifting and lowering the heavy weights, got up, and approached the female. He was quite surprised that she did not seem to be intimidated by his muscles, dark voice, empty eyes, and most importantly his scar. He was quite glad actually but there was a frown on his face that said otherwise. Then he dropped his weights on the padded ground, causing her to flinch back a bit. Now with bare hands, he brought it out towards her.  
  
Nice to meet you Videl, he said in a lighter tone.  
  
She didn't hesitate to extend hers out to reach his large hand, grasping and shaking it. Yeah it's nice to meet you too   
  
He mentally noted her strong grip. He also noticed the biker gloves that she was wearing. Maybe Sharpener was not lying when he said that she was a tomboy. The black-haired man also noticed the friendly vibe coming off from the female. Well it was not entirely friendly, more like a fuzzy, warm feeling. It annoyed him for a moment but when he noticed the fire and spirit in her blue eyes, it somehow calmed him. She was becoming an enigma. And that bothered him.  
  
I'm called Gohan.  
  
She smiled sharply and shook his hand a bit tighter, watching his strong grip. Yeah, it's nice to meet you Gohan.  
  
  
  


* * *

  


  
  
I still can't believe you never tried pizza!? Videl exclaimed as she walked down the sidewalk with Sharpener and Gohan on either side of her. Since it was a chilly October afternoon, she wore a windbreaker over her red tank top and slipped on a pair of fuzzy jogging pants. Sharpener and Gohan also changed into something warmer.  
  
Well that's because I was probably raised differently than you—or Sharpener over here. His eyes flickered onto the gray concrete and for a moment he wondered why he was around Sharpener, or this girl, Videl. He didn't know how she was able to chip part of his defenses away. He was also perplexed by how she was able to persuade him to 'hang-out' with them and grab a 'slice of pizza'. Gohan knew he shouldn't be here and mingle around these kinds of people. He shouldn't put himself in a position to be attached to them.  
  
Raised differently? Sharpener questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
Gohan's throat became a little tight and his voice became neutral. Yeah. I'm sure that none of you were sculpted to be a leader—  
  
Sharpener cut him off. Like a politician.  
  
Gohan looked at him hard before he spoke. Yeah. Something along those lines.  
  
Videl looked up beside Gohan and smirked. Never had she met a man so confident and so poise. Although he was kind of strange (like never eating pizza before), he looked so interesting. Mysterious, defiantly. The way he appeared—his presence—intrigued her. When he walked, it was graceful and sometimes she swore that he wasn't touching the ground. His posture, well, he was defiantly assertive. Like she thought before, there was confidence in his step. The way he moved was so firm and solid, never hesitant or nervous. It was sort of charming, alluring, exciting, and yet at the same time, it was kind of scary. Above all else, it was as if this Gohan character appeared to be _untouchable._ The unusual, interesting thing was that he didn't abuse that attribute.  
  
Hmm if she only knew. Actually this Gohan was more corrupted into something that no one could imagine. But Videl observed well for what humans would believe.   
  
Hey guys, what do you want? Videl asked as she entered the pizza shop. For an October 30th the place wasn't packed. However, she didn't let this little oddity bother her as she sat in one of the booths with Gohan seated beside her.   
  
Sharpener inhaled deeply, letting the aroma of tasty pizza fill his nostrils. Drawing it in so many times made him hungrier and crave a certain type of pizza. I say we go for a pepperoni pizza since this is Gohan's first taste.  
  
Against the red cushion Videl sat back casually. Fine. Go and order.  
  
It took ten minutes for them to receive their order: a large pepperoni pizza. To pass time Videl challenged Gohan in a game of 007. She noticed that Gohan was a quick learner, grasping the rules rather fast. Videl only needed to show him once how to reload, shoot and block. It was that simple.  
  
Double 'O' seven, she chanted. She paused looking at Gohan's reload. Good choice. She did the same thing.  
  
Double 'O' seven.  
  
Another reload.  
  
Double 'O' seven  
  
Videl blocked and Gohan shot. Gohan let a quiet snarl out while Videl smirked.  
  
Double 'O' seven  
  
Videl shot and Gohan blocked.  
  
This pattern repeated for at least three minutes until someone messed up.  
  
Double 'O' seven.  
  
Videl smiled as her fingers were pointed like a gun towards Gohan. He went to reload—and chose the wrong thing to do. She laughed at his defeat.  
  
Ahaha! You got shot! I beat you! She looked at Sharpener with glittered eyes. I guess I'm still the Champ at this game, aren't I?  
  
His ego must have been bruised, which was probably why Gohan snarled. I never lose, he muttered under his breath.  
  
Videl eyed him. What did you say?  
  
He forced a smile even if it looked cruel. I said you sound like your father. Not entirely. But you sound like him.  
  
She blinked. Three times. Videl looked back at the baffled Sharpener and then returned her gaze at the defeated Gohan. Is that a good thing? she asked slowly, cautiously.  
  
It depends how you look at it. If you say you're the Champ but you can't prove that you are when challenged, then it's a bad thing. But you're lucky that you beat me—or else you would've been a fool just like your father.  
  
She blinked again. And again. And again. Wow. This was the first person that she encountered in her life that didn't have high respect (or any respect at all) for her father. Well Gohan definitely had guts; and attitude as a matter of fact. However, despite how charming Gohan's ruthless behaviour was towards Hercule, Videl couldn't stand having her father dissed. If the pizza wasn't served at their table at that moment, she was going to give Gohan a piece of her mind. Yeah, it was lucky for him that the delicious pizza had interrupted her angry thoughts. Mmm   
  
How do you like it? Sharpener asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
His mouth was stuffed as he responded. It's good. When he swallowed he continued. It's better than what I expected. In seven minutes he finished half of the pizza.  
  
Videl eyed him again for a moment before taking a bite out of her slice. She was going to comment on Gohan's appetite if her watch didn't beep, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.   
  
What is it chief? the young woman asked in the small, hidden microphone.  
  
A voice replied back while the three looked down, chewing on their food. Videl! We need your help! The surviving men of Sonny's Mafia came back for the revenge! Help!   
  
Where are they? What are they doing? Videl quickly asked. In situations like these, time could be your worse enemy.  
  
They're at Orange Star High!  
  
Videl cursed.  
  
That's not the worse of it! Your father is there and they have him hostage.  
  
Videl cursed again more loudly, banging her fist against the table. Aright I will be there in less than ten minutes! Frustrated, she quickly got up and left the pizza joint, not bothering to give Sharpener or Gohan an apology.   
  
When she walked out of the door, Gohan looked at Sharpener. And where does she think she's going? Gohan asked with little curiosity. He didn't care if she could fight crime. He didn't even know why he bothered to ask.   
  
Sharpener made a small amused smile. She's going to kick some ass now. He waited until he finished his slice. You want to check it out? He licked his oily fingers and waited.  
  
Gohan made an uninterested nod. Sure why not. He paused, chewing, then swallowing. He appeared to be processing something in his head. But that's after I finish this What was this called again?   
  
  
  


* * *

  


  
  
Gohan walked down a crowded street with Sharpener. And she can defeat all these guys?  
  
Sharpener made a proud smile. Even if they had guns she could probably take them out.  
  
Kara—er—empty handed? Gohan asked, keep his eyes stare straight ahead.  
  
Sharpener looked at him and shrugged. Who knows? It wasn't meant to be a question.  
  
In a few, short minutes Sharpener and Gohan found themselves stopped by a policeman. It was an obese, lazy officer to be more accurate. They were supposedly the most annoying and irritating to deal with.  
  
Sorry. Out of bounds. It's too dangerous for you guys, came his sneering, piggish, slightly monotone voice.  
  
Gohan made a tiny noise but the policeman didn't seem to hear it. However Sharpener did.   
  
I'm Videl's—er—sidekick, Sharpener spat out.  
  
The policeman made a lazy smile. Yeah. And I'm the President of the Unites States. Nice try kid. I _know_ Videl works alone.  
  
Gohan slipped his hands into his pants pockets and turned around, away from both men. Ever so quickly, Gohan cracked his neck by jerking his head side to side. This caught the men's attention.   
  
I'm leaving.  
  
Sharpener sighed, running his fingers in his golden hair once again. Fine. I'll see you later.  
  
Without another word Gohan walked away with that same grace and poise. Soon he turned behind a desolate street corner. In an alley, he slipped into the darkness, using the shadows and speed to his advantage. In three and a half minutes he passed that same large policeman, plus Sharpener, and reached to where he sensed Videl. Perched on some high buildings he waited and waited until something came out of the building, dead or alive.  
  
One minute passed. Nothing. Two minutes passed. Nothing. Five minutes passed. Nothing. Gohan growled, more loudly now, since there was no one who would question his behaviour. The scar-faced man was about to leave if he didn't hear a cry. It was similar to a warrior's cry. Soon, he realized it was a female since it was a high pitch. So it must have been Videl. Gohan crouched down on the roof and waited again.  
  
Ten minutes passed and he still crouched there. Gohan knew something was going on, but what? Suspense was killing him and he didn't know why. Should he go and help the girl? Nah. That'd be too easy and it would defeat the purpose of sitting on top of a rooftop, observing what was happening around him. His patience was beginning to wear thin though. If no one was going to come out, Gohan was just going to blast the high school to bits. He didn't like to be played like a fool.  
  
It took another five minutes before anything emerged from the building. Covered in dust, dirt and blood (which must have come from the criminals), was Videl, and many other wounded members of the police force. She noticed that they were dragging an unconscious Hercule out. Quickly they pulled him towards safety (which would be near an oak tree), and instantly turned around to face what were chasing them.  
  
_ Courage._ Gohan noted that she had a lot of courage inside of her.  
  
_ Bravery_. Yeah, if she didn't have any of that she'd be dead a long time ago.  
  
You bitch! One of the criminals ran out with a knife jabbed in his arm. On his face there was a long thick wound, and it was bleeding profusely. Look wha you did to my f—cking face! he yelled as more criminals ran by his side with the same intense hate.  
  
For some reason Videl didn't look intimidated. Gohan couldn't figure out if it was a trick, if she was bluffing, or if she really thought she could defeat them.  
  
Shut up before I slam my foot in your mouth. Or better yet, shove my foot up your ass! she countered.  
  
_ Attitude._ Gohan almost laughed at that remark. Her attitude was quite amusing.  
  
Abruptly, fire broke out immensely that it created a puff of smoke. Fortunately everyone was wearing a bulletproof vest or they would be in trouble. However, all got shot, except for Videl who was quick enough, and the closest person to hide around the tree. Gohan only focused on her.  
  
Hey little girl! You know who you are talking to?! Don't make us hurt you—_and you know what I'm talking about_.  
  
For a subject so sensitive, Videl didn't seem to care. She just plastered on a cruel smile. Oh I'm so scared! The 'left-overs' from the defeated gang wants to rape me! Oh someone help! They're making empty threats! Ahh! Videl cried out with heavy sarcasm. Puh-lease. Don't make me laugh. She waited until they gritted their teeth. You guys are full of shit, she paused and pointed at the one with a bloody face, Especially you.  
  
_Sarcasm_. Gohan saw this attribute to be pleasing coming from this woman. It was like she was pretending to be untouchable. The way she talked and the way she walked, made it clear that she wasn't going to be intimidated so easily. Gohan grunted at that thought.  
  
Someone began their assault and Videl only countered it. In frenzy she broke jaws, noses, and poked eyes until they bled, hitting her opponents in their most sensitive places. One by one they yelled, made a warrior cry, an attempt to assault, and then later, fall on their knees with a defeated look on their faces. (Yes, they did land some hits on her, but she was much tougher than that.)   
  
Videl had a good workout. The seven last gangsters of Sonny's gang were at her mercy. They all painfully cried within ten minutes and as much as Videl enjoyed kicking their butts, there was only so much energy she could expel before collapsing. She knew she'd have to lower her pace in order to defeat her last opponent—the one who had a bloody face.  
  
Or she could just use all her energy on this man.  
  
Hmm she wanted to finish this quickly as possible. She was going with the second one.  
  
Heavily breathing (Gohan saw how much her chest rose and fell), Videl allowed the man to circle his prey, imitating a vulture. When Videl's back was toward her opponent, logically he attacked. She knew this was coming, so she jumped swiftly and latched her legs around his neck. Squeezing his head tight between her thighs, both humans fell to the ground hard. Her opponent tried to get out of the hold by punching and gripping onto her thighs. Round and muscular (Gohan noticed this the most), her thighs were strong. They held closely together, not yielding to the opponents demand. Meanwhile, Videl rammed her fists repeatedly into the opponent's skull and soon, he fell unconscious due to the lack of blood circulating in his head.   
  
Videl panted as she crawled away, wiping the blood off her face with the back of her hand. Immediately after, she wiped her face with her shirt sleeve because her fist was covered in the man's blood. It was messy but it was her priority. Hmmm what was that famous quote from Spiderman? With great power come great responsibilities? Videl snorted. What powers? It didn't take _much brains_ to fight [1] and clearly the men that she faced today had nothing in their heads.  
  
From that same spot, Gohan watched Videl in _some_ awe. He hadn't expected her, a tiny little human, to defeat those men. Now this was interesting Gohan was almost speechless.  
  
Gohan, the world's strongest man, meet Videl, the Earth's strongest woman, he thought to himself with little bitter. He didn't know what to make of this. At the moment, he was flabbergasted  
  
_Courage. Bravery. Attitude. Sarcasm. _So many sides to her, it made Gohan's head work harder than it normally would. She possessed so many attributes that were sowhat was that word appealing? No. That word was too strong. Way too strong.   
  
Let's start again.  
  
Her many attributes: courage, bravery, attitude, sarcasm—it was almost as if she wasn't afraid or intimidated by anything. It was like she thought she was untouchable. Now there was a thought.  
  
Let's try one more time.  
  
Videl had courage, bravery, attitude and sarcasm. She held potential and strength, both inner and outer, mentally and physically. There were so many sides to her and Gohan only discovered a portion of it in one day.  
  
Gohan grunted as he fixed his position on the building top. Lazily he let himself fall back, and didn't wince when his butt landed hard on the surface. When his back met with the cool rooftop he again didn't show any signs of pain. However, he did flinch when he came to a conclusion concerning Videl. She she was _real_.  
  
  
  


* * *

  


  
  
Halloween.  
  
It was a scary and frightful occasion for some. It was indeed an enjoyable time when it came to candy, especially for children.  
  
Halloween was also a day for the devil.  
  
Look around. Witches, skeletons, zombies, evil pumpkins called jack-o-lanterns, black cats: they all represented evil in some way. Videl knew this and yet here she was standing at her father's door, dressed as a damsel, handing out candy to three children, who were teenagers. One of them was a ditzy blonde.  
  
Awww! I don't want candy bars with nuts! she wailed.  
  
A vein under Videl's forehead comically bulged. In a pink dress (that Videl despised) and a blonde wig that covered her black, dark hair, the teens didn't seem to notice that she was Videl. They must have thought that she was just another of Hercule servants. Videl gritted her teeth and forced herself to act sweet and nice. 'Temper temper,' Videl reminded herself as she gave the whiney child another chocolate bar.  
  
Happily the young woman, who was wearing a pink bunny, playboy suit, gave a toothy grin. Thank you, she responded and pushed a button. Then she turned around and wagged her butt, and a puffy tail that started to glow.   
  
Videl sweat dropped but smiled. The tail trick was corny, but was kind of cool the way it illuminated. Yeah, you kids have a good Halloween too!  
  
Content, the three teenagers walked away from Hercule's mansion.   
  
Videl sighed and went inside. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and slumped down. Then she reached for candy from the bowl and at the same time, she read the clock. Eleven fifty-nine PM. Halloween was almost over and she watched the seconds count down. It was down to fifty seconds.  
  
Why were those kids out so late? she wondered silently, breathing out heavily.  
  
Forty more seconds.  
  
She shrugged and began chewing on tiny pack of Sour Patch. It's a Friday night, she reminded herself.  
  
Twenty seconds.  
  
She finished the pack by then and looked around the room. It was dark and too quiet. Of course Videl was kind enough to give the servants the day off. No one would be here by the morning.  
  
Ten seconds.  
  
Videl lazily got up and turned on one of the lights with a flick of a switch.  
  
Five seconds.  
  
Videl turned around at the clock and counted down.  
  
Four  
  
Three  
  
Two  
  
One  
  
BAM BAM BAM  
  
Videl flinched back, hearing that sudden hard knocking noise at her door. It's twelve in the morning! Who the hell is still out? she screamed inside her head.  
  
Taking a deep breath in, she took three strides to the door and swung it open. A harsh breeze passed and swept in Hercule's front foyer, causing Videl to shiver. When she looked up at the knocker she gasped.  
  
There was the devil himself. Well in a mask. But damn. Didn't it look real?  
  
Videl just stared at the figure who was mainly covered from the shadows. She crossed her arms over her chest. she said, breaking the thirty-second silence.  
  
Empty handed, he just stood there like a statue. Videl noticed this and rolled her eyes. What do you want?  
  
I need you to come with me, the figure finally said.  
  
She narrowed her eyes down to slits, staring at the man. she asked. For once, she was scared. Maybe she couldn't see who this person was. Or maybe she didn't know what this person was capable of doing.  
  
He didn't give her any answers.  
  
The female stepped back and her eye twitched. Answer me, she warned in a low, stern voice.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Videl made a funny noise between a laugh and a cough. That certainly caught the figure's attention and finally he emerged from the darkness, walking into Hercule's foyer, approaching the slightly shaking Videl. Then slowly the figure began to take off his mask.  
  
Her eyes opened wide. she yelled. What the hell are you doing here? she asked with a loud voice.  
  
I told you—I need you to come with me.  
  
She stepped away from him. Why? It's past midnight. I'm tired. Can't this wait till tomorrow? Videl asked, exhausted.  
  
Gohan shook his head and had that cold look in his eyes. This time it was so icy that it looked like he was going to kill someone, namely her. For the first time in her life (or what she could remember), her knees became weak as fear consumed her.  
  
Gohan? What the—? she began, setting back into a slight fighting stance when Gohan approached her. Get away from me! Videl yelled back, becoming more aware of his large presence.  
  
He didn't stop and instead did the opposite of what she said. He lunged at her, slowly, and expected her to fight back.  
  
She did. Strong. Hard. But it was difficult to do so when wearing that damn damsel costume. Videl grunted, tearing most of the bottom half off.  
  
Now she had a more fair advantage, and she continued to throw punches at him. Still he only dodged them as if it was just an annoying fly. Furious, she kicked at him. Still that didn't work. The female tried to break his nose. Instead, he somehow got behind her in a blink of an eye. She reached for a weapon, namely a vase, and swung it at him. Surprisingly he caught it. Videl didn't hesitate to throw other things at him (even though it contributed to a mounting mess). Soon, from her efforts, she became breathless. Then as if all her powers were drained in thirty minutes, the human female began to hallucinate.  
  
It was furry, brown and surprisingly strong. It wrapped around her tiny waist, and squeezed at her sides if she tried to move. Videl's blue eyes widened and she was only able to whisper, She winced as she looked up at Gohan, who showed no compassion or mercy. That's a good Halloween prank Gohan. Bet you can't make it light up, Videl joked, laughing softly, mockingly.  
  
Even though she wasn't able to defend herself, she still had attitude. This puzzled Gohan. Make his tail light up? What was she talking about?  
  
Right. Videl thought she was hallucinating.  
  
When Gohan realized so, he chopped lightly at her neck, causing her to pass out. Now she was like a lifeless doll at Gohan's disposal. He looked down at her and winced. Oh man, when she wakes he would have to put up with a lot of crap. But by then, she wouldn't be able to do anything to him. Not physically at least.  
  
Awkwardly, he snaked his arm under her legs, holding her gently, aware that she was somewhat injured. He frowned as he allowed her head to rest on his right shoulder and without another sound he walked out of Hercule's house. In the crisp, dark night Gohan flew away.  
  
October thirty-first. Halloween. Devil's day. Who would have known that the devil would pay a visit to Satan Videl? Okay, maybe he wasn't the devil himself, but it was close, right? We can all say that Gohan is not a sweet, nice, caring man. Ha. If you still believe that then sadly, you're in denial.  
  
What we have here was a man that was uncaring, unforgiving, ruthless and wicked. Just what exactly happened to him after a certain Uncle whisked him away from his parents' lives? Just what exactly happened to Gohan during the years to make him so cold man? Exactly _who—or what—_made Gohan so wicked and sinful  
  
and just so corrupted?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That, my friends, will remain a mystery  
  
For now at least.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  


  
Story notes:  
  
[1] I stole that line from Bardock.   
  
  


* * *

  


**  
  
Goku's Daughter's Note**:  
  
*jumps off a yellow cloud called Nimbus* Guess who's back! Me. That's who! I don't know what to say. This story is long. Long. Long. Long. For me at least. If you like long chapters, say so. Tell me your preference.   
  
Now my **mailing list**—a list where I add people and report to them when I new chapter is out Hmm this time I'm not going to automatically add any reviewers to my mailing list unless **request**ed. **In order for that to happen you must tell me so in a review or in e-mail.** Simple? I thought so.  
  
Next thing: In my last big story, I handed out cookies. Since this is going to be long—extremely long—I'm wondering what the treat should be if one decides to review. Well since I have no ideas at the moment, you guys can also request that.   
  
So that's basically it. I'm not sure what else I can say without boring anyone. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask! That's another reason for my notes!   
  
Reviews (especially long ones) are always appreciated. Oh yeah, be a responsible reader and review.  
  
~*~ Goku's Daughter  
  
kiss kiss  
  
  
  



	2. Possessive

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**:-Mailing List: **Clearly tell me in a review and make sure you leave your email address (that actually works!). Or you can email me at , and make sure you write in the subject line, "Mailing List". **-:**

Special thanks to my magnificent beta-reader, Folken's Daughter

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Two:** **Possessive**

Possessive:

**1** **:** of, relating to, or constituting a word, a word group, or a grammatical case that denotes ownership or a relation analogous to ownership  
**2** **:** manifesting possession or the desire to own or dominate

--Merriam-Webster OnLine

* * *

It was quiet. Just pure, peaceful silence aired the room. For this reason, one eye hesitantly crept opened, revealing a big, bright, blue eye. Then slowly both eyes blinked twice, getting the sleep out of them.

Black. That was the first thing that pairs of eyes noticed. It wasn't pitch-black since poor light lit the room. In fact, it wasn't bright and cheery—or sunny outside. Maybe that was why the room seemed gloomy and depressing.

The second thing that the pair of blue eyes noticed was the change of attire. A fair body rose up while those same blue eyes looked down. Over ivory, pale skin wasn't the damsel costume. Instead, there was what looked liked a black, silky dress. It was elegant, simple but not plain. The creation of the dress had to take a lot of consideration, effort and time for such intricate embroidery stitching and design on the bottom. Those eyes distinctively saw how the top of the dress hugged her chest down to the waist. Then from her hips down, it was loose—loose enough that the pair of legs underneath would feel as if barely anything covered them in the first place.

Suddenly eyelids covered the pair of blue eyes. There was a chill in the room, causing the female to flinch, and at the moment she knew that the dress had no sleeves—or no straps for that matter. Videl gritted her teeth.

Before any other course of action would take place to rectify her dressing state, the pair of blue eyes was uncovered, looking closely around again. She noticed that she lay upon a bed. Again, there was black. The sheets were black. The pillowcases were black. Videl had a hunch that the bedspread was also black. And it wasn't a dull black, either—a shade that would appear if the sheets were washed over and over again. Nope, it was dark as the midnight sky…and almost silky as her attire. Carefully, she scooted to the edge of the bed and took one hard look around the room.

It was a pleasant feeling to find the long and extremely tall walls, which were white instead of black. The human also noticed how long and narrow the windows were. She slowly got up and walked up to the closest window to her left and put her hand to it. It was thick, really bulky—and warm. 'Drywalls aren't thick as these windows,' she thought, 'so why was the window glass so thick?' Curiously Videl looked outside. She did not see anything unusual, it was just grass and that was all she was able to recognize. The glass, in fact, was not so transparent; it was more translucent. She punched the window with moderate strength. Immediately, she brought her fist close to her, cradling and blowing on it gently. Shit. The windows were so thick and hard that Videl wouldn't be to break out.

Slowly, Videl turned to circle the room. Those pairs of eyes lingered all over. The room was huge and almost perfectly squared. However, there were not a lot of things within the room, which made it less cozy. There was the same queen size bed and across it (about five strides away) was a black sofa. So far it looked modern.

To the right of the sofa was a flat screen television. Videl frowned at this. Something was weird about this place. It seemed so foreign yet so modern. No; it was more like the house meant to look a different way, yet someone changed it to appear this way. Did that make sense? Videl didn't think so for a while as her blue eyes gazed at the empty, tall white walls. She looked down at the two night tables at either end of the black bed. They were black and crafted delicately with care. Her bright eyes also noted that they were empty. Almost like everything else.

Black, black, black! Black seemed to be everywhere. There was an empty table and that too was a glossy shade of black. There was a bookshelf full with thick books, and that again was black. The only thing that wasn't in such a dark shade was the double doors and the carpet. The carpet was actually a deep, scarlet red. It was really dark, and could be mistaken black with very little light.

The double doors… That was the way out of here! Videl put her thoughts on hold and immediately began walking to the exit. However, before she had a chance to make her second stride, two women no more than thirty, entered the room with a calm, content look on their faces.

"Hello Videl. I see you woke up," one of them said.

Videl stared at them. Both of the females looked identical that Videl guessed that they were sisters. They were both dressed in the same attire, a pale pink dress. It wasn't ugly, even if they wore a colour of Videl's dislike. It was thick strapped, a bit tight around the breasts, abdomen and hips, and went down straight like a gown. Appealing it was indeed. The fabric looked silk-like as well, but there weren't special embroidery stitching done, like on the gown that Videl was presently wearing. Gold thread outlined theirs though. A band of gold silk outlined their hips. Videl saw how pretty and slender these two women were. She suspected that they must be Gohan's mistresses.

"Yeah, I did," Videl responded weakly, still staring at the one with the blue eyes. The second girl had brown, chocolate ones and that was probably the only physical attribute that they did not share in common.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the second one began. Videl noticed how bright their blonde hair was. It wasn't on the bleach-white side. It was almost a gold colour that shimmered at the light from the ceiling. It made Videl's assumption clearer.

"I'm Salina," she continued, "and this is my sister… my twin, Christina." Politely, she pointed to the blue-eyed female with a small smile.

Videl just gave them a blank stare.

"We're your servants," they said in unison.

She blinked twice. "Me? I have servants—" Videl was a bit surprised though her expression suggested anger arousal.

They cut her off. "Master Gohan wishes for you to wait here until he returns."

"Master Gohan?" Videl whispered, sounding clueless. "Master Gohan?" she repeated, a bit louder. There was definite bitterness in her tone. Now she remembered why she was here. At the moment, Videl didn't care what her 'servants' told her. All she cared was to get out her and return home. Riled and angry, she walked to the door, and only found her arms caught by the two sisters at each side of their 'mistress'.

"Master Gohan wishes for you—"

"I don't care what '_Master'_ Gohan says!" Videl said sternly, trying to yank her arms away from them. They were much tougher than what Videl initially thought; and they both attempted to grab her. Videl quickly dodged their arms and moved away with a jump.

"Listen I don't want to fight you guys, so I suggest you just leave me alone," Videl threatened assertively. Her blue eyes darted from one sister to the other within two heartbeats.

"I'm sorry we can't do that," Salina replied politely. "Now please respect our Master wishes—"

"I don't care!" Videl yelled and threw a punch at Salina. Surprisingly Salina caught it quickly, causing Videl to freeze in shock. "What the hell are you?" Videl asked softly, wide eyed with a mix of confusion and some sort of awe stirring inside of her.

Salina just stared at her with softened face. "Miss Videl," she began with her patience wearing away as Videl opposed her Master's wishes.

Videl growled at the tone Salina used on her. It was if she was begging and pleading for Videl to stop. Stop _what_? To gain essential freedom? Annoyed, Videl swung her foot at Salina's face, causing the female to fall back from dodging and a little misstep in the wrong direction. Then, the chase was on…

* * *

Videl managed to make it past the double doors and now had two places to go. Left or right? Videl didn't have time to think about it or to look ahead since two angry (and strong) females were after her. Quickly the human turned left and ran until she saw the next door. Quickly, she slipped into the small room and the first thing she saw was a map on a large, broad stand. In a hurry, she ran quietly behind the object and breathed heavily for her heart was pounding so heavily. She hoped that they wouldn't find her here.

Now this room was weakly lit, and it was partially foolish to hide behind this map. There was a red beam illuminating down upon this suspicious object and its surrounding. Videl cursed softly. The only good thing about the light was that Videl could see if anyone was approaching her by a moving shadow. Speaking of shadows, there was one creeping slowly in her direction. By their pace and slim figure, Videl knew it was one of them. She had no other choice but to fight back. Videl's eye twitched when she realized what type of dress she was wearing.

With courage, the raven-haired female gripped onto the large map and swung it hard at Salina. Videl was in too much of a rush to wait and see if Salina was knocked out or stunned. All that was on the Videl's mind was to get out of there.

And again she ran and occasionally looked back too see if anyone was behind her. Unluckily, the other sister, Christina, was catching up to her. As obedient as servants were supposed to appear, Christina did not look happy. Videl twisted up her face with frown and disgust, continuing to run carelessly until she smack into something hard.

Videl never knew that there was a wall in front of her but she was sure when she looked up, there will be a dent up there…somewhere. She assumed so because of how much her head was hurting. Now add the pain from the previous night and then the night before. A nasty profanity slipped from her tongue. She swore that when she got up she would destroy that damn wall for being in her way. Though, when Videl glared up she didn't find a dent. She did not even find a wall. Shocked, the prisoner slowly staggered to her feet and walked back, right into the other servant. Despite that, Videl didn't turn her back on what she was staring at with shock mixed with horror. The servant was disregarded for since Videl just moved away, and walked back until she was stopped by a real wall.

"Tail," she whispered, staring right at that.

A man with a big, solid build approached her at the same pace she was retreating. She wasn't sure who exactly it was since he wore weird clothes and especially since his face was hidden in the dark shadows.

"What are you?" she asked as the person neared closer and closer.

"Don't you mean, who am I?"

That voice was familiar. It was empty and icy. Then she saw him.

Videl shook her head as she watched him dismiss Christina. "Gohan…" she let out softly yet bitterly, gritting her teeth. At the sight of him, her anger became aroused.

Gohan heard and ignored her.

Videl frowned as she stared at Gohan's ripped foreign clothing. It was a dark shade of brown and it appeared to be—

"Is that armour?" she asked, annoyed yet curious. Videl knew it wasn't the smartest question to ask at that moment but she was curious. For all she knew, she had time to spare to yell at him.

Gohan nodded while his tailed wrapped around his waist. Her eyes instantly went back to the brown tail, just as Gohan wanted her to pay attention to his appendage.

"You're not human, are you?" Videl asked slowly, not believing what she was saying. Immediately her eyebrows swooped closer to her blue eyes.

Gohan made a small sound in his throat before shaking his head. After that silence followed. Gohan took this time to walk to his room. Videl almost choked at his disrespectful action and followed him with her anger growing. They ended up in the same room where she first woke up. Now she knew that it was _his_ room. The same room that _she_ slept in earlier.

Videl stood by the doorway with a frown on her lips. "Why did you do it?" she asked out of the blue. "Why did you bring me here," she paused and then added, "with you?" resentfully. Videl had already dismissed the idea of Gohan being an alien. She wasn't sure why she even believed it—even though she never believed that aliens existed in the first place. Maybe it was that Gohan was so weird—and a downright ass with a tail—that had convinced Videl, for now.

"You like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Gohan asked, sitting on the couch casually, innocently, as if he never committed a crime.

He was trying to mock her and that made her blood boil. "And you like to stay quiet—and that doesn't give me much answers Gohan. Explain why you brought me here—wherever here is!?" Videl tried to keep her temper under control. The female knew most of the time her temper got her in trouble. For now, she had to avoid that.

Gohan smirked at the way her eyes narrowed at him. He didn't know why he found her temper—her anger—to be amusing. "You want answers—you figure it out yourself."

Immediately Videl's jaw dropped. Tired and exasperated, she quickly advanced Gohan and grabbed the top rim of his Saiyan armour. Breathing heavily, she began to slightly shake him until his eyes were on her. Although Videl was intimidated by the cold look in his eyes, she didn't remove her hands. "Answer me," she hissed. During all this Videl hadn't realized how tired she looked. The anger that consumed her prevented her from noticing how physically exhausted she really was.

Too swiftly and effortlessly Gohan caught her hands and twisted them around, causing the female to turn and fall back and down, against him. Videl tried to move away and at every attempt she made, he just held onto her tighter and tighter until she wasn't able to move at all or it just hurt too much. He overpowered her. That stung Videl. Badly.

"Let me go," she whispered harshly. When there was no response, she spat out, "Bastard."

Gohan just jerked her violently closer to him until her back pressed against his chest.

"You know your manhandling me," Videl said. If her hands weren't crossing each other she would have already tried to elbow him.

"Am not. I didn't have the knowledge that you are _this_ weak."

Videl flinched at that remark. She swore. Videl already felt that she couldn't contain her rage for much longer. "What's going on? EXPLAIN NOW!" the vixen yelled. What followed was an enticing growl.

At first he didn't say anything but by his stillness, she knew he was going to cooperate, for once. She felt Gohan move his head closer to her ear and whispered ominously, "Welcome to my wonderful home. It is situated nowhere particular, so, for now, you will not be able to see any of your kind. No family. No friends. Ever again."

Videl grimaced at the tone he used but for some odd reason she wasn't able to bite back. Instead, she let him continue, passively.

"Just for _now_, I will not let you return to your home."

Videl jerked to the side as her anger intensified. 'Who the hell is he to…'

Gohan smirked at her fire, but had narrowed his eyes at her stubbornness. "Don't move around," he demanded. "You're still weak from the fight you had a couple days ago—and the one we had last night. It's obvious that you're tired—"

"You saw me fighting?" she interrupted, wide eye and attentive.

"I saw everything that day when you abandoned Sharpener and me."

For a moment, Videl froze still. And at the second that she stiffened, he ached in response.

"I was watching from a tall building and it was then I realized I found the strongest female in the world," Gohan said, and then paused, collecting his thoughts. "There was an idea toying in my head as I watched you fight. It went something like this: 'Gohan, the strongest man in the world, meet Videl, the strongest woman in the world'. Then after you left, I began contemplating. Something didn't sound right about that. It was almost too simple and plain, so I came up with something even better," he stopped and waited.

Videl didn't look back at him. Staring ahead seemed like a better idea.

Slowly and almost teasingly, the scar-faced man moved his head closer to hers, almost brushing his lips over her ear. Then, quietly, yet harshly, he whispered, "Gohan, the strongest man on Earth, meet Videl, the strongest woman on Earth; your future mate."

At that remark Videl's eyes became wider and wider to the point that her eyes burned to keep them open. Terrified with that idea and his motive, her whole body stiffened once again. Her heart pounded faster and faster as sudden fear hit her, almost able to take over her angry feelings. Slowly, Videl turned her body to the side so Gohan could see her face. The anger crystallized into fear, and then soon that fear froze into rage. "Did you just say mate—referring to husband and wife?"

Gohan nodded slowly with a sick grin. "Something along those lines."

Videl was still in an overwhelming state of shock. Slowly she shook her head to try to snap out of it, find excuses, and a possible way out. "That doesn't make sense. Those people—your servants—they have a chance against me. They're probably stronger than me too. Why didn't you choose one of them?"

"They're not like you. You have attitude. You have spirit. You have character. You're real. You're human."

"And they're not. You've got to be—"

"They're androids. That's the only reason why they may be stronger than you. They're inhuman. Like me."

"You're an android?" Videl breathed out as her pulse continued to race.

"No. I'm Saiyan. It's a different race than human, which explains the tail. The only other distinct difference is that we are blood thirsty warriors who love a fight."

"And are all Saiyans possessive and big jerks?" Videl asked sarcastically.

Gohan sighed. "Maybe." He waited until he got her full attention.

It took more than five seconds.

"You're mine now. Your body is mine. Your mind is mine. Your heart is mine. Your soul is mine." He caressed those words into her ear, making her shudder. Then his tone grew harsher when he continued, "You. Are. Mine. Forever."

Videl's heart beat rapidly as if she just ran a marathon. She felt even worse and real dirty to be in this "bastard's" arms that anger burst into her once again. Being fueled by this emotion she was able to jerk away from her captor. Videl knew she couldn't attack him for freedom because he was just too strong. The only thing Videl could do was to curse or run. Videl chose the first one.

"Fuck you," she cursed with venom. Then to herself she muttered, "This isn't fair."

Gohan just stared back with those chilling eyes, making her cringe. "Life isn't fair either," he responded back. Then when he blinked Videl looked so scared once again. She looked so confused and lost—like a small child. It was _that_ type of helpless look that made Gohan flinch.

Videl did not know if it was the lack of energy inside her making her feel nauseous or if it was the fact that Gohan abducted her to be his mate. Either way, it made her sick to her stomach and as much as she did not want to admit it, she was helpless. She was vulnerable…Oh my go—

"What if I don't want to be your wife?" Videl asked in some weird faze, not able to look at him.

"Mate," he corrected.

"Fine, mate."

"You have no choice. You're useless otherwise." At this point Gohan sat back casually.

Videl still didn't want to give him eye contact. Instead, she staggered back onto the bed. She made a small funny noise, which sounded like a mix of a cough and a sob. Her blue eyes dulled and wandered on her body for a moment. When her pupils were finally able to go back at her abductor, she swallowed hard. For two minutes this female stared unbelievingly at this arrogant, selfish man. And her pupils had shrunk considerably.

"W-will you t-take advantage of me in order to obtain what y-you desire?" she asked, petrified. She held onto a piece of her dress, squeezing it nervously. Her eyes watered up so much that she was almost afraid to blink. Videl didn't want to cry in front of him and show him the satisfaction that he could make her feel miserable and vulnerable. She really didn't want to show that much weakness. But…but her virginity was on the line. Plus, she was exhausted. Being drained of so much energy made her feel as if she would crack any moment.

Gohan carefully observed her body movement. She was slightly trembling now. Her blue eyes were glass-like. Videl was actually scared of him. It had to be. Gohan watched another man talk about taking advantage of her at the fight and she just played it cool. What was wrong now?

"I will not take you forcefully." It came out of his mouth before he could stop himself, but he was almost glad that it pacified her a bit. "And I will wait until you are willing," he added. That part wasn't so smart, but Gohan didn't care. Since when did he heed what others thought of him? Certainly, he would not start now.

Videl turned away and made a tiny hint of a smile. Like hell she'll ever agree to get into bed with _him._ Silently, she accused him to be cruel, uncaring, and a great pain in the arse.

"Fine," she spoke softly. Videl swallowed hard again and stared at Gohan. She noticed the way he was looking at her; it made her cringe. It was like he was seeing right through her.

"Why are you staring at me…like that?" Videl asked, pulling her legs into her chest. She didn't know why, but it suddenly got distastefully cold.

Gohan blinked and looked away. "Nothing."

"No, tell me," she persisted, eyeing him carefully as if Gohan was a nasty pestilence.

Presenting her with his gaze, Gohan gave her a sick, uneven smile. "I'm trying to figure out how long it's going to take for you to be willing. That's all." Gohan sat still, silently waiting for her to start fighting, verbally or physical. It didn't matter which one it was. He just wanted to see her fight and angry.

The room spun again. It felt as if there was no heat in the room. Videl opened her mouth to yell at him, anything of the sort, but nothing came out. Her body wouldn't move; instead it ached, terribly. Then suddenly she blacked out, falling back onto the bed. Drained, shocked, angry—this was too much for her to handle at the moment. This life-altering information took a toll on Videl. Hopefully, it was only temporary.

Gohan slowly got up and frowned. He wasn't expecting that, but she was really worn out and she _is_ a human. The alien walked to the bed and looked down at her. He only said the last line to get a rise out of her. He didn't really mean it. If he really thought hard about it, he didn't mean it at _all._ But Gohan wasn't joking about her 'being his mate' part. That part he was being dead serious.

The onyx-eyed man sat beside Videl, clearing some strands of hair from her face with a finger. He cracked a tiny smile.

He ruined her life. He stole her from the people she loved and from the people who loved her. He made her miserable. He made her weaker than how she already was.

A cruel smirk graced his lips. She also belonged to him now. Gohan tried not to snicker at that thought as he pulled the black sheets over his future mate.

* * *

The moment he saw him, he knew what was wrong. "You're late," he said in an unfriendly tone.

"I know," Gohan mumbled sitting in a chair, staring across the table to the male.

He stroked the rim of the glass before draining the contents. "What kept you?"

"I think you know, father," Gohan retorted.

The male across couldn't help but smirk when Gohan addressed him as his father. He found it pleasing that he could mess with the boy's mind so much.

"The girl gave you trouble?"

Gohan nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, looking a bit distressed.

The man observed Gohan's confused behaviour. He would have expected him to go on a killing rampage to relieve this uncertain feeling inside. He would have expected 'his son' to at least yell back at him. But there was total respect, of course. The man was sure to teach him that. It may have been brutal, but it was, after all, compulsory.

"You should dispose of her," his rich, thick voice echoed in the dark, cold room. Waiting for a response, he stroked the black leather that belonged to the chair that he sat in. After that tweaked his patience, he gave Gohan his full attention.

Gohan remembered how nerve wrecking it could be to have his 'father's' attention. It was more daunting when his 'father' looked down upon him with those cold black eyes that he must have inherited. However, the fact that his father had sported long hair made Gohan less fearful of him because to Gohan, it made him appear less manly. Of course Gohan never told him that. He was young when he came to such a conclusion, and he would have been a dead man if he had said it then. But now… it was different. It was just that Gohan hadn't realized it yet.

"Why?" Gohan asked with a certain chill and attitude.

"She's too much trouble. She may ruin our plans," Gohan's 'father' warned. "She's arrogant, sarcastic and she has attitude."

"She won't interfere," Gohan replied sternly. "Besides you forgot to mention that she's brave and has spirit. She's real_._ She's not one of those fake androids that are mindless pieces of shit. This one is different than any other female human."

His eyes narrowed at the young man. "Why do you care so much? Why do you want her so much? I need further explanation."

Gohan let out a light chuckle, resting his head back onto the back of the chair with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. "I chose her to be my mate."

The man almost dropped his glass. "What?"

Gohan looked up at the high ceiling before looking at his father. "You heard me. I think the strongest man deserves the strongest woman as their mate. Besides, don't you want a strong heir after me?"

His 'son' made a compelling case, but it wasn't good enough. "I would like an heir, but I still think it's a bad idea." It was more a threat than a warning.

"It's not opened for discussion," Gohan cut him off. Rarely did Gohan defy him, but there were certain topics where they disagreed. Most of the time Gohan would give in, believing what his 'father' thought was correct. However, in this case, Gohan wanted to keep what was his. His father had taught him of greed and power and that's what made Gohan want Videl more. Yeah, it may be for passion, but more for power than anything else. Or so the man believed.

"Since you were a young child I clothed you and fed you. I'm only looking after you, son," he said, adding bitter to 'son'. "You should reconsider. You will regret keeping her."

"Raditz," Gohan exclaimed in a colder voice that he would normally use on him, "What did I just say? It isn't opened for discussion." The attitude in his voice and the confidence in himself made Gohan more imitating.

Whenever Gohan addressed his 'father' by his real name, Raditz knew that Gohan was angry with him. Raditz also knew when not to push it. Besides, the situation was not entirely serious. There were _other_ ways to get rid of her.

"She's mine now. If anyone dares to harm or damage her, I will not hesitate to fight for what is mine," Gohan threatened.

The kid basically read his mind just now. It was kind of unnatural yet pleasing. At least Raditz knew that he was successful creating a new, ruthless Gohan. The unexpected part was that Gohan was probably stronger than Raditz and possibly one day defy him in a bigger, more serious way. But Gohan would never do that. To Gohan, Raditz _was _his father. It was one of the many lies that Raditz had impeded into Gohan's mind.

Raditz also knew what a temper Gohan had. He had to know because he was one of the people who toiled and tampered Gohan's mind into something dangerous, sinful…and sometimes unstable. At the moment, Raditz had no other choice but to give Gohan what he wanted. He heaved out a sigh and said, "I understand." Raditz was the puppet master, the possessor somewhat, and sometimes he had to give his puppet what he wanted in order to keep him under control.

Gohan unfolded his arms and almost smiled at his victory. "Good," he simply responded, resting his hands on the glass table. "As for the Z fighters, time is almost up." Gohan paused, rubbing his temples. "I hope they're more fun than Hercule. I didn't even fight him, but from what I saw, he was pathetically weak."

Raditz grunted with a smirk. Now this was the Gohan that he had raised. This was the Gohan that he tried to force out.

"It's a shame that you can't come," Gohan suddenly said, fascinated with the glass under his palms.

Raditz rested his face in one of his hands. "If I could, I would." Really he couldn't. He still found it critical to stay out of sight.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Raditz, closely observing his behavior. Sometimes he just didn't understand Raditz's motives. Most of them were surreal. Vengeance over Raditz brother, whoever he was, was understandable. But the others…like Dragonballs granting wishes—just like that? Gohan couldn't see the logic. Even if he really believed and had faith in the Dragonaballs, Gohan didn't seem to appreciate Raditz dream. Of course Gohan wouldn't. He didn't have those same feelings that Raditz carried with him. Gohan was just a victim to the cruelty and was the pawn in Raditz's sick game.

"Father, I'm leaving. I have business to attend to," Gohan announced after short contemplation. His dark eyes flickered to Raditz.

Raditz nodded. "Alright." The look that Gohan gave him almost chilled him, but mostly pleased him. Raditz was proud at his work and what he was able to accomplish.

Without another word Gohan got up and gracefully floated out of the large room. When Gohan was finally out of hearing range, Raditz emerged from the darkness. He floated (not finding standing on the ground necessary) to one of the computers. His attire hadn't changed much over the years. Most of the time he wore his Saiyan armour (thankfully he was able to mass produce them). Sometimes he wore spandex and a t-shirt. Occasionally he sported human clothing, but only if necessary. However, he always had that brown furry tail around his waist, a representation of pride for his race. The tail was also a symbol of power to some who knew what the Saiyans were, and what they could become.

Calmly, Raditz pushed various buttons on a big, computer-like machine, until a face appeared on the screen. It was an old, awfully wrinkled man, no younger than fifty.

"Is there a problem?" the old man asked.

Raditz stroked his chin while a frown found its way on the Saiyan's lips. "There's a girl."

"Ahh," the old man began. Conspicuously this sparked the old man's interest. "Is she yours?"

"You know that I don't waste time on filthy female humans. On this delicate subject, I do have more patience."

"So, it's the boy's?" he guessed accurately

"Yeah. I'm afraid he's attached to her, if not now, very soon. I'm not sure if she's for company, power, pleasure, or if the boy actually likes her. I'm not even sure if he's attracted to her because she's not just _anyone_ you would happen to meet on Earth. For matters like these, I don't know what he's thinking. I can't control how he looks at females—or how he treats them. I know I raised him to be ruthless and uncaring to everyone, but I wasn't thorough on how to treat a mate—or anything like that. I didn't want him to be homosexual either, so I just didn't concentrate on that part of his mind," Raditz confessed and then abruptly came to a stop when he heard the old man laugh. At this, Raditz growled.

"I hope you have a rat in your throat that's causing you to laugh, or else I might as well—"

"Raditz! I was just amused at the boy, that's all." When Raditz calmed down at bit, the old man continued. "I presume you want one of my men to dispose of her?"

Quickly Raditz protested. "No. Not yet. I have to give what the boy wants or else we both won't get what we want. But if she does come in our way, I'll let you know when your services will be needed. In the meantime it wouldn't be any harm to gather your predators to specifically slay her."

The old man slightly nodded in the politest manner. "How many do you want?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Raditz made a dry laugh. "Surprise me."

The old man nodded with glittering eyes. Usually his eyes were cold, just as empty as Gohan's were, but to be involved in something like this…and with a female, the old man couldn't help feeling excited. He never felt like this in years. The more he thought that Gohan had chosen a girl made him grow curious to a point where he just wanted to see who she is. She must be strong and acceptable. Moreover, she must be appealing to the eye. "Do you know who the female is?" the old man shortly.

Raditz rubbed his temples, trying to remember the girl's name. "It's that weakling's daughter… Hercule's daughter. I believe she's called Videl."

Now the old man was really excited. He was also amused at the irony: 'The Earth's strongest man and the Earth's strongest woman.' Hmm, this undeniably interested him.

Raditz was glad to see the old man in a disgustingly happy (and maybe in a perverted or ruthless) mood. The last thing Raditz heard before retreating to the training chamber was, "Artificial humans, I assume?"

* * *

It was almost twelve in afternoon when Videl woke up. She never knew how tired she was that made her out for so long. Even now, she felt sluggish and lazy as if someone drugged her. No, Gohan wouldn't do that. He was too arrogant and had too much pride to do stoop at such a low level. She did not know why she was certain that he had pride and some sort of honor—despite how wicked he turned out to be. However, either way if he did or didn't do anything to her, he was going to get a tongue-lashing when he would return.

"Gohan…that bastard," the blue-eyed female whispered, trying to sit up. Videl found herself in the same clothes that she wore the last time she woke up. Humph, how nice of them to not strip her…

Involuntarily her eye twitched at that thought. How dare Gohan do this to her? Videl growled and in a lazy attempt, she staggered herself to the door. She was delighted to find that none of 'her' servants were around. She was also pleased to find that escape was only two strides away from her and there was no Gohan in sight. That was the only reason to make a greedy smile.

Videl took one long breath in and cautiously she gripped onto the golden, circular doorknob. In concentration and anticipation she turned the knob and pushed. When that didn't work much to her dismay, she turned again and pulled. Videl cursed when the door didn't open. Soon, she was out of patience. Videl began to violently shake the door either way; but the damn exit was locked.

Videl cursed loudly, looking through the keyhole.

At this point she began to kick and punch at the door. They weren't strong or proper. She was too fatigued to try. So it wasn't surprising that the white double doors wouldn't open.

Videl cursed softly and banged her head on wood. It was hard and loud, but Videl was too exasperated to notice the minimal damage on her forehead. Sighing in defeat, Videl's back leaned against the door and eventually she slid down, ultimately curling herself into a tight ball. She looked around the room as the words that Gohan said earlier really sank into her head. Videl wasn't going back to her family and friends. She was abducted to this strange place for a sick reason—for a sick person. Videl made another funny noise that sounded like a blend of sob and a chortle. The blue-eyed female realized that no one would be able to save her. Frightened and defeated, a tear rolled down her pale, dirty cheek.

Videl was the saviour in Satan City. She was the one who helped people when they needed it, despite how serious the circumstances were. Videl was the people's heroine! There was no one else. She quickly doubted that there was a single person on this planet who would be able to defeat her abductor.

Videl sniffed a couple times as she came to that harsh, cruel conclusion. She hated being in this place, and so she already knew that she was going to suffer in this building that didn't come close to a home… The worst part about this was Gohan. He actually would begin to rule over her life since he so horribly took hers away. He was like the puppet master in some odd sense, who was able to control her fate.

Videl couldn't hold it in anymore. All of this was too overwhelming and terrifying for her to handle. Her hair was in a mess. Her mind was a wreck. And her body still ached terribly. Videl couldn't help to shed tears and cry.

"He can't keep me in here forever. He must be a psycho," she whispered hoarsely, and because of crying, she soon began choking.

She never cried in years. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she cried this much. Pain…. Anger… Too many emotions were unmistakable and unavoidable for her to manage. Her head hung down and found its way into Videl's tiny hands. The tears wouldn't stop rushing out. Streams and streams of salty liquid caused her to moan out of this pain and unwelcoming turn of events.

"Why? Why me?" she murmured against her wet palms as she continued to cry. Her blue eyes were glossy, but they were still dull, unable to be vibrant and alive. The tears caused her to tremble. Seeking refuge, Videl turned her body to the side so she was able to rest her right side on the door. It was gave some comfort.

Kami, Videl needed a miracle.

Unknown to her, everywhere in Satan City signs were plastered up on walls in frenzy. Everyone was on edge, searching and asking the same thing repeatedly. On the news there was one hot story reported over and over. Hercule was part of it, but for once, he wasn't the main attraction. This may be the first time in awhile that Hercule did not preach of exaggerated accounts of his heroism with much cockalorum. In fact, he was grieving on the terrible news.

For this reason, the police force worked on longer hours, trying to make a difference, trying to help the bad-lucked man, Hercule. As much as they looked for clues, they found nothing. Even so, they still continued to search, but like everyone else, they were distressed.

Now when everyone is mentioned, it represented a lot of people, considering Hercule's great fame. Apparently, this terrible news has spread around to quite far distance. It went so far that everyone, everywhere, was asking, "Where's Videl?"

No one could find an answer.

* * *

**Goku's**** Daughter's Note:  
**  
June 18: The formatting was whacked. Thanks to a special reviewer who brought it to my attention. Be responsible and review!

Kiss kiss


	3. Suspicious

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**:-Mailing List: **Clearly tell me in a review and make sure you leave your email address (that actually works!). Or you can email me at and make sure you write in the subject line, "Mailing List". **-:**

Special thanks to my brilliant beta-reader, Folken's Daughter. Also, very special thanks to ShaggyDiz for re-formatting and going over it. This applies to chapters one and two as well.

Edit: January 7, 2007: An Extra paragraph was in place it shouldn't have. Thanks Diggy for pointing it out. )

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Three: Suspicious**

Suspicious:  
**1** tending to arouse suspicion : QUESTIONABLE  
**2** disposed to suspect : DISTRUSTFUL _suspicious _of strangers  
**3** expressing or indicative of suspicion a _suspicious_ glance  
--Merriam-Webster OnLine

* * *

A little nose twitched. There was a pleasant aroma filling the room and at the same time it filled those tiny nostrils, causing a boy to slowly escape his slumber. With his little hand, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and then turned to his night table. With each passing second, the aroma that swept in the room had made the little boy excited, for he knew where that delicious scent had come from… it was the kitchen! It was past time to eat breakfast because he had slept in a little late due to late-night training. Still, the boy considered it to be breakfast—food—time! 

Eager, the little boy changed into an orange _gi_, which resembled his father's. He flitted straight down to the kitchen after brushing his teeth and doing his business on the toilet. The young male had to wipe his wet mouth several times because he did not want his mother to see that he was drooling, again. She had always scolded him and his father that it wasn't very well mannered to drool at the table. The little boy tried very much to please his mother, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. Sometimes his stomach and mouth had a conspiracy against him—and sometimes they were out of control. Everyone in the household could agree that the boy's stomach had a life of its own. The same went for his father.

It was, supposedly, a Saiyan thing. Or that was what Uncle Vegeta informed the young boy.

Speaking of that _boy_, he managed to make it to the kitchen and sit down peacefully without getting his small hands on any grub. However, his father did not have such luck.

"Goku!" came a sharp cry. "Didn't I tell you that you have to wait?!"

"Aw Chi! Goten is here! Can't we start eating?"

It was like this almost every meal. Goten would meet his father at the table, and his father would always try to take bits of food, disobeying Goten's mother's wishes. Goten, for some reason, liked it. He liked the way they acted. It made him feel warm inside. It made him feel like they were happy. And if they were happy, then he was too.

"Oh my KAMI! You broke all the China plates!?!" came Chichi's sudden scream.

"Oops. That was an accident! I'm sorry!"

However there were times when his mother was freakishly unusual. Goten (or his father) would never ever confess, but there were times when they just wanted to run (no, fly) away…

The little boy, Goten, was an exact replica of his father. They had the same features, same eyes, same nose, mouth, hair…everything. Goku supposed that he could escape punishment from his wife since he did look innocent…and since Goten could escape with anything. Goku made a small smile.

"Chi," he started softly, "I'm really sorry…" He then let his innocent, black, warm eyes do the rest of the work. Goku allowed them give the infamous puppy eyes.

Chichi's heart almost melted.

Goten wasn't sure what was going to happen next. With Chichi's capricious moods, anything could transpire.

"Ahhhhh! You're not getting away with it that easily!" Chichi yelled. A comically bulged vein pulsated on her forehead.

"Damn it…" Goku mentally cursed. Despite his first failure, Goku was a man who never gave up at whatever he tried. So, he continued to act cute (not like he wasn't when he isn't trying…). Goku let his lower lip tremble, and hoped it'd break down Chichi's defenses.

Goten, with those big guiltless eyes, looked back and forth at his mother and father.

Chichi's eye twitched and she was about to yell some more but held herself back when she remembered that Goten was in the room. Switching moods faster than Goku can execute the "Instant Transmission technique", Chichi plastered a smile on her face, even though it looked quite… abnormal. She even attempted to use a soft, nice voice to coax her young son. "Goten, hunny, can you do mommy a favour?"

Goten nodded slowly, becoming more attentive.

"Can you go to the attic and get the box of plates. It's marked 'China plates #40'."

"Sure thing!" Goten exclaimed as he turned around. He did notice how quickly her mother had changed moods, but he did not worry or thought much about it. According to Krillin, women were an enigma. Plus, Goten too was naïve and innocent when it came to this sex, so it was no big deal to him. That's probably why he was never afraid of his mother's tantrums. The eight-year-old half-Saiyan was so modest about his cuteness that he did not know how adorable he was, especially when he did not make a special effort. To be frank, Goten underestimated his charm.

Goku's left eye twitched once at his son's behaviour. The kid acted like nothing was wrong…

"Goten!" Chichi hollered out, before Goten would be out of hearing range. "When you enter the attic, it's on the left side, by a lamp on a night table. Be careful up there!" To be out of Chichi's hearing range would mean you got to be out in the woods. She was not fully aware of how deafening she really was.

As soon as Goten was out of sight, Chichi's full attention went on her husband, who was trying to escape. "Goku!" she snapped quickly. This time, there was a playful smirk on her face.

Goku slowly turned with a bewildered expression. One would think that he wouldn't notice the look on his wife's face, but no, he does know. Goku has lived with this woman for a _very_ long time. He and his wife had depended on each other in the darkest time of their lives. His wife needed his strength to move on with each day. Goku too depended on her. The hardships that occurred in their lives only made their relationship stronger—like when their first son was abducted. Kami forbid, Goku initially thought that his wife would run away or do something more drastic, but Chichi knew Goku needed her. Losing a son was hard to deal with—let alone get over. Sometimes, Goku doubted that they passed that part—the grieving stage. Only now, because they have another son, Chichi has become mellower and cheerful, but there were still times where Goku found his wife crying on the bed. She still missed her son. Goku understood that. He understood her feelings well. The Saiyan too still missed his son. They both ached to have Gohan back.

And to this day, Goku still hoped.

On the night that Piccolo broke the news to his wife, Goku was watching in Otherworld. He vowed that he'd find his son one day, and told her one night when he returned home. Goku wasn't a person to break promises either; even Chichi knew that. Having this knowledge, it helped them a bit, but it didn't make them forget what Goku guaranteed.

Making vows and promises to someone also keeps you bound to that person. This helped Goku become a better husband and father. He knew the many faces of his wife. He knew her natural scent to her distinct ki. Even many miles away he could read her expressions and mood. He never knew losing a son caused him to be more observant to his wife—and younger son.

"Like I said, I'm _sorry_."

Chichi planted her puckered lips on his right cheek, softly kissing him. "You know too well that I can't stay mad at you for long."

Goku softly smiled and embraced his wife. They stood silent and still for more than five minutes before Goku just had to ruin the moment. "Can we eat now?"

Chichi pulled away and pretended to look hurt. She failed miserably and instead of yelling, she was silenced with lips pressed to her own. Now, she couldn't say 'no' to him anymore. It would be too painful and cruel to do that, especially when his pleading, affectionate eyes stared at her. Those eyes made her feel warm all over.

Defeated, Chichi began to set bowls of food on the table and was surprised that Goku never touched anything. "Goku, are you sick?"

Goku looked at his wife with an open mouth and confused expression. When he realized what his wife said, he slowly shook his head. Almost immediately, the Saiyan turned his head to the side, looking for something. "Goten isn't back yet. I don't want to start eating until he's here."

Chichi warmly smiled at Goku's consideration. It was really sweet of him, especially when she knew how Goku adored food. "Why don't you get Goten if you're really hungry? He's probably having trouble picking up the box—"

At her words, Goku snorted and then laughed. "My son? Having trouble picking up a box full of plates?" Goku snickered again and smiled playfully at his wife. "He _can_ transform to a Super Saiyan," Goku boasted proudly, grinning at his son's accomplishment.

Chichi eyed her husband. "You never let me finished. I was going to say; maybe he needs help bringing the box without _breaking_ the plates inside!"

Goku mildly flinched at her words. Next, before more damage could be done, the Saiyan raised his hands up in defense and got out of his chair. "Fine. I'll go and get Goten." Giving his wife another innocent look, he walked out of the room, never putting his back towards her.

When the Saiyan was gone, a small smile crept on her face. "That Goku…" she whispered and then turned around, continuing to cook food for her family.

* * *

"Goten! Hey Goten! Are you here?" Goku hollered as he emerged into the attic. He opened his mouth to call his son again, but delayed his action when he saw a bright light on the left side of the room. Goku approached it and as he neared the light, he saw a little silhouette. Beside the little figure that was sitting down by a lamp, there was an old cardboard box. Goku realized that the little figure was Goten by his clothing. What he couldn't figure out was why Goten would choose to sit by a dusty lamp and not bring the plates that were needed. Goku smiled when he was finally behind his son. He rested his large hand on Goten's shoulder. "Hey little guy, why are you—" 

Goku immediately closed his mouth when he realized that Goten was staring at something… oddly. The man sat down and imitated his son by crossing his legs. "What are you looking at?" the Saiyan asked his son softly.

The boy just stared at the picture in the book that he was holding. It seemed that Goten was in deep contemplation—and confusion, which caused Goku to worry. This was rare that Goten would chose to ignore his father, or was just _too_ zoned out to acknowledge his father's presence.

"Goten?"

This time, Goten made a little 'hmm' response, but the little amiable boy still did not fully reply. Slowly the boy turned the page, and continued to stare at the contents. He continued going through that same cycle—turning the page, looking at the pictures carefully, and ignoring Goku, his father.

The full-blooded Saiyan frowned. What was so interesting that Goten was looking at? Goku opened his mouth to say something, but Goten beat him to it.

"Daddy… who is Gohan?"

Goku blinked. Five times. Now his mouth was left opened and he was suddenly...surprised, baffled, anything down those lines. He never expected Goten to find _out_. Especially _not_ like _this_. The way Goten said it too. His voice haunted Goku's ears. The chilling words ran through Goku's head as it stung the very depths of his soul. His mind raced with thoughts and memories of his abducted son. Nothing could mar more than this.

Both Chichi and Goku intended to keep Gohan a secret to their youngest son. It seemed unfair, but at the time Goten was born, they though it was best. They didn't want to tear open anymore mended wounds and they did not want Goten to feel confused—or _different_. It wasn't like Goten would never know either. Goten would know, eventually, but not until he was old enough to understand the cruel circumstances that Goku faced. Chichi was sure that Goten wasn't ready for that at the tender age of seven years old.

"Daddy," the little voice pleaded. A minute passed. "Daddy," he called out again. The boy was indeed curious with what he found in old photo albums—and he was certainly interested with this boy called 'Gohan'. That was the name scribbled under the photograph and many others that Goten concluded Gohan had to be someone important. Truthfully, Goten had no idea just who he could be. Was he, perhaps, a cousin? Relative? Or even a friend's son? Yes, he must be of some significance if there were so many pictures of him.

"Daddy?" Goten asked again, never peeling his eyes off the page.

Goku looked down at Goten with a strange face. "Yes?" he finally answered, a bit breathlessly.

"I said… who is this?" This time Goten took out the picture of a little boy, no more than four. It was a picture taken a few months before Raditz came to Earth. "On the bottom of the page it says that this boy Gohan, right? So, who's Gohan?" Goten handed his father the picture, pushing it near his face.

At that moment, Goku forgot how to breathe.

* * *

It was almost twelve when Gohan walked outside. He wore his regular attire, which consisted of a black buttoned-up shirt with a black semi-formal pants. Gohan also wore dark boots that had weights inside the soles. To top the look (and because of the chilly weather), he wore a black, leather-like coat. It wasn't a biker's jacket since it did not have any elastic on any particular place. It was simple, long, loose, and made Gohan look more mysterious, dangerous, and certainly dauntless. Add in his dark, rectangular shaped shades, and voila! You got a guy that you do not want to mess with. 

Now factor in that poise, confident walk, Gohan looked more invincible. However, he was not a big attention grabber, like Hercule or a really hot, famous female model, which was perfectly fine. He was completely satisfied that if he walked through a crowd, somehow, someway, there would be no need for him to slant his body to avoid contact with any other person. Now that means that any person heading towards him would move out of his way slightly. It was easy as that. The look and confidence does pay off.

His scar also helped him cross the line between a thug and a delinquent to someone more respected. Gohan couldn't argue with that. The again, he was also one who did not really care how his look affected others.

Today, at the moment, Gohan was in one of those "I-don't-give-a-shit" moods. Lazily, the half Saiyan raised his left arm up and looked at his watch. It was finally twelve and somehow it served some significance if it made Gohan slightly smirk. The young adult cracked his knuckles and licks his lips.

"Hercule, I hope you do have body guards. It'll make this more fun for me." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "But then again, if there were none, it'll make my job easier."

Gohan made his way down the block and turned a couple of times before finding his victim. There was Hercule surrounded by many, _many_ news reporters. Apparently the "Champ" was grieving over the loss of his daughter. Gohan stood a safe distance away and frowned at the man's weakness. He snorted and leaned against the wall, listening to the Hercule's words.

"My poor baby! Videl is missing!" Hercule said, trying to be brave in front of the camera. "She wouldn't leave without telling me or one of the housekeepers!"

Gohan broke a smirk when he heard that. "No, of course she wouldn't," he muttered.

"Is there a reward if Videl is found?" one of the news reporters inquired.

At that question, Gohan's eyebrow rose, his face almost glowing with some sort of excitement and interest. Now this is what he was waiting for.

Hercule nodded in front of the camera. "Yeah! Seven million zeni to the person who finds Videl, my baby!" Many cameras flashed as an outpour of questions were asked to the "Champ".

Gohan didn't have the patience to listen to Hercule's responses. "Seven million only?" Gohan asked loudly. His voice rolled in the area like soft thunder, silencing all the reporters, and even the World Martial Arts Champion, Hercule.

"What do you mean 'seven million only'?" Hercule asked, glaring at this stranger.

"Is that how little you want your daughter back?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

Hercule opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. He looked at this new arrival with a baffled expression and before he could respond, the video cameras mildly and mysteriously exploded. Hercule flinched but never left his eyes on this stranger dressed in black. There was something familiar and strange about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Gohan had a lazy, uninterested look on his face as he glided in Hercule's direction. His eyes were locked straight ahead, but he knew that Hercule was staring at him. Even those damn reporters were staring at Gohan's face, as if he was some kind of alien. Well he was…ahhh…never mind…

Gohan almost laughed at their foolishness. What? They never seen an attractive man before? Ha. It was more like they never seen a man oppose Hercule…ever! Gohan could literally feel their heated glares on them, before they turned and whispered insults about this rude man. Gohan was not bothered him, though. He was too smart to let it get to him. It was actually good that they were so…zombie-like. It certainly gave Gohan a chance for one of his men to slip a note into Hercule's pocket. Of course his action went unnoticed since the android was too fast for them. Gohan almost smirked wickedly at his work. However, he soon frowned at the cause for his behaviour.

* * *

"Hi Chichi. Is Goten around?" A boy, no older than nine, entered the kitchen where Chichi was sitting. He had purple hair and bright blue eyes that reminded Chichi of the blue, peaceful sky. If only Trunks could be as peaceful as his eyes could deceive. 

"He's somewhere in the attic with his father. I have no idea why they are taking so long…" In no time, Chichi had managed to begin ranting about dirty children and naïve husbands. Trunks ignored her and let his bright eyes wander over the food set at the table. Quickly he took a handful of sausages and stuffed into his mouth when Chichi wasn't looking. When the woman looked back at the young boy, he smiled innocently, and mumbled something about "going to find Goten".

Chichi just blinked twice at Trunks, and poof, he was gone. Her left eye twitched two times. "Saiyans," she mumbled. Soon she realized that the food was getting cold. "Trunks! Tell them to come and eat!" she hollered. When there was no response, Chichi figured that Trunks never heard her. She sighed and rolled up her sleeve, heading to the attic. Chichi couldn't foretell what would be shoved in her face once she walked into that door.

* * *

It took her five minutes. When she entered the room the atmosphere was so thick and heavy that Chichi wondered what happened. 

"Goku, Goten, why are you guys taking so long?" Chichi allowed her dark eyes to wander on the surroundings. More than twice, she noted to clean up the place. Despite the mess that Goten had created when looking for the box, Chichi had a feeling that there was more to be fixed.

Chichi took a couple of steps and found the box that she needed. Then she looked down at Goten, then Goku, who was sitting across Goten. There was also Trunks who stood by her son, peering down at something that Goten was holding. Chichi noticed the confused look on Goten's face. Trunks appeared to be really curious. And Goku…. Well it looked like Goku was spooked. It was like he just saw a ghost.

It was a bit scary, but Chichi was more curious and interested with the situation to just let her fear get in her way. Once she cleared her throat, the staring contest that Goten had going on with his father had somehow shifted onto her. There were dark, innocent eyes starring at her and when his lips began to move, Trunks looked up at Chichi. Between all this, Goku still sat there, almost emotionless and petrified.

"Mom, who's this?" Goten asked, handing her the picture.

When Chichi grasped and turned the photograph to identify the person, she almost fainted. Her knees gave up while her throat and chest became tight, making it harder for her to breathe. Luckily Goku had snapped out of his own guilt and caught his wife before she touched the ground harshly.

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and made a demanding look. "Well? Who is it? We don't have all day you know!"

As monkey see, monkey do. Goten had a similar, encouraging smile on his face. "Yeah! Who. Is. It?" Goten made sure to punctuate each word slowly and loudly so his parents wouldn't mistake what he was asking for.

Goku turned to Chichi with a defeated look. Chichi was still in a state of shock but she was able to return a gaze to her husband.

"I think we should tell Goten," Goku started, sounding reasonably uncertain. He definitely had time to weigh the pros and cons.

Chichi kept silent as her eyes fixed onto the picture again. Her baby was in it. Her _baby_… _Gohan_. Tears stung her eyes and soon she began to choke on sobs. She sniffed a couple of times to make herself stop, but when she looked back at the picture and then to Goten… she couldn't help herself. "Do whatever you want to do," she whispered hoarsely after a minute or so.

Goten and Trunks blinked with surprised at Chichi's sudden mood change and show of sorrowful emotion.

Goku's lashes lowered while the end of his tongue licked his lips. He couldn't hide the truth from his son, besides Goten deserved to know that he wasn't an only child. Slowly, cautiously, and mostly hesitantly, Goku whispered, "This," he paused and pointed to the boy's face, "is Gohan, your older brother."

Trunks eyes widened in absolute shock and for once his big mouth was left open, speechless.

Goten almost looked traumatized—and felt painfully robbed. Confusion flashed into his eyes, but worry soon crept in. "Brother?" Goten whispered softly. "_My_ brother?"

Goku nodded and looked down at Chichi, who started to calm down.

Goten approached his parents and looked down at the picture. "What happened to my brother? What happened to Gohan?" Goten's voice cracked with worry and fear. He still couldn't believe that he had a brother… and was beginning to feel heart-broken that Gohan wasn't here—with _him_. "Why doesn't he live with us?" Goten asked again. His eyebrows slanted upwards with concern. His eyes shone with a mix of confusion and disquietude.

Goku looked down at the picture and then back at Chichi. She opened her mouth twice, but she couldn't say anything. It was as if something that tasted rancid like rotten milk prevented her from speaking. Goku was not too sure if she wanted Goten to know why he had no brother.

"Gohan, he was kidnapped by Raditz… _my_ brother." It was blunt. It was direct. It was the truth.

Goten sat there stiff just as Trunks was. They saw the expression on Goku and Chichi's faces and they could tell that it was hard for them to deal with it, even to this day. Honestly, it was a mature observation done by the demi-Saiyans. They were also mature enough to know and trust their scrutiny. Goten and Trunks knew it was true.

"When was he kidnapped?"

"Before you were born."

"How much older is he?"

"Thirteen years…"

Damn, Goten was missing a big brother. He yearned for the company of people living in the country, and now, since he knew that he had a brother…somewhere… Goten wanted a brother _now_. It's not just any brother—Gohan. Goten wanted someone to look up to and admire. Sure Goku was an excellent idol, but brothers were different. Older brothers were cool. They were someone to always look after you and played with you. Brothers were people who could be your best friend… It wasn't like Trunks was _not_ a good best friend, but brothers… brothers were different.

Maybe it was unwise for Goku to tell Goten about Gohan in the first place.

"Is he alive?" Trunks soon asked, bluntly.

If Chichi weren't upset she would have scowled at the boy's rudeness. Goten just nodded to Trunks's question while Goku fought hard not to show too much emotion. He didn't want to come close to crying. The last thing he wanted was to make Chichi start bawling her eyes.

"Yes," Goku whispered. "He's alive."

Chichi looked up at Goku with a little hint of love radiating in her eyes. "How do you know?"

Immediately he answered, "Because Gohan lives in my heart, that's why." Goku never ever lost faith whether his son was alive or not. He just had a _feeling,_ like a bond It was unexplainable. It was indescribable. He couldn't justify it. It was just a _feeling_.

Nothing else was said. Not for a while at least. Sometimes it was good if some things were left unspoken.

* * *

A little over an hour passed by since Gohan had his last encounter with Hercule. For some reason he felt it was necessary to retreat to his home and see what his future mate was up to. As Gohan flown, there was smirk tingling on his face. The air felt good on his face and especially when it wisped through his dark locks. Gohan was almost certain that he would feel better once he had a little chat with Miss Videl. 

It was almost two in the afternoon when Gohan reached a castle-like building, which was his home. He always thought of the building to be _his_ castle at least. The exterior was constructed of huge, gray brick blocks, which reached up to three stories. The grassy, almost divine landscape around the house made him felt more like a prince welcomed back to his fortress. The androids, serving as guards, made a small nod to Gohan as he reached the first gate. This metal gate was attached to a great giant brick wall, which surrounded his massive property. Gohan could have easily flown over the two-story wall but he wanted to see what type of guards was out here today. Surprisingly, there were two stronger androids by their type of attire. Gohan dismissively nodded to them and made his way down a narrow pathway.

There was still a grassy, green landscape surrounding Gohan and it seemed neater and more trimmed. The lawn was a bit more shaved and tamed then what was outside of the wall. As for lawn ornaments, statues, flowers, trees…anything of that kind, Gohan didn't care for. Green, healthy grass was fine enough.

In ten minutes Gohan reached his bedroom. Slowly he turned the knob and pushed the door open with ease. Immediately he dropped off his coat and threw it off to this side, heading straight to his bed. Right in the center of dark sheets was Videl, huddled in a ball. Her hair covered her arms and her head was hidden near her thighs. Gohan instantly knew she had been crying. She wasn't too dramatic with it though. Her body did not tremble with great shakes. The young man could only hear her soft sniffing and attempts to make herself stop crying.

Gohan waited.

The half Saiyan stood there for five minutes and she had not acknowledged his presence. Gohan didn't care. He knew that she knew he was there.

He rolled up his sleeves as he approached the bed. By the time he reached the edge there was a passive look on his face. When Videl finally looked up at him, he finally opened his mouth to speak.

She beat him to it. "You can't just kidnap me and expect me to oblige to your every command! I'm a human being, not your filthy pet!" Videl screamed, preventing him from saying anything. Her blue eyes lost its shimmer, but it was still glass-like. Dull, and glossy… it was almost unbarring to look at. They were also relentless as they stared mercilessly at him.

Gohan's left eye twitched for a second. "What's your point?" he asked with an uninterested tone.

"Argh! Did you just hear what I said?"

Gohan nodded slowly at her. "I don't care. Escape is not an option. With the way things are going, you'll never return to Satan city."

The arrogant tone he used made her angrier. She wanted to get up and strangle him, but she knew physically fighting him isn't going to get her anywhere. Videl wanted to get up but she couldn't. Her limbs were still too…fatigued. They still seemed worn-out and too stiff for her to use effectively.

Instead Videl reached out to scratch his face. She was not completely surprised when he caught her wrist.

"What was the point of that?"

She closed to her eyes. Maybe things will just disappear. Maybe this is just a dream. Maybe if she fell asleep again she'll vanish from this…from _him_…

"Don't touch me," she coolly replied, opening her eyes slowly. There was no use. She was still in this strange house. And he was still here.

Slowly he let go and smirked. "I expected more out of you," he said plainly, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well you're sadly mistaken. Do you have any sharp objects lying around?" she asked rudely.

"And why would you need something like that?"

"To poke my eyes out so I won't have to see your see your hideous face. Maybe I could stab myself until the point to where my body will get _soo_ deformed that you would loathe me. If I'm lucky I can strike a vein that will end me li—"

"Don't be foolish," he cut her off. There was a serious look in his eyes as his face hardened.

She ran her hand through her opened hair and looked around. The littlest objects somehow reminded her of what she was deprived of. The windows especially reminded her of freedom. Videl began to panic with jitters. "No. No. No! You can't do this to me!" she screamed standing on her knees. She looked at his unconcerned face and her eyes sparkled with a thought. Slowly she reached closer and closer, directing her lips to his. She looked at his eyes and he knew what she was trying to do. When she pretended to insinuate a kiss, he almost fell for it by waiting. And the clever vixen took the chance and slapped him hard out of anger and fury.

_Pssssshh!_

Knowing this was her chance, Videl began to run to the door but two strong hands gripped her waist. They violently pulled her back into a hard chest. Her body was pushed up against the bed. When she opened her eyes she saw herself facing the door and she felt Gohan behind her, who had her locked in his grasp. He did not show any signs of letting go and even if he did, she still couldn't move. She was too angry and exasperated emotionally.

"Why?" she asked softly, choking on sobs. The young woman then felt him shift his body. "Why?" Videl did not have to turn to know that he was sitting up and looking down at her keenly, ignoring her questions. "_Why?_"

"Whatever you want, I'll give you," he began suddenly, starting another subject. "You're going to be staying here for awhile, and you're going to want to do something to keep you occupied while I'm out."

"Can you grant me freedom?" she whispered hopefully.

"It must be within reason."

"Would a Pentium 4 computer be within reason?"

"Yeah. Anything."

"Even if I ask for a whole new wardrobe of clothes?"

"Yes."

"What if I want a collection of CDs to different type of clothes…and…magazines?" She paused. "And anything that you would find in a teen magazine?"

He didn't hesitate to respond. "I'll buy it for you."

"Anything for me?"

"Anything that can be bought, I'll get it to you." Notice the 'to you' and not 'for you'.

Something troubled her. How could he afford all this? He must have been doing something that made a lot of money but she didn't think he owned an executive job.

"You can't buy me happiness. I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work."

"I can try."

"You can give me anything but you can never bring me happiness. You do realize that. Why won't you just let me go?" she whined, willing to beg.

"How many times do I have to remind you that the strongest man needs the strongest woman? Letting you go would be foolish."

"If you do I'm not going to the cops or anything. I'll pretend nothing happened." Videl desperately tried to compromise. "I'll lie. I'll make up elaborate stories!"

At that Gohan almost snorted. "The police are the least of my worries. They're not a threat but being in trouble with the law will only complicate my father's plan for him and me. If worse comes to worse, I might have to destroy the Earth."

Her eyes grew wider and wider. Destroy the _world_? What was he talking about? Videl stayed silent for a moment as he shifted his weight on the bed again. She waited until he was still. Slowly, she asked, "How strong are you? What the hell makes you so powerful that seems to make you so confident and so arrogant? Why do you act like you're invulnerable?"

He looked down at her and almost laughed. Gohan raked his fingers through his spiky hair before responding. "Because _I am_ untouchable, that's why."

That wasn't the answer that Videl was looking for. By the scowl on her pale face, she seemed more irritated now than ever. "Have you ever defeated my father?" She was expecting him to say, "No", since her face looked proud.

Gohan didn't say anything until she turned her body to give him a nasty look. When he received it, he only gave her another arrogant smirk, which made her seethe.

"I was there when he was attacked," Gohan confessed bluntly.

Videl didn't blink at Gohan for a while. She was still trying hard to take in what was happening; and learning what Gohan did wasn't helping.

Soon she realized that it was _he—_he who attacked and almost killed, her father! "Was it fun Gohan? Was it fun to fight an old man and to see him writhe in pain?" Videl asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Ouch. The attitude that she was giving Gohan was a bite in the ass. But Gohan didn't grow furious over it. He just simply gave a cold stare. "I didn't touch him, but yes, it was…fun…too see him desperate, scared, and…_helpless_."

'Just like I am,' Videl thought mentally. "You sadistic bastard." It came out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

At that moment, Gohan's eyes became icier than usual. Videl ignored it—she didn't care if he was angry now. Should he decided to dispose of her now, it was totally fine with her.

"I don't think I'm that sadistic," came Gohan's distant reply.

There was an almost shocked look playing on Videl's face. "Bullshit. I'm in pain right now and you love it. _That's_ being sadistic," she stated hoarsely, bitterly.

"No. If I was sadistic I would have strapped you down onto the bed or floor and take advantage of you. I'd lock you up in a dark cold room without food, warmth and any commodity that you like. I'd be doing that only because I want to see you in pain and suffering. Right now, you're choosing to feel that way." He made a small pause. "You're just lucky that I'm not sadistic."

She couldn't really argue with that. Not until she found out more of what he knew about Hercule. "Why did you attack my dad?"

"Too see if I stronger than him."

"And?"

Gohan snorted. "Of course I am."

"And you said that you didn't fight him—"

"I had one of my men do it for me. If he could do it, I can."

"Spoken like a true ass."

"You know, for a prisoner you're pushing your luck. You should be thankful that that I did not blast your pathetic father today."

"You saw him _today_?"

He nodded. "There's this big search going on for you. To help eliminate it, I gave him something that'll make him call off the search for you." Then, as if he was aside, he continued to speak. "I'd expect gratification for sparing his life…"

She fell silent for once. Speechless, she didn't know what to believe, or what to think? She didn't know if she should fight now or wait until the right time. She was mystified and she didn't know what to do.

"How strong are you?" she asked again, sounding more demanding.

Gohan was a little taken back by her question, but he was expecting her to pry. After all, she was a curious girl.

"Open your hand," came Gohan's first commanded.

Slowly Videl sat up and raised her right hand. In one fluid motion she revealed her palm to him. She gave him a cruel stare as he only sat up straight with an amused expression touching his striking face. Steadily he placed his right hand five inches above her small right palm. They both stayed silent as they watched something illuminate from Gohan's hand. It was a tiny blue ball, no bigger than a baseball, no smaller than a golf ball. Gohan made sure not to drop the ki ball on to Videl's hand, but he did let it come in contact with her so it could help her understand.

Videl was definitely interested in this ability of his. The confident look on her face suggested that she was surely curious and intrigued by it. However, the frown on her lips implied that she wasn't pleased with her interest. Her blue eyes grew wider and wider when she felt a slight warm tingle on her palm when the ball came closer to her. She jumped back a little but still advanced to her original place and posture.

"This is _ki_—energy—from my body. With this tiny ball I can destroy your hover-cars. Imagine if I multiplied this into a giant ball—more or less a quarter of your old home—I can probably destroy the Earth. And make no mistake I am able to grow and produce my energy past than what I need to destroy the Earth. By far." Gohan explained this very carefully, never leaving his eyes off of Videl. He watched her unsettling emotions—confusion, anger, resentment, and a mix of fear and worry.

"What's the point of keeping me here then? I know you want me as your mate so I give a strong heir. But really, what's the point if you're going to destroy the Earth?" Videl asked, shaking a bit.

"I'm not going to annihilate an object without taking advantage of it first," he confessed candidly. Slowly, he pulled his hand away, slipping it into his pants pocket.

Videl looked up at him and saw the chilling look in his eyes. This time it made her shiver with disgust. The way he said that…it was so wicked… so sinful. Truly, it sickened her. Why did she have a feeling that he was referring to her?

"Do you want to learn how to use her _ki_ effectively?" Gohan suddenly asked.

"You mean learn how to do what you just did?"

"Yeah, that. And maybe the art of flight perhaps."

Well this was certainly a change of events. "Why?" Videl asked cautiously. 'And flying?' she mentally questioned.

"Don't you want to become stronger?" he simply explained with a question.

She nodded slowly.

"Well, I can help you with that. Besides you already hate me, it'll make it easier for the both of us."

Gohan did get one thing right. She hated him. Despite that and her desire to be strong, she was still hesitant. Was Gohan that stupid? If she got stronger, it'll increase her chances to get out; it'll give her an advantage to escape.

Gohan was sagacious to that idea. There were guards all around and he knew that Videl couldn't sufficiently harm them. And if, by chance, she was a good student, and was able to surpass the potential of the androids (which was highly doubtful), it'll just make things more fun and interesting for Gohan. It was simple as that.

Videl did not seem to notice the tinniest hint of a smirk on Gohan's face when she nodded and agreed to Gohan's proposal. She was beginning to think this place wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"Fine, I want to learn."

Gohan suddenly frowned. "Before we begin anything else, I think it's time for me to show you around the house. If you're going to be living here, I don't want you to get conveniently lost." Gohan waited. He waited until he had her full attention. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't show the damsel her castle?" Anger flashed into her eyes, and Gohan specifically waited for _that_.

She snorted. "You're more like the terrible beast who locked the damsel in the castle. That's what you are," she accused him.

Gohan didn't say anything. By the look on his face, it almost suggested that he agreed to what she was saying.

Humph. Beast?

Fair enough…

* * *

**  
Goku's Daughter Note:**

Note Goten's age is 7, and if he's 13 years younger than Gohan, that'd make Gohan 20 years old.

As for chocolate cake…! hands everyone a slice No one fight over the piece with the scar, that's mine!

Yeah, two weeks have come and gone. I still didn't finish the chapter that I hoped to finish. I'm so slow. .

Next week I'll be serving ice cream cake! Yeah, I know it's winter and all, but who doesn't like ice cream cake? On the top will be…oh, Gohan's estate! It's very pretty!

Anything else? I thank everyone for their last reviews. Made me a happy camper.

You know the next line: be a responsible reader and review please.  
'-Goku's Daughter-'

Kiss kiss


	4. Undying

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**:-Mailing List: **Clearly tell me in a review and make sure you leave your email address (that actually works!). Or you can email me at blood_of_goku@hotmail.com, and make sure you write in the subject line, "Mailing List". **-:**

Special thanks to my great beta-reader Folken's Daughter. 

**Last Chapter:** Goten and Trunks find out about Gohan. Videl agrees to take up training under 'Master' Gohan. 

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Four: Undying**

_Undying:_

**:** not dying **: ****IMMORTAL, ****PERPETUAL**

--Merriam-Webster Online

* * *

Bulma walked into her lab with a soft hum escaping her lips. She was finishing up the touches to her lab report for the meeting held at Capsule Corporation tomorrow. It was an annual gathering of world-renowned scientists, especially those of great discoveries. Sometimes the conferences were held so a special auction or selling could take place. In the beginning the scientists would meet, exchange greetings and pleasantries. Then later on, they sell what invention he or she had recently developed over the year. At times, some scientists were too busy to attend such functions that they have a representative take their place. People of high-class and of the wealthy would be the other half who would attend because they're the individuals who can afford whatever these scientists were selling, which were mostly new and are not opened to the market yet. Or they were a newer version; which would make them rare. It amazed Bulma sometimes how much these snotty rich folk would spend on something that's not available to the public, regardless if it's actually worth buying or not. Nevertheless, it was fun to see how imaginative and creative some of these scientists were. As for Bulma, she was going to introduce her newest model car. 

The car had the most aerodynamic style of the many cars that Bulma had seen before. She had a vision of a car that not only looked good but traveled at lightning speed. The body kit had been welded and crafted by Bulma's own hands. The spoiler, 17" inch rims and deafening exhaust were all signature trademarks of her amazing work. She didn't just want people to pass her by and assume the car was another one of those souped-up shit boxes every teenager in the country drove. No. She wanted people to notice her work and her discovery of NOS fueled cars. Not anyone could drive this car; it would take a special someone to master the speed it possessed. With NOS fueling the car, there was no need for gasoline or a vagor system. She ditched her plan to insert a Detroit motor; instead she installed 4 piston rings and 12" inch valve pipes. She twisted the chasey so it could withhold the speed the car was designed for. She did not want the car to weigh a ton so she diminished the thought of a parachute and invented a new air brake system specifically for the car. The engine was constructed of new metal; one which weighed less than the entire car. Bulma had discovered the metal while mixing elements, thus calling her car Element Eighty. The interior and windows were a solid black. The decals on her car were naturally drawn and painted on by her. A dragon covered both the fenders and the sides. The finishing touch: Element Eighty powder-coated on the front hood. She wanted to sell the car for more than four hundred seventy-five grand. It had taken her a long time to construct the machine and cost her a lot of coin.

Bulma laughed to herself softly. No one would be able to beat what she had done to a simple car. She laughed again while she opened some white draws, looking for a screwdriver. Unexpectedly, the blue-haired woman found the dragon radar; it was blinking. Curious, Bulma picked it up and held it close to examine the reading. 

Out loud, she commented her findings. "That's weird. One of the balls is moving really close to this one. It wasn't like this yesterday." Bulma wasn't a dragonball guard or anything; she just felt the need to check on them, occasionally. "It's just two though." She wondered how many people knew of the dragonballs. Only a selected few did, and as far as she was concerned none of them tried to use them, not even Goku. He insisted that he did not need the dragonballs to find Gohan because using a wish on something that Goku could do himself may be considered abusing the dragon's power. Bulma suddenly frowned, her thinking expanding. Or it could be that Goku didn't want to be wrong about Gohan being alive. Goku did not want to be hurt further. No parent would want to be told that his or her child is long deceased. Not even a man who still had deep, unanswered questions and upsetting regrets.

Bulma's frown deepened. Whoever was gathering these balls couldn't possibly know what the dragonballs could do once all seven were united, she reasoned. Maybe they just thought the dragonballs looked pretty and decided to collect them. Her frown gradually morphed into a crooked smile. "Yeah, maybe." And just like that, she shrugged it off. For now.

* * *

Videl walked behind Gohan at least one meter as he was giving her a little tour of her new 'castle'. She was quite amazed with the size of the house. However, the décor wasn't impressive; it was bland and boring. She only took one step outside of Gohan's room and figured that much. The lights that fitted inside the ceiling were satisfactory, but the walls were bare and plain. Her eyes narrowed slightly. As she noted before, almost everything seemed _empty_.

Then came that same wooden hallway where Videl pondered about whether to take a left or right the other night. She glanced right and saw an empty wall—a dead end. Silently she thanked her instincts that she chose left.

Videl looked ahead. Eight strides away she would have found another door perfectly aligned with the door to Gohan's room. She stared at it and wondered why she never saw it that night. There weren't many lights around it and maybe that was the cause. She continued to stare, wondering, until Gohan noticed and spoke up. 

"That's a training room," he said, pointing at the door. "I don't like to attract so much attention to it." That was all he said before turning left, heading the same direction as Videl did the night before. She had no choice but to follow him, dissatisfied.

Videl noticed how everything looked a bit different in the day. Soon she figured why she never saw Gohan in their third encounter.

From a far distance she saw it. It was almost thirty steps away, but at the pace that she started to run at it, it seemed that it'd only take five seconds to reach it. Videl recognized that the thing was a transporter, first made by Capsule Corporation. But this one… it looked different. There was only one model that Capsule Corporation created—so the only explanation would be that this was a copy. 

"Where does that lead too?" Videl asked, pointing to the transporter as she neared closer and closer to it. 

"To the other side of the house on the main floor." His answer was plain and honest. There was another next to it. He pointed to it, saying, "That one leads to the second floor."

Videl nodded slowly and never really noticed how cooperative Gohan was being. She took in a deep breath and turned back at him. Suddenly her head suddenly jerked to the side, recognizing something vaguely familiar. _Those_ _three_ _doors_. She remembered that she took one of them when she was running from her supposed 'servants'. She smiled for once (in a long while) from the memory, wondering what happened to the map.

Videl did not consider Gohan when she immediately went to the first room. She pushed the door gently and was half surprised when she did not find that map. The red light that surrounded it wasn't there either. She frowned and looked around. The panes of the two windows were painted in a deep, scarlet colour. The walls failed to correspond to that dark blood red colour. Instead, it was orange. Orange? Of all colours, dark orange? But at least the room was small compared to Gohan's room. It seemed to be a quarter of the size. Videl tilted her head to the side and looked around. Nothing occupied the room. Absolutely nothing. 

Videl turned to the door and bit on her lower lip. Gohan stood at the door with his arms out and hands on the sides of the doorway, waiting for her with a frown. 

"The next two rooms look like this except the walls are black and…they're filled with…garbage."

Videl walked to her abductor, beginning to follow him again. She didn't know why but she believed his plausible answer. Men were pigs and maybe Gohan chose those two rooms too fill his junk with.

"The floor below us is pretty much the same. You can access the training room from any level. You can find a library down there, additionally to a recreation room. Basically there are just more rooms. Some are empty and some are for the androids," he explained while they walked.

Gohan headed to that same transporter that Videl spotted moments ago. At first she thought that Gohan was going to use it but he instead took a sharp right and headed straight until he met with a long counter. He brought her to a kitchen.

"You have a kitchen upstairs?" Videl asked.

"I have a bigger one on the main floor. This one is for when I get hungry at night and need something to eat."

Videl narrowed her eyes and was going to interrogate him on his appetite if she didn't hear her stomach growl. 

He snorted. "See you're lucky that I have food upstairs," Gohan said, walking to the fridge. Everything seemed modern as Gohan appeared to be prodigal with his money. She took three steps, finding four black stools by the black and gold marbled counter. Videl sat down, tapping her nails repeatedly to a tune. She finally realized how hungry she was as she felt and heard the borborygmus.

"What do you want to eat?" Gohan asked, sticking his head in the fridge.

Videl frowned, shifting in her seat. "You're going to cook?" She sounded surprised.

Gohan moved away from the fridge to stare at her. "No, my servants will." Silently, he walked to that same counter that Videl was sitting at. "Watch this." He slammed his fist on the marble two times within a heartbeat. In only a second a red button flipped on top from the inside. "Press it," he commanded with a string of superiority in his voice.

Videl gave him a rebellious, harsh look before showing any facial expression of hesitance. She almost rolled her eyes before pressing on the button, waiting. It only took five seconds for Christina and Salina to appear with a smile on their faces. They didn't seem to be angry with Videl (much to Videl's relief), although their facial emotions did look a bit empty and forced. It was more artificial than anything else. 

"What do you want to eat?" Gohan asked again, the tone of authority still vaguely present.

Videl didn't know if she should trust androids with her food, but her stomach was rumbling so loudly. She could feel the acid eating away in her insides—and her famish was at the point where it was getting painful. "I want four bowls of rice with…shrimp and sweet and sour chicken." She then regretted saying that. It wasn't the choice of food that she selected. It was what she could have used her hunger for. Go on hunger strike. 

"Make it twenty five," came Gohan's voice. He made his way back to the suburban part of the kitchen and sat down on a black leather stool beside Videl. He watched her expression carefully as it changed from hesitation to amazement and then finally to confusion.

Those androids moved really fast in the kitchen and Gohan deliberately programmed them with this attribute. He wasn't sure why he made them to be strong, but when it came to making them _his_ servants, he made sure that they were able to fulfill his needs. One of them was to make good, tasting dishes as soon as possible.

"Remember they're not humans," he said momentarily as a bowl of rice with chop sticks found its way in front of Videl. Soon she was eating and was surprised how good it was. 

"Woah, even my cooks don't make good food as this." she remarked while chewing on her food. 

Gohan didn't say anything.

When Videl received her second bowl of rice she glanced at Gohan. Her eyes gradually bugged out when she witnessed his feral-like eating habit. His chewing was so rapid and quick that he finished a bowl in ten seconds. His pace didn't stop when he ate on a chicken leg. He'd just crush on the bones and then spit them out into another bowl that he ate out of previously.

Videl didn't say anything at first, not until she finished her fourth serving. When she asked for a tall glass of coke, she was disappointed. Gohan had no pop or soda in his house. So Videl settled with water, not like she had a big problem with that. When Videl got her beverage, she began to slowly sip on her drink, making sure to make annoying noises while doing so. She turned to Gohan and watched him. Satisfied that he was ignoring her, she could tell it was annoying him despite the fact he wasn't saying anything. He repressed his feelings, but she just could _feel_ his hate ooze towards her at that moment.

Videl faced one of the servants, Christina, and politely asked for ice in her drink with a forced smile. It took less than ten seconds to get what she asked for and she expressed her gratitude with a small, "Thanks". By the time Videl turned to the side to face Gohan, he was on his eighteenth bowl. Quickly Videl drank the water, making sure that the ice was inside her mouth. Then slowly she began to crush the cubes, continuing her presentation of annoyance. This time Gohan paid attention to her, and by the look on his face, that noise was on beginning to get on his nerves.

"You'd think that the 'Champ's' daughter would have manners?"

Videl stopped chewing (and allowed her mouth and brain to warm up), almost sneering at him. "You'd think that _you_ would have manners when eating?"

He gulped down his glass of water before responding. "Saiyans have great appetites."

Videl began to chew on the ice again, turning to the counter. "Is there anything else that I need to know about…Saiyans?"

Gohan rested his arms on the cool counter and looked at his tail. It was beginning to unravel from his waist. "Actually, yes." He watched his tail wonder to Videl's wrist. It played with Videl's arm, stroking it up and down and eventually coiling itself around her wrist. "My tail can have a life of its own sometimes." While his tail did such an act, Gohan's face held no emotions.

"I can see." Hercule's daughter stared down at Gohan's brown furry appendage, gulping down the crushed ice. Her look suggested that she wasn't disgusted or horrified. She didn't know why but it fascinated her. It reminded her of monkeys—and monkeys are talented animals, sometimes cute even. But this was Gohan. He was not fascinating, talented, and he kidnapping her heavily clouded her vision to classify him to be cute.

"My tail can also allow me to transform."

"Transform?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"I was warned that if I look up into the moon, I'll transform into an Ape-beast," Gohan vaguely explained.

Videl rolled her eyes and then her stare went to him. She temporary forgot about the tail. "Yeah right," she began with unbelievingly. "Let me guess, you'll go on a wild rampage and destroy everything."

Gohan finally took a good look at her face. She seemed a little confused and frustrated but more than anything else; she didn't want to accept anything that was going on. He could tell she was just playing on and hopefully she will return home and wake up from this nightmare. Gohan tilted his head to the side and made a small smirk. "You don't believe me, do you? Next time when the moon is out I should go out and transform. But I might kill you if I do that."

She almost laughed. "Well we might get what we both want, now won't we."

"No, _you_ will," he pointed out.

She did a half eye roll and began to unwrap Gohan's tail from her wrist. Surprisingly it had a good grip. Deciding a good method to get it off, she quickly (and intensely) grabbed onto it and pulled as if it was glue. Then she saw the look on Gohan's face.

For a moment, he looked like he was in great pain, ready to yell or beat her. Videl pulled on it even harder to see it again. Call her sadistic, but she wanted to hear him scream. It took her two minutes to see that Gohan would not submit.

"Don't pull on it," he said breathlessly, doing a good job to repress the pain. He was close being immune to pain if someone grabbed hold of his tail, but Videl totally caught him surprised. "That's my weakness." He snarled and stared at her, and she could feel the hate once again. It was worse this time but there was a part of her that wanted to laugh. Fortunately for the young woman, he didn't dare resort to violence to tame her.

Videl was definitely tempted to disobey him but she saw the icy, odious look in his eyes. They threatened her enough to stop; the intimidation was quite fierce after all. She knew he could really hurt her if he wanted to. When she slowly let go, she realized something else important. 

Her lips almost closed together tightly but she never took her eyes away from her abductor. "Why did you tell me all this?"

"If you're going to live with me, you should know these things." He simply shrugged with an air of insouciance.

Videl opened her mouth to say something else but she stopped herself. Her lashes lowered as she looked down at herself. "You know I really hate what I'm wearing." The dress was getting to her badly.

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful," she started sarcastically, "but I hate wearing dresses like these, especially for no reason. Don't you have other clothes for me," she paused and smelled herself. Her nose wrinkled up. "Or can I at least take a bath?" When she thought about it, the last time she showered was in _days_. 

Gohan turned to face her, leaning against the counter. "Yeah, I guess you can. But there's no point. I still want to fight you." 

Videl just gave him a stern "I-don't-care" look.

Again, Gohan shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine. I guess you can wear my clothes until tomorrow morning."

"And the shower?"

"In my room there's a sliding door. Once you go through you'll find a room with sinks, kind of like a semi-foyer for a bathroom. From there, there are two other doors. One leads to the toilet, shower and bath. The second main door leads to a sauna."

She blinked. Twice. "Sauna?" Videl almost laughed.

Gohan's face hardened. "Yeah. It came with the house," he simply explained.

Videl rose from her seat and looked around. "Aren't there other bathrooms here?"

"Yeah," he paused, in some short reverie. "But it's not as fine as the one in my room. There's also no lock to the door."

The girl breathed in heavily with closed eyes and exhaled with a frown on her face. She rested her hands on her hips, gathering determination. "Fine. I'm going to take one now." She turned away from him and started to walk away. She stopped, however, when she could feel his stare on her. Angry, Videl turned around. "What?"

Gohan gave her a wicked smirk, one meant to get a rise out of her. "You know… I can break locks?"

Videl gritted her teeth. "You know… I can ram my foot up your ass?" she countered with equal threat in her voice. Even till now her spirit remained.

At that moment Gohan received another large glass of water. He gulped it down and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Videl turned around and stomped towards his room. 

"Don't be a pervert Gohan!" she yelled as she walked through the halls. "If you do, my threat still stands. My foot… up your ass!" Surprisingly she remembered the house layout pretty well. After all, Satan's Mansion was huge like this.

Gohan smirked while shaking his head. "Clothes will be on the bed. Meet me in the training room." When he didn't hear anything after that, he asked for another drink. 

* * *

Videl faced what she supposed was the sliding door that Gohan mentioned earlier. She didn't notice it before because she never expected it to blend in with the walls. It did take her ten minutes to find it and that was only because she was randomly running her right hand fingers on the wall until she felt a lump—or something slid open. Videl did not hesitate to enter.

It was nice to see the lights automatically illuminate when her right foot touched the cold white marbled floor. Thankfully, his washroom wasn't narrow. It was actually appealing and _clean_. She figured Gohan's servants took care of the cleanliness. "Hmm…" She looked more closely.

The area was pretty big and decorated more nicely than the bedroom. Videl actually admitted that the white-goldish marble along the wall was…pleasant in colour coordination. The pearl-like counters were also satisfying. "Not bad," she murmured. 

Videl glanced to the side and looked into the wide, lengthy mirror covering most of the wall to her right. This was the first time in a while that she actually had a good look at herself. She was almost horrified how _different_ she looked in the dress. She wasn't sure if it was a good different, or a bad one. Her body was shaped nicely in it, she admitted, but was it for herself, or for Gohan's fantasy? She shuddered. Next, she noticed her hair. It was in mess! It was so tangled that she _had_ to be concerned with it at this point. Finally, the odd part came. Videl noticed how her eyes lost its shimmer. It was dull, holding no light. In addition, her skin looked so pale and _dull_ and felt rough in texture. Videl knew how bad she needed to take a bath. Quickly she locked the door and headed to the second door. 

When Videl walked into the room, she immediately looked for a towel. She was thankful when she spotted a stack of them on the side of the room. Truthfully, Videl wasn't surprised that most of them were black. Dismissing the thought with a shake of her head, Videl grabbed two. Her attention went on the Jacuzzi as she put the towels on the side. She turned the knobs of the machine and waited until it was filled at a nice, warm temperature. 

Now this is where she slowed down. Undressing _here_ made Videl uneasy. The room was huge and there could be cameras around. Videl shuddered and felt the tears film her eyes once again. "Damn you Gohan," she hissed while peeling down her top half of the dress. When her chest was uncovered she flinched as if there were perverted eyes watching her; it was stinging her. Videl forced herself to continue. 

It took her ten minutes to finally get into the hot water and a semi-smile on her face proved that she was feeling a little better. The discrete warmth from the water melted her, helping her heal and relax. For the first ten minutes she relished the water through her hair to toes. She savoured how the liquid made her forget what was going on with her life—or what little she had left.

A soft groan escaped her lips before she scratched her head. Realizing that she did not use any shampoo or soap she looked to the side and searched. On her right, against the marble wall, there was a rack holding three items. A bar of soap was the first to be noticed. The second was a bottle of shampoo. It was for normal hair and had no specific or popular name brand; just ordinary and mundane. The third was on a higher shelf. She had to reach higher to obtain the bottle. Quickly she read the label, figuring that was like a special antiseptic soap, specialized to clean wounds and cuts. Videl shrugged and continued to read, almost laughing when it was scented lavender. In spite of this, she stopped when she felt how heavy it was. It seemed like Gohan didn't use much of it, or it was a new bottle. Whatever the case was, Videl made sure she was going to use a lot it. No, that wouldn't be right. She was going to waste it. Videl chuckled wickedly to herself as she poured the substance into the water. 

"Ah shit," she suddenly said, flinching back a bit. 

It looked like Videl forgot that she still had wounds on her body from some previous bouts…

And yes, it burned like a bi—er—a lot. 

* * *

After that life-changing incident in the attic, Goten and Trunks decided to go outside, rather than to stay with a pained Goku and Chichi. Silently both children flew to their destination, relishing the air blowing on their faces.

"Hey, Trunks, do you believe that I have a brother?" Goten suddenly asked, interrupting the silence.

Trunks's eyes darted on his best friend and then to the open blue canvas—the sky. "Yeah I guess I do. We saw pictures. Why would your dad lie about something like that?"

The younger boy nodded. "Dad is too nice to do something bad like that…" Goten said just above a whisper.

"Well then your uncle must have gotten all the evil in the family to have kidnapped your brother," Trunks noted out loud, not putting his eyes on his troubled friend.

Goten kept silent for a little while, pondering on something. "Hey Trunks," he began.

"What?"

"If you were my brother and if I had a son, would you steal him away from me?" he asked with innocence.

Trunks frowned. Now that was a stupid question. "No Goten, I wouldn't take your son," he paused, in some kind of reverie. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Trunks shrugged. "Unless I was jealous maybe?"

Goten smiled a bit. "Why would my uncle be jealous of dad?"

"Maybe your dad had something what your uncle wanted."

"Gohan?"

Trunks nodded with a slight smirk on his face. "That's right!"

"But why Gohan? He was only a small kid!" Goten pleaded, trying to find a better excuse, a plausible reason.

Trunks crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure what was so special with Gohan… but I bet my dad would know why!"

"Uncle Vegeta?"

Trunks nodded. "Of course. He's the Prince of Saiyans you know. It would be kind of crazy if he made an order to recruit all Saiyans and start over; but forgot about it because he made the command when he was only a kid."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Then why would you want to ask him about it. He might remember."

Trunks smirked at the naïve boy, looking up at the sky with a slight disappointed shake of his head. "Who cares? I'll benefit from it. After all _I am_ royalty."

* * *

It must have been over an hour since Videl had been soaking in the Jacuzzi. By the prune-like texture of her skin and the cool temperature of the water, she finally decided it was time to get out. Carefully, she raised herself and wrapped her body with one the towels. Next she turned back and unplug the tub, watching the water go down the drain. Slowly she stepped back and dropped her upper body forward so she was able to wrap her hair up into a turban with the other black towel. Videl then walked out of the door and looked back into that mirror. 

At least now her skin looked much cleaner and had some sort of glow to it. However, her eyes… it was still dull and almost lifeless with a transparent gloss to it. It was worth concerning. Videl shook her head softly and walked out of the massive bathroom, expecting to find clothes there on the bed.

And she was right—but still she was startled. On the bed were _her_ panties, _her_ sports bra and _her_ matching shorts. Her eye twitched twice. The first was from thinking how Gohan stole these and the second was from pondering if Gohan actually believed that she was just going to wear that? She furiously turned around and looked for his closet—if he had one. Her uncoloured lips were bitten on while she repeatedly wondered where his clothes were. She laughed oddly and murmured, "He probably wears the same thing everyday." Her nose wrinkled up as a soft "Eww," escaped from her mouth. 

Reverting back to a serious person, Videl began walking around the room, carefully inspecting the wall. The only sliding door seemed to lead to the damn washroom. She sighed and entered once again. Maybe, if she were lucky, she would find a hidden closet. 

Videl ended up staring into the same mirror again. When she thought ten minutes past she unraveled her towel turban. Her head shook violently, freely, so her hair was left a bit wavier than usual. Upon inspecting herself, she soon saw something that she was never able to perceive before. From the reflection behind her, on the wall there was a soft white outline of a rectangle—but one of the sides were missing. Curiously Videl turned around and approached it. She put her fingers over the outline, not feeling any difference in the texture or an indication that it was a door. Frustrated, Videl pounded her fist in the three-sided outline and turned around. When she heard something roll, she twisted back to look at it. There was an opening. Videl smiled a bit and entered, hoping it wasn't the sauna. 

The moment she stepped inside, four lights from each corner of the reasonable, medium-sized room lit up. Her blue eyes scanned the room. Half of it was empty. Half of it was full with furniture and clothes. 

Her eyes lit up for only a moment when she saw the dresser and racks full of clothes. Immediately she went searching through Gohan's clothes. She found his black boxers, his black sleeveless shirts, and his black socks. Videl wasn't satisfied until she found a big t-shirt. It was white and it would go "just great" with her black shorts. Half content, she grabbed the shirt and headed back to the bed… 

Gohan wouldn't mind her borrowing (and maybe ruining) his things. 

* * *

Gohan was changed into his light training costume which consisted of a black sleeveless shirt, which showed off his muscular arms, and wore a dark black gi pants. He twisted his neck twice on each side, resulting in two snapping sounds. Next he stretched lightly, and then began simple exercises: creating deadly ki balls and throwing them into the training room so it can bounce off the walls and potentially knock out their creator. Gohan had done this at least ten times and was left untouched before Videl entered the room. To his surprise her wavy hair was still wet and she was in his t-shirt. At first he didn't say anything because he really didn't care. He wasn't fond of white. "You took long enough," Gohan said in an icy tone, staring at Videl as she neared him.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm new here," Videl said and then quickly added, "And plus _I am_ a girl."

At that Gohan had an urge to chuckle. "Alright, what do you want to learn first?" His eyes narrowed down to slits as he carefully looked at her face. Her eyes were red, glassy and puffy. She had been crying… again. 

"I thought you wanted to _fight me_," Videl said sourly. At those words 'fight me' she lowered her voice to a pitch of a man to mock Gohan.

"With your hair, opened and wet?" Gohan asked back, also making fun of her that she was a girl. Not like that was a bad thing to him.

Slowly Videl frowned as she coiled her hair into a bun. "Now it isn't opened." She paused and carefully looked at him. "Why do I have a feeling that you don't want to fight me?"

His right shoulder rolled in a circular manner to stretch it out. "It isn't that I don't want to fight you. I just want to bring out your full potential before having another fight with you. That way it'll be more interesting for me."

"Glad to be one of your musings."

He made a dry snicker at that. "So do you want to learn how to generate ki or what?" 

Videl's blue eyes narrowed down with a deepening frown. "Does it look like I have a choice?"

Gohan neared closer to her until there was a small gap between them. He bared his teeth. His eyes thoroughly examined her face. "As much as you don't want to admit it, I know you want to learn and become stronger. I can see it."

Videl turned her body to the side with crossed arms. "How perceptive of you. And—" she halted, refraining from commenting on his body. The moment she walked in, she noticed his muscles. This time it was different. At the gym… they weren't as big, stimulated. Or maybe she just didn't really notice them. Whatever the case was, they were now distracting. Just great. She was stuck with an alien, who was a total jerk but had a damn chiseled body that can set anyone on fire. Videl just had to be strong—and avoid temptation. And then, she would _win_. "Uh, never mind."

Gohan never asked about her sudden silence. Training wasn't supposed to involve argumentative conversation. The half-Saiyan smirked at her before stepping back and forming a ki-ball in his hand. "Hey future-mate-of-mine," he taunted, expecting to receive a look of anger. "Catch!"

Thus, the training began. 

* * *

"Sir, we found the second one."

Raditz looked up lazily yet expectantly at his servant. The Saiyan sat comfortably in a chair, resting for a moment in his own 'home'. He wouldn't officially call it home, no he'd never admit that, but this is where he felt safest—and most powerful. The building was one story above ground; however, there were at least three levels underground. 

Underground. Dark. Cold. 

It made his spine tingle the first time he found it, but he was glad that he did. It was well hidden and not known by many. Only Gohan and his servants knew of the location. Gohan did live here at one point, but when he entered the age of eighteen he moved to a bigger place. Raditz didn't mind because there were the underground tunnels to lead him back to his nephew. 

"Good," Raditz replied simply, taking the object in his hand. His eyes wandered over it. Round, orange, and almost transparent. And finally it was in his possession.

"Master also sends greetings," the servant said, bowing his head.

Raditz murmured something incoherent before looking at his servant. Tall, strong…and not fully human. "Where are the rest of your comrades?"

"Master needs to upgrade their bodies," the non-human servant replied.

"Tell your master that I said thanks for," he paused, and held up the ball, "this… Tell him I thank him for helping me collect the third star dragonball."

The servant, who appeared to be male, wore a gi-like dark blue pants with a vest. He appeared to be a fighter and Raditz had no doubt in his mind that he was not someone to be taken lightly. With courtesy, the servant bowed, knowing his place.

"Also tell Gero that he'll have his money when Gohan sells the robots."

The servant nodded, knowing that Raditz was referring to his master. The master who respected Raditz, and had high ties with him. What he didn't know that both were using each other for their own desires. 

Raditz needed Gero for his androids.

Gero needed Raditz's strength and intellect when it comes to fighting.

However, both of them needed Gohan the most to fulfill their utmost desire.

Gero and Raditz shared the same dream; that is why they learned to tolerate each other. It is why Gero shares his androids; and why Raditz allows Gohan to occasionally do Gero's work. As much as they didn't want to admit it, they needed each other to get what they wanted.

That, or they both had time to spare with really nothing to do. Evil company was always the best.

"I'll be searching for the rest of the dragonballs, sir," the android announced. From a safe and polite distance, the android bowed at the doorway, and then was out of sight a few moments later.

Raditz just sat there, caressing the orange, smooth, warm dragonball. "Two found. Only five more to go."

* * *

It took her six hours. Six hours to learn how to create ki-balls and how to levitate in the air. Also in six hours, she passed out into unconsciousness. Gohan didn't know if he should be impressed—or disappointed with her mental and physical fatigue.

Silently Gohan laid on her the bed and sat down beside her. As he did before, he watched her intensely. He didn't wipe the sweat off her face, nor did he move strands away from her eyes. He did not know what compelled him to do so—to abduct her, to be near her—which frightened him. Never in his life did he do something without reason. _She_ was the first. And last.

Almost reluctantly Gohan got up and put on some clothes. He looked at his silver watch and was delighted that it was just evening. He decided it would be a good time to pay a visit to some fighting folk.

Before he left his home, he made an order to one of his servants: buy this month's issue of five of the most popular teen magazines; and obtain each featured product for Videl.

Like he said before, he would buy anything she wanted.

Though Videl claimed that it wouldn't grant her happiness, it'd definitely get her out his hair. Even if it would be for a while. 

* * *

_Kick. Block. Block. Punch. Jackhammer fist! Strike harder. Again. Retreat. And breathe._

Tien panted as all of his split forms returned to his body. He frowned, not sure why he was training. Maybe he thought it was one of his responsibilities to Earth. Maybe he believed he was born for the purpose of annihilating evil. Or perhaps he thought that he should be in his best shape—at the top of his game… even though there were some that could surpass his power, like Goku. Despite that reality, Tien still believed to be at his peak and for some reason he had this inking feeling deep down inside him that he should continue training. Perhaps it was because he felt there was great evil coming to the Earth or maybe it was just his imagination. 

Whatever. Tien still trained. And that was the point.

The three-eyed man looked around him before splitting himself again. He had these weird feelings lately not because of braining. There was something else. He suddenly stopped, turning back quickly to try to sense anything near by. He did not know why, but he had a feeling that something… _or someone_ was watching him. Tien waited and watched. _Nothing_. Nothing emerged from the cold mountains that surrounded him. Nothing created a sound instead of the constant pounding of his heart. As much as his senses did not find anything, his instincts—his gut feeling—still felt something. 

"Maybe it's just a lost animal," Tien thought for a moment.

Yeah, it must be.

Who would come out here and observe Tien train while he displayed impressive skills such as the Solar Flare attack? 

No. No one would. 

Still, why would Tien care if someone were watching?

Mayhaps someone would steal his moves and possibly use it in the future against him.

Naw. No one would…

All three eyes looked around. "There's no one here," he reasoned. Any ki around him was low, low as an animal. Not an individual was here except for himself.

* * *

It was almost eleven when Hercule retired to his bedroom, tired and exhausted. With emotional and physical fatigue, he lazily stripped out of his clothes. The "Champ" wasn't too out his senses to notice a yellow envelope fall out of one his pockets. Hercule scrutinized at the object and picked it up.

"Red ink… weird," Herucle noted softly. 

Slowly and with a soft sigh, Hercule opened the envelope. Then he read it. His eyes widened. Twice. No, make it five times. He just couldn't believe it. Hercule couldn't believe it all.

The paper was yellow, matching the colour of the envelope but was in a darker shade. The font colour was also a darker shade of red. But this didn't faze Hercule. The contents did.

Hercule read it out loud this time, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Dear Satan Hercule,

"Greetings 'Champ'. The last time we tangoed someone was left with a nasty bruise. Now don't worry yourself with your daughter missing. She's safe. I won't hurt her. Just do yourself a favour and don't bother to look for her. Wherever you search, you will not find her. I don't want money. All I need is your daughter…" Hercule paused for a moment and his eyes immediately went to the bottom of the page.

"Maybe if you're nice you may be able to see her again, but not with those reporters and media around…"

Hercule's breath was caught in his throat. Someone kidnapped her! Someone was going to pay! Hercule snarled as his fingers trembled. "Videl—" His voice cracked. He re-read the letter again but this time there was a piece that stuck in his head. _"Last time we tangoed someone was left with a nasty bruise"_. It took him only a moment to realize that this person, whoever it was, had fought him before.

And then it struck him.

The same guys who attacked him last month must have abducted Videl! The guy who tattooed a letter "R" permanently in his flesh! This was the only man powerful enough to do such a thing.

Hercule clutched his hand over his chest as he gasped. Following that was a loud thump from his body collapsing to the marble floor. "Videl…" he murmured. His body trembled, his voice cracked again. A loud scream bellowed out of his mouth before darkness took over.

* * *

**Goku's Daughter's Note:**

Merry Christmas everyone, even if I'm a couple days late. I was going to write a Christmas fic but I didn't have time. Surprisingly, I've been pretty busy during the holidays—parties, family gatherings, sleeping in, etcetera. I especially thank reviewers for the last chapter… You guys made me a very happy. Me happy… it's rare. A lot of the reviews I received amused and pleased me to no end. *hands out slices of ice cream cake to past reviewers* Next chapter, if you review, you have a choice of rum cake, my mom's special fruit cake (I know, it's nasty), or pineapple upside-down cake, which is sooo good. *rubs tummy and feels as if it'll explode*

**Mel**—every two weeks I'm updating with this. 

Please, if you ask me a question, leave an email so I can respond, rather than doing it in the chapter. I'm trying to reply by e-mail.

Anyways, that's about it. I guess. Happy New Year everyone! Make sure you review, but I assure you next chapter will be _great_. Gohan does something really, _really_ bad. *laughs like mad*

:-Goku's Daughter-:

Kiss kiss


	5. Kismet

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**:-Mailing List: **Clearly tell me in a review and make sure you leave your email address (that actually works!). Or you can email me at blood_of_goku@hotmail.com, and make sure you write in the subject line, "Mailing List". **-:**

Special thanks to my superb beta-reader, Folken's Daughter.

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**

Chapter Five: Kismet 

**

_

Kismet:

_

Fate.

1 **:** the principle or determining cause or will by which things in general are believed to come to be as they are or events to happen as they do **: DESTINY**  
**2 a** **:** an inevitable and often adverse outcome, condition, or end **b** **: disaster**; _especially_ : DEATH 

--Merriam-Webster OnLine

* * *

            This time when she woke up, it was early at six. The room was pretty dark, which was perfectly fine with her. However, when she realized a new day had come, she bounced up and flicked on the bedroom lights. 

            Slamming her fist into the wall, she cursed. So, it wasn't a dream. It was _real_—she had been really abducted. She swallowed hard, becoming suddenly distracted when she noticed the amount of junk—no, _not_ junk—feminine products lying about the room. Her expression scrunched up in twisted confusion while she approached one of the many racks of clothes. 

            It wasn't _hers_… they were new, ranging from silk pyjamas to summer dresses. Videl's eyes widened when she had found a large pile of boxed shoes, sandals, and boots. She almost cried when she found the _newest_ Pentium 4 computer in the corner of the room. She felt like a child in a candy store—all of this was for _her_. Suddenly her slight smile reverted back into a nasty frown. It was all from _Gohan_.

            Did he actually believe that he could buy her out? "What a jerk," she muttered, opening numerous packages from highly idolized stores and companies. As she did so, she noticed a trend. You could have found all these products in magazines. Hair products—to feminine hygiene necessities (like sanitary napkins)—to a collection of seasonal attires—to CD's (which included a personal CD player)—were the very least of the gifts Videl received. How could he have the money to afford all of this? How could he have the _nerve_ to actually do this? It outraged her.

            It gave her no solace that this didn't come from his heart, from sincerity. It was to shut her up and to divert her attention. But…but wasn't that a good thing? 

No. Not to her. That was one less argument she could have used against Gohan. She had what she needed to survive and take care of herself. Gohan would see that it was enough.

            While disappointed and annoyed, Videl was still busy ripping packages open. When she looked up she found her two maids, Christina and Salina, looking at her with sweet, delighted smiles.

            "Can we help you clean up?" they asked in unison.

            Videl frowned softly. "Clean up, yeah. If that means throwing it out!" She pointed to her many offerings.

            They looked confused for a moment. "We were ordered to put them away for you."

            Videl sighed, collapsing onto the lower half of the bed. "I thought as much." She knew once those two were ordered to do a task from Gohan, they wouldn't give up. Damn, it looked like Gohan was one step in front of her.

* * *

            Gohan was one step ahead of an army of robots, walking into Capsule Corporation. With a bored, yet happy-deceitful look, he pushed past people to make his way to the public sale for the rich. People gave him uncanny stares, but did not say anything, nor did he care. He had business to take care of and he intended on fulfilling the task at hand.

            _"I'm too old…" _Gero told him.

            "_You could still fight." _He told him.

            _"I don't want to mingle with those humans."_

Gohan gave him a cold stare in response. _"You have to give me a better reason than that."_

_            "They won't buy as much as they will with you."_

_            "Why?"_

_            "You're young. You're pleasing to look at."_

He laughed. The old man had some humour still. _"Alright. Fine. But I'm only doing it because I have nothing better to do _and_ the androids are looking for the dragonballs."_

Then the old man thanked him. 

            Gohan refrained from sighing as he halted at the red double doors. Then his mood changed. He slightly smirked, cracking his knuckles before entering. When his foot touched the ground all eyes were on him. Again he didn't care. His only physical reaction was his smirk deepening. 

            Bulma, who was standing at the podium, was in somewhat of a shock. How dare this man bring her speech to a halt! It was definitely rude and gauche. And he didn't even appear to be a scientist! Slowly her jaw rose up and she began to grit her teeth. 

            "Who are you?" the host asked sourly. If he _was_ a scientist, he was late by over an hour.

            Gohan slid off his shades and slipped them in his long coat pocket. He licked his dry lips and looked up at a blue-eyed, angry woman. "I'm representing Gero," Gohan answered pleasantly. Despite his 'rebellious' image, his smooth, deep voice had slightly calmed down Mrs. Vegeta Briefs. Instead, now, it left her intrigued. Where did Gero find him? _Why_ would Gero work with other people (Bulma found him as a loner) and more importantly, _why _a young adult? 

            Gohan saw her unbelieving and confused look. Fortunately for the older woman, he had the decency to explain. "Though I am young, I can too create the feature product."

            Everyone stayed silent, waiting—or was just uninterested.

            Bulma's eyes narrowed down to slits. That almost sounded like he was offended or challenged. She swallowed lightly before speaking in the microphone. "Well, kind sir, would you like to tell us about Gero's creation." She gave him a practised smile.

            Gohan ordered the bunch of robots to the side of the room. With some grace and silence he walked to the podium, right next to Bulma and waited until she slightly moved away from him. Then he stared down at the rich, profligate and snobby people, who were seated at the right half of the room. Those who weren't apparelled with fine clothing and jewels were obviously the scientists and intellectual individuals. 

            "Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "get ready for one of the most life altering and prominent improvement of the century." He suddenly stopped to call upon the bots. Each was assigned with three digit numbers, which perplexed Bulma. No one knew that they were robots, since they acted quite naturally—and that was different compared to the ones out in the market. The crowd stared gapingly at the dozen people on the stage with this man who called all the shots.         

            "These people can help shape the future," Gohan simply said, which caused the crowd to be in a state of confusion. "They aren't humans. They're robots."

            One man stood up and looked annoyed. "So what if they're robots? I have some already! What's the bloody difference?"

            Gohan frowned and glared at the pompous man. "These models are the newest versions out there. They're so real that one could mistake them for real humans. If you douse them with water they won't combust or react thanks to Gero's _new_ technology. In the works there are some bots fifty times smarter than any of you." A buzz of whispers was heard throughout the crowd.

            "These _ones_," he paused and pointed to the robots, "are servants. They do _exactly_ what you want them to do."

            This created a stir of excitement. Bulma was the only one unimpressed, as she seemed more sceptical and more curious. She had robots as well, but they didn't look as real as the ones Gohan presented. They were so _real._

            An obese lady stood and asked fastidiously, "Can they do my laundry?" 

            In his head, Gohan cursed her. Didn't he just say that they could do anything? Physically he put on his pleasant smile. "Of course. They can do dishes, mop floors, pack and move, do about just _anything_. They are stronger than us, after all. And the best part is that you don't have to pay them as you usually do with employed humans. Once you buy them from me, they're entirely _yours_."

            The crowd began to get louder with glee. From the excited whispers that Gohan could perceive, there would be a very good outcome to this. He smirked while his dark eyes scanned all over the crowd. Dollar signs rang in his head. 

* * *

            Vegeta chewed on a chicken leg when he saw his son and Kakarott's son stroll carelessly in the kitchen. Trunks gave him a cheery smile (which slightly disgusted him) before looking nervous. This made Vegeta a bit curious. Never was Trunks to feel insignificant in his father's presence. He was a child who did not understand anything about the Saiyan culture.

            "What is it?" he suddenly snapped. Even Kakarott's child seemed partially troubled.

            Before Trunks had a chance to mention anything about a forgotten order or Goten's older brother, shouting were heard nearby. One became irritated by it, the other two were curious; together they all headed to the source of the noise. It came from a large room. The entrance closed by red doubled doors. When Vegeta opened them to bark and silence the crowd of people, he found loads of cash flying about. Trunks and Goten laughed and smiled, instantly jumping (trying to mask their flight) to catch the numerous bills in the air. When their tiny hands had reached maximum capacity they threw it up, treating it like confetti. No one seemed to mind. 

            Well, except Bulma.

            "Trunks and Goten! You two _stop_ it RIGHT NOW!"  Her screech silenced the room like echoing thunder.

            Gohan didn't pay attention to the children as he folded legal papers and cheques and inserted them in secured pockets. Rolls of cash were securely placed in an envelope. He was more than satisfied with his earnings for today.

            Bulma raced beside the two misbehaving boys and pinched their ears, forcing them to move towards the door. As she reached there she found Gohan standing in front of an irritated Vegeta. 

            "Woman, why are these fools making so much noise?"

            The half Saiyan, Gohan, did an eye roll. "Can you _move,_" he stated, which only aggravated Vegeta more.

            Trunks and Goten's whimper soon halted as a smile soon spread onto their youthful face. This man—whoever he was—had disrespected Vegeta and was going to get it from the Prince. That was if Bulma does not interfere.

            Vegeta's attention turned to Gohan. He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring what the man had just asked. "Woman, I asked you a question!"

            Bulma sighed and let go of the boys. At the same time, she ignored her husband. She turned to Gohan and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her with a harsh look. The sudden change of emotion caused her to flinch. "I'm sorry about my husband, Vegeta. He can be a jerk." Vegeta's glare went back at Bulma. He was a cantankerous man.

            She continued to ignore him and continued. "Well, I'm certainly impressed with your sales of… robots today." Then she quickly added, "And future orders." There was another practised smile on her face. "You must be glad."

            Gohan kept a blank look, feeling his annoyance being tampered with. Why _must_ she make conversation? He just wanted to leave. "Yeah, surprisingly I am."

            "And you work for Gero? I didn't catch your name…" she left her sentence unfinished, hoping the man would just answer her.

            Vegeta didn't like the thought of being overlooked. If he wanted an answer, he might as well get it later. The food in the kitchen was getting cold, he remembered. Presently, he despised human appliances like the microwave.

            "Yeah I've been working for the old man for a while. And my name…" It was almost like he had very temporary amnesia. 

            Vegeta turned to leave until he heard something that roused his curiosity and stirred shock. 

"It's Kakarott."

* * *

            It took Videl an hour of exhausting pondering for her to accept that Gohan was only trying to make her feel comfortable. After all, she didn't want to wear the same clothes everyday (that was disgusting), and it was nice to use pleasant scented shampoos for her hair… and nice soap for her body. 

            Videl made sure Gohan wasn't 'home' when she took another shower, lavishing herself with much-needed conditioners and soaps. Afterwards, she dressed herself in black fleece jogging pants and a baby blue tank top before heading to the second floor, then the main floor. Those were the two places that were unknown to her.

            Videl did not trust the 'transporters', so instead she used the stairs. 

            On the second floor, it was as Gohan told her. There were many rooms, empty and undecorated. Some did have beds but they were for androids. She supposed even they needed rest once in a while. 

            The library wasn't difficult to find. It was underneath the upper kitchen. The walls were extremely tall; the room was large and cozy. The colour scheme opted to tan, a neutral hue that could match almost anything. There was a medium-sized table in the center of the circular room. Light coffee-coloured one-seat sofas enclosed it, yet faced the unlit fireplace. The tall shelves full of thick hard-covered books fascinated her, but she wondered if Gohan actually read, or did this come with the house? When she circled the room, she ran her fingers over the exposed book edges. She wasn't too surprised when she didn't find dust on her fingertips. Ready to explore further, she exited the room, looking for the recreation room.  

            She found it in ten minutes. The concept was simple. A large television was at one end, closed by black sofas. Half of the room was empty still. She could think of many items that could occupy this space. This room wasn't anything special, nor was this level. Videl headed to the main floor.

When she walked downstairs, the long main hallway led her to grand kitchen. Videl, awestruck, observed the huge enormous and sparkling appliances. The fridge held her interests the most. The size… the sheer number of refrigerators… how much food was in the house? She advanced and opened just _one_ of the many doors, and gasped. Everywhere she turned she found a food belonging in one of the four food groups. It was like a mini-grocery. And she thought her kitchen at home was big. 

One thing bothered her when she realized it. There was no candy or chocolate! She frowned and pulled out slices of meat and bread, tomatoes, cheese and mayonnaise to make a sandwich. Considering that she didn't eat breakfastearlier she was feeling a bit hungry now. So she ate.

            And she picked at her food. There was no real joy eating anymore. Moreover, she felt irritated not finding any pop or soda in the house. She was forced to settle with orange juice, and she sat on the island counter, sipping on her drink. Her manners didn't kick in to sit at the table, or at the counter. The young woman was too annoyed and peeved to follow rules. It was then that she saw another man who also had a mud-coloured tail.

            The blue-eyed woman carefully watched him sit at the marble counter. So far he didn't notice her, or he did not care to acknowledge her presence. Videl did just the same but continued to observe him from the corner of her eye. 

He called upon Salina, and ordered for many bowls of rice and other foods; Videl could no longer overlook him.             

            "I thought slaves couldn't eat and order other servants around," she commented loud enough that it forced the man with the tail to look at her.

            Raditz did look up at her, the girl that had interested his nephew, and kept a neutral face. It was laughable that she thought that he was a servant in this house. It was more laughable that she came out of the room, able to accept her kismet. He gave her a sharp frown before responding. "I'm Gohan's father. Not a _slave_." The toned his used was stern and unpleasant. 

            _Figures._

Videl already came to a conclusion that he would be as bad as Gohan—most likely worse. She got off the counter to put her glass in the sink and then turned her attention to the Saiyan. "And what do I call you?"

            Her slight sound of respect had temporarily caught him off guard. "Raditz."

            She made one of those desperate smiles. "And I suppose you're the one who persuaded Gohan to capture me?" From the hurt look in her eyes, to her slight trembling, Videl was ready to pound on something.

            Raditz didn't nor could not care what she was feeling. He held no mercy or compassion for her. The man continued to chew before defending himself. "Actually, I told him that there was no point to mate with a weak human. I told him to let you go."

            That startled her a bit but she didn't let him see it. "If you're his father, then why can't you order him to set me free?" she argued back.

            And she had a point, which caused annoyance. Raditz _couldn't_ take her away from Gohan. "Because Gohan has a right to what he wants."

            _Wow_. Gohan, high and mighty alien, wanted _her_. Videl snorted and rolled her eyes. "And except for being his mate, is there any other reason why he wants me?" The moment that sentence came out of her mouth, she felt foolish and naïve. 

            Raditz was becoming more and more annoyed with this girl. To bring silence an urge to kill her harboured inside. However, he knew if Gohan came back and found her bloody and maybe mutilated body on the floor, he wouldn't be too happy. "I don't have the answer. Ask Gohan."

            "Ask me what?" Gohan asked upon entering the kitchen. He let his expression show what he was feeling: confusion and curiosity. 

            Raditz didn't bother to look at him. "Your woman wants to know if there is any other reason why you want her—either than being your mate."

            Gohan looked up at Videl, who was sitting on the counter. She was still in a sour mood. "Gohan," she called, staring at him, "Answer the question."

            He shrugged. "I can't find one right now."

            She narrowed her eyes and headed out of the kitchen, giving Gohan a heated glare. He watched her closely, wondering what she was up to. "Where are you going?" he asked with a frown. 

            She raised her hands, palms facing the ceiling to indicate she wasn't sure. "I'm discovering this house. I might as well know what else I can do here."

            Gohan followed her. "I'm coming with you then."

            "I don't want you to be my guide." She refrained from walking for a moment and allowed him to catch up. 

            "I know." He gave her a half-smirk. "I'm just her to see if you get into any trouble."

            Videl sighed, accepting his company. There wasn't much else that she didn't see. On the main floor alone Videl already found the heavily locked doors (which she wasn't sure where that led to), a smaller recreational room, dinning and living room. The blue-eyed woman even found the other entrance to the gigantic training room. The only thing that she didn't find was _outside_.

            Gohan pushed opened a pair of doors that situated near the kitchen. He walked out onto the grassy ground. When he didn't find her following him outdoors he turned and waited. "There's nothing poisonous out here."

            Videl looked at him, confused and baffled. _Outside_? Was he _stupid_? He taught her how to fly yesterday. She could easily escape by flying over the tall brick walls. Hope tingled inside. She smiled feeling the cool, jade grass beneath her feet. She continued to walk until she heard Gohan's voice.

            "Flying over the walls isn't an option. I have guards everywhere. They'll catch you before you have a chance to escape." His credibility was pretty good, especially since S alina alone could take Videl out.

            Videl's new hope simmered down, and again her eyes dulled, disappointment flooding in. She turned back at Gohan, giving him a fierce look, silently accusing him to be cruel. For some reason, he ached.

            _Why?_

Why did he feel hopeless when she looked like that? So depressed and spiritless. It was so unlike her. He watched her collapse to the ground, staring at the lush grass bending back and forth as a soft breeze swept by. She brushed her hand over it loosely as if this is the last time that she'll be seeing or touching it. 

            He took a seat beside her. Gohan wouldn't be surprised if she began to cry, and he was half surprised that she didn't. He could tell that she was trying to keep it in. He watched her fall back, her head hitting the ground with a little thud. Again, he ached but he was good in ignoring  it. "What's wrong _now_?"  

            A laugh slipped out. Her teeth bared. "Oh _nothing_ Gohan. I got abducted by some alien who wants me to reproduce his child." Then suddenly Videl sat up and turned to stare at him. "Everything is _wrong_," she whisper-hissed. 

            He looked at her with a frown. It wasn't the ones that he normally used: the sharp "I'm annoyed-angry" frowns. This one almost pitied her. _Almost_. He knew apologizing would make her feel a bit better, but he couldn't bring himself to _that_. Instead he did something that surprised the both of them. He reached out and touched her sides. He poked at her ticklish areas.

            Videl didn't see it coming, and when she felt it, she laughed so much that she couldn't stop him. When the tears sprang out of her blue eyes, he halted. She stared at him unbelievingly, half choking, half laughing. "Why in the blue hell did you do that?" At the moment he didn't look so cold and icy.

            Gohan shrugged; having an urge to… what do you call it… _smile_? "I was curious. I was never ticklish—and I wanted to see what it's…like." He paused, shifting himself uncomfortably for what he was about to say. He had courage. "And you do look…_better_… when you smile—or laugh for that matter." It was the spirit he wanted to see and keep alive.

            _That_ totally hit Videl by surprise. She would have expected the first half of his answer, but not his confession. She wanted to ask more, but somehow she knew he wouldn't say anything else that may bruise or taint his reputation. "Well I would smile and laugh more often if I wasn't under this circumstance," she waved her hand around, "that you put me in." Videl tried to hide her smile. She wasn't happy. Just pleasantly surprised. For some reason, his acknowledgment and act of defying his cold personality made both of them lighten up a bit. 

            Gohan nodded, trying to put a neutral mask on his face. "I understand." Or he _tried._ In this case came surprisingly—even shockingly as if he could relate to her. "What else can I offer you that will make you… content?"

            If Videl was astounded again with his words she didn't let it show this time. Was it just she or was his trying to comfort her? That thought only wanted to make her laugh. He already gave her clothes and accessories. What else could he possibly give her?

            Something that will break his defences and may allow her to be in a better position to break free…

            Something that will be very useful to her…

            Soon it clicked in her brain and as much as she didn't want it from him, she needed it. Videl took in a deep breath, throwing her head back. "I want a friend," she whispered with a soft sigh. She allowed her desperation to show at its maximum. This was part of the act that needed more tricks. 

            It was Gohan's turn to be startled. What compelled her to be so… _needy_? Were all women were like this [1]? He noticed during his time on Earth that humans _needed_ and _couldn't_ live without friends, companions and human contact--- _people_. He lightly pondered on it before coming to a conclusion. "Friend?" he repeated. There was some silence, and then he broke it. "Explain what you're asking for."

Her mouth hung open a bit. No friends, Gohan? She knew why he wouldn't know. He distant himself too much from people—or scared them a lot. Though it was a wonder that Sharpener wasn't intimidated by Gohan. But then again, Sharpener was a guy who didn't give a shit, which was probably why she found those two males' relationship on an acquaintance level. "Oh come on Gohan. How do I describe a friend?" When she came to an answer a few moments later she looked up at Gohan and found his curious gaze. 

            "A friend is a person who's always there for you. A person who you can count on, trust, and like. A person who try to comfort you in your darkest hour. They're not supposed to be liars, backstabbers and make their life hell…" Okay, she knew she was bad at this. She saw Gohan's blank expression so she decided on a new tactic. "You know what an enemy is?"

            He nodded silently.

            "Well it's the total opposite of an enemy"

It took him a while to say, "Okay. I'll try."

            She let a slight crooked smile show, expecting the answer. Gohan couldn't possibly say "no," now could he? He said himself that he would give her anything within reason.

            Gohan stared at her, lifting an eyebrow up in curiosity. "What are you thinking of now?"

            Her smile dulled. "How did you know I was plotting?"

            The man smirked. "The little sparkle in your blue eyes made it obvious."

            "Oh," Videl whispered. "I never knew you were an observer."

             "I am. I can see your heavily scheming something. What is it?" he prodded, his curiosity for her growing immensely.

            Videl looked at the bare landscape. The green grass was nice, but there had to be _more_. "I was thinking about this landscape." She paused. "Can I make a garden?" She gave him practised smile that had to be forced in front of the spotlight. 

            He blinked, remembering his past words. "_Why?_" Flowers? Pretty plants? He wasn't too fond with the idea marring his perfect green yard.

            She frowned disappointedly. "It'll make me… satisfied… staying here _and_ I'll have something to do." 

            Gohan heard her points clearly. His hesitance vanished reluctantly as the wind rushed past them. "Fine. You can have a garden…"  

            Her hair brushed back. She was sure even his spiky hair was bent over in the same direction. Then he quickly added, "Do what ever you want." If she was occupied, it would be good.

* * *

            Videl walked beside Gohan, heading to the training room. With the help of Gohan's bankbook, she was beginning to accept that she had to stay and live here. Videl will never give up the idea that she'll escape one day. It'll take time for her plan to be effective, and she was willing to hold on and wait.

            _Patience is everything.            _

At the moment that they crossed through the kitchen, Videl remembered Gohan's father, Raditz. She decided to start a conversation—you know the friendship she asked for will _a lot_ take work. Gohan didn't look like an easy guy to become close buddies with. "He doesn't look like a father," she commented.

            Gohan looked down beside her. "Raditz?"  
            She nodded, not giving him eye contact. "Yeah. Though you two have similar personalities as far I've seen, you two don't resemble much."

            He looked interested in her thought and only showed so with a small smirk. "You think so?"

            Videl nodded. "Yeah, he looks so bulky and reminds me of a blood thirsty primal beast. You… for an alien you look more human than he. Though I called you a beast earlier, I was talking about your personality. As far as looks, compared to your dad, you can pass for a Greek god." Videl regretted complimenting him but didn't say anything to take it back. It was honest, and it was meant to make him like her more. An ego boost. Everyone likes those.

            Gohan only lifted an eyebrow up, half surprised and half pleased. "I'm flattered."

            "Do you like him?"

            His attention moved elsewhere, intentionally. "He clothed me, fed me, and gave me shelter. What's there not to like?"

            Videl crossed her arms under her breasts, slightly cradling them. "He never read you stories or gave you piggy back rides?" Should she even ask?

            The hybrid made one of those pitiful small laughs. "No. _None_ of that. He just gave me what I needed to survive until I could do it on my own."

            Videl looked up at him as they walked. For a tiny second she saw sadness sprawled on his face. Raw sadness. She pitied him. 'No wonder Gohan is such a jerk,' Videl thought hauntingly, shuddering. She would hate to have such a hostile father. And for once, she didn't want to give him a hard time. She wanted to cheer him up, just a bit. After all, she was his new friend. "And who's stronger? You or your dad?" She had a hunch that he was.

            Gohan saw what she was doing, and half-smirked. "You want an honest answer?"

            Vide nodded and said an encouraging and eager, "Yeah."

            The half Saiyan looked around before his smirk broadened and even sharpened. "I am."

            The proud look on his face reminded her of something said before. Now she knew why Videl was still here, alive and kicking… Gohan was stronger than Raditz. Raditz couldn't possibly take her away from Gohan. Videl wanted to laugh at Raditz but, instead, she kept it to herself. Her thoughts and curiosity went on other things like: just how badly did Gohan want her, which he even defied his own father for? 

            The thoughts, the possible answers, put her on a whole new level of understanding. She realized that there was so much that she didn't know… couldn't see from the surface… Would she dare meddle and try to? Would she dare tangle herself into Gohan's life? 

            _She had to._

            She had to be his friend.

            She had to make him like her.

            She had to… because her chances to be free depended on it.

* * *

            Vegeta paced in the kitchen, glaring at Trunks and Goten. They looked terrified of Vegeta in this mood. Never have they seen him so… shaken up. 

            "Another man called Kakarott? Impossible!" Vegeta said, suddenly looking up at Goten and Trunks.

            They raised their hands up defensively, giving Vegeta a cheesy smile. "We don't know him!" they said in unison.

            Vegeta rolled his eyes at the boys' fear. It was slightly amusing, though he had other thoughts fresh in his mind. 'Kakarott is a Saiyan name. There are no more Saiyans on this planet,' Vegeta thought, frustrated. "And I let him go, just like that!" Truth be told, Vegeta had been feeling too numb to protest against Gohan's request. 

            The Prince exhaled loudly, sitting down. "And what if he was a Saiyan? What does that mean?"

            "It means nothing!" Bulma said loudly, trying to be the voice of reason. "Who cares Vegeta? I'm sure not _all_ Saiyans want to destroy humanity." She had heard Vegeta ranting but wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking about other things. 

            "I'm not worried about _that_," Vegeta barked back. 

            "And don't even think he'll be your sparing partner. What if he isn't interested in fighting?" Bulma pointed out as she slumped into a chair.

            The Prince of Saiyans stared at Bulma, not believing what she just said. "Are you mad woman?" He shook his head slowly, his laughing growing more and more audible. "A Saiyan… not interested in fighting?!" Vegeta continued to laugh manically. "That's like Saiyans without food."

            Trunks looked bored as he raised a lavender eyebrow up, questioningly. "Uhh, Dad. What if he isn't Saiyan? People these days have whacked up names. Like… _Vegeta_. What kind of name is Vegeta?" His father stopped laughing and looked like he would kill. "I _mean_," Trunks said quickly, "like… P Diddy… Isn't Diddy the name of the monkey in Donkey Kong? And why would you name a monkey 'Donkey'?"

            The room became quiet. 

            "Trunks has a point," Bulma said.

            Goten frowned, feeling left out, and possibly more bored than Trunks. Pondering to himself, he remembered some unforgotten business. "Hey Trunks, did we tell Uncle Vegeta about Gohan?"

            Trunks face lightened up in excitement. Eager with the idea, his fingers curled into tiny fists. "Yeah dad. There was something we were gonna ask you earlier. Did you know Goku has a son named Gohan."

The woman frowned. How did the boys know about Goku's lost son? Curious, she let them talk on.

            Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Normally he wouldn't be concerned of these matters, but they were talking about a son of a Saiyan. This definitely caught his attention. 

            Goten nodded with a cheery, contagious smile. "We were hoping if you knew Raditz so we could find Gohan," then promptly added on, "Since you're the Prince." This caused Vegeta to smirk. Flattery could get you almost anywhere.

            Bulma's heart melted at both of the boys' concern. Even so, her curiosity never simmered down.

            Vegeta did find some awareness with the name _Raditz_, but when or if they met it'd be decades ago. "I don't know this Raditz character." After he said that, something old clicked in his head. His mouth hung opened. "Raditz is _your_ Uncle," he stated to Goten.

            The little boy nodded. "Just as you hated my dad, Raditz did too. When Gohan was four, Raditz kidnapped him."

            Bulma already knew this. "And how did you _two_ find this out?" Her eyes narrowed.

            Trunks looked back at his mother, frowning. "In Goku's attic. Goten found pictures of Gohan." 

            The blue-haired woman just nodded, and did not ask anything else.

            Vegeta stared at nothing in particular, attempting to remember possible answers for the boys. It was defying his normal behaviour, but he couldn't put the boys in the dark now. Well that was if he _knew_ something about Raditz or Gohan, but he did _not_. "No. I know nothing about those two." Without saying anything else, Vegeta headed to the gravity chamber. He needed to be alone. 

            As much as he tried to let that "Kakarott" man out of his head, he simply came back. And now, Goku had another son, Gohan?

            Was it possible…? 

            Ah, though Vegeta was a man that was hard to deal with, he was not stupid or foolish. He would come to a certain conclusion. In time of course.

* * *

            Gohan sat beside the female in silence. She had loose, tangled, black silky hair from the previous work out. Now she was unconscious. The hybrid thought it would be a good idea to bring her back to the bed. For the next ten minutes, in his sleeveless shirt and jogging pants, he sat still staring at her unmoving form. 

            She was a human. She got to him, messing with his common sense. He realized this.

            Gohan closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them. She was still there in the same spot. 

He shouldn't have tangled her in his life. He knew Raditz was right. She was going to make everything more complicated for him. But was it too late to let her go? 

            Yes. It was.

            Never in his life did he want something like her. And the frustrating part was he didn't know _why_. Yeah, he said for mating purposes, but deep down it wasn't exactly for that reason. His eyebrows knitted as he thought further. He became more irritated at himself. And that led to more confusion.

            Gohan was beginning to lose grip of him. He felt these feelings. They were so new to him. None were sexual, thank goodness, but nonetheless, he wanted them to go away. 

            He gulped, remembering there past training session. They started off light, with just punches and kicks. Roughly after an hour of warm up they stretched in silence. After thirty minutes, Gohan helped her control her _ki_ and fly more efficiently. Three hours or so later (time flies by when you're having fun), Videl passed out.

            Gohan suddenly looked down and she began to stir awake. He still stared at her. That caused her to freak out. She instinctively rolled away from him. Initially he wondered why, but he could tell by her frightened face that she thought he was going to _try_ something.

            The hybrid frowned, but his dark eyes were warming up. "Don't you get it _yet_? I meant what I said. I'll only mate with you when you're willing," he paused and then added, "and conscious." 

            Videl pacified a bit, sitting up. She did not feel comfortable lying there at his disposal. Uncomfortably she cleared her throat. "Uh, why were you staring at me like that?" she asked softly. 

            Gohan, for some reason, looked blank and lost. He suddenly got up, went to the bathroom and changed his clothes to his regular attire. When he came back to Videl he still did not reply. "I have to visit someone right now. You don't have to wait for me for dinner." He said it so strangely that it made Videl wonder. 

She looked up at him, and nodded. She didn't know what else to do. When he left, she collapsed on the bed and did some much needed thinking…

* * *

            Gohan was walking in the outskirts of Satan city, mindlessly. He welcomed the bitter wind biting his cheeks as a fellow android stayed by his side.

            "Seventeen," he began, "Did you find Yamcha?"

            Seventeen nodded. "Yeah. He's in the building coming up ahead."

            Gohan stopped a minute later and observed the building close by. The one that held importance reached fifty stories high and was well kept. "Does he own it?"

            Seventeen nodded again. "Yeah."

            The half-Saiyan licked his dry lips while he cracked his knuckles with anticipation. He was about to take a step to alter Yamcha's fate. And then the android said something.

            "Are you sure you want to do it?"  Seventeen asked in a monotone voice. 

            The hybrid looked back at him, lifting a brow. "Are you questioning my power?"

            Seventeen slightly crossed his arms. "No." He almost sounded like he was lying. "You just look out of it."

            Gohan stood up straight and held in his breath. "Explain."

            "You don't look focused."

            He almost smirked. "I never knew you were an observer."

            Seventeen smiled. "I knew you for quite some time, haven't I?"

            He chuckled dryly. "Even if my head wasn't clear, I could still annihilate Yamcha. His power is pathetic." He knew Seventeen wanted to do the job.

            "I guess you're right."

            "And you got to mess with Hercule."

            The android almost laughed. "But that wasn't fun."

            Gohan raised an eyebrow. 

            "Okay. It was."  He then exhaled loudly. "I'm coming with you. Just in case."

"And…" He left his sentence unfinished.

"And I love watching people die."

* * *

            Yamcha walked on the rooftop, heading towards a candlelit table. He smiled as he saw his date for the night, sitting there as beautiful as ever. As fighting was what Goku was good at, romancing the ladies was Yamcha's thing. Tonight was going to be a piece of cake. 

            "Sorry I was late, babe," Yamcha apologized, kissing his blonde date on the cheek before sitting across from her. 

            Yamcha's date smirked at him, holding up her watch. "You weren't late, my watch was just fast." She received a gorgeous smile from the baseball player.

            The fighter took her right hand in his, holding it gently. "You know Candy…. You have the most beautiful, emerald eyes that I find myself getting lost in…" 

            The female giggled. "Oh stop it Yamcha!" 

            His smile broadened. Getting her into a trance, they pulled closer and closer for a kiss until they felt that someone was watching. Confused and annoyed, they looked to the side and saw Gohan and Seventeen looking at them.

            Gohan only frowned when he saw Yamcha's face expression. 

Seventeen was smirking. He was amused. "Oh sorry, were we interrupting something?" 

            Yamcha lifted an eyebrow, trying to keep his cool. "Did you read the sign buddy?"

            Now the hybrid smirked. "We didn't use the stairs."

            The scarred-faced man dropped his jaw a little, not believing what he was hearing. Who the hell were these guys? How dare they try to mess up this night with Candy? 

Suddenly, Yamcha almost laughed, looking at what the tall man was wearing. It reminded him of something. "Hey! The Matrix called. They want their coat back."

            Gohan's smirk vanished since a frown replaced it. Just what was the _Matrix_? Radtiz's nephew took a couple of steps forward and asked, "Are you Yamcha?"

            Yamcha stood up to the man. "Yeah. What's it to you?" When he said that he found a gruesome smile on the man's face. 

            Gohan glanced back at Seventeen. "You have a job. Dispose of the girl." He received a look of disgust from Seventeen.

            The android went to take Yamcha's date, but Yamcha only stood in his way with arms outstretched, defending Candy. "Whoever you are, you're not touching her!"

            The android looked back at Gohan, who looked oddly bored and calm. "Listen. You have to let him take her so she can't watch you _die_. Do you really want that?"

            Yamcha immediately became weak in the knees from tension. Why did he have a feeling that this guy was dead serious? "And who says I'm going to die?"

            Gohan smirked and used his super speed to stand face-to-face to Yamcha. Immediately he upper-cutted him in the gut. Yamcha coughed and doubled back, unable to stop the saliva and blood pour out of his mouth. Just one strike from this man caused Yamcha to be temporarily handicapped, unable to defend himself. Tears stung his eyes as the pain came, overwhelming him.

            Candy looked down at her boyfriend, who was now trembling on the ground. Wide eye and appalled, she stared at Gohan. She wanted to beg Gohan for mercy, but her senses were frazzled, disturbed and frightened. She wanted to scream.

            Before she had a chance, Seventeen used his extreme, inhuman speed to close her mouth. Looking down at the blonde beauty he grabbed her waist and flew away. She kicked and cried, not knowing what her kismet would be.

            And watching all this, Gohan didn't have a shred of compassion for the girl—or for Yamcha.

            Gohan slowly strode to the weakened Yamcha and offered him a hand. Silently Yamcha took it and half expected betrayal. The hybrid—Gohan—drove his hand into of Yamcha's stomach, waiting to feel warm blood paint his tanned skin. Yamcha hadn't cried even though his eyes were glued opened. The pain… it was unbearable. Nothing he ever felt before. He couldn't get out of it. Yamcha could only scream.

            He looked at Yamcha, trying to figure ways to extinguish the screaming piercing his sensitive hearing. He had to destroy Yamcha's vocals. An eyebrow was lifted up with a grotesque idea.

            While Gohan's left hand was positioned on Yamcha's right wrist, Gohan added more pressure, enough pressure for Yamcha's bones to crack painfully, quickly…and loudly. When _'crunch crunch crunch'_ was heard, it oddly reminded Gohan of chewing on chicken bones. Yamcha let out another shrill scream. It was so haunting as if the devil slowly possessed him. In an attempt of defence, he immediately brought his left hand to _ki_ blast Gohan's face. Unfortunately Gohan saw it coming and the easiest way to prevent it from happening was to direct more pain in Yamcha's wounded stomach. Gohan added _ki_ in his right hand and slowly pushed it further and deeper in Yamcha's insides. Yamcha yelled louder, bringing his free hand to the source of his pain. He was barely able to shout, "Stop it!" It came out as a hoarse cry—and again it sounded like the devil possessed him.

            Gohan heard the plea, the blood and even the pain. How could he comply and stop? This half-Saiyan was _never_ taught of compassion of mercy. It was a shame that Gohan was a man that only did things that he knew of. 

            The hybrid continued to grind in his right hand while he reached for Yamcha's throat. He had enough of the human's cries and screams. 

            Yamcha was choking now, feeling numb yet burning all at the same time. He was dying… being killed, and he couldn't prevent it from happening. _Why_? What did he do to this man? With blurry vision, Yamcha looked down and saw the deep blood puddle underneath him and stained on his expensive attire. This was it… It was over for him. 

            Gohan was surprised to see the man try to fight… even till now. Maybe he should have reached for the heart, or at least try to pull out the older man's intestines. Well it was too late now. Yamcha was on the verge of entering death. And Gohan didn't feel guilty about it.

            The half-Saiyan finally decided to put the scar-faced man out of his misery before any of the locals became suspicious. Expelling energy out of right out of his hand, Gohan blasted the life essence away from Yamcha, while breaking the man's neck almost effortlessly. It was almost as easy as crumbling chocolate-chip cookies.  Well, he would have thought so if he was familiar with this junk food.

            In the final moments of his soul residing on Earth, Yamcha twitched, as it was impossible to breathe. The pain was worse, enveloping his whole senses and body. It was weird… experiencing death. As he kept his eyes opened from the starling and growing aches, he was gradually entering darkness…

            Finally Gohan let go, dropping the soulless Yamcha to the wet ground. He stared at the bloody mess, not quite sure if he what he was feeling. He was expecting the outcome, knowing he was the better man, though he felt slightly empty. Was it the lack of challenge? Was it the blood dirtying the concrete rooftop and his hands? Or was it the horrible, coppery stench of the blood all around him? He just murdered a man, a famous baseball player and a Z fighter, but Gohan didn't know if he should be satisfied with his sinful deed or not?

            Something had changed. Slowly. Surely. If it wasn't obvious yet, it will later on. 

* * *

[1] I think almost ALL women are needy. Hehehe. Even if they don't admit it.

* * *

**

GD's Note:

**

Yes. I know. I'm late. I'm sorry. I just got it back on Friday. Anyways, there are a number of things that I'd like to point out.

One, thank you all for reviews. You can never have too much. And I LOVE them to death. 

Two, this chapter was REALLY effin long. I think it's the longest.

Three, I know _I know_, it's moving slowly. I need to fix that. That will take a while.

Four, I started to write two side stories (I haven't uploaded it yet, check out my bio). This may be another reason why the chapters may come out later. 

Five, I really need your opinion on something. My beta suggested for me to stray from the G/V. I think she says the truth. What do you think? What should I do? I'm biased. Of course I want G/V, and I feel bad deleting stuff 'cause it took time to type. And I'm lazy. _What should I do?_

Okay, that's it I think. Hope you enjoyed it. I hoped you really enjoyed Gohan's murder scene. Yes, if you must know, it was fun writing it. I may be back between two weeks to a month or something. Oh yeah, the treat for next time… since yesterday was V-day, how about chocolate and strawberry filling mutilated hearts? 

Kiss kiss.


	6. Patience

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Special thanks: **My editor Folken's Daughter. All reiviewers last chapter. I love you all. They say it's a strong word but I mean it! 

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter 

**Chapter Six: Patience**

_Patient:_

**1** **:** bearing pains or trials calmly or without complaint  
**2** **:** manifesting forbearance under provocation or strain  
**3** **:** not hasty or impetuous  
**4** **:** **steadfast despite opposition, difficulty, or adversity**  
**5 a** **:** able or willing to bear -- used with _of_  **b** **: **SUSCEPTIBLE, ADMITTING 

--Merriam-Webster OnLine

            Something dropped in his stomach, and immediately he knew something was _wrong_. His eyes wavered, and they shot up looking at the ink-dark sky as if to search for something. For a moment, Goku forgot that he had to go home because this _feeling_ was so strong that in fact Krillin ran out of Master Roshi's house to meet his friend on the beach. 

            "Did you feel that too?" the bald man asked, concerned and worried. 

            Goku's stare danced from star to star. He tried to figure out what the problem was. He knew something big had left—gone out of existence. "Yeah, I did."

            Krillin saw the bothered look in Goku's eyes and tried to help his friend. "What is it?"

            Then at the same time they had figured that someone died; their soul had ascended into the Otherworld. Goku concentrated with all his attention and then he frowned. If he weren't careful, he would have sworn. "Yamcha."

            A flash of anger played in Krillin's dark eyes. "The hell… _How_?" he said, almost hissing. His knuckles curled up and began turning white.

            A chilly, whistling breeze passed by, causing the scratchy sand to brush against Goku's hard skin. His frowned sharpened as he shook his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

            Gohan returned to his house, calm and collected. Immediately he headed to the kitchen to wash the blood off his hands. Soon, by instinct, he sensed Android Seventeen was back. 

            "I took care of her."

            The half-Saiyan didn't smile. "Was it fun?" The tone he used almost sounded like he cared.

            Seventeen crossed his arms. "I would have thought that you'd give me a better challenge. Actually a _challenge_. Period."

            At this Gohan smirked from slight amusement. "I apologize. There's always next time."

            "Gero has the body too," Seventeen soon added. "That was some bloody work you done to him. You're getting creative. Like art."

            While they conversed, Salina entered the kitchen and began preparing dishes.

            He nodded and murmured something incoherent. It sounded like, "What else would you expect?" Gohan closed the taps and reached for a cloth to wipe his hands. "You may leave. I'm going to eat now. I wonder what they're making me tonight."

            "Egg rolls and noodles," came a voice behind them. Both males turned around nonchalantly and saw Videl standing there in silk pajamas. Gohan could tell that she cleaned up by her polished skin and manageable hair. Despite her appearance, the hybrid was caught off guard because he didn't expect her to be up.

            "Did you eat already?" Gohan asked, trying not to focus so much on her features such as her dark, silk hair and snow-white skin.

            Videl shook her head slowly and crossed her arms, nestling them under her breasts. "Friends eat together." Her gaze tore away from Gohan and strayed to the Android. "Who's this?" In her initial opinion he looked freakier than Gohan. Both had hard emotionless faces, but this man had no wrinkles or any lines that proved if he _ever_ smiled or frowned. How bizarre.

            Android Seventeen introduced himself. "I'm Android Seventeen. Just call me Seventeen."

            She told herself that she shouldn't be surprised. Gohan was an _alien_ in the first place. Still, she couldn't help it when her jaw dropped slightly, but not noticeably. Her rump leaned against an appliance and she held a straight face.

            "And who are you?" Seventeen was not as curious or interested as Videl was in him.

            She tried not to roll her eyes. "Videl. In case Gohan didn't tell you, I'm the girl that he _kidnapped_." Oh, the bitterness and resentment in her tone.

            Seventeen looked partially shocked that Gohan had the gall to do something like this. He turned to hybrid and asked, "Why?" Normally he wouldn't question Gohan, but it slipped out too quickly to be stopped.

            Gohan still kept a neutral face. As if it was nothing, he explained, "Future mate." Videl snorted and this time she didn't make an attempt to stop when she rolled her eyes.

            Seventeen opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He didn't want to combust with laughter.

            "You could leave Seventeen," Gohan said in a low and even voice. Seventeen wasted no time to leave.

            Gohan looked back at her. "It's almost eleven. You didn't have to wait. You might have trouble sleeping if you eat now."

            Videl took two plates, one in each hand, and approached her captor. "Listen. You can either shut up, argue with me or we can eat…together. Your food is getting cold." She gave him one of the plates of noodles and he actually followed her to the shiny, mahogany table. When they sat down, she ate in silence, occasionally fidgeting as if something was bothering her. 

            "What is it?" Gohan asked, looking at his food. He wasn't purposely avoiding her gaze.

            Videl refrained from inserting the noodles in her mouth and stared at him. "How did you know—" 

            "It was obvious," was his low reply. 

            Videl frowned. His hostile behaviour was always disturbing, but that wasn't occupying her thoughts. "What were you doing so late tonight?" she asked. Truth be told, she disregarded the idea to be polite the moment that she 'accepted' her fate. 

            He shut his eyes, half expecting this question from her. "You think you can handle it?" Why was he considering what she would feel afterwards?

            "Yeah…" She looked at him strangely. "It's not like you killed someone." She laughed…. then it died. 

            It became silent. 

            She stared at him and bit her lower lip. "Uh…. It's that, isn't it?" She almost choked on her food.

            "I knew it." 

            "Knew what?"

            "That you can't handle it."

            Her nostrils flared. "I didn't overreact yet!"

            He gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. 

            "I'm not some fragile doll that can be broken so easily."

            His lips partially curled up into a wicked smile. "You are too me."

            "Don't even…" The blue-eyed vixen frowned, passion flaring in her eyes. 

As the tension came, he called for another plate of food. When he received it he finally said, "You're right." He concluded he should tell her these things—to prove that she was a fragile doll.

            She kept silent. 

Now, he looked up directly at her blue eyes, giving her an icy stare that held no remorse or compassion. She saw the change in him and almost grimaced. "I murdered him."

            Her eyes narrowed, her breathing accelerated, and her jaw dropped. Yet she froze like a statue.

            He pointed it out. "See, you can't handle it." He gave her no eye contact.

            "Because I never knew it was along the lines of _murder_!" she exclaimed, disturbed. 

            "Yeah and I was right."

            If she wasn't totally frozen before, _now_ she was. She was outraged and scared that Gohan murdered someone, yet there was a part of her that expected this behaviour from him. She didn't know what to do. When she looked at Gohan she wanted to believe that he was joking, but there was nothing. In fact, he was eating as if nothing happened. "How can you do that?"

             "Do what?"

            "Pretend that you didn't…. _do it_?" she said above a whisper. Her eyes screamed, "Get away from me."

            He didn't look at her for a while, but when he finally did, Videl saw something else than the ice and hatred in his eyes. It was brief, but she saw sadness again. It was brief, subtle, but it was there. 

"I was never taught what compassion and mercy is. I was just taught to kill and survive in this universe." He waved his hand around at the word 'universe'. 

            It was sad really… how could someone live like this… in hatred? And that look in his eyes—the emptiness that held so much sadness made her ache. Her mouth was partially opened as she stared at Gohan. She was tentative as to what to do next which confused her inside. Should she comfort him? Should she just shut up and eat? Should she pretend like Gohan was harmless and couldn't hurt a soul? Should she be more concerned about her safety? 

            And the tension grew between them.

            Gohan did not mind since he was good at withdrawing his emotions in the first place. But to Videl, it was dreadfully uncomfortable if she didn't say anything—or _do_ anything. As an enemy she should pester him. But she was supposed to be his friend, right? A friend would comfort a friend. However, this was a strange situation because Gohan wasn't the one upset… s_he_ was. 

            Videl left the room to put her plate in the sink. Shortly, she returned to the table with two glasses and a pitcher. She put one tall glass of water beside his plate and stood beside him until he looked up at her, questioning what was going on in the mind of Satan Videl. 

            "In a way, I'm kind of flattered that you told me the truth instead of covering it up and then telling me later." Videl shivered at the way he looked at her. It was like he was betrayed and confused at the same time. She tried to ignore it to prove that she wasn't a fragile doll that he spoke of. She was stronger than that.

            Gohan looked down and picked at his twentieth helpings. When he finally looked up at her, he asked, "Are you afraid of me…_now_?" 

Videl expected his voice to be full of arrogance, but it didn't have any traces of it. When it registered to her that he actually was taking this 'friendship' thing seriously—meaning it mattered how she felt—she beamed. "I was never afraid of you Gohan." She smiled softly at him, and he only smirked at her. 

'Why did he suddenly turn on me?' Videl wondered as his wicked emotions gradually came back to his face.

Gohan drained his glass of water. "Okay good, because we share a bed."

The rosy colour from Videl's face entirely vanished.

* * *

            Hercule sat in his chair, breathing heavily. Night was coming fast and he still couldn't make up his mind about raising the level on the hunt for his daughter. Through the mirror he looked at his scar—the letter 'R'— carved out by one of his attackers and he believed more and more that Videl's abductor's was dead serious. How the hell could he get her back if even the great Hercule couldn't stop him? The Champ frowned. How could he be certain that his sweetie was safe with her abductor? Why did Videl's kidnapper take her in the first place? 

            Hercule felt his throat closing up. One of his maids thought for sure that if he were obese Hercule would have suffered a heart attack or stroke. He chuckled lightly at that thought, looking up at the wall. It was a portrait of Videl, Hercule and Videl's mother together as a family. Many years before Hercule's wife left the world, deceased from a lost war with breast cancer. Now Videl was stolen from him for different reasons. Hercule could have prevented this happening, but again, what motivated the abductor for committing such a crime?

            Was it because of Hercule's fame? Money? Influence in society? He couldn't decide. 

            Suddenly, the phone rang and Hercule hesitated to pick it up. When he did he was relieved because it was a private investigator. 

            "How are you holding up?" came a gentle, yet masculine voice.

            Hercule felt to smile from the concern. "Frankly, I'm not too sure."

            A small pause came before the man spoke. "Well, have you yet decided if you want us to scout for Videl?"

            Another pause followed. "I say we go for it. I can't just give up," said Hercule, quite reluctant.

            On the other end, the man smiled. "Alright. We'll do anything to find your missing daughter." He waited. "Are you sure you have no idea what the man looks like?"

            Hercule nodded and whispered a hoarse, "Yes." Being reminded of the fact that it was a _man_ who wanted his precious Videl made him ache with worry. The idea of rape instantly flashed into his mind and stayed there. He was never one who could tolerate such a shameless act. "She could be anywhere on the Earth!"

            "That's why there is so many of us. Don't lose faith in us, Hercule." He meant it. Considering how much money Hercule employed them, they better find her!

* * *

            Hercule's daughter didn't stare too fondly at Gohan, who was, at the moment, stripping immodestly in front of her into his boxers. Again her arms were crossed sourly, just as her face. "Gohan, I'm not sleeping with _you_," she said in a harsh voice. She didn't say anything else when he turned around at her, almost naked. It wasn't the first time that she saw him without his shirt, but she couldn't help what she felt. The sight of his ripped muscles was breathtaking, only able to break down her defenses. The scars were another story. Should she dare ask how he got them? 

As unfamiliar feelings swept through her, Videl swallowed hard, trying to keep her eyes on his face.

            Gohan did notice how her outraged mood died down, but he wasn't too sure why. He walked to her and smirked with amusing, glittering eyes. Videl's eyes slanted down, not believing why he thought this was funny.

            "Gohan," she bleated. "I'm serious."

            He imitated her body posture and movement. "I'm serious too."

            Videl scowled and moved off to the right, looking behind him. "Fine if you're not being nice, I'm sleeping on the couch." She walked past him, or tried. Like in the romantic movies, the man caught the woman's arm and flung her back in front of him, more closely than where she wanted to be. 

            Gohan carefully looked at her. The effects she gave him were remarkable. They were so foreign, and different from anything he felt before. 

            Videl looked up at him and scowled again. She moistened her dry lips with her tongue and tried to break free from Gohan. "Why are you staring at me like that, _again_? And don't say 'I'm wondering how long it'll take me to give into you'." She choked on her last few words.

            He heard her, but never bothered to answer her. Instead he snaked an arm underneath her legs and swooped her up, ignoring her protests. Gently he placed her on his large bed and caught her wrists before she tried to get up again.

            She sighed and fell back with her head hitting the pillow. 'Why must he be so persistent?' she wondered. Then she felt him gently let go of her wrists.

            Gohan saw the uneasiness and frowned at her, disappointed. He too sighed, emotionally weary from this battle. "Listen… can I trust you to tell you something?"  He felt the attraction between them. She could resist and fight, but it won't erase what they were feeling. 

            If she was surprised, she didn't let it show. But she was delighted—and that screamed on her face from the smile she displayed. Now could he trust her? "Sure. I'm you're friend, remember."

            "Do you trust me?"

            She didn't say anything.

            "I never lied to you."

            An eyebrow rose. "You _never_ tasted pizza before?"

            "No, Videl." This was the first time he really said her name. It came out almost foreign, but soothing. Nice. 

            She believed him. "Yeah. I guess I trust you. You never _hurt_ me—for real—before." 

            "All right." He sat beside her and looked distracted, preoccupied. "I want you to understand why I want—need—an heir."

            "Are you going to die soon?" She smiled at him sweetly.

He gave her a look. "No." Then his face softened a bit. "Don't you think all rulers need an heir?"

She remembered something that he said when they first met. 

"_Yeah. I'm sure that none of you were sculpted to be a leader—"_

"A leader? Yeah… I suppose…" She shifted uncomfortably and turned to look at him. "For _what_?"

He gave her a soft smirk. "You'll have to wait to see. That's _if_ you stick around long enough." Gohan didn't say anything else. He rested his head on the pillow more comfortably. 

            "No—"

He cut her off with a perfect, polished tone. "Wait and see." It certainly seduced interest.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not very patient!"

"Patience_ is _everything_…_"

She slipped under the covers and turned the other way. Then she realized that they hadn't fixed this sleeping arrangement. When Videl looked over at him, already sleeping, she had this insane urge to hit him in the face with a pillow. But she restrained herself. He got to her.

            "Leader?" she asked herself again.

            There was always a time to try something new. 

* * *

            Chichi walked into Goten's room with a small smile on her face. It was night and approaching Goten she could tell he was ready to be tucked in. She completed her duty and softly kissed him on the forehead in a very motherly way. Next, Chichi greeted her youngest son "Goodnight" and turned around to leave.

            "Mommy!" Goten called quickly. His voice was laced with alarm.

            The older woman looked back at him and replied, "Yes sweetie?"

            Under the quilted covers, the little boy looked uncertain. His face twisted up in scrutiny before he decided to speak up. "Can you tell me about Gohan?" Goten asked in a soft, innocent whisper. He meant no emotional harm; the boy was just curious. 

            Chichi's eyes flashed with grief before she sat beside her youngest son. She did expect Goten to question sooner or later; however she doubted if she could deliver. She licked her dry lips and closed her eyes. "He was supposed to be a scholar," she started. When she opened her dark brown eyes she caught Goten's full attention. "He was—_is,_" she corrected, "—a very bright boy, Goten."

            The little half Saiyan looked up at his mother and raised his eyebrows with more questions. "What was his favourite colour?"

            "Orange," she whispered.

            "What was his favourite hobby?"

            Chichi slowly smiled. "Playing with his father." He loved his father so much. 

            "What was his favourite food?"

            "Rice…"

            "Who was his best friend?"

            Chichi opened her mouth to respond, but she was uncertain with the answer. How could she forget the little things about her older son? "Probably Icarus." [1]

            "Oh." He knew about Icarus. The dragon was his pet now.

            Goten made a half smile to his mother, understanding that it was difficult for Chichi to talk about a sensitive subject like Gohan. "Thanks mom."

            Another less-forced smile graced Chichi's lip. She kissed Goten's cheek this time and left the room. When she shut the door, her right hand covered her chest where she felt her heart beat. No tears came this time. The talk she had with Goten did no damage—in fact had the opposite effect. 

            She smiled again and whispered, "Gohan, wherever you are, I still love you." And she walked away from Goten's bedroom door, feeling lighter than normal. A heavy weight lifted from her.

* * *

            Videl awoke the next day and was surprised that she felt well rested. This time, she remembered where she was and what circumstances she was under. But she wondered why her stomach was hurting. She didn't get into another physical fight… last night with Gohan… and this type of pain was annoying and made her feel hungry. Well, it was morning; it was expected. But this ache was _so_ familiar.

            "Ow," she muttered, clutching to her stomach. Why did her stomach knot up with worry when she thought of possible reasons that ailed her tummy? She struggled to sit up, unwrapping Gohan's tail from her arm. She disregarded the idea of yelling at Gohan for not keeping his tail under control because the pain in her stomach was too distracting and irritating. 

            Videl got up and quickly, with staggered steps, went to the bathroom. She felt uneasy and was ready to throw up. "Don't tell me its food poisoning," she muttered, sitting on the toilet. Dazed, her head titled from one side to another waiting for something—anything! Whether it was vomiting to diarrhea, Videl was expecting it with a grumpy frown. When the blue-eyed woman finally looked down, she saw the reason—the dried blood—and let out a shrilling scream. "Damn f—cking shit!"

            Gohan's eyes snapped opened. He heard something—like a scream—but wasn't exactly sure where it came from. His head turned and it registered that Videl wasn't here. In a moment after he sat up, Videl ran to him with a terrified look on her face. That concerned him. He _knew_ he didn't do anything to her…

            "I need pain killers. _Now_!" she demanded, infuriated and disturbed screaming on her facial expression. He saw the tears brimming up in her eyes, and for once he knew _he_ didn't cause it. Though he liked seeing her angry—with that fire and spirit—a part of him ached… ached in a way he never felt before.

            Gohan frowned and got up, not bothering to fix his semi-wild hair. His eyes saw that she changed her clothes and recognized the look on her face: determination. "Why?" He wasn't tired to be out of his senses. During his life he had endured tremendous and painful training as well as bouts. It taught him to fight the tiredness and sleepiness—forcing him to be more aware and alert non-stop. Right now, he was just genuinely curious. 

            Her vision grew cloudy from the stinging water building in her eyes, but she could still see Gohan… and his raw, ripped chest… again. Videl groaned and forced any thoughts and comments of his body out of her head with a furious shake of her head. Quickly she muttered, "My rag."

            An eyebrow shot up. He was a little confused with the term. "What are you talking about?"

            She rolled her eyes, becoming more fidgety. "The P-word."

"…"

"The m-word?"

He said nothing again.

"Period! Menstrual cycle!" she almost screamed, frustrated with his lack of knowledge with human slang. Normally she wouldn't tell others when it was that "time of month" especially to the male species, but this was different. And she knew she wouldn't get what she wanted without an explanation.

            The calm look on Gohan's face proved the short clarification was good enough. He didn't know why she became so… embarrassed. "Come to the kitchen," he said, heading to the door. Videl followed, not yet satisfied, but intrigued with his calm behaviour. 

            By the time she reached, Gohan was waiting with two tablets in a hand and a glass of cool water. Videl seized them into her possession and gulped them down without saying a simple, "thank you". She sighed and sat back on a stool, heavily breathing with her eyes shot opened. This way her tears won't spill.

            Gohan stared at her. "Is it painful?" He looked like a small child talking to an adult about something _new._

            She gave him a sour look, frowning. "What do you _think_?"

            "Is it always like that?" Intelligence and curiosity came hand in hand.

            She paused to think, then shook her head slowly, sagely. "No it's not. It usually hurts the most on the first day. Or the first couple."

            Gohan slowly nodded and took a seat beside her. He watched her carefully, choosing his words circumspectly. "Is there anything that I could do or get to relieve your pain?" He gave her his undivided attention and patiently waited for her response.

            She was waiting for this. "Yes, actually there is. I want tea and I need you to go to a drug store and get Midol for me," she commanded, now jabbing her stomach. She looked at him. "Remember that word. Midol. M. I. D. O. L." 

            Almost in protest he crossed his arms over his naked chest. "Am I becoming your slave now?"

            She rolled her eyes and thought, 'You offered, stupid.' But she then smirked. She liked the sound of that. "Yes. And while you're at the store, get me some chocolate, junk food and soft drinks. I _can't_ believe you eat so healthy."

            Gohan snorted before questioning Videl's condition. "Are you having cravings?"

            Her smirk dulled a bit, but her eyes glittered from his knowledge. "Yeah… half and half." She put a hand on Gohan's muscular leg and patted it. "This is what you get for kidnapping me Gohan. Feel my wrath." She hissed the last part menacingly.

            Christina came in and Gohan asked her to make Videl some tea. They continued to talk. "So is it really _that_ bad?"

            She gave him a serious look. "It's so bad that I'm not training today."

            He almost fell over but he tried to understand. 

"I think you're too obsessed with training," she told him.

"You think?"

"Yeah… and how did you get those scars?" she asked quietly, aware that she may be opening emotional wounds from previous battles.

"Fighting of course. The ones on my body came from when I was younger, just learning how to fight…" he never finished his sentence and that bothered her.

For one moment, Videl saw _again_ s brief glint of sadness in the never-ending darkness of his eyes. She flinched back a bit, only wondering _how_ Gohan learned how to fight when he was young. Again, she looked up at him and asked, "What do you _do_ instead of fighting?"

"Training," came his somewhat distant response.

"And when you're not training, what do you do?" Her question was innocent.

"Usually resting for training, or thinking about training."

She sweat dropped from that remark. "What else do you do instead of those things?"

"Eating."

Another bead of sweat rolled down her face. "Gohan, we need to get you some more hobbies…"

He didn't agree or disagree. "What ever you say…" 

* * *

            Raditz wore his dark Saiyan armour, just as he usually did. He paced in the basement of Gohan's residence with a bitter frown on his face. It still looked youthful as it did years back. There were not many lines of aging spoiling his visage. Though that didn't compensate with the rest of his unattractive appearance—his bulky build, long hair, and not-so-nice personality. He didn't care. He was a Saiyan.

            When Raditz felt someone coming closer to him, he stopped in his tracks and faced the right door. His frown lost its bitterness when Raditz saw Gohan walk through. Something surprised him at first… Gohan looked _different_. He wasn't smiling, or frowning, just expressionless as he normally was, but there was a certain air of peace and content surrounding Gohan that it puzzled and even nerved Raditz. "Hello Gohan," he greeted with a neutral, unthreatening tone.

            Gohan's eyes flicked up at Raditz and his lips slightly curled up. Appareled in his usual black clothes—a sleeveless shirt with usually a button up shirt on top (and he rarely buttoned it up), loose pants and if it was chilly, he wore a long over coat. "Hello father," was his reply.

            Raditz sauntered back into a chair and examined his nephew diligently. Something was really bothering this Saiyan about Gohan, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason. "What have you been doing lately?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

            Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back a bit. This was his usual standing position amongst anyone that he was comfortable with. With an almost bored expression, he answered, "The usual. Train. Make money. Fight. Kill. And then there's Videl." He blinked twice quickly in surprise from saying her name. It was the second time, he believed, and it again sounded so odd to him. More accurately, he was all together uncomfortable addressing her the way she'd normally want to be—by her name. Gohan was just supposed to say 'girl' or 'woman'. 

            A thick eyebrow rose up from sour interest. "Yes, that human. What have you two been doing?" He wasn't really interested for details; he just wanted to know the bare facts. Internally he hoped the girl did something to anger Gohan so his nephew would send her back, or better yet, kill her.

            "Surprisingly, we're fine. She's not angry with me anymore. She wants us to be friends," Gohan explained slowly, making sure Raditz heard every single word.

            His Uncle did look shocked with the turn of events. Last time he saw those two, Videl looked at everyone unkindly. Raditz wondered hard, not liking how this was turning out. 'Why did she change her mind?' Raditz thought. "Well, I take it you're happy now. Did you two mate yet?"

            Gohan straightened himself up with a short sigh. "No, we didn't. I'm waiting until she's willing."

            Raditz internally smirked at that. Why would this Videl character be willing? His nephew was a fool and naïve with women, but Raditz didn't comment on that. "I told you to let her go."

            Gohan gave him a hard look.

            "Gohan, we're close. We're so close."

            Raditz's caught his full attention. "How close?" It was possible that Raditz was exaggerating.

            He smiled. "We got four—"

            "Three dragonballs are left," Gohan finished. "Time is drawing closer." He half-smiled.

            "I _know_. I can't afford you to get attached to the girl." Then she will be one great weakness that could foil his plans. 

            "Didn't we already discuss this?" 

Raditz half-rolled his eyes. "It's for your own good Gohan." Or was it more for Raditz?

* * *

            Gohan walked in front a more properly dressed Salina and Christina as they entered a local market the outskirts of Satan City. He did not wear his sunglasses and neglected to look jovial as he did at Capsule Corporation. There was nobody here to impress.

            "You girls know what to do."

            The two servants nodded and took a shopping cart and went about doing Videl's deeds. They knew what Videl was talking about. Gohan watched them off and then strayed to the cashier where mounds of chocolate bars were displayed. Slowly he picked up one of them in red called "Kit Kat" and closely examined it. He didn't know what was so special with candy and chocolate. Well it was unfair for him to think that since he never tasted it before.

            "Goku! Hurry up!" came a loud screeching voice. Gohan flinched from it and looked behind him, in the next aisle, where he saw a tall man like himself, standing there with a goofy grin. He was dressed in jeans and a regular t-shirt. It appeared that he was shopping with his family. Gohan shook his head and returned his attention back to the chocolate bar.

            "Goku!" Gohan sighed and whipped around. That man was staring at him. The more Gohan looked at him, the more intense it got. What was this man doing? It was a stranger for Kami's sake! 

            Goku looked at the tall stranger with his mouth open. He examined him—his height and build, looking at him closely. When they both were staring at each other's black eyes, Goku slowly smiled and headed to the stranger.

            Gohan studied him too. He could already tell that he was strong by his muscles and his level of _ki_ (which only reminded him to keep his low). 

            Goku stood in front of this tall man and grinned. "Hi," he started, ignoring Gohan's cold stare. "Um… Can I ask you a question?" 

            Gohan's eyebrows only furrowed down, which meant, "Yes."

            "Can I have that?" The muscular man pointed down at the chocolate bar. He kept that goofy grin on his face and patiently waited for an answer.

            The hybrid looked down at the red wrapped chocolate bar. He slowly brought it up and asked, "This?" It was the last one here as well.

            His smile broadened. "Yeah! That chocolate rack back there was out of Kit Kat bars and those are my favourite."

            In some sort of daze Gohan slowly brought up the chocolate bar, handing it over to Goku. When the other man happily accepted it Gohan heard a, "Thanks." Gohan watched the man walk away, and he only frowned.

            There was something about that man that puzzled him. It was like a similar feeling when he saw Videl fight, but this feeling one was stronger, like Gohan had met this man before. Then he remembered seeing pictures of him. It was his father's brother.

            "Master?" came a voice beside him. His eyes lowered onto his servants, giving them attention. "We're done."

            There was something else about that man.

***

            As Goku was piling the numerous bags of groceries in his car trunk, Goten stared at him uneasily. When he finished he looked down at his son and saw it. "What's wrong?"

            Goten slowly smiled. "I've seen that guy before."

            Goku scratched the back of his head, wondering what Goten was talking about. "What guy?"

            "The guy who gave you the Kit Kat. I saw him at Trunks' house. He was sort of mean to Uncle Vegeta," Goten explained.

            The older man put a hand under his chin, remembering the stranger he was referring too. Yeah, he was kind of intimidating, though it was laughable that he would be mean—as Goten put it—to Vegeta. But something suddenly hit him as he thought more about this guy. It was brief but Goku felt it. 

            A power beyond a regular human. And dark… cloudy. Goku narrowed his eyes. It was so oddly similar yet distant. He felt it pass and immediately he frowned and looked around. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him…

* * *

            Videl scooped up another spoon of ice cream and plopped it down into her bowl. Next she took chocolate syrup and squirted down onto the chocolate ice cream in a big swirl. Satisfied and eager to consume it, she ate a spoonful and smiled. 

            "That looks disgusting," came Gohan's voice, behind her. He walked around the main kitchen counter to examine her junk food up close. 

            Videl frowned and slightly turned her head to the side to look at him. She thought he was crazy, and then she remembered it was Gohan. "Well, it actually tastes good. You don't know what you're missing." She ignored Gohan's curious stare and continued to eat. When he wouldn't budge or move (which was making Videl more uncomfortable) she stuck her spoon in and pulled out a large clump of ice cream. Slightly irritated, she turned around at Gohan and frowned. "Try it," she commanded, pointing the spoon upwards at him.

            Gohan looked hesitant, but was still interested in this food. Slowly he opened his mouth. "Is it hot? Cold?" He didn't get his answer verbally. Videl just stuck the food into his mouth. 

            Caught off guard by the iciness of the ice cream, he quickly shut his eyes, trying to swallow. His brain and gums felt numb, at which he only had Videl to blame. He stared down at her menacingly, while she ignored it and continued to eat her bowl. "Brain… cold…"

            "Why do you think it's called 'ice cream' Einstein? Wasn't it good?"

            He slowly frowned. "Yeah but that's not—"

            "Do you want a bowl then?"

            His frown deepened. "Yeah I do but--"

            "Okay," she said, cutting him off. She hated how moody she became. When she tried to be nice to Gohan, she became snippier and yet more open then she would normally want to be.

            Gohan watched her with a blank expression as she opened the cupboards and reach for a bowl. He continued to watch her in silence right down to when she applied the chocolate syrup to the ice cream. He didn't say anything until she finally gave him the cold bowl.

"I'm going to train, with or without you," Gohan commented, not expecting her to argue.

            Normally Videl would have backed away, but for some reason she didn't care what Gohan could do—and if he was an emotionally dejected alien. Quickly she shook her head, grabbed her bowl of ice cream and his wrist, dragging him down the hall. "You're not training right now." She ignored Gohan's frown and headed to the recreational room where she left her junk food in. When they reached, she stopped and looked at him. "For now, I'm going to have you try junk food. It's important to every person to live a little you know."

            Gohan only gave her a blank, clueless look as she walked to turn on the TV. 

            She turned at him and forced a sweet yet devious smile. "We—the TV, food and I—are going to teach you how to get loose. This is how humans and what humans depends on." Then she quickly added, "I know. I know. It's sad."        

Videl was delighted to find that he didn't object.

            Let the lessons begin. 

* * *

            Vegeta flew through the air with a frown. The little strands of his pointy hair whooshed past his face but that didn't stop him from accelerating. He was currently angered with the fact that he had to go and find his son _at Kakarott's house_ rather than to have his son came back without disturbing the Prince's training. A grunt escaped his mouth as he picked up speed. The chilly wind that blew by him undeniably created an irritating noise in his ears. As his narrow eyes slanted further, Vegeta was getting closer to Goku'a residence. When he landed, he made no attempt to greet Chichi, who was peacefully hanging up clothes on the line. Instead he rudely demanded, "Where's the boy?"

            Chichi initially did not mind his behaviour for she got used to it and knew how hardheaded he could be. She in fact did try to understand him and tried to see what Bulma saw in him. His life story and the way Vegeta grew up were sad. Thus, Chichi made a special attempt to be more… _considerate_. "I don't know where Trunks is. Go ask Goku," came her snippy reply. But it didn't work that well—understanding and being considerate to him. He was a big anal too much of the time. 

When Chichi looked up at him, she struggled to keep her eyes opened from the blinding sunlight. She couldn't tell if Vegeta was more frustrated for she only saw his figure walk away. She shrugged and went back to work.

            Vegeta knew her answer was coming and made no hesitation to find Kakarott. Finding the source of his unmistakable _ki_, Vegeta stalked off to the dome shaped house, heading to the kitchen. 

            "Oh hey Vegeta! What brings you here?" Goku greeted as he got out of his seat to reach the Prince half way.

            The older man was frankly annoyed and grumpy. His arms crossed. "I came to get my son. Where is he?"

            Goku stood there with that same jovial smile. He scratched the back of his head. "He and Goten went out to play with some dinosaurs."

            Vegeta exhaled loudly and turned around to exit the small home. 

            "I'll take you to him," Goku offered. He was doing a good job dealing with the pain from his friend's death. Surely Vegeta knew. It had been days now.

            The older man turned back at him halfway with a deeper frown. He would allow Kakarott to help him, but why? He was too arrogant. His dark eyes lingered around the room, trying to come up with a bitter way of saying "No thanks." Though when he opened his mouth to speak, something grabbed his attention. 

"Who's that?" Vegeta said, pointing to a framed picture on the side of the room. It was hung on the wall and from what he can see it was dustless. Whoever was in the frame was definitely not forgotten.

Goku's smile faded, looking at the picture. Not surprisingly Goku never asked why Vegeta questioned about this unfamiliar face. "That's Gohan," Goku softly said. His friendliness dulled from this reminder.

A corner of Vegeta's lips lifted. "Gohan?"

The younger male sort of staggered to the picture, never leaving his eyes off the face that radiated so much innocence. "Gohan is my oldest son." 

His eyes broadened welcoming this wave of compassion that swept through him. He still did not say anything nice. In silence, Vegeta waited for Goku to turn around and come out of his vulnerable state.

When Goku did, he forced a smile. "My brother took him away from me."

Vegeta nodded slowly, understanding and surprisingly developing a new respect for his hated rival. "I see Kakarott." A pause. "Have you given up looking for him?"

He shook his head with determination. "No, I know he's still alive."

Vegeta frowned, pretending to look confused. "Can you feel his _ki_ signature?"

At this Goku frowned with an opened mouth. He was slightly concerned by this interrogation and curiosity coming from the Prince. "No. I can't," he confessed. It was nearly impossible. From his young age to what he grown up to be—it changed. Maybe not entirely, but there was a difference. That, and the power that Gohan had now. Or, Goku forgot. "But I know he's still out there," Goku quickly blurted out afterwards.

'He's in denial,' the Prince first though. Vegeta shortly, slowly nodded. "What ever you say Kakarott. I'll just leave you to grieve over your son. I'm out." Silently he walked out, half surprised that Goku hadn't again offered his aid. 

But then again, it was a good thing that Goku stayed behind. Now Vegeta could smile at the fact that he knew something that could bring Kakarott to his knees. 

A son… who would have known your own blood could be the end of you… Vegeta's smile sharpened into a smirk as he took off into the air.

"Who would have known Kakarott's first son was here all this time and Kakarott didn't even know it," Vegeta said out loud. He crossed his arms over his chest and accelerated his speed. 

It took him over a week, but now his intelligence has prevailed. The picture and Goku's explanation helped confirm his hypothesis of the identity of the man called "Kakarott" at Capsule Corporation that day. _That_ Kakarott—the imposter—was in fact Gohan, Kakarott's son. But he'd still have to confirm it. He needed to meet Gohan again.

And afterwards?

He wasn't sure… But the point was… he knew about Gohan's existence on Earth and Goku didn't. 

"Heh." 

* * *

[1] Yeah, I think Gohan meets Icarus after Raditz comes to Earth. I just changed that because I wanted to… er, and I don't know much about Gohan _before_ Raditz came, now do we?

* * *

**Author's Note (March 21, 2004/8:20): **No! March break is over. Good news is I was able to complete two chapters of Sinful over the break. Yes! I think it's two. 

            Another note, I'm going to go crazy over school, but I'll do my best to get another chapter out in two weeks. FD shouldn't take that long since it's only 11 pages. That's right, I'm starting to condense these chapters. This was originally 19 without my editing and I cut it down two pages. That is not to say that I didn't take your advice to heart, because I did. Some things were not necessary. 

            Um… yeah, I know there are still some mistakes in this. _Grammar_. Gr. When I read it over, there's always something I don't like and right now I'm too busy to change it. I will tomorrow when I come home from school. *cries remembering the break is over*

            Something else to know…. I'm working on like 4-5 other things than this. Big surprise eh? Yeah. If you like and watch Inuyasha (he's my life presently) before, I started a multi-chapter fic called "The One". Good read it please. I actually like it which means it's going to be good. Or I'm going to try _try _to make it _awesoomee_! 

            Alright I think that's it. No! **Review special.** Who would like one? I'm considering to make one (I won't tell you on what yet because I haven't decided. Probably with Gohan's past with Raditz). If your reviews exceed up and above 100 I will work on that… and then thus I'll be working on 5-6 things. But that's okay… Inuyasha isn't going to be aired for a month and Japan so I will submerge myself in writing and homework. Homework comes first though, because I'm a nerd.

            Yes, lots of news today. Whatever I offered you last chapter I give. Um… for next time I can give ice cream to commemorate this chapter. Since Gohan first tried it and I bought it today at the store. I have chocolate and vanilla! 

Until next time!

**Goku's Daughter**

**Kiss kiss**


	7. Human

Disclaimer: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Special thanks: **My editor Folken's Daughter. All reviewers. Without you guys, the story aint that good.

Edit: July 18, 2008: ShadowMajin pointed out errors! Thanks!!

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Seven: Human**

_Human: _**a** **: **having human form or attributes **b : **susceptible to or representative of the sympathies and frailties of human nature

-

It became normal. Waking up into a dark room. Nightmares diminished. Though, finding him beside her or not wasn't so easy to predict. Some days he woke up later than others. Videl glanced to the side finding it unoccupied. No Gohan. The young woman wanted to smile, but instead she frowned from her sheer curiosity. Struggling, Videl got up and headed to the bathroom.

She entered and walked down the small aisle. The messy-haired female found Gohan shirtless (as usual like all mornings and nights), with water splattered on his face. The liquid droplets leaked down slowly with his form bent downward. Although his back was towards her, Videl could see he had a disappointed frown on.

Approaching with caution, Videl continued to watch Gohan as he looked upon his handsome yet sad reflection. She decided not to comment particularly on his expression, but she couldn't help but poke fun at him.

"Gohan, I never knew you were so vain," she spoke, not giving him eye contact. Instead her eyes were fixated on her hair as her slender fingers strained to pull out the hair tie that was tangled in her hair. It became bothersome.

His eyes flitted to her reflection and he did not smile, which followed his normal behaviour. For a moment, he ignored her and splashed cold water on his face again. Water trailed down his youthful face and he was fixated with it. His index finger traced his scar. In response his eyes narrowed as if he was feeling some sort of pain. When Videl glanced back at his reflection and saw the look on his face, she thought maybe he was feeling his scars reopening memories locked deep within his being.

The human-lady shook her head. She didn't bother to ask. For one, her concern would probably be useless because he'd probably say it's nothing. She didn't want to put up with his macho-crap, especially since she was too busy and frustrated in trying to get the hair tie out without resorting to cut her beautiful hair.

Gohan heard her soft, "Auhh!" and weak cursing. Finally he threw his attention at her by turning around to face her. She didn't seem to notice his never-ending stare until he walked to her and reached for her hair.

Immediately Videl pulled away and stared at him as if he was a big bad monster. "Gohan, _don't_ touch my hair!" she warned sternly. Once she saw him relax a bit and come out of his very irritating-serious mood, she lowered her hands and explained. "I don't want you to rip it out—or cut my hair." Videl never liked his grim mood, a part of her feared seeing him so ominous. Sometimes Videl thought he was always trying to come up with new ways to kill people.

Gohan didn't say anything as he grabbed one of her wrists with his right hand. While she protested, he brought her to one of the shiny sinks and told her to turn around. Hesitantly she obeyed but for safety-sake she turned at a ninety-degree angle from the mirror. This way she could see what he was doing.

Videl carefully watched him like a hawk with arms raised (just in case she had to stop him). He turned on the tap and waited. He put his fingers under the flowing water many times before it was at a tolerable, pleasant temperature for a human. Then he cupped his hand, captured the water, and spilled it onto her hair in the area where the elastic would refuse to come out. He repeated this about ten times before actually trying to take it out himself.

Instantly she closed one of her eyes, expecting pain for when he would pull her hair. And it would be that time that she would have protested and screamed at him. Instead he was surprisingly gentle, taking his sweet time to do that task. Videl felt the occasional tugs, but she was still shocked at his show of tenderness and care. At first, she felt special in some odd way—but then it only produced suspicion for him.

After what seemed like over ten minutes, Gohan finally got her white hair elastic out and he got it out without ripping any of her hair. Her lips parted in astonishment. Without a word, he placed it in her tiny delicate hand.

Oh, they were so small and delicate. They contrasted so much with his. His hands were rough, big, and strong; hands that did labour. Hers… hers were soft, small and weak; hands that never did _real_ physical work—especially not what he has ever done. As the days passed, he was beginning to understand how much they differed. The way they grew up, their customs, their morals, and even their species type were _different_. Only one of the very few things that they shared in common was their spirit for fighting.

Videl tilted her head to the side as his stare was upon her. This time his attention was on her hands, slowly trailing up to her face. She never knew why he did it… never knew what was going inside of his head. And it frustrated her.

Videl sang out, "Thank you Gohan," and clasped onto her elastic. When she saw his dark, now warmer eyes, shift to another sight, which were her eyes, she smiled. "That's better."

Gohan smirked at her, catching onto her happy mood. Getting her hair out of a mess couldn't be the only reason why. "Why are you so content?" he asked in a low voice, standing back more casually.

She grinned, baring her teeth. For the days gone by, she got use to the way he saw through her. She accepted that he paid attention to her, which itself was frankly flattering. "Seven days passed," Videl exclaimed happily with glittering eyes. Those were the same eyes that Gohan liked. They had spirit; except it intrigued him that happiness can cause this form of spirit.

"So what?"

Videl almost face faulted as she hoped that he would catch on. But then again, it was Gohan. She sighed and combed her hair with her fingers. "My period is over."

Gohan's smirked dulled a bit, gradually waiting for those words to sink in. Then he smiled. "Finally," he muttered.

Videl frowned. She would miss his extra company and care—and even weird way of being nice. "I hope you'll still be kind to me," she confessed quietly.

Gohan rolled his eyes—a habit that he picked up from his future mate. He crossed his arms, trying to ignore her pout. Until he heard her say, "That's how friends are supposed to be—the way we were those last few days. Watching movies at night, eating junk food, playing video games… I don't wanna lose all that." He slightly winced from her convincing tone that she was using. When he took a good look at her, and saw her weakness—her unshed tears—he submitted. After all it wasn't that bad playing virtual games, watching fascinating action films, eating chocolate—yummy chocolate—and extra salty foods. Videl was successful in showing him what else was out there, even if it were bad habits. Besides Gohan could always burn those extra calories. He wouldn't admit it, but he was beginning to take a liking to some Earth customs and inventions.

Heh. That woman knew what she was doing. And he didn't even see it coming.

-

A considerably old man with a long head topped by a dark hat walked in the warm halls of Gohan's house. A small smirk was within the many lines of his wrinkled face as he proceeded to the younger Saiyan's kitchen where he hoped to find Gohan. As he neared and neared the main, generously large kitchen, his bony, skeletal-like fingers clutched tighter onto a long coiled paper in his right hand. When he finally got there, which only took less than a minute by his quick stride he saw the _girl_. He frowned.

Her head was stuck in the fridge as her round rear swayed side to side rhythmically. When she pulled out various meats, condiments, vegetables, the old man saw her portrait. She had a petite, pretty nose with nice proportional lips. Her eyes were a lively blue-purple colour, matching delightfully well with her dark, silky hair. As he continued to examine her, he noticed her curves of muscles and the curves from being a female. As far as he could see, as she was in sports bra and teal jogging pants, she was a tasty piece of meat. He weakly grunted before an amused grin played on his face. "So the boy is actually taking care of her," he said to himself, and the voice inside his head sounded amazed.

Videl waltzed to the kitchen's island counter; both of her eyes concentrated on the food as she created a sandwich. She continued to sway her hips side to side to the music ringing in her ears. As the song ended she became aware of her surroundings but was not attentive enough to sense an old man watching her.

He made a move to be noticed by innocently putting his hand on her shoulder. The old man expected her to scream or jump. Instead she fought. It was her reflexes. He caught her elbow; he twisted her around in one swift movement, using her force against her. Once she faced him, he grabbed her throat and pulled her up onto the counter to sit beside the half made sandwich.

_"What the hell?"_ was the question that streamed through her mind.

Vide struggled to break free from his grip. Her eyes narrowed down at him menacingly, deciding to use her youthful flexibility to her advantage. Fighting to scream and call for help, not like she was able to scream with his hand on her throat, she swung herself forward. She was able to wrap her left leg around his cold neck, and pounded her right knee into his stomach. With her free hands, she raked into his flesh before looking for his thumb to bend back. In minutes she was free, retreating to the other side of the room. At the same time she rubbed her throat, recovered, and stared at this stranger with some hatred. Videl almost cursed when she saw him so calm. The way he acted was like she made no damage, which irritated and enraged her.

The old man showed off a toothy grin, revealing his fake pearly white dentures. "Where's Gohan?" he demanded. He was impressed with her.

Videl straightened herself up to be more assertive. She didn't like the way he was staring at her. It was like Gohan, but more devious and more on the lecherous side. She shuddered slightly, shaking her head at him. Maybe she was hallucinating. Young women and old men were never a good mix. "Who are you?"

The old man smiled at her without displaying his teeth. "Tell him it is Dr. Gero." His smile only sharpened more forcefully when she eyed him. On the other hand, her stubbornness could be annoying. Raditz had a right to be concerned.

He watched her leave the kitchen, still eyeing him, but departing to meet his demand. Gero's smile slowly slipped away when she was out of her sight. Sitting on a stool, he unrolled the paper, which looked like a map, or diagram, with familiar faces. One caught his attention, one of Yamcha with the 'X' on his face. The smile didn't come back yet.

"Okay, that guy was freaky," Videl said once Gohan returned to the room that they shared. Gero was now the target of Videl's suspicion. It bothered her to encounter such a man, especially since Gohan demanded that she stayed upstairs.

Gohan sat beside her on the bed, setting the tray between them. "I got Salina to finish your sandwich." He didn't intentionally try to change the subject.

Videl took it nonchalantly, though her jaw dropped slightly when she saw that her sandwich was missing a big chunk. "I thank you for checking if the sandwich was poisonous, but you didn't have to eat this much." She glared at him.

He simply shrugged, trying hard to hide his smirk. He fell back onto the bed while she ate. "Gero is my father's partner. Sort of. He's the guy who makes the androids for us. Actually, he makes a lot of stuff for us," the hybrid soon explained, while he watched his brown tail slither up and sway side to side. It reminded him of a snake responding to a flute. With his attention diverted away from Videl, he didn't notice her scowl and immense dislike for the old man.

Uneasily she shifted, swallowing hard on her food. "And what does that have anything to do with you?"

Gohan looked at her and blinked. His hands were now nestled under his head, surprisingly not angered with her curiosity. "I work for him sometimes."

"Work?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Sell his androids. Help him make the androids. Stuff like that. But don't worry he won't bother you anymore. I would have cracked his artificial skull if he hadn't told me you're the one who tried to elbow him first." She appreciated Gohan's concern to look out for her, even if he was being possessive. However, she wasn't going to express her gratitude anytime soon.

With a closed mouth, her tongue licked over her teeth to ensure that food didn't get stuck in her teeth. At the same time, she rolled her eyes and sarcastically stated, "And is killing people part of the job?"

"Sometimes."

She stiffened. "Is it for his amusement, Raditz's or yours?"

Gohan smiled at this question and sat up to meet her piercing gaze. "All three," he whispered, waiting for her to react negatively.

"Really?" Videl countered back, hoping he had something else to say.

"Actually, my father is more perverse, encouraging me to kill. Gero is subtler about it. But I think that's why they get along so well. I on the other hand…" he halted, trying to gather his thoughts to make sense. "I don't know what happiness _is_, really. So saying that I enjoy killing could be a lie."

"So you just _do_ it?" Videl croaked, waiting for her fear for him to gradually fade away.

The male shrugged slightly, looking away from her, at the door. "Yeah. Something like that I suppose… It doesn't make me feel bad or really good. All I get is power." A pause. "But… power does feel good, only when the opponent is worth it."

Somehow her curiosity wasn't quenched. "When did you start…er… doing that?" she asked slowly, finding him more curious and mysterious before.

"Since I could remember…" came his somewhat distant reply.

She saw it again. His sudden and brief flash of—well—she always called it sadness. It wasn't it, but it was the first word that came into mind. Videl decided to stop prying. His sudden lack of attention towards her, or anything in this room, deterred her.

"Hey, how about we continue our training." Instantly his eyes flashed to her, watching her slip on a t-shirt.

He slowly smiled at her eagerness to be a better fighter. The hybrid fully intended to push her hard… push her until she fainted. Though, Gohan repeatedly reminded himself, he should not expend so much unnecessary energy and time on her.

He would need it when he had to make another kill.

Not like the opponent would be a _real_ challenge.

-

Frowning adorably, Goten ran back home, breathing heavily. Flying away from his father was tough work. Maybe the little boy should have asked to have more people join their big game of tag. That way, his father wouldn't be after him all of the time. His reasoning made sense.

"Hmm," the little boy murmured, looking around his house for a good hiding spot. "Hopefully daddy doesn't cheat and use his IT technique."

Quickly he ran around the room in some sort of panic, searching under the sofas and closets. As he did so, he passed a table that held a pillow. When Goten noticed it, he halted to look at what laid on top of the red pillow. The little boy grinned, admiring the glossy, orange ball. His two little hands struggled to reach the dragonball but he managed before he felt his father near. As fast as he could, Goten made sure that his _ki_ was suppressed and ran into a nearby closet, clutching the ball close to his stomach.

Once Goku entered the house, his smile broadened. "Oh Goten!" he sang out, inching closer and closer to the closet. "Where are you?" Goku called out in a playful tone that Goten was used hearing. He waited and tilted his head so his ear faced the brown closet. His smile grew into a grin when he heard his son trying to stop himself from giggling.

Goten, who was shoved behind some jackets and coats, crept further back into the closet as much as he possibly could. His hands were clasped tightly around the orange ball as his heart paced faster and faster, knowing his dad was about to open the closet. When he saw his father's face and the big grin that the little boy knew and loved, Goten's eyes widened and his mouth let out a scream. This distracted his father and Goten took it as his chance to run away. And so he did.

Too bad Goku was too fast for him.

Goten pouted, holding the orange sphere closer to him. "That's not fair," he bleated, frowning.

The Saiyan slowly brought his son back to the ground, his eyes glittering. "Okay, fine. We'll play a game that you always beat me at," Goku proposed. "Or we could do something else entirely."

Endearingly, Goten placed one of his fingers on his chin. The other one was carefully holding the circular object. Soon, the little half-Saiyan smiled with twinkling eyes. "Hmm… I say we go exploring. Just wait till I put Gohan away."

The happy smile on Goku's face had somewhat dulled.

Goten didn't notice it. His back was towards his father as he headed back to the pillow. He levitated in the air and carefully put the ball away. With his little hands he patted it tenderly. When Goten turned to his dad, the man's smile had somewhat washed away, leaving a tiny frown on his face.

"Goten, who's _Gohan_?" Goku said with a strangled voice. He swallowed hard. Thankfully no tears had swelled up his eyes.

Innocently, Goten bit on his lower lip and pointed to the orange four-star ball. "I named the dragonball Gohan."

Then he slowly started to smile. "Why did you do that?" he asked softly, curiously.

Inhaling and exhaling hard, the young child soon smiled and explained. "Mommy said that you use to call the dragon ball 'Grandpa Gohan'. And then she said that Gohan—my brother—was named after him. So now, I just call him Gohan, just like you did for your grandpa." The tone he used was childish, innocent—and just something you would expect from Goten.

His happy demeanor was back. "Alright. I understand. And will you take care of Gohan?" he asked, softly smiling.

Goten nodded vigorously, happy too. "You can count on me Daddy!" he exclaimed, running to the door with his eyes on Goku. "Now let's go exploring!"

Goku felt his happy bubble being picked at. That was one of the things that Gohan and Goku did together. The Saiyan sucked it up and forced the frown away.

"Daddy, don't be sad," came Goten's low voice. When his father's gaze met his, Goten gave his best adorable grin. "I'll never leave you." He was quite perceptive for a child.

Goku felt a sudden warmth fizz inside of him. He walked to the boy and ruffled his hair. "I know. I know," he said. He bared his teeth. "Let's go."

-

Gohan hadn't really seen Seventeen with emotion—the emotion of disappointment. He saw that empty look in the android's eyes when he told Seventeen that he couldn't come with him and do the deed tonight. The hybrid needed the android to stay behind because Gohan felt strongly about making the kill himself. To _prove_ something, he told them.

So he flew off with grace. During the time it took him to reach, he let his thoughts drift on. At first he pondered on how he should eliminate Tien first. Swiftly? Painfully? Did he really care if he screamed and cried out like his last victim, Yamcha? Gohan frowned.

His thoughts bounced onto Videl. He didn't care that it did—only wondering if he pushed her too far with the training. She seemed to grasp the concept of flying and using energy effectively. "Good," he mused to himself. He would like to see how far she could go. Curious he was indeed.

Equipped in traditional Saiyan armour, Gohan took his time flying to his destination. As he was getting closer to Tien, he slowed down. An eyebrow suddenly lifted. There was another presence near the alien. From what Gohan could tell, this person—_thing­—_had a much smaller _ki _level than Tien. He shook his head slowly. Too bad there wasn't someone more challenging.

Soon, Gohan landed on barren land. The infamous wasteland that he had found many people train on. It was a nice place to test power because no one was in sight. The mountainous hills could prove to be useful if they wanted to play a nice game of hide and seek. Gohan frowned bitterly. He wasn't up for that. No fun and games.

Tien and Chiaotzu had been exchanging punches, blows, swift kicks and other various strikes at each other, only to block each attack. The three-eyed alien was going rather easy on his smaller, weaker friend. He watched, somewhat joyful as Chiaotzu retreated back to catch his breath. At least three beads of sweat broke and ran down on his face. So the little clown had some power after all.

"Chiaotzu, I'm surprised," Tien said, chuckling a bit.

The little, white-faced midget smiled and laughed with his buddy. "I'm not that bad Tien!" he exclaimed before resting back into a fight stance. Determination glowed in his eyes.

Tien mimicked his friend and let his smile sharpened into a smirk. "Whatever you say. I'm not going to go easy on you." He carefully watched his friend levitate in the air to match his own tall height. With his third eye he scanned the landscape, wanting to use it in his advantage. Instead, all three of his eyes narrowed down curiously, seeing a stranger approach them. His fighting stance did not ease; it did the opposite.

"Chiaotzu, look behind you," he warned. His voice didn't show uneasiness but his body frame did. Slowly, Chiaotzu did what Tien said. Initially, he thought there was nothing to fear, but as this person neared and neared by foot—no—float to them inches off ground, there was reason to worry. And as each passing second came, sweat dripped, throats tightened and knuckles became white. Chiaotzu's began to shake. They saw the brown tail waving at them as if it was greeting them.

"Saiyan," Chiaotzu heard Tien whisper bitterly. They didn't know any other race with a tail like that and who wore such armour.

"Why do you think he's here?" the midget asked in a stifled voice.

Tien grew accustomed to his friend's normal high-pitched voice. Though now, he heard some fear, and only worried him some more. He half-wished he could reply, but the stranger had come into hearing range… and soon stood between Tien and Chiaotzu. Besides, Tien didn't know what to say to pacify his friend.

Chiatzou's little beady eyes examined the strange man—Saiyan—who stood so rudely between his friend and himself. He examined the potential foe. He had dark, spiky hair and empty eyes. Chiaotzu tried to ignore his swishing tail. It reminded him of a whip, which only made him flinch uneasily. He didn't have a good chance to look at the man's face to see if he was cross or amused. Whichever it was, it wasn't good.

Tien too couldn't help stare at the Saiyan, almost gawking. His build, size, scar, and those eyes were definitely intimidating. The eyes reminded him of a possessed soul, he thought and shuddered. The three-eyed alien swallowed hard. Just _why_ was this guy here? What did he need?

"Can I help you?" Tien asked slowly, meeting Gohan's impenetrable gaze.

Gohan made a crooked smile and shook his head. "I don't think you two would want to kill yourselves willingly."

Tien and Chiaotzu's eyebrows shot up while their eyes grew bigger and bigger until they felt their eyes burn. At this, Gohan's crooked smile turned transparent. His eyes rolled with unbelief. How he was annoyed with this reaction.

"Kill ourselves?" Tien managed to muster out, still utterly shocked. The way Gohan nodded—so casually like it was an everyday thing—more than bothered Tien.

Chiaotzu slowly reached the ground from that sudden surprise. His legs had somehow started to move back. "Kill _ourselves_?" His voice was squeakier than usual. "Why would we do that?" Then realization emerged ungracefully. "You—" he started in tiny shakes. "You…"

Gohan turned around to face the little alien. "Yes. I will be doing the slaying today." Quickly his eyes darted back to Tien, then suddenly disappearing and reappearing beside the taller man. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I too fast for you?" he said mockingly. Videl's sarcasm had really rubbed off on him. Normally he wouldn't taunt his victims… just kill them and that was _it_.

Tien looked down at his arm that was held captive by Gohan's one hand. He struck at it but it wasn't as successfully as he thought. The three-eyed man growled and retreat his hand back to his side. Carefully, he looked at the Saiyan. "Who _are_ you?"

Gohan didn't smile. Should he give his real name? It wouldn't really matter since they would die soon, right? "Gohan," he answered softly before reaching to knee Tien in the gut.

Tien gasped, feeling the hard blow. Saliva flew out of his mouth while his eyes diluted. A part of his mind was distracted—while the other tried to keep up with the fight that commenced. He heard the name Gohan before… but _where_? Did it matter?

Gohan executed a spinning roundhouse at the alien. It was so fast and hard that Tien didn't have time to run, scream, or defend himself. He heard a startling crack. All three alien's eyes were still diluted and snapped open as he was viciously kicked to the dusty ground. The wind picked up roaring the sand and dirt into the air.

Chiaotzu looked at his friend fall and lay there almost lifeless. He could see his buddy's chest rise and fall, indicating that he was still alive, but how strong was he? Would he be able to run out of here alive? 'I should be helping…'

Shock still enveloped him but fear escalated his hatred for this Saiyan. Chiaotzu let out a scream—a war cry—and headed towards Gohan. The little male was about to scream again—except this time with fright—when Gohan caught his tiny fist in one hand, overpowering the little alien. "Is this all you got?" the Saiyan asked, disappointed. Chaitzou's eyes wavered.

Only a few strong and steady hits were placed on the clown-like being before he looked unrecognizable. The victim didn't have time to scream as he felt his body being damaged to a bloody piece of mass. His eye was swollen, teeth banged out and if he weren't screaming so loudly he would have heard many crushing cracks, bones divorcing in tiny bits. Soon the abuse stopped coming so heavily, and it was then Chaitzou looked down to see what happened.

The first thing he saw was his dirty clothes from the sand tainted and mixed with his own blood. His legs were bruised and cut, but were not bleeding profusely. By now, Chiaotzu was onto the sandy, cool ground. The sun was out, but wasn't providing much heat because of the grey clouds. The midget managed to roll his head to the side and was happy to see his arm in place. Though…when he looked further he saw a disturbing sight. His elbow was twisted back with the bone distastefully poking out of the flesh. So that was where those shuddering snaps came from. Choking on a sob, Chaitzou saw the horrendous damage inflicted by the Saiyan. He couldn't recognize his arm either. His inside flesh was bubbling out of his white skin, making him look like a pale pink blob. This time he let out a shrilling scream. "Get out Tien!"

Tien's eyes instantly snapped open with the call of his name. He struggled badly to see what was going on, still out of his senses. All three of his eyes soon closed, until he recognized where that voice came from. "Chaizou…" he whimpered. His neck had somewhat snapped to the side. At least he could still move.

There were many hateful emotions stirring inside him because of this alien… an alien that had come out of _nowhere_ and attacked them, intending to make a kill. He struggled to stand, only to fail and fall back.

"Tien," sang a soft mocking voice. It was Gohan, holding Chiaotzu by what was left of his collar. "Come on. Wake up. I know you want to see your friend die…" The only reason why he said this was to get Tien's undivided attention if he didn't already have it. If there were any other reason, it'd be to help raise Tien's power.

He especially hoped for the latter.

The three-eyed alien looked up, watching Gohan and the wrongfully beaten Chiaotzu. He was horror-struck at the sight. "L-let him go," Tien whimpered rising from the ground and he made a greater effort to stand up.

Gohan didn't smile or frown, which only infuriated Tien. However, Tien did smile when he saw what was left of Chaiotzu turn around and flip on Gohan's back.

"Ah, self destruct," Gohan commented, not closing his eyes. He had no fear from this attack for he knew the little clown-look-alike could not afflict any pain onto him.

Tien saw Gohan's overconfident face and felt a muscle in his mouth twitch. "No Chiaotzu!" he yelled desperately, reaching out to his friend.

He was too strong.

And it was too late.

A big puff of dark smoke surrounded Gohan as he felt a tiny power burst on his back. It wasn't painful; it did no damage. More like a tingling sensation… and now Gohan smiled.

The midget's self destruction was in vain.

Tien's eyes expanded to the point where holding the tears in became easy. "Chiaotzu…" he whispered strangely, waiting for the smoke to disappear. Maybe Chiaotzu did a lot of damage to this Gohan person? Hope was the only thing that kept Tien's anger under control. But then he saw Gohan unaffected—and amused. It broke Tien to an awful fit.

The alien staggered to his feet with a twitching frown planted on his face. His eyes narrowed stiffly closer together as he powered up, using his anger as fuel. "_I will kill you_…" he hiss-whispered through his shattering teeth. He never questioned why Gohan was smirking. Immediately he branded that this was only an overconfident, pompous Saiyan asshole. Weren't they all like this? Well, except Goku of course.

Gohan took a step back and stared at Tien. He was only smiling because he got what he wanted. A fight. A fight where his opponent would be at their maximum. Gohan craved for those bouts.

He watched Tien try to attack him but his foot and fist was too slow. Tien never landed a punch—a strike—on him. Gohan shook his head and caught Tien's bald head, giving him a stare that threatened he will shatter his skull. "And I thought you were going to give me a better challenge. Too bad you don't have time to show me the 'Solar Flare' attack." He carefully watched Tien's frown grow deeper and deeper.

'And just how exactly did he know about his Solar Flare attack,' Tien's mind screamed. He wanted those words to come out of his mouth, but he was too paralyzed with anger and a mix of fear and alarm. Frantically, the three-eyed alien made an effort to attack Gohan away with his fist, but the hybrid maneuvered himself around. He caught Tien's arm and snapped his elbow. Tien expected to hear his shoulder pop out but when he glanced down he saw his forearm severed instead. If he hadn't screamed he would have heard it.

Gohan, as always, ignored it when they looked helpless and started to yell. He kept calm and rested his left hand back on Tien hairless head. His right hand got a grip on the man shoulder, digging his fingers in if Tien moved. Slowly the Saiyan created a large energy stake and immediately he sliced it into Tien's skull. Again, Gohan disregarded another shrilling scream, the bone breaking, and the gory, bloody mess he had created. He just stood there, waiting for the stake to reach Tien's neck, and then vanquish. By the time it did, the three-eyed alien was dead, instantly crashing to the dusty ground.

The hybrid looked down at the three-eyed man and lightly kicked him over to see Tien's face. If he had been anymore sadistic, he would create another energy stake and gouge all three eyes. But no—he already created a mess and he was the one that had to bring Tien back to Gero. Gohan did not want to get dirty with his filthy blood. Damn. He should have brought Seventeen after all.

"Hmm… you're lucky that Gero wants your body… or else you would have rotted here," the Saiyan finally murmured. A windy breeze passed and speckles of dirt and sand rested on the dark red liquid.

Then came the change.

Carefully Gohan picked the lifeless body up, and carried it away.

Had he actually enjoyed that, he wondered. Did he find it fun, exciting? He concluded had better things to do with his time.

"Human" wasn't the right word – but it was the first word that came to mind.

Because one could be human and still commit a horrendous crime, one after another… after another… after another…

-

**Author's Note:**

For some reason I really didn't like this chapter. There are some things wrong that I should fix, but meh, its fine the way it is. I still didn't go back to fix things in the previous chapter. I didn't have time. Ah school isn't so nice. Falling for boys and growing up is a big adjustment for me. sigh But, when I do have time (after exams) I will fix this and the previous.

Next update won't be for a while for obvious reasons. I have to do the review special still. I haven't forgotten. Mm… that will be the next thing that I will post from Sinful. I might randomly post one-shots maybe… but yeah. Keep posted.

Ahaha… there is an advantage for being part of my mailing list. I drew a pic for chapter one a long time ago, and I coloured it in Photoshop. I think it looks pretty for my first. Sooo… if you haven't joined… then that's your fault. stick out tongue

One more thing… I know it's been a while. I'm not sure when the next one if coming out because I'm not really happy with what I wrote so far, and I haven't have time to write anything. I'm not sure if I should retire from writing fanfiction. I have things written (not edited) but lately, it's been difficult to find time, inspiration and creativity to write something good. Well good enough for me. I part of me wants to write a lovey dovey story… the other part wants me to write a bad, death, hatred fic. shrugs We'll see what happens.

**Goku's Daughter**


	8. Assurance

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Eight: Assurance**

_Assurance_

**1** the act or action of assuring : as **a** **: PLEDGE, GUARANTEE** **b** the act of conveying real property; also the instrument by which it is conveyed **c** chiefly British **: INSURANCE**  
**2** the state of being assured : as **a** **: SECURITY** **b** a being certain in the mind the puritan's assurance of salvation **c** confidence of mind or manner easy freedom from self-doubt or uncertainty; also excessive self-confidence **: BRASHNESS, PRESUMPTION**  
**3** something that inspires or tends to inspire confidence gave repeated assurances of goodwill

--Merriam-Webster OnLine

* * *

She screamed loudly. Her eyes widened and widened and quickly she returned where she came from, back into the rectangle box.

Videl Satan had been taking a long, warm shower. Yes, she was actually enjoying herself, the peace, from being under the waterfall and cleaning her body and hair. While doing such a normal and calming task, the blue-eyed, wet girl was _really_ surprised to see Gohan on the other side.

And it didn't look _too_ good.

The first thing was _he_ saw her _naked_. Videl was more than embarrassed at that moment; she could feel her cheeks burn from anger and discomfiture. The second thing wrong about the whole situation was that _he_ was stripping his clothes only a couple of steps away from the shower.

That part really _freaked_ _out_ Videl. Fear coiled into more anger and mistrust swept through. "What the hell _are you doing_?" she screamed while she hugged her body. She had the strongest urge to hit him in the head with something hard. A frying pan came into mind.

The half-Saiyan, who had just recently returned from conducting his bloody deed, looked toward the stand-up shower with an eye opened wide. In his defense, he wasn't there to peep on her. Gohan only wanted to get the scent of Tien and Chiaotzu's blood off of him.

Okay. Okay. So he _knew_ Videl was in there, but he wasn't going to join her or do something perverted. She would have a heart attack.

Videl's eye twitched as she stood there. How she felt to burst. "I can't believe that just happened," Videl said, hoping he would hear her. Her voice cracked unexpectedly, and then she asked for a towel.

Gohan sighed and grabbed two: one for her drenched body and the other for her damp hair. He cursed silently, for several reasons. One, her nude image was now emblazed in his mind, taunting and teasing him. He tried brushing it off but it wouldn't disappear so easily. It was the sight of her curly, wet hair stuck on one of her breasts, reaching down to her belly with water droplets rolling down her sleek skin. He saw her other breast nude too and felt something tingle, no, burn inside of him. Gohan's jaw clenched as his memory brought back her round hips, the fair flesh of her thighs and just a whole sparkling Videl sent him…breathless. He even saw bruises that he had given her from fights and yet she was still something enjoyable to look at.

"Videl, come out," Gohan demanded softly, holding her towels in his hand. "I'm not going to bite, I promise."

The human female frowned bitterly. "Give me the towels and go away!" she said, covering her private areas just incase he decided to open the door. "I don't want to see or talk to you!" she added quickly, her tone growing sourer.

Gohan sighed and rested against the wall by his right. He unexpectedly had an urge to rectify what happened, even if it meant pacifying her, coaxing her. Never before was he in this kind of situation and well, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Why?" Gohan soon asked breaking the short silence. "Why don't you want to talk or see me?" He heard a snort; he knew she was listening. That was a good thing he supposed.

"_Because_…" came her irritated voice, "you saw me _naked_. And why were _you_ stripping Gohan? To _rape_ me?" she accused, raising her voice on the last part, almost to tears. All trust she had in him was gone temporarily. And the hate came back. Desperately she tried to think of ways of returning home without pretending to be nice and his friend.

Gohan frowned from irritation and well… he did feel bad for what happened if he made her so… pissed off. His frowned deepened when he realized that Videl's behvaiour would probably revert back to when she first came to his abode. "Well I apologize that I was here at the wrong time. But you have to understand, my intentions weren't to join you—"

"Oh _please_! Don't give me this crap. All guys are after sex and I'm sure you were trying to take advantage of me!" The tone had not lost its bitterness, "…especially when you're so much stronger than me." How she loathed saying that.

A sigh escaped the hybrid's lips. "If I wanted to take advantage of you, I would have done so already," was his calm yet snappy reply. After short silence followed until he ended it again, "And I was waiting for you to come out so I could use the shower. I have to get this smell of blood off of me."

"How do I trust you?" Gohan heard a sniff and then her voice cracked again. "I saw the way you looked. The way your eyes sparked and feasted on my body. I feel so… violated."

Gohan's tongue smacked against his front teeth before he sighed again. He didn't know how to counter that one. Using the room's darkness as an excuse wouldn't work because it was fairly bright. What else could he say? "I don't get it with humans, especially women. They're so sensitive when it comes to nudity," he commented. He didn't have anything nicer to say.

Videl's eyebrows snapped together. "Well I'm sorry for being modest!" she cried out.

"I do not understand why you're embarrassed."

Her mouth fell open. "Excuse _you_! I'm not used to having strange guys looking at me naked!" she retorted, pulling her hair onto each of her breasts.

"Well you should get used to it. It isn't a bad thing," he said, confident in his words.

She almost sweat dropped, unbelieving him. "_How_ so? I don't think you'll like men—women—to have lustful thoughts of your body. And I'm just uncomfortable being nude in front of anyone!"

Gohan rolled his eyes and muttered something about "stupid humans". He cleared his throat and said something to change the subject. "Aren't you cold?"

Videl's frown lost its sharpness. Even though he tried to alter the topic, it was a nice thought and concern. "Yeah I am," came her weak reply. Her skin had the bumpy texture of chicken and her nipples had erected from the water.

"Then come out here and get your towel," was his suggestion.

"But you're right _there_!" she bleated.

"I won't look then," he said shortly. His frown grew wider.

It was silent for a moment, disregarding the little drips from the tap, before she spoke again. "You promise?"

He nodded and then he realized she couldn't see him. "Yes. You have my word."

"Okay, close your eyes. And if you peep…" she halted and tried to think up something to threaten him with, "… I won't talk to you, train, eat with you, and avoid you for as long as I could!" Her tone revealed she was dead serious. Though hearing his chuckle, she doubted he took her seriously.

"Okay," he said, "come out." Slowly, Gohan closed his eyes and didn't open them until she said it was safe too. When his black eyes were granted vision once again, he saw her using both towels. She avoided his gaze but he already saw her face. Red and pink suited her nicely.

"Were you crying?" he asked, noticing her puffy eyes. Gohan saw her pink, flushed cheeks and for his own good, didn't ask about that. Her angry look almost frightened him to do such a thing. But he liked it. The passion, that is.

Her blue eyes flashed fury at him. "No," she snapped, crossing her arms over her towel. Videl had protectiveness over it, just in case he decided to turn into a monster and rip it off her. "I wasn't crying." Without another word, she turned and headed to the door, avoiding him. However, she abruptly came to stop when she held on the door handle. Videl turned back to speak to Gohan and felt her face get hot when she saw him completely nude. Her body stirred with indescribable feelings and she prayed for him to not turn around. Immediately, her head shot around back at the door and she completely forgot what she wanted to ask him. It was about the blood.

"Oh Videl," came his voice when she opened the door. His head twisted back to her and saw her hesitant to turn around. "I don't care if you see me nude," he said nonchalantly, almost mocking her.

Videl stared outside of the door, ignoring what he had just said. "I don't want to see you completely without clothes. It's rude."

"But I said I don't care." He was toying with her. He never really saw the fun of it until now.

"I do!" she said sternly. Videl heard him sigh and opened the shower door. "What did you want to tell me anyways?" she asked, curiosity taking over her.

Gohan froze and smiled, not facing her at all. "I was going to ask how to make it up to you. That's if you still feel betrayed… and all that garbage that humans are conflicted with." The latter part of the sentence spilled out almost incoherently.

Videl didn't know if she should smile or frown at that. "I'm shocked at your kindness," she said half sarcastic. Indeed she was shocked, but more suspicious than anything else.

"Well, I do need to 'make it right'. I'll need your help in order to do that," he said meekly. Gohan knew if he didn't do something about it, she'll be a pain as she was before. Maybe even worse off. He didn't want to deal with her stubbornness tonight.

Videl was about to comment on why he had a conscience all of a sudden. Instead she said, "I want to go home."

Gohan slowly shook his head. A little to the left. A little to the right. "You know that's not an option."

Frowning, she tried to think of something grand. Then her stomach rumbled and instantly the idea of fast food popped into her head. Soon her eyes lit up from a brilliant thought. "McDonalds!" she cried out, surprising Gohan with her sudden burst of energy. Oh how she craved for oily, fatty foods. It wasn't like she couldn't lose the calories.

"McDonalds?"

"Yeah, it's a fast food restaurant. It's been ages since I had a bite of a Big Mac." Her small mouth watered.

Gohan breathed in heavily. "Alright. That's it?"

Videl said a small, "Yeah—and don't forget the fries." She was about to leave, but stopped again. "Was that all?"

The hybrid looked back at her and shook his head. He was initially going to tell her that she was beautiful and she had no reason to be embarrassed. But now… he wasn't sure. Gohan was too new with these thoughts… and women all together. The only thing he learned was: give women what they want, and they'll give you what you want. If Gohan continued to be nice and keep her content, it wouldn't be long that she'll submit to him.

He cracked a smile, but he still didn't want to flatter her. Gohan was uncertain if she would take it as a compliment in the first place. Instead he said, "No, that's all." The man stepped inside the shower and turned on the taps when he heard her leave the room.

* * *

Gero relaxed in his chair, in a good mood. Restfully, he sat back and stared at his large computer screen while he typed in his simple password for one of his many electronic mail accounts. Currently he logged into his work e-mail accounts—an e-mail address that many scientists and anyone else in the same profession knew of. His head cocked to the side when he saw the number of unread mail. 

"Twenty seven," he murmured, slightly shaking his head. Quickly, he scanned through all the senders. His eyes brightened when he saw mail come from Bulma Briefs, head of Capsule Corporation. Driven by curiosity, he immediately went to open her mail.

"Dear Dr. Gero," the old man read out loud. "Hello. As you probably already know, this is Bulma Briefs. It may come to a surprise of why I am contacting you. I myself am surprised of what I am orchestrating this year at my home, Capsule Corporation.

"Being that I own the company, and am overwhelmed with the advances in science we have accomplished this year, I have decided to celebrate by having a large Christmas Eve party at my home, inviting all guests—celebrities, friends, family and even scientists, the doctors. I strongly believe that this growing sense of family within our community can do us good.

"So that is all for now. I hope you do attend. Business may not transpire in the evening but I know you will have a good time. Please reply as soon as possible, preferably before December 18.

"Sincerely,

"Bulma Briefs."

Gero sat back, looking quite dazed at the computer screen. He was not shocked at Bulma's friendliness, but was surprised that she'd host something like this around Christmas time. Suddenly he sighed, not quite sure if he should go or not.

The old man knew that she might feel offended if he did not attend. These types of gatherings were important, mainly for himself. The scientist rubbed his chin in a detective like manner.

"Hmm." He pondered, weighing the pros and cons. Having so many people there could help him. Creating connections and formalities with not only other scientists but celebrities wouldn't hurt. The problem, however, was that he would have to socialize. The old man's eyes narrowed. He wasn't too fond of that. Besides he would need a date. He was in no condition to get a well, pretty lady because he was old and it would look strange if he showed up with someone young enough to be his daughter. Gero exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Gero had to attend… somehow…

Suddenly his eyes snapped opened. "A representative," he muttered, a smile growing slowly.

Gero turned his gaze back on the screen, closing the window. He got up and headed to one of the many doors in his underground chamber. Most led to other underground chambers and he was sure the one on his right, the one well hidden, was the one that led to Raditz.

The evil doctor had found his perfect representative. Gohan. Not only was Gohan young, but also he had presence and a certain air of authority and power around him that people automatically respected him. What made him a greater candidate was Gohan had a human girlfriend, a date.

Gero just hoped that Gohan would agree.

* * *

Gohan returned from the kitchen, having an early breakfast snack. There was a slight smile on his face as he walked to the window, watching the sunrise. He breathed in heavily before giving Videl his full attention. 

She was still asleep. It was six in the morning after all. Gohan never found her up earlier than eight. His half smile sharpened as he watched her carefully. She looked peaceful like this, totally serene and calm. Since last night, after seeing her nude, he could finally admit to himself that she was indeed beautiful.

He froze. That sounded horrible and shallow. _After seeing her nude…_ Truth be told, he did not deeply care of what happened last night. Though, there was a part of him that wished it hadn't occurred. Seeing her like that made his loins tightened and remembering the vision over and over created the same effect.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed further. Videl began thrashing side-to-side, most likely from a bad dream. Having both eyes on the girl, he reached the black sofa to sit on it. For ten minutes he watched her mumble out incoherent phrases and her erratic movements. He waited until she woke up with a start.

Blue, glossy eyes snapped opened. Sweat drenched her cotton pajamas and her hair felt lightly damp. Her pulse raced with the dream she just had and seeing Gohan stare at her from across the room only made it beat faster.

Gohan swallowed hard, raising one of his dark eyebrows. "What did you dream?"

Videl's eyes darted from his face to her hands, then to the covers. She again avoided his gaze. "It's nothing," she said lowly, clasping both hands together nervously.

Gohan didn't believe her for a second. For one thing, he was too good at reading her emotions, especially when she was lying. "You were thrashing. If you had pleasant dreams you would have been smiling."

Gathering courage, she looked at him in the eye, glaring at him. "And why were you looking at me?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Gohan dampened his lips with his tongue before he leaned back, his strong arms resting on the top of the sofa. "Well, you were interesting to watch. And besides, it is my home, my rules. You are in no position to question me." He saw how his strong words affected her; Videl flinched. "And so, what were you dreaming?" he asked again, more softly this time.

Videl closed her eyes shut and forced a smile. "I told you it's nothing. Now leave me alone. I still didn't get my Big Mac yet." Hopefully that'll do. She didn't want to tell him that she had an erotic dream with _him_ in it. It was frightening and embarrassing. Partly because it she hardly had erotic dreams and partly because it was a what-if that took place after the bathroom incident.

It was almost what Videl thought was going to happen after he joined her in the shower…

_ Videl stared at him, terribly shocked. Quickly she covered her breasts with her hair and tried to close the shower door on him. He was already completely nude and made his advance, blocking the closing door with his arm. At first his face was hidden in the shadows, but when he came close, the shadows were swept away. He was serious as usual but his eyes told her that he was driven with lust. It frightened her. She screamed._

_ He covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes popped out. He pushed her back against the cool tiled wall. She didn't find herself pinned, but nevertheless she was stuck. Squirming and attempts to scream didn't seem to help at all._

_ Then he whispered her name. "Videl…"_

_ She looked up at him.. "Don't please… please… Gohan…"_

_ He held her face carefully and for a good moment they were still until he swooped down to kiss her lips. He swooped down so fast as if he was the predator and she was the prey._

_ Soon, as the dream progressed, she found his kisses deepen, and then eventually trail down her throat, skimming her breasts, then down to her belly. His hands were occupied, caressing and discovering her body, setting it aflame._

_ She grew confused, extremely terrified, and worried for what would happen next. She didn't realize it was a dream, yet. All of it seemed so real… And Kami, as he continued, Videl started to want… him…_

_ "Please Gohan…" Gohan _don't_… or Gohan _continue

_Want… him?_

_Yes… want him._

_It was sickening…_ Eventually she snapped out of it before he had made love to her but it didn't erase the fact that she felt she _enjoyed_ it. She stopped struggling in her dream… she knew that for sure.

Disturbed, she wondered why would she dream something like this.

_She enjoyed it because she didn't fight it anymore. She didn't submit… Yet she felt the burning passion on her bitten lips._

Videl didn't know if she should scream, cry, or just be happy of having a 'nice dream'. All of this time recollecting her thoughts, she wasn't fully aware that Gohan was still staring at her.

"Videl," he called, standing to his feet.

Her eyes snapped to him, catching his gaze. She didn't smile or frown. The female made sure her lips stayed in a tight, thin line. Giving him ideas of her dream did not sound like a good thing to do. He could indeed take advantage of that—and play, tease her. Hopefully he wouldn't press her of it later.

When he got her attention, Gohan walked to the large bed, sitting at the edge. "I have been invited for a party at Capsule Corporation," he started. Her eyes still looked glossy and lifeless but nevertheless he had her attention. "I'm going to attend… with you." That certainly brought a spark inside of her.

"A party at Capsule Corporation?" she asked weakly.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. For the rich, snobby, smart… Whoever is an acquaintance of Bulma Briefs."

_For the rich… _Videl slowly smiled. "I get to see daddy," she whispered, hardly audible. Hercule was definitely one of the rich. He _had_ to be there since he was one of the most influential people in the world. Suddenly her eyes narrowed, glaring at Gohan. "Why are you giving me this chance?"

The half Saiyan's shoulders hunched. "Well, I thought you were getting lonely."

"And?" she asked, expecting more.

"Well, you have to be my date for the evening," Gohan explained, carefully eyeing her.

Videl nodded. That was a reasonable price. "Okay. Is that it?"

Gohan shook his head shortly. "No, you have to teach me how to be more 'human'." That earned him a look of surprise.

"What? Like… less of an animal?"

"Etiquette. That type of stuff," he explained. "Do's and dont's basically."

Videl agreed with another nod. Again, it was reasonable, and definitely not difficult. Even though Gohan was a jerk at times, she gathered that he was definitely smart. He would learn quickly. "So when's the party?" she asked, not noticing how fast her emotions changed.

"Oh, Christmas Eve."

Alarm struck her. That was only in a week time.

* * *

Bulma eyed Vegeta carefully as he ate his lunch. He didn't seem to notice her eye scrutiny—or maybe he just didn't mind. Her gaze then slowly shifted onto her son, who like his father failed to detect her eyes on him. A frown tugged at her lips. Obviously she was expecting something else from them. 

"And you guys are cool with it, right?" she slowly asked. It's been days that Vegeta had talked with her after Bulma told him of the social gathering she was orchestrating. As expected, he wanted nothing to do with humans—or anyone who interfered with his training. Trunks took it better except he did not think it was fair that he would have to go to bed much earlier than when the party ended.

The young half-Saiyan glanced at his father, who had ignored Bulma. Trunks gave her a blank look, saying, "Yeah, as long as I get what I want for Christmas," with a full mouth.

The blue-eyed woman was about to scold him for not having manners, but refrained because of Vegeta's silence. She looked at her mate and cleared her throat. Vegeta tossed her a small glance, and he saw the threatening look in her eyes if he didn't respond.

"I already told you I want no part of it," he repeated, allowing his exasperation to show in his tone.

Bulma sat back, giving him a firm look. Now what exactly could she bribe or threaten him with? She uses the gravity room and food too much and Bulma knew Vegeta well enough that he would find a way out of it. "You can't guilt me of Yamcha's death to stop me," she said boldly. She fought back the tears but held her confidence.

Vegeta froze for a second and looked at her. He saw the sadness in her eyes and he knew she was fibbing—or at least holding something back. "I know," he simply said, half lying. The Prince was going to say something else but it'd be too unkind, only starting a fight. Besides the brat was in the room and Vegeta didn't really want his son to be troubled with his parents' affairs.

The lady across the Prince kept her serious expression. It hadn't softened one bit. "It's for business…" she paused, slightly fearful to go on.

"And who exactly are going to attend if it's for _business_?" Vegeta asked, not quite interested but he forcefully put some expression into the word _business._

"Well…" she paused, putting a finger to her chin, "Dr. Conner, Dr. Tofu, Dr. Kaede…" she trailed on while Vegeta blocked her out. "Oh yeah, there's Dr. Gero. But he's not coming. He's sending a representative."

The Prince's eyes flickered to hers as he got up to leave. The look Bulma made told him that she had struck a nerve.

"Yeah, a representative. That guy that was here last time…" She continued to eye her mate, wondering why he made that funny noise in his throat.

"Is that clown Kakarott coming?" Vegeta suddenly asked, not looking at her anymore, but at his son. He could see Trunks nod his head happily.

"Yeah, of course! You know Goku is my close friend," Bulma replied, her eyes narrowing with concern.

Suddenly Vegeta felt a tug at his lips and he was afraid that he was going to smile. Maybe this gathering would not be too bad…

"If I do attend, it's not for you. It's for the food and the gravity chamber." That was a, "Yes, I'll go," Vegeta realized. It slipped out too quickly, but that was because he had created his own agenda planned for that night. Without saying anything else, Vegeta turned around and headed to his gravity room.

Bulma and Trunks exchanged looks. With eyebrows raised they asked each other, "What was that about?"

Knowing the type of man Vegeta was they decided not to ask him what changed his mind, before he decided to change it again.

* * *

"Mm, Goran," Videl moaned. "It oo ood!" Her eyes were closed as she chewed on her beloved Big Mac. Very slowly she licked the side of her lips, cleaning where some mayonnaise type dressing fell. When Videl looked up to thank her abductor, he had a blank look on his face. 

She swallowed hard and raised a slender eyebrow. "What? It's been at least a month since I ate this. I was trying to go on some sort of 'diet'. Now I say screw it." His zoned out look did not change and she hunched her shoulders. "It's really good!" she repeated, eyeing him.

Gohan held the McDonalds bag in his hand as he tried to remove his gaze off her. The half Saiyan knew she always amazed him in some sort of way, but this… eating a burger… this… it was puzzling. How can she have so much pleasure eating this _junk_ _food_ nonetheless?

"Here, Gohan, have some."

And she was willing to share it.

Gohan looked at Videl, seeing the way she was glaring at him. The girl was suspicious; that made the two of them. Slowly he neared her on the black living room couch until he was in arms length to her. He tried to take the burger from her to only have it snatched away from him. Gohan arched an eyebrow.

"No, I hold it. I don't want you to eat the _whole_ thing," she reasoned, grinning at him.

Gohan did an eye roll, meeting her demand. He slowly took a bite of the burger from her dainty little hands. As the abductor chewed, he stared at her expecting face.

"Is it good?" Videl slowly asked in a less forced friendly tone.

He opened his mouth to speak. Videl slapped his leg, which forced him to nod instead. It was delicious! Just like the pizza. The thought that Videl would use food to gain his trust never crossed his mind.

"Good, we got one thing down. Don't talk when your mouth is full," the human female commented, returning back to her burger. She wasn't any better, but the point was to _teach him_ etiquette. She could taste freedom coming closer and closer…

Again Gohan saw through her. "What are you going to say when you see your father?" He paused and stared down at her while he took out another Big Mac burger. "Oh daddy, this big bad man abducted me!" Gohan did a nice impression of a damsel in distress. Videl received a dark look. "Your alias is Vasha. And if you do try to escape by hinting that you're really Satan Videl," he halted, eyes narrowing with a cold ice filling his eyes, "do not let the thought escape you that _extreme_ _measures_ would be executed."

She sucked in her breath, obviously intimidated. He held so much power over her that she didn't know how to counter it. Instead of biting back with a curse, she slowly nodded. They were supposed to be friends, right? "I won't do anything stupid like that," Videl said, returning the glare. "I know you kill people, and I know you won't hesitate to murder my father." She squirmed a little but her anger did not die out in her eyes. "I promise I won't spill the beans," Videl vowed. She meant it too because there were other ways to escape. Capsule Corporation was a large building after all. There were many rooms and hallways to slide in and out of.

"Good," was all he said before he presented her with another Big Mac. He saw how she tried to look happy, but his warning—threat—had killed her friendly mood. Truth be told, Gohan preferred her happier side than the depression. He pushed the disappointment aside and concentrated on her, watching her eat. His dark eyes skimmed on her arms—the green bruises—and he frowned. Gohan had to stop being rough on her, especially the couple of days before the gathering. He didn't want them to become suspicious and think that he abused her.

"Hey Gohan, is there a reason why you're going. You don't seem the type of person that would attend such parties," Videl asked, looking down on at her food.

"I don't want to go, but it's a good place to meet people…" He held something back and wouldn't enlighten her even if Videl had somehow presented him with a bribe or threat. "And plus, since you're grasping ki and such very well, I decided to at least let you see your father again." That was a partial lie.

Videl looked up at him. "I thought you didn't have a shred of compassion in you." Then it came to her. "Or maybe…you need me there as _your_ _girlfriend_." Her eyes slowly widened while he nodded with a slight grin on his dashing face. "I hope we don't have to kiss or anything," she muttered, displeased. A moment passed and a smile reached her face. She tried to erase it. "You know, other people there might recognize me?"

His next words were pronounced harshly. "They won't." The confidence that radiated off him only got thicker. And unknowingly to him, she took it as some sort of threat.

Videl stayed quiet for five minutes, eating and savouring her burger. Her eyes darted on objects in the room, such as the TV directly in front of her, then onto the black, velvet-like love seat about eighty degrees to her left. As soon as it landed on another object, it fleeted somewhere else. Videl was obviously feeling uncomfortable and being distracted was the only way to cope with it. Her blue eyes darted on the room's white simple curtains before it returned to Gohan. Videl slowly rested back against the sofa. The feeling of being a hostage had come back to her. Fear returned.

When she didn't say anything else, Gohan's look became more suspicious. The need to ask what was wrong plagued him yet he did not question her. Instead he got up in the normal silence that he was accustomed to, and headed to the kitchen for food.

Gohan was certain that Videl understood it all now. Her place. Her body. Her soul. Her life. It all belonged to him.

Then she muttered bitterly, "I'm not going to…" Her face grew serious, almost strange as if in a trance.

"…Quit."

* * *

More civilized from his years traveling around the universe, he sat in a black cushioned seat at a long table. As he was waiting to be served his dinner, he studied the five interesting objects that were placed on top of the black silky linen close to him. The five objects were nestled in it, arranged as if it were five eggs in a nest. As a small smile emerged on his face, his obsidian eyes never left the five orange objects. 

The five orange objects were dragonballs. One was just found recently, more accurately this morning.

Raditz inhaled and exhaled deeply. His mind was conspiring of the events that would occur after the dragon was summoned.

"Five down… only two more to go…"

* * *

To be continued… 

---

I know, it's been a long time.

I was very hesitant with posting this, especially when I wanted to change the plot. But I wrote SO much already. Ah, the heck with it…

School starts in about a week. Omg. And I haven't done any writing; I haven't done half of what I planned! I won't give excuses to as why I'm so slow in posting, but I will try my best to finish this story, even if it will be a long time. So those who will stick with me, I thank you. Those who will support and give me confidence to do it…till the very end, I again thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Xox GD xoX**


	9. Curiosity

**To summarize:**

Gohan kidnapped Videl to be his mate and produced him an heir. Raditz is collecting dragonballs, while Vegeta has found out that Gohan is on Planet Earth. Of course he doesn't tell Goku, even though his other son, Goten, yearns for an older sibling. Currently, there will be a party at Capsule Corporation with Hercule, family of Bulma and of course Gohan and Videl. Something will obviously happen there.

Off on the side, Gero has a plan. He has Gohan doing his dirty work, such as selling androids and robots, but there must be something else that he's plotting.

**July 2006 - **To be honest I had to re-read everything. I re-wrote the plot, so I have an absolute ending to this. I do want to finish this story, and I thank my friend Rupz for inspiring me to do it. I guess I'll start to revamp the story from here and take out unnecessary details. I used to think detail was good but only to a certain point but I'm also a science-math person and now prone to just write the facts. But I noticed my writing abilities have deteriorated (but I have written this chapter last year). So anyways, enjoy, and know that there is a reason for everything.

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Nine: Curiosity**

**1** desire to know: **a** inquisitive interest in others' concerns **: NOSINESS** **b** interest leading to inquiry intellectual _curiosity_  
**2**_archaic_ undue nicety or fastidiousness  
**3 a** one that arouses interest especially for uncommon or exotic characteristics **b** an unusual knickknack **: CURIO****c** a curious trait or aspect

- Merriam-Webster OnLine

* * *

"…and rule number thirty-five: don't drink out of the bottle," Videl ordered sternly, tapping her finger nails on the dark-marbled countertop. She stood behind the island counter in the large kitchen, staring across at Gohan who had his lips stuck to the orange juice container. 

Gohan kept his back towards her and slowly brought the container down. When he turned he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Why not?"

Videl's nose wrinkled up. "Because you'll put your germs in it! Don't double dip either! That's just gross." Suddenly she felt sickened that she might have consumed contaminated food.

The half-Saiyan did not put the juice back. Instead, he frowned. "I always drink out of it," he started, receiving a dark look from Videl. "I'm a Saiyan, I drink the _whole_ thing." Still looking at her, he brought the juice container up and gulped down the rest of the contents within two minutes. Gohan tossed the container in the trashcan before giving her his full attention.

"Well even if you drink the whole thing, don't do it like that, especially in front of humans. Use a glass." Videl wanted to turn away from him, hating how he could stare at her relentlessly. Instead she sucked in courage and gave him an icy stare, but no matter how much she tried, she could never match his. Gohan's was just… cold… and soulless. It made her wonder sometimes. And she had time—a lot of time.

"I'm going out," he said shortly, breaking their long gaze. It was middle of the day, which meant that their sparring would commence later on.

Videl didn't say anything, wasn't expected to say anything. She did not even look at Gohan as he passed her and left the kitchen. Gohan, on the other hand, did, and when he was at the door, he sighed.

It was two days till the party and for some reason he was feeling rather confused and uneasy. Was it the girl? Was it the party itself? He didn't know. Gohan was never fond of pondering on these inflicting emotions. Never.

* * *

A medium-height woman stood behind a sales counter with a happy grin on her pretty face. She was quite nice to look at, having big, blue, cat eyes and golden-blonde hair that was cut short. Her body was thin but not too skinny. The human female wore a tight black skirt that hugged her buttocks. Her blouse was almost see-through and if she wore a white bra, you could have seen the lining. Fashion was her thing. 

Apparently, from the wide grin that was on her face, she was happy. Maybe it was the big sale she made to a wealthy woman in the city. Her store, her establishment, had acquired over one thousand dollars in profit for _one_ dress.

She scanned the store again, hunting for her next customer. Her eyes caught attention to a man by the window who appeared to have a lot of interest in her goods. It was strange how much intensity his eyes had, like the glass was going to break any second and then he would snatch it. The woman felt relieved however when he walked in. He glided in the room with grace, but slightly cautioned her from his cold, unfriendly vibe.

This man was tall with black spiky hair. He had a daunting scar on his face as well, but that made him look interesting. He wore a black button up shirt with midnight dark pants to match. His shoes were not boots but regular dress shoes that were also unpolished black. Immediately she checked the jewelry he wore. He wore none except for a silver watch. She shamelessly continued to watch him another minute before asking him if he needed assistance.

"Hi, my name is Erasa. Can I help you?" She gave him a friendly smile and left comfortable space between them.

His facial expression changed. He seemed more open when his lips curved upward slightly. "I need a dress for a formal event."

"Okay… do you have any preferences? Low cut? Slits? Straps? No straps? Colour? Beads? What type of event is it?" The crystal-blue eyed woman stopped and waited for an answer before continuing her interrogation.

"It's a Christmas party." Of course he disregarded her other questions that he clearly couldn't answer.

Erasa blinked twice and subtly looked down at his left hand's ring finger. "Is this dress for your girlfriend?"

This time he looked uneasy because his lips tightened. Then soon it morphed to a smirk. "Yeah. It is."

"Then why won't you bring her down so she could choose it out?" Erasa was oblivious that maybe this man had kidnapped her.

"It's a surprise."

Erasa was slightly disappointed but that didn't stop her from making a sale. "Well then, I can still help you. What's her favourite colour?"

"Red," was his reply after a short while. Erasa wasn't sure if it was because he had to think about it, or if he was making it up.

"Okay, can you describe her body for me?" The blonde watched him shift his foot on the ground and cross his arms.

"She's short. Just a little above five feet. She has big blue eyes like yours but they're more on the violet side. She has dark, black, straight hair…" Erasa noticed that he halted. He was supposed to describe her body. That wasn't so hard, was it?

Unknown to her his mouth had become dry. "She's not skinny, she's toned—" he paused again, in some kind of daze. "She's curvy in the right places…she's fit."

"And?" Erasa questioned.

"And that's it."

Well that wasn't a lot of information he had given her.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Erasa politely asked. The potential costumer shook his head. "Well, as for her body, is it like mine?"

He nodded slowly, looking deep in thought. "But she's more muscular."

Erasa nodded. "Do you know if her skin had any freckles, moles, unsightly scars, stretch marks or permanent blemishes on her body?"

In turn, he quickly shook his head.

Erasa looked up at the ceiling lights. How was she going to please this customer if he didn't know what he wanted? "Okay, what's the one thing about her body that you like the most?" It was a personal question but the blonde was getting desperate to find answers.

It took another short moment before he told her. "Her skin." It was like he was debating with himself what he should choose.

"Keep in mind it's winter," she immediately said. Her hip leaned to the side and she pursed her lips together. "What price bracket are we talking about?"

"Money is not an issue."

"Okay, let me think…" Very soon, Erasa's eyes lit up and she reassured him that she some dresses in mind. He simply nodded and waited.

When Erasa returned with three dresses, she allowed the man to examine them. Each were of different colour and of different style and the price tags was staggeringly high. Erasa closely watched how he looked at the dresses. It was with so much sincerity and thought. She assumed that he was imagining his girlfriend in the dress.

"Just to let you know, all of these dresses are in style."

The man nodded and soon his eyes settled on the last dress. His fingers examined the material gently. He smirked and agreed on this one. Erasa smiled. It was pricey but worth its money.

"_And I've made more money!" her mind screamed._

When the man made his purchase, he folded the dress over his arm before taking off. Saying, "Thank you," sounded a bit awkward, like it was a new phrase he learned but she didn't pay attention to that. What he said next, though, totally caught her off guard. "If you can do… makeup and hair, I'd like to hire you."

Erasa immediately said an ardent, "Yes!" nodding rather happily.

"_I'm gonna make more money!" her mind chanted._

One corner of his mouth lifted. "I'll be back to take you to my home in two days at this time. Be prepared." And that was it. He left, strolling out with that same grace. Erasa stared at him long after, slightly in awe. She didn't even ask what his name was.

"Stupid Erasa. Very stupid," she muttered after a while.

* * *

"Gohan, what is in your hand?" Videl asked curiously, waiting for him on their bed. She wore a summer dress and heels. It was red with black flowers and a frilly bottom. Her hair was sloppily tied up in a bun with strands sticking out in various directions. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Gohan asked, ignoring her question completely. He immediately headed to the closet to put the bag away. When he returned he saw Videl frowning at him.

"I asked you first," she said authoritatively.

"So?"

Videl sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. "I have to teach you how to dance, and since I'm most likely going to wear a dress and heels, I might as well try it like this."

Gohan nodded, wearing a lazy smile on his face that made Videl think of gloomy, rainy mornings. "I see."

"So what was in that bag…" she took a closer at him and tried not to smile, "And why are you dressed like that?" Videl liked how he looked in those clothes. So sophisticated. So handsome. When he came closer to her, she tried to ignore how her chest felt tighter.

"I'm dressed decently because I had to get your dress."

The female raised an eyebrow. "My dress?"

He nodded and confirmed with a small, "Yeah."

She narrowed her eyes while she bit down on her lower lip. In a child-like manner she raised her finger to her chin before pointing it at her abductor. "You? You got my dress?"

"Yes…what's the big deal?" Gohan sat down beside her.

She turned her body to face him. By her expression, Gohan couldn't tell if she was unhappy or delighted with this fact. "Usually guys don't buy dresses, even if it's for their girlfriends. They… they don't have taste… for fashion." Videl gave him a blank look with her lips tightly pressed together in a line.

"Oh well, it's not like _I _chose it out. A woman who worked there assisted me. I just decided which one I liked better."

"And if it could fit me?" Videl regretted saying that.

"Well I did see you naked." He didn't smirk or grin at her but his stare made her grow uncomfortable. She feared that he would do something to her but at the same time the thought that he could…excited her. She quickly shook her head. "Can I see it?"

He gave her another lazy smile. "No. It's a surprise. Plus I'm going to bring that woman from the store to do…your _girly_ stuff. I don't understand why you humans go to such extents for beauty…" His eyes strayed on various objects in the room as he combed his hair with his fingers.

Videl's expression was rather bitter now. "And what are you going to do with her after she's done 'fixing me up'. Kill her?" Her hands were clenched in anger. She didn't want to see a person she had contact with die.

Gohan shrugged. "It depends if she can keep her mouth shut. However, if she knows that you are held here against your will I guess I have to, or Seventeen will do it."

Sudden chills ran down her spine. It frightened her the way he said that, like that life, this being that he was bringing in days time didn't matter. Videl looked down on the bed and held the controller in her hand, turning on the TV and DVD player that she just hooked up. Soon two people were on the screen, dancing and singing.

"Are we going to do that?" Gohan asked slowly, not sounding too happy or thrilled. He didn't notice Videl looking at him strangely.

"Yeah. If you have a problem with that then we won't dance at the party." Videl's gaze drifted onto the TV, shuddering when she saw the couple hold each other closely. She wasn't sure if he was disgusted with the video or mesmerized.

It took Gohan another minute to answer. "I don't have a problem with it." It came out slowly, carefully, and he didn't turn around to see Videl's eye twitch.

"Okay." She breathed out deeply, standing to her feet and waited for Gohan to face her. He unbuttoned his cuffs and stared at her, looking rather lost.

Her chest rose up and fell down in an exaggerated manner, as if she was out of breath. "Okay…" She brought her right hand out to him and simply said, "Hold my hand." Gohan did as he was told. Gently, he touched her right hand with his left before actually holding it.

Videl moved closer to him and her throat tightened. She tried to ignore the blood pumping in her ears. He at least did not notice her nervousness because his eyes were not on her. They were on the TV. "Gohan?"

The next thing he did, surprised her. He took a step closer to her, holding her back with his other hand. With her eyes widened, Videl could feel his slightly shaking hand. All of this, she realized, was awkward to him. "Now what do I do?" he asked in a low voice.

Videl let her free hand travel to his, and patted on it. "Keep that hand there." Then she moved her left hand to curve around the back of his neck. With tension mounting, Videl licked her lips dry before asking, "Are you feeling uncomfortable?"

Gohan nodded.

"Good. Because I am too." She heard him snort from that remark and Videl decided to ignore him.

"Uh... okay. Now we just sway to the music. There's nothing to it." Videl led, and he followed; she was thankful that he did not step on her toes. He was indeed a quick learner.

Gohan kept his eyes opened through all of this, observing the female in his arms, and the couple slowly dancing on the television. It perplexed him that he was so fascinated by this… and her. It was just dancing! Gohan honestly never really danced in his life, so maybe that was why he was so awestruck with this art form.

Videl tried to relax as Gohan got this down. Fairly quickly, he was synchronized with her, moving his feet at her pace. She wasn't sure when exactly they got closer, but soon she realized that both of her hands were behind his neck, and similarly, both of Gohan's hands were at her waist. For a moment when her head rested on his chest she forgot that he abducted her and that he was a murderer. The moment was prolonged when another song started. Videl looked up at Gohan and their eyes met. She saw his calmness. Why? Why wasn't he nervous and anxious anymore?

Gohan was a cool guy, that's why, her mind spoke.

"Cool?" she asked herself. Gohan… cool?

Videl suddenly heard a whisper. "Videl, you smell nice…"

Her blue eyes snapped open. "What?" she whispered back, afraid to speak loudly. "I smell nice?"

His dark eyes bored into hers, halting their dance. Opening his mouth slowly, he responded, "Yeah."

Videl pulled away a little to take a good look at his face. She never recalled Gohan lying, even if it was a sin. Before decided to make a scene, she gracefully took the compliment. "I use body spray." The silence between them broke when a more upbeat, dance song began. When she noticed that Gohan's eyes were back on the TV, she turned around. "I'm impressed how fast you got that. I guess we're done for today." Videl walked away from him and headed outside.

* * *

Videl breathed in and out heavily, looking up at the gray sky that was spitting down rain. It wasn't heavy but more like a harsh drizzle. Despite the weather condition, Videl stayed out there, allowing her and her red dress to get saturated. She opened her hair, wanting her whole self to get wet. Very lazily, she walked in a large circle in Gohan's massive backyard, carefully watching the faint silhouettes' that belonged to each of the android bodyguards. She was able to make out five out in this weather and she knew that it was impossible for her to escape. By the time she got to the huge brick wall, they would have seen her. Even if she made it over the wall by flying, they would have spotted and caught her easily. Her two 'servants' Christina and Salina were more than a match for Videl. The blue-eyed female could only imagine how powerful the guards were. Never mind that, who knew what Gohan do to her if she tried to escape again? 

Kill her perhaps?

Rape her for what he wanted?

Videl swallowed hard, and whatever liquid formed in her eyes, she didn't let them escape. She realized she changed; she got tougher. She didn't cry anymore. It wasn't that bad. It wasn't that bad…

She made the best of things.

Pretending to be his friend wasn't _that_ bad. But she couldn't let her defenses down. Videl trembled suddenly remembering his hot breath on her skin while they danced…

Why did she let him in her thoughts again? Think about how to get out…

She trembled again when she felt her heart race, thinking about their everyday closeness and the way he stared at her.

"Get out of my head!" Videl suddenly screamed, holding her head. Then slowly her fingers combed through her wet hair before pulling on it, screaming again.

Exasperated with herself and him, she discarded her heels with a hard kick, not caring where they flung to and sat down on the dirty grass. Pulling both of her knees into her chest, she rested her head on her knees, staring out at the dark sky.

"You know you're going to get sick in the rain," Videl heard a voice behind her. She knew it wasn't Gohan. It was surprisingly Salina and if Videl turned around to see her face, it would have looked slightly troubled.

"Just go away." She continued to ignore Salina until she turned around to look at her carefully.

"Master Gohan told me to make sure you're alright and being in the rain doesn't make you _alright_," Salina said slowly. By Videl's bored look, she knew Videl was hardly surprised. Videl always tried to ignore and avoid both Salina and Christina.

"You can go tell 'Master' Gohan that this is how I think. The rain is comforting." This time Videl was shocked when Salina didn't move to do as Videl bid. Salina just cast down her dark eyes on the soaked Videl, not frowning nor smiling.

"What happened this time?" Salina asked carefully, hesitantly. The motherly tone that she had used completely caught Videl off guard.

Videl eyed Salina warily. "What do you mean, 'what happened?'"

"Why are you running from him? What… _happened_?"

Videl lifted one eyebrow before sighing. Would it hurt to actually confide in someone? Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I'm afraid of him." The rain has become the only element that broke the silence between them.

"Afraid? You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

She continued to eye her servant. "How can you be so sure?"

"I've been working for him for…awhile. Since he brought you here, he's been different. It may seem faint, but I could see a change. He's not going to hurt you," was her short explanation.

Videl didn't quite believe her. "He _kills_ people. He's hostile. I don't believe I could possibly change him."

"Yes, you have, but you're too frustrated and sad to notice. Or maybe, it's just too early to see it."

Videl did an eye roll. "Okay. Say if I have changed him, what the hell did I do?"

"He's not as unsympathetic and arrogant." When she saw Videl's bored look, she continued. "He's more playful, like as if he was… _happy_… or at least something like that." The way that she said it sounded like Gohan was never happy before.

Videl sighed again, trying to ignore a swelling of pride inside of her. "So what makes you think he won't hurt me?" It was clear that she was trying to change the subject.

"Did he ever say that he would not hurt you?"

"Yes. But that's—"

"Then he wouldn't. Trust him."

"Why do you like him so much? Why do you care," Videl shot back. After a moment, she said, "How exactly did you become like _this_."

"An android?"

"Yeah."

"From what I remember, I was in poverty. I had no home, nothing. Dr. Gero found me and offered me to become the most 'powerful female in the world'. He fed me some more lines, and then I was hooked. My sister and I both got hooked, I mean… and we became androids."

"Do you like being an android?"

"Well, it has great benefits. Super speed and strength. You'll only find stuff like that in comics."

Videl nodded.

"And I like working for Master Gohan, well, it's better than working for Gero." Salina's eyes hardened. "It's much better working for Master Gohan," she whispered as a roaring thunder soon silenced them.

"We should go inside," Salina reminded Videl after a short moment. As Videl rose to her naked feet, she heard Salina say, "I'm glad Gohan brought you here. It's nice to have another girl in the house."

Videl could only smile weakly at that.

Soon both women reached the glass sliding door and politely Salina opened it for Videl. Inside, Videl discovered that Christina was waiting for them, holding towels. She wrapped one around Videl's body before wrapping the other around her dark hair. Christina repeated this task on her sister.

Videl did wonder why they were being nice to her but she reminded herself that it must be Gohan's orders. However, when Gohan came downstairs and saw them, he was surprised and curious. He let that show on his face when his eyes narrowed down to slits.

"Where were you?" Gohan asked.

Videl gave him a dry smile. "I was thinking."

Salina smiled—the first, real smile that Videl saw on her face—and said that she'll get a bowl of soup for Videl. Unknown to him, both of his servants knew what a change there was in Gohan. Only Gohan never realized it and Videl chose to be in denial.

* * *

Erasa sat down on a stool by the glass counter, waiting patiently for that customer to arrive. Her manicured nail tapped the surface as her employee started to work. Ten minutes passed by until that man returned.

"Hi there. It occurred to me you never told me your name…" she spoke casually, friendly.

He smiled slowly. "Gohan."

Erasa nodded and picked up two large, bulky bags behind the counter. In the corner of her eye she saw Gohan raise an eyebrow in interest, so she simply said, "I have no idea who your mystery lady is so I brought mostly everything." Gohan took them from her and quickly the exited the shop.

On the busy streets of Satan city, Erasa began to walk slightly behind Gohan, huffing with each step she took. "Gohan, don't you use a car or something." Her nose started to freeze.

"It won't be far…" was his only explanation.

Erasa rolled her eyes and decided not to whine. In five short minutes Gohan and Erasa passed three busy streets and Erasa did try to have a conversation with Gohan but it was difficult. He wasn't the most open, friendly person she ever met before.

"We're here." Gohan turned in an abandoned alleyway with three dumpsters on one side. On the other was an old factory.

"This is it? I saw a movie like this…" Erasa grew really nervous. "And then all of a sudden-"

The moment she said that a man with shoulder length hair come out of the shadows. He wore an orange bandana on his neck as well as sporting street clothes. As the blonde was observing this man with a golden, loop earring on his ear, she never noticed Gohan move swiftly behind her. Immediately, darkness took over.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you," Gohan said, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"Oh, are you going to make me guess?" she asked, grinning, eyeing her abductor carefully. As a new day came, her courage grew and Gohan didn't frighten her.

Presently, Videl and Gohan had finished one of their now rare sparring and they had retreated back to their bedroom. Videl was considering taking a shower but Gohan had stopped her, and since she was in a more positive mood than usual, he was able to inspire her interest.

"No."

"Is it a pet?"

"I just said—"

"I really hope it's a puppy. I'd name it Inu—"

"Hey! I said—"

"Yeah and the puppy would have a real pretty poppy red collar. And I would love him for—"

"I just said I'm not making you guess!"

Videl smiled at him slowly, not nervous that she had possibly aroused his temper. She liked annoying him. "Okay what is it then?" she asked, both of her eyebrows lifted in curiosity. Her hair was tied up in a lazy ponytail but those tiny hairs did not hide her face, which Gohan preferred. It was easier to read her emotions when there was nothing in the way.

The half-Saiyan wondered why, at many times, Videl stared at him like this. It was like she didn't want to look at him but something possessed her too. It was odd but he never bothered to ask her why. All that mattered was making her happy. "I brought you a make up and hair stylist for the Christmas Eve party."

Videl frowned. "That was my surprise," she tried to sound ungrateful, "I was really hoping for a puppy."

At that moment, Salina knocked and entered the room with a small, genuine smile on her pretty face. "She's awake." After delivering her message, she left Gohan and Videl in silence.

"Alright Gohan, let's see her. I really wonder how you brought her here. Did you abduct her like me?" Videl asked dryly, following the half-Saiyan out of the room.

Gohan chuckled. "I only hunt and capture the precious things that I want." When he received an irritated eye roll from Videl, he made a lazy smile. "I'll put your mind at rest by disclosing that she came by her own free will. She was actually quite excited for this job."

Suddenly Videl stopped, her eyebrows coming closer together from worry. "Are you going to…terminate her after she's done her job?"

Gohan paused to look at her spooked face. The hollow, frightened tone she used slightly chilled him. "Most likely, especially if I have a reason to." He waited until Videl recomposed her attitude, confidence and posture before entering the orange room next door. He would have never foreseen the reaction both females would make.

Videl's eye bugged out. Immediately, she had recognized her friend. "Oh my god… _Erasa_?"

It took Erasa a little more time. "Videl!" Erasa was grinning, happy to see her friend.

Videl frowned bitterly and her heart ached. Immediately she whipped her head around at Gohan, giving him a look that said, "I don't believe _you_!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **I have failed myself, I know. The quality of this chapter is so far off from the first…but with the chapters that I'm writing now, I'm trying to get it back to how it was – for this chapter I cut out three pages. Anyways, do a poor author a favour and **review**. **Thank you for reading**.

(If anyone knows how to maintain paragraphs let me know!)


	10. Amazing

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Mailing List:** I lost the names that were on the mailing list, so if you would like to be on it again, or join for the first time, email me or just say so in the review (and make sure to insert a good email address).

**Special thanks to my editor Rupee, and of course those who reviewed. **

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Ten: Amazing**

**1** _obsolete_ **BEWILDER, PERPLEX**  
**2** to fill with wonder **: ASTOUND**  
_intransitive verb_ to show or cause astonishment  
**synonym** see SURPRISE

-- Merriam-Webster OnLine

* * *

"Videl?" The short, dark haired female was still turned the other way. She appeared angry or upset, which concerned the blonde. "Videl?" Erasa asked again in a louder more confident voice. 

This time, Videl moved away from the man, Gohan, and closer to Erasa. The blonde watched her friend turn at her, and slowly smile. Then she did the unexpected. Videl almost lunged at her, hugging the blonde close.

"Please. Don't ask questions. Don't be melodramatic," Videl whispered in Erasa's ears.

Erasa glanced over to Gohan before looking back at Videl, who was now squeezing her. The blonde kept her mouth shut. She saw the seriousness on Videl's face and nodded subtly.

Videl released the woman and turned around at Gohan. "You brought _her_ to…" Videl couldn't finish her sentence. Another more disturbing thought struck her.

"_Are you going to…terminate her after she's done her job?" _

Videl's lips parted slightly, standing in front of Erasa protectively.

"_Most likely, especially if I have a reason to."_

Videl wondered if Gohan had any idea that Erasa was one of her best friends. A frown cracked her face as she watched his almost emotionless expression. She had to protect Erasa somehow.

Erasa noticed the silence and stare between Gohan and Videl, and she could not help but giggle. "Are _you_ his girlfriend? I can't _believe_ you never told me!"

That accusation earned a look from both Gohan and Videl. Videl was more stunned but she never said anything to contradict Erasa's statement. Instead, the smaller woman swallowed hard and forced a small, shy smile on her face. "You caught me," and she laughed nervously.

Erasa grinned at her friend and soon her crystal, blue eyes flickered to Gohan. "_You_! How come you never told me your girlfriend is the famous Videl Satan? I can't believe this!"

"Erasa, it's nothing serious. Calm down." Videl's attempt did not help the situation.

"And you _moved_ in with him too! Wow! Videl, you must have really love him…" Her outrageous accusation shifted to statements of how Videl never really liked men in general. Erasa explained how Videl always found too many faults in them and that Videl believed there was no one for her. She failed to mention that Videl was afraid of intimacy and that she had trust issues.

Videl's smile weakened and she shuddered a bit, feeling Gohan's amused stare on her. "Excuse us Erasa, Gohan and I need to talk. I'll be back soon. Just sit tight, okay?" She didn't wait for a confirmation, immediately heading to Gohan. Frustrated, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, to the hallway, and then to their room. Videl closed the door shut and glared at Gohan who gave her a lazy, amused smile.

"I had no idea that you two knew each other," Gohan said first, reading her mind once again.

She smiled dryly. "Oh, am I that predictable?"

The hybrid's smile sharpened a little. "Yes, especially when you're angry."

Videl's frown became bitterer, advancing Gohan quickly. "Take her back Gohan. I don't want her here."

"Why? I thought she was your friend." If he was confused it didn't show on his face.

"Yeah, exactly. You're going to kill her when she's done here!" Videl threw her hands up, dramatic, fearful and furiously.

"If I take her back, killing her now would be a greater option since she knows you're here. There's no point."

Videl sighed, burying her face in her small hands. When she looked back up at Gohan, she asked him softly, "Please don't kill her. Don't hurt her." A moment passed between them, staring at each other, and she felt as if he heard her. She felt he was humanized enough to listen. She felt they shared a moment.

Gohan's lips pursed in a line. "If she means that much to you, then I will not."

Her eyes grew hopeful, elated and suspicious. "Are you serious?"

"If she believes you're here because of our false intimacy and _if_ you can convince her to keep her mouth shut, then maybe I won't." He knew she would hate him more if he did harm Erasa, let alone murder her. And it was not that he cared too much of what Videl thought of him but to go back to how they were in the beginning would be tough.

Videl's eyes strayed down on the carpet while her hands groped the doorknob behind her. She understood well what he was saying. If Erasa knew that she was here against her will, then she would be trouble for Gohan—and then Gohan would terminate her. "I'll go tell her to keep this a secret…_us_ a secret" The way she said 'us' was forceful and resentful.

Gohan nodded, keeping silent as she walked out of the room. When she was gone, Gohan headed to the closet to change for training. Now that Erasa was here, it should keep Videl occupied. Very occupied.

* * *

"Why?" 

"What do you mean _why_?"

"You know, your father is worried sick about you. So many people are. Do you have any idea how many people are searching for you? For Kami's sake, everyone thinks you're kidnapped and are being tortured somewhere! Or even worse… dead!"

"_Please Erasa_. You can't say anything. I ran away from home." She paused and then supported her initial lie, "I'm sick of the publicity."

"So then why are you going back? To that party?"

Videl sucked in a deep breath, hoping she was a good actor to fool Erasa. "I'm going under another alias. So in a sense, I'm not returning home. Those people will not see _Videl_."

Videl breathed heavily as she dragged Erasa to the kitchen. She could see her friend's confusion on her face but Videl could not tell her the truth. It was, after all, to protect Erasa. And Videl would, she resolved. She always protected people.

"Erasa!" she snapped. "Please. It's a secret. Do you imagine how the paparazzi will hound me… and Gohan… if they found out that I'm dating someone! Please do it to protect me."

Erasa opened her mouth to protest but she saw Videl's exhausted, helpless look, she decided to keep silent. "Okay, okay. I promise. I won't say a word to anybody. But what about Sharpener? You know… I think he deserves the truth. I mean…he was one of the last people who saw you…"

Videl's helpless look intensified; it was a look that reminded Erasa of wounded puppies.

"Okay. I will keep it a secret." For a second or three, she was silent before a laugh escaped her pretty lips. "You do realize how difficult it'll be for me to keep this secret?"

Videl smiled, pulling the large fridge door open. "Yeah, I do but I trust you. You won't let me down."

The blonde nodded vigorously. "Of course." She sat on a stool, adapting to her new environment very well. "A glass of water please."

Videl dug in the fridge before pulling out a 2-litre soft drink bottle and a jug of water. She poured a glass for Erasa before serving herself. Erasa sipped on her drink like a lady, observing Videl's typical behaviour. "You know, coke is bad for you."

At that, Videl lowered her half-empty glass of coke and stared sheepishly at her friend. "That's what Gohan says too but it just tastes so good."

Erasa smiled at her friend, or more accurately at Videl's mention of Gohan. Evidently, she was happy for Videl, a tough lady who never took time out for men. Gohan _must_ be something. "So," Erasa sung, "tell me about Gohan?"

Videl stiffened, pursing her lips together. The room had become awkwardly too silent for Videl's comfort. "What's there to tell?" In an effort to retain nonchalance, she rested her elbows on the cool counter, giving Erasa a casual, serene look.

Erasa waved her hand at her friend, as if to dismiss Videl's modesty. "Oh come on. If you've been with him since you were missing, then that's almost two months living with him. I know there's much to tell."

Videl's eye twitched for one short second, wondering how to make Gohan look boyfriend worthy without lying. She learned early in her life that lies lead to more trouble. "Well…" she began, her eyes straying onto her hands. "He's good looking."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "No duh! I already got that part."

She looked away for a moment. "Um…he's also strong and smart."

There was a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes. "Really? How strong?"

Videl wore a proud look and she was aware of how easy it was to look this way. "He's much stronger than me. He could defeat _me_ if he wanted to." Videl was careful not to say that Gohan was stronger than her own father.

Erasa looked amazed. "Wow! I was wondering for a second why someone like him would go out with a stronger girl. Guys like these are usually more dominating."

Videl did not comment on that.

"Hey, is _this_ the reason why you like him… that he's stronger than you?" Erasa suspected, frowning.

Videl blinked. "Uh…sure." She quickly brought the glass to her lips.

"Oh this is so cute! Okay, what else?" she prodded, grinning pleasantly.

It took Videl another moment to reply. The memories of high school came flooding back, even when it was so long ago. Videl remembered when she had her first kiss; Erasa poked and poked her to tell about it. "There's nothing else."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "How could there be nothing else. Unless…" There was a nasty smile on her face that made Videl wonder.

Videl blinked once. "What?"

Erasa pointed at her with her index finger, crying out, "You're sleeping with him!"

"_What?_" Videl's eyes bulged out and she almost choked on her soft drink.

Erasa repeated her statement, punctuating each words. "You are sleeping with him!"

"I'll say this once and once only, I am not sleeping with Gohan!" she yelled protectively. "Ew! Erasa! I would never start loving someone this way. You're sick!"

The blonde grinned, taking no offence to what Videl was saying. "Admit it."

"I do share a bed with him but I am _not_ sexually active with him." At this point, Videl was very tempted to smack her friend in the face. However, seeing Erasa sort of cower calmed Videl down.

"Okay, I was just asking. Jeez. I just don't see much reason why you're staying with him. Just because he's cute isn't a good enough answer. I know you too well."

Videl gave herself a mental smack. She wasn't good at thinking on the spot. "Gohan can be nice," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "He gives me whatever I want—from clothes to books... almost anything I want. He also respects me. Gohan is the first guy that doesn't see me as Hercule's daughter. He sees me for myself. He sees my qualities… not a tool that can give him millions." The look on Erasa's face urged Videl to go on. Her friend was loving this. "Gohan is very…" By now Videl ran out of things to say, so she went back to the obvious, "hot."

Erasa's smile vanished for a moment and Videl knew what she was thinking.

"His body is…_magnificent_," Videl continued, exaggerating her breath and widening her eyes. She could not believe what she was saying. "Not an ounce of fat anywhere. Just pure, raw muscles. Chiselled to envy the Greek Gods."

Erasa's eyes sparkled. "He's more muscular than Sharpener?"

"Yeah, much better." She raised one of her eyebrows up in a naughty manner and desperately hoped she did not sound too out of character for Erasa to notice.

A smirk found its way to Erasa's cupid bow lips. "Then isn't he tempting? How could you control yourself?" The tone she used almost made her wonder the same question.

Videl blinked, her lips slightly parting. "I… I'm strong Erasa. We're going to wait until we get married." The incredulous look that Erasa gave Videl said she didn't believe her.

"_Hello_! Who the hell waits nowadays?"

She quickly countered with, "I don't want to become pregnant."

Erasa's eyebrows rose and she wondered what was wrong with Videl. "They invented something called condoms."

Her voice grew louder. "And what if it breaks?"

Erasa's voice grew as well, to match Videl's. "Use other contraceptives." They both looked like two children bickering.

"No thank you. I'm scared." Videl's eyes saddened, purposely.

In turn, Erasa looked concerned. "Of what?"

"Losing my virginity," Videl said in a low, soft voice.

"Heh. There's nothing to be afraid of."

She smiled at that, baring her square, white teeth. "Hmm. The expert has spoken."

"I'm serious Videl. If you love him as much as he loves you, then what's the problem?"

Her eyes grew curious and amused. "What gives you the slightest indication that I love him or vice versa?"

"Well I'm not sure if you love him but I know he loves you. How can any man live in a house with you and not touch you? Unless it was your father, of course."

She felt a bead of sweat roll down her face. "That doesn't mean he loves me. That means I'm ugly."

Erasa laughed. "Okay. Have you seen the dress he got you? He paid a lot of bucks on that."

"No I haven't seen it. He says it's a surprise. _And_ it's irrelevant how much he spent on it. He's rich so he can afford it."

"Oh is that so? Well then..." Erasa stopped, thinking. Her forehead wrinkled up while her pedicure nails tapped gently on the counter surface. "He just does. Okay."

Videl smiled slightly, putting each of their empty glasses in the sink. "Erasa you have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

The blonde laughed again. "Oh sue me. I just got here."

Videl rolled her eyes at her friend. "Okay, I guess I should show you around. It's easy to get lost here." She straightened her back and waited for Erasa to stand up.

"You might as well."

Her friend was a good host, showing her most areas of the house, minus the weird, dark looking places.

Videl pushed the tenth door opened. Its hinges creaked. "And this room is a room full of crap."

Erasa stepped inside. It had junk everywhere but that made it interesting. There were jars full of slim, varying in colours. There were swords lying about. A broken mirror was set to one side. They looked like relics from odd ends of the Earth. It was actually from odd ends of the Universe.

"I found this stuff one day when I was exploring but I didn't really touch them." Both Videl and Erasa walked around.

"Do you know what this mirror is for?" Erasa asked.

"I stood in front of it before and it showed me my childhood. I think it's one of those mirrors that show you your fondest memories."

The mirror was five feet tall with a thick, silver frame. Erasa stood before it and she saw herself as a child as well. "I guess you're right." She shrugged but continued to look in it.

While Erasa was checking herself in the mirror, Videl examined the 'crap' as she put it, on the right shelf. _Ligot_. _Frobut_. One was really weirdly called _GefGful_. There were translations under them in Gohan's script writing but before she had a chance to examine them all Christina entered the room.

"Master Gohan wishes for your presence in the training room. He says to change for training."

Erasa turned to Videl, seeing her smile grow immensely as her friend cracked her knuckles.

"Alright," Videl remarked. "Does he mind if Erasa watches?"

"No, Videl." Christina learned very well to address her Mistress by her name. Videl wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay. Did you take out my clothes?"

Christina nodded.

"Thanks. You can watch too and if Gohan really puts up a fight, feel free to intervene." Videl's smile hadn't wavered. Their relationship had grown along the lines of friendship.

"Of course. I'll go and tell him that you're coming." With that, Christina was gone.

"Wow. You get service too," Erasa commented. "He's training you?"

Videl looked at her impassively. "I told you, he's stronger than me."

One corner of her lip and an eyebrow rose. "And you're okay with this? I know you like to be stronger than the rest."

Slightly frowning, Videl lifted a shoulder in nonchalance. "I can't help that." Inside of her head her thought continued. _He's not even human._

* * *

Erasa was led into a large, steel grey room, where Gohan was standing shirtless. Immediately her jaw hung. Videl was not lying at all. 

"Hey Erasa, see that box room. You'll be safe in there." Erasa hadn't heard Videl's command until she repeated it again. Erasa obeyed, passively sitting in the control booth.

Gohan paid no heed to Erasa nor was he bothered by her stare. He kept both of his dark eyes on Videl, who in turn stared right at him.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, not bothering to question where his shirt had gone, or what type of training he put himself under earlier.

"First, a game."

"For your amusement I presume." She crossed her arms under her breasts in a typical manner.

"Of course." Gohan turned away from her, looking about in the room as if calculating something in his head. "It's tag."

"I'm not it," Videl quickly declared, stepping away from him in a light stance, ready to run or fly. She forgot that it was not normal to fly and use energy balls; she had not given a thought of what Erasa would think.

Gohan closed his eyes, as if counting and giving her time to hide, even though there were no hiding places in the room. "Alright, I'll give you ten seconds."

That was the signal to run away from the Saiyan, who fortunately coiled his tail protectively around his waist, camouflaging like a belt. Videl was nowhere to be seen, constantly running around in blurbs that Erasa had to strain her eyes.

Gohan slightly smiled, almost marvelling at her improved speed. "That's not fast enough," he yelled before elevating off the ground. His eyes locked intensely to her every move, giving her five more short seconds before he went after her.

He decided he would refrain from using _ki _balls to stop her. He planned to catch her the old-fashioned way. Gohan began to pick up speed and soon he was directly behind her. She knew it and panicking, she ran straight to the wall. Erasa, who was still squinting, was only in awe with their speed.

The half-Saiyan asked himself what she was doing, amused by her once again. He was slightly impressed that she bounced off the walls to gain more speed—and soon, both of them did not touch the ground. The game was totally in air.

Videl's breathing came shorter and shorter as she continued to zip through the air. She narrowly missed Gohan's grasp, knowing that he was toying with her. If he were actually trying, he would have already caught her. Videl looked back, searching for her predator, but couldn't catch sight of him. She looked back in front and _then_ was aware that he was coming directly at her with a nasty grin on his face, baring his square teeth. Videl clenched her jaw and did the only thing that came natural. She screamed.

"Get out of my way!"

That, _screaming_, did no effect. Videl threw numerous ki balls, whose size matched regular-sized basketballs, directly in front of him, hoping it would slow him down. Soon she found out that Gohan had turned the game up another level, totally disappearing out of sight. Narrowing her eyes, she turned around in full circles, awaiting his tag. At the same time, she gathered energy in her hand, ready to deploy them at Gohan if he dared to get her now. After what felt like five minutes, Videl began to fly near the ground, awaiting his attack.

The moment she felt his arms encircled around her waist, Videl looked down and saw Gohan smiling at her. "You're too slow." She did not like that smile. She also did not like the closeness and the butterflies let loose in her stomach. She hated the butterflies.

"Get off!" she yelled, releasing an energy blast at his face. Immediately a yellow power veiled him, protecting him so when the puff of smoke cleared, he stood unaffected. "You're still too weak."

Videl ceased to struggle because she knew she was already _it_. "And you're still a jerk." She weakly fake smiled, waiting to be free but she realized that he wanted a fight. "In front of Erasa?" she questioned lightly.

"Hmm. I don't care." His nonchalance sometimes amazed her.

Videl, still in his grasp, immediately reached to punch his face. Gohan dodged it of course. She struck at him again and again and when she made no progress, she had the nerve to bite him. Honestly, he did not see this coming.

Her pearly teeth clamped down on the flesh of his neck, as if she was some feral dog fighting to survive. She never pulled away until he let go, and until then, she bit in harder and harder. He restrained himself from striking her face and he was shocked that she would do such a thing. When Gohan retreated, Videl tasted the blood and its sourness but she was pleased to provoke expression on his face.

"You bit me," he said in an unbelieving tone.

"I know." Videl was slightly disappointed that he was not angry with her. She gave him what he wanted. A fight.

Videl went into a stance, just as Gohan did. She ran to attack him, but then the unexpected happened again. She tripped by her own two feet, falling forward. Her head smashed hard with the cold floor and before Videl knew it, she passed out.

* * *

Erasa watched, nonplussed, as she rose out of her seat. Their whole game of tag and their small portion of fighting had left her in awe and perplexity. They were amazing with that speed—and she didn't know why but she believed it was all real. Gohan was shirtless; he couldn't have worn jet packs. Then there was Videl. She has never seen her friend fight like this. Erasa knew that Videl would not wear any mechanical device to improve herself this well. It was _real_. 

She got out of the booth and headed towards her fallen friend. Erasa didn't quite understand how she fell, but she was concerned for Videl's well-being. When the blonde reached her short friend, she found Videl in Gohan's arms. She followed him exiting the training room, asking Gohan, "What happened?"

Gohan did not appear to be angry or amused with the fall or Erasa trailing after him. "She tripped." he said impassively. He thought that their game of tag and using so much energy must have made Videl tired and clumsy.

They headed across the hall and soon reached Gohan's room. She carefully watched him with clear eyes, observing how gentle he had become. He effortlessly used one arm to hold her friend comfortably, and the other to turn over the many thick covers. Slowly, he placed Videl on the bed before pulling those same covers over her.

"Wouldn't she get hot?" Erasa asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No," he replied, staring at Videl. "She gets cold easily, especially when she's sleeping."

Erasa nodded and didn't say another word. She continued to watch Gohan, not alarmed or afraid if he found her gaze to be uncomfortable. The human female didn't know why but she did not take much heed to Videl's earlier warning: "Don't piss off Gohan. He can hurt you." At this moment, he looked so… different with her friend, that Erasa conveniently forgot about her friend's advice.

Erasa was also aware when Gohan's large hand touched Videl's forehead, stroking the middle as if something was there. He outlined a circle, the potential size of the bruise or bump, and then his fingers trailed her cheeks and nose. When he appeared to be finished he got up and told Erasa, "Put some ice on her forehead before it swells too much. If she wakes up anytime soon, tell her I went out and I won't be back for at least a couple of hours." When Erasa nodded, he left the room silently.

In five minutes, she rose up to get ice or something cold, but she saw Christina enter with an ice pack. Salina followed and weakly smiled, asking, "So what happened this time?"

* * *

"Where's Raditz?" Gohan asked, now wearing a dark shirt. He walked around Gero's lab, circling Dr. Gero as he worked. 

"He didn't inform you?" the old man asked, somewhat amused.

Gohan frowned. "No. He didn't."

"I guess leaving the planet for a month was emergency business."

"You think he went to do some more training?"

"I suppose…" Gero left his sentence unfinished, putting all of his attention on his project before him. It appeared to be a robot, rather than an android. Gohan identified it as a lower class model – a Maidbot— just a servant for the rich who was willing to pay for it. Gohan, however, didn't understand why Gero was doing the manual labour.

"I thought you got machines doing that?" he asked, looking at the many wires spilling out of the opened skull of the robot maid.

"I do, but I'm just checking something…"

"Oh." Gohan didn't say anything else. He allowed himself to wander around the enormous lab. This one was connected to Raditz's layer, but had many levels. They were currently high above ground, as tall as the small mountains.

Gohan was always at awe with Gero's work and labs. They were intricate, demanding of the mind and because of that challenging. This lab was organized but everywhere Gohan turned he saw steel machines and lit or blinking buttons. On one end of the lab, where Gohan had ventured off, he found a stock of robots, hanging and inactive. He turned to his left and saw an enormous machine processing and building. This one created those robots. Gohan walked down the aisle and found another area, except this time there were lifeless bodies attached to machines to preserve them alive. In one tank he found a female girl, taller than Videl with brown, hazel hair. She didn't look beaten or bruised up in the blue liquid. She wasn't smiling either and her eyes were closed. The female was sleeping. Gohan breathed out heavily, knowing that she too would become an android, a fighting machine—or just a servant. A maidbot.

Gohan continued to walk, slowly, and stopped when he came to a chrome-steel table. There was a blanket over what he supposed were bodies, and Gohan couldn't help but cover his nose. It started to stink. Carefully, the half-Saiyan flipped over the blanket and saw a familiar female. It was that girl… Yamcha's girlfriend. Her body was covered in a special pink slime that Gero formulated to preserve bodies but she was still messy. Her hair was torn out in many places. There was dried blood splattered on her once doll-like face. Her body was covered in very little clothes. Gohan pulled the cover back and he asked Gero what he was doing with her. He had to yell out his question again, because Gero was an old man, and he was far away.

"Probably to make new models for arms and such. I might use her limb on another android that lost her arm."

Gohan didn't say anything else, continuing his walk into a different aisle. Here he found some more interesting objects. Potential, strong androids, sealed away in a bubbly tank of blue, transparent liquid. He stood before the one he identified: Yamcha.

Gohan put his hand over the warm glass, staring at the sleeping Yamcha. "I thought I killed him," he murmured.

"You did. He's a robot now." Gero surprisingly came behind the young half Saiyan, holding something big in his hands.

"I'm assuming he lost his brain."

"Not really. I…" Gero left his sentence unfinished again as Gohan went to the next few tanks. One of them contained Tien. Gohan wondered for a brief moment where Chiatzou was, but remembered that the clown-like being had self-destructed. The half-Saiyan turned around and found Gero staring at him with a grin on his face.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your clothes for the party," Gero paused before he almost laughed. "Don't tell me you expect to go with those clothes you're wearing."

Gohan looked down as Gero handed him a plastic case that held a suit. "Be a good boy and wear it," Dr. Gero said in somewhat of a fatherly tone.

He sighed, forcing himself to open it. When he found the inside shirt to be red, he looked at Gero oddly. "How did you know that—?"

"Seventeen," was all he said before he returned to his work. "You do know how to wear it properly?" Gero asked, calling out.

Gohan did an eye roll. "Yeah yeah. You owe me."

All he heard after that was Gero's crackled laugh.

* * *

Slowly, Videl opened her eyes, one before the other. When she realized that she was in a bed, she looked around her immediately. Erasa was sitting beside her, chatting happily to the more mellow Salina and Christina. Videl had no idea what they were talking about but the moment she moved to lean her back more comfortably against the shiny headboard, they all stopped talking and looked at her. Erasa's eyes shone with worry and concern. 

"Where's Gohan?" Videl asked, looking at each other them carefully.

Erasa freakishly smiled, the worry dissipating. "Oh he said he's going out." Videl ignored that impish smile and looked at Salina.

"How long was I out?"

For only two seconds Salina had this weird look on her face, as if processing something. "Fifteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds."

"Oh." Videl touched her cold forehead before snuggling into the covers. "Man, it's cold."

Erasa's smile broadened. Videl noticed it and frowned, feeling a really small bump on her forehead. "What?"

The blonde's smile did not waver. "Oh. Nothing."

Videl's eye twitched. "No, tell me."

"It's nothing."

Her frown sharpened and she decided that whatever Erasa was thinking couldn't be that important. "When will Gohan be back?" she asked Salina, glancing at Christina.

"A few hours."

Videl made a tired smile and pushed the heavy covers off. "Great!" she exclaimed, eyes shining. "Let's go and look for my dress!"

No one said anything for at least a few seconds.

"What?"

Christina spoke up first. "Master Gohan gave us strict orders to keep you away from it."

Videl's body slightly limped as she frowned. "Why?"

"We don't know."

Erasa interjected before Videl could argue back and try to sway their minds by reminding them she was the Mistress. "He probably wants to make it a surprise. Aw!" When she saw the look that Videl was giving her, she made a restrained grin. "I did try to look for it, but…" Erasa jerked her head at Christina and Salina two times. "… they stopped me. And they said that it's probably not in this house since they didn't see it."

"Lies," Videl hissed, throwing her legs over the bedside. When she touched the ground and got up, she stared at each female in the room.

"Well, when we were cleaning the other day, we didn't see anything," Christina revealed.

Videl did an eye roll. "I know Gohan brought it in here. I saw him."

"So, just leave it to be a surprise!" Erasa wailed.

"I can pretend to look surprised." Her tone was terse but it didn't hurt either woman.

"Aw Videl! You suck the fun out of everything."

"I do not!" she countered.

"Come on, let's give you a haircut," Erasa said next, completely changing the subject.

"What?" Videl jerked back, nonplussed.

"Haircut," Erasa repeated.

The androids didn't say anything. It was as if they were afraid that Videl would soon bite their heads off.

Videl slowly asked, "What are you going to do?" She bit on her lower lip, glaring at the blonde. Indeed, she liked the idea of having a haircut, to get rid of her split ends and such, but Videl needed to know what exactly Erasa would do. She did not want to end up with wild hair.

"We'll layer and colour your hair."

"Layer and colour?" There was no resentment in her voice. Only confusion.

"Yeah," Erasa answered. She wondered what was up with all of these questions. Did Videl bump her head too hard?

"We?" Videl asked.

"Oh, I'm going to teach…" Erasa pointed at Christina and Salina and winked, "…these two how to style."

* * *

Somewhere deep in space, Raditz rested in his spaceship, tinkering with an electronic device. Concentrated, his lips were dipped down into a frown, just as the flesh of his forehead. In a few moments, the small device that resembled a wireless phone, started to beep. Raditz smiled to himself and immediately punched in the buttons. In a moment or so, he found Gero's face in a tiny, portable screen built in the phone.

"Gero."

"Raditz."

Speaking each other's name was a good enough greeting.

"How's space?" Gero was looking down periodically, as if he was preoccupied with something else.

"Fine, actually. I got some good training done."

"Very good."

Raditz rested his head against the cool surface, contemplating on something.

"Gohan's fine as well."

Raditz's nodded. He didn't like how well Gero observed and knew him. Slowly, he looked at Gero, somewhat stumped.

Gero continued, "You actually missed him. He was here earlier."

"Oh…"

"And he decided to go to that party. I was surprised actually. I thought that he would suggest one of the androids go."

"I see…"

Gero ignored Raditz unfinished thoughts, knowing that the Saiyan has things on his mind. "He helped me with some of the robots and androids. Lately though, he's been home."

This time Raditz didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure if anything is going on with—"

Raditz interjected with, "Is he neglecting his training?"

"I don't think so."

A brief moment of silence followed.

"Why didn't you tell him you left?" Gero asked, looking down at some mechanical pieces. It was a technologically advanced arm. He was finishing up with the wiring.

"I didn't expect to be gone so long."

"Okay."

The last moment of silence came. Gero knew Raditz was heavily pondering on something and he gave the Saiyan time to put his plan into words.

Frowning, Raditz's face hardened. "Gero."

Still looking down Gero replied with a simple, "Hmm."

"Is your android ready?"

Gero wasn't surprised. This time he looked into the camera that enabled the Saiyan to see him. He let an expression of great satisfaction show on his face. "Yes."

"Good," he said with a sick smile on his face. Beginning to stroke his almost hairless chin, he continued, "Send him to kill the brat's _plaything _at that party."

Gero raised an eyebrow, correcting the Saiyan. "It's a _her_."

"Her?" Raditz asked in a tone that was mixed with unbelief and uncertainty.

"Yes, would you like to see her?"

Raditz nodded and having nothing better to do, he said, "Sure."

The old doctor disappeared in the background and Raditz could hear beeps from buttons being pushed and metal clanking with another. In a few more mere minutes, Gero returned, pulling a beautiful android in front of the screen. She had shoulder length, blonde hair that was straight. The supposed assassin had crystal blue eyes that were narrowly shaped. So far, she looked perfectly innocent, however from what Raditz could see she wore street clothes. The interesting thing was she resembled Android Seventeen. They differed in sex, and this android wore two golden earrings.

"Where did you get her?" Raditz asked.

"She's Seventeen's sister. I was fixing her up."

Raditz remained silent, allowing the old scientist to introduce the android.

Gero smiled, brushing the blonde's hair away from her face. She just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Her name is Android Eighteen."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This will be the last update for a while, I think (though I want to update two times before it's the New Year). School will be starting soon again… Noooo! 

Forgive me for my mistakes….if anything is big, let me know and I'll fix it. I have a problem when I read, I skip words. . (And trust me, you'd think I'll learn when I lost marks on my tests for not reading the question properly!)

So anyways, thanks for reading and do this poor writer a favour and review! (She is really poor and craves support to continue).

Goku's Daughter

x Kiss kiss x


	11. Lies

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**:-Mailing List: **Clearly tell me in a review and make sure you leave your email address (that actually works!). Or you can email me at and make sure you write in the subject line, "Mailing List". **-:**

**Special Thanks to my editor Rupee.**

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Eleven: Lies**

**1** to make an untrue statement with intent to deceive  
**2** to create a false or misleading impression  
_transitive verb_ to bring about by telling lies _lied_ his way out of trouble

--Merriam-Webster OnLine

* * *

"You're so sexy." 

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm serious. You are."

The second female rolled her eyes.

"Like a beautiful female ass-kicker."

"Like Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah...someone like her."

"No. I'm not pretty."

"Yes you are!"

"No!" The female splashed water at her friend playfully. Grinning, she jumped back, raking her now brown, layered hair. She felt different with her hair colour changed and knew she would dye it back black once after the party.

"Ahh! You will pay for that!" Before she could do anything Salina walked in the room with a passive look on her face. She saw Erasa's stained shirt and asked, "What's going on?"

Videl made a real smile. "Oh nothing. Just having some fun."

"Oh I'm sure," Erasa snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Satan's spawn did a half eye roll at the blonde before asking for the time. When she was informed it was past ten, her lips parted. "Oh…" she whispered. She realized Gohan was not back.

Soon Salina broke the silence between them. "Miss Erasa, I'll escort you to your room."

Erasa nodded, expecting tomorrow to be a rigorous, exciting day. She followed Salina to the door and the moment Salina opened the door, there stood Gohan with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

He only raised an eyebrow, looking at Erasa then Salina. He nodded to them, and made his way inside, bringing something with him.

"I got the suit," he said. Gohan wasn't expecting Videl to actually care, but when he saw her eager face, he let her grab the bag and open it up. He was aware that she looked impressed.

"Red," she murmured as her eyes grew together to slits. She looked like she was trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together.

He crossed his arms slightly. "So?"

Videl looked up at him with a glare. "Forget it." And for the next set of seconds, she felt Gohan's stare on her. "What?"

Without asking permission, Gohan passed his fingers gently over her forehead, looking for a bump. "Excellent," he murmured.

She avoided Gohan's gaze while she put his party apparel away. "I'm going to change."

* * *

Videl, in a big sweater, crawled on the bed to her respective side. She noticed Gohan's eyes wide open, like he was dead but did not comment on that. Silently, Hercule's daughter slipped under the covers, snuggling in them before she turned her full attention to her abductor. 

"Where did you go?" she asked him softly, turning on her side to face him. She was aware of how vulnerable she was to him like this—in bed—and was aware that he was almost naked underneath since she insisted using many covers. She was also aware of how sometimes she would move to his side at night. She still denied that she trusted him.

"I had to see the old man," he paused for a short second, realizing that Videl may not have known who he was referring to, "Gero."

"Why?" she asked again, staring at him carefully.

He frowned, looking quite tired, which concerned Videl. The half-human reached out to turn off the lamp. In pitch darkness, he yawned and said in a low voice, "To get the suit and see what he's up too."

"I see." Videl didn't care if Gohan could hear the sourness in her voice. She did not have a liking towards Doctor Gero. Then, she sat up a bit, tying her hair into a hair ponytail. "Goodnight Gohan."

"Goodnight," he replied, his frown dulling.

The female snuggled in the thick covers finding sleep very soon. Gohan, on the other hand, was busy contemplating on something, mainly on her and tomorrow's event. Today, for the first in a long time, he saw how lively Videl was, and that created a problem. He knew it was Erasa that made her this way, but come after tomorrow Android Seventeen would have to get rid of her. Slowly, Gohan closed her eyes. He might as well warn Videl.

"Videl," he murmured, hoping that she was still awake.

"Hmm." She was barely conscious.

"Be prepared to say good-bye to Erasa tomorrow." Gohan heard the little cough in Videl's throat. She did not begin to cry but only worried for Erasa's fate on the following days to come, even if Gohan said he wouldn't kill her. There were other ways to silence a person. Sleep did not come soon for her after all.

* * *

Gohan dreamt. He hardly ever dreamt but when he did, the dreams had a likeness. The same man. The same boy. 

Sometimes he remembered them, but then sometimes he totally forgot. This time he remembered it. The night before he had the same dream and remembered. When he would wake up, he would remember it clearly.

It was of another man. Although Gohan could not see himself, his perspective was angled upwards, as if the man was larger than him. Gohan figured he was small that he had to look up to be able to see the older man's upper body.

The way he—the other man—stood exuded confidence and kindness. A sort of kindness that was carefree, gentle… a natural goodness. The man was tall and built, and Gohan found himself admiring this person. He tried to identify the man but his face and hair was blurred. All Gohan could tell was that the skin colour was a bit fairer than his own, and the man's hair was dark, black.

The man picked him up and swung him around, which made Gohan feel delight. The man laughed and called his name in the same playful manner. Then later on this man carried him to a yellow cloud. A yellow cloud that hovered, waiting for this man.

Then somehow perspectives changed. Gohan was in his own body and he saw a little boy, in yellow and green clothing. This young boy was flying on the cloud with the larger man. Both of them were laughing. The little boy screamed in glee. He sat on the older man and when his fear subsided, he raised his arms up in joy. Obviously this little boy trusted this man to have no fear from such heights and at such speeds.

They were both so happy.

* * *

When Videl opened her eyes, she made sure that she was fully awake. When she spotted Gohan sitting on the edge of the bed, she knew that she had been dreaming. All of that…dancing with him at Prom, the whispered love words, the kisses and promises…that was a dream. 

Gohan turned his head at her, asking her what was the matter. Videl made a weak smile and told him, "It was just a dream."

Gohan did not dwell on it. He had other thoughts occupying his mind.

"So today is the party?"

"Yeah," said Gohan in an almost inaudible voice.

Videl crawled out of bed slowly, checking the clock on the nightstand. It was ten in the morning and realizing that she has slept for about ten hours, she wondered why Gohan was still here. Shouldn't he be eating or training? She never asked him as she attended to her bathroom business. When Videl returned, she found him still there.

Videl was not sure what to say. "Uh… I'm going to see if Erasa is awake. I'll come back and then we'll eat together." Slowly, his eyes drifted upwards to reach her gaze. After a moment, Gohan made a short nod.

When she left the room, Videl wondered why Gohan was acting bizarre. She shrugged it off for a while, deciding she'll ask him about it later.

* * *

Videl, still in her baggy sweater and pyjama pants, dragged herself into Erasa's room next door. Tiptoeing, she was careful to not make a lot of noise just in case Erasa was still sleeping, nor did she flick on the lights. Instead she walked over to the bed and looked to see if Erasa's eyes were opened. 

"Erasa," Videl whispered. When she neither heard or saw a response, Videl quietly headed to the door. But before she left, she looked over to Erasa's sleeping form, carefully examining her. Erasa was indeed beautiful, and more beautiful than herself, Videl thought. Since high school she had her hair short and Videl agreed that the shortness made her look more attractive. There was no long hair to cover her prettiness, Videl realized, smiling.

Soon the female realized that she was standing there for at least twenty minutes. Videl wanted her safe.

* * *

Two glasses collided with each slightly, making a clinging sound. It was Videl who poured Gohan another glass of orange juice. "Is that all, sir?" she asked, looking at him with a pleasant, fake smile. 

He rolled his eyes and put an elbow on the table. His eyes widened for a very brief moment when he felt Videl slap him in the back of the head.

"Be serious! I'm trying to help you Gohan." Videl crossed her arms, holding a towel between her slender, fingers.

He saw the frustrated look on her face so he sighed and decided to make an effort for her. "No thank you ma'am." He had an urge to grin when he saw her pleasantly satisfied expression. "That would be all."

Videl took a seat beside him, instead going all the way to the other side of the long table. It was her developed habit since it was impossible to get a good conversation being so far from one another.

The half-Saiyan felt her eyes on him as he ate. From all she taught him—from all her actions, her lectures and her discipline—Gohan was more polite at the table. He didn't know why he was having a bowl of soup for breakfast, but for whatever reason he was, and he didn't slurp the soup. He kept his elbows off the table. He used the right forks and spoons. Videl knew he was a quick learner.

"Gohan, what's the matter?" she suddenly asked him, looking directly at his face. His facial expression was the same as she met him that day—stony and unapproachable—but she just had inkling that something was troubling him. Videl wasn't sure if he would answer her.

His gaze slowly caught hers and he put down his spoon into his empty bowl. "Nothing is. Why?"

Christina entered the room, bringing more breakfast. It was eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon. She gave Videl one plate, and two for Gohan. Before she left, she had told them that more plates were on the way. To her credibility, Christina was not lying. Within sixty seconds, they delivered ten more plates of food, and would not stop until Gohan's appetite was satisfied. That would be up to the fifteenth plate.

"You seem… preoccupied… Ever since last night I've seen it," Videl explained, while she chewed on her eggs. She wasn't displaying proper manners, which gave Gohan reason to eat like an animal.

Gohan swallowed hard. "It's nothing."

Videl did an eye roll. "Okay. Whatever you say. But if you know something that I should know, then you probably should tell me."

His full attention was on her, but it didn't intimidate Videl. Strangely, it reassured her. "You have nothing to worry about." He stopped, and swallowed his food. "I'm not bothered by anything."

She took his word, smiling a little. Soon, after what felt like ten minutes, Erasa entered the downstairs dining hall. She looked wide-awake, bubbly as usual and ready to dress up Videl as if she was a doll.

"Morning," she greeted, smiling.

"Morning," both Videl and Gohan replied, looking up at her.

Erasa stretched as she took a long walk to the seat on Gohan's right. "Mmm today's the day!"

"Oh yay," Videl sarcastically commented.

Salina entered the room, receiving Gohan's empty plates and taking Erasa's order.

"Why, you don't want to go?" Erasa asked.

Videl gave her the look—the look of a head tilt forward, a small frown, narrowed eyebrows and squinted eyes. "I don't know really. These things used to make me uncomfortable."

"Just don't worry about it," Erasa reassured.

Christina walked in, bringing Erasa's plate of food. Gohan, who wasn't interested in what Videl and Erasa were talking about, stood up and excused himself from the table.

Salina returned just as Christina lingered in the dining room, listening to Erasa happily chitchat. Videl was the only one who watched Gohan leave.

* * *

Gohan walked to the basement door, unsighted by anyone. The door he sought did not stand out at all, even though it was the exact same as all the others. The location was inconspicuous and unobvious, near the laundry room. He was certain that Videl had never come upon this area of the house. It was neat, but bare. If she did find this door, and had the curiosity to see what was beyond it, a lock that could only be opened by an alphanumeric combination would have stopped her. Of course, a ki blast could do damage, but the lock would not open. 

The half-Saiyan pressed numerous buttons and waited for a soft beep. Turning the doorknob, Gohan entered the room, floating in air. He shut the door and landed on the stairs before making his way down underground.

His basement was similar to Raditz's. It was huge, just as his abode. It had a central area with a large table and leather, cushy chairs for anyone working in Raditz scheme to meet. It had other rooms as well. A few were places for Gohan to work on technological related projects, such as building or repairing Androids and robots. Others had documents, books, training equipment and accessories, and other things that he wouldn't want Videl or some regular person to see. Of course, what made this underground area different from any other normal basement was that there was a tunnel to lead him to Raditz's place. Sometimes it was more convenient for the both of them to travel underground.

Gohan walked to one of those smaller rooms that were branched from the central area. There was a large desk with scattered papers on it. On a black stand was a large map with faces on it. This time, however, red light did not highlight the map.

He stared at the contents, breathing softly. There were seven faces on it, three on them having large, red X's on them. By the label, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were crossed out. On the picture with a man with no nose, a baldhead, Gohan circled him and read some stats on him. Apparently, by Gero's information, his name was Krillin.

"Well Krillin. You're next."

The remainder were a green Namek, and two other stronger Saiyans. Gohan speed read through Vegeta's, but halted on Goku's.

Gohan wondered why his father would give him an alias Kakarott, when his uncle's real name was Kakarott. He stared at Goku's image for a while; he remembered seeing this man at the store and frowned slightly. He could have killed this man but for some apparent reason, Raditz told him that he would be last.

"Why? Is he the strongest?" Gohan inquired Raditz that day.

Raditz smirked. "Of course. You save the best for last." He didn't explain any further.

Gohan frowned at the memory. He had an odd urge to learn more about his uncle. Picking up various papers, he looked for any information on this man. Unsuccessful, Gohan turned on the laptop and entered Gero's database, which was just a fountain of information. Gohan helped himself to archives on Kakarott, or Goku, his preferred Earth name.

"Goku… Wife, Chichi. Son, Goten," Gohan read out loud, looking at a family portrait. They looked happy. Can happiness be achieved so easily? Was this why both Gero and Raditz encouraged Gohan to hurt them? Was it because Goku had happiness and people to turn to? He knew Raditz didn't like how _good_ Goku was. "He's a disgrace to the Saiyan race," Gohan remembered. "And an absolute idiot." Gohan sat back and rested his hands behind his head. He tapped his foot on the ground, scanning through the rest of the information available.

"Brother, Raditz. Father, Bardock." Where was his name? Wasn't he Goku's nephew.

He looked back at the family portrait. Goku had a large grin on his face, eyes bright and shining. Goten, a little boy who appeared to be six, was between his parents. He was an exact replica of his father, with the same large grin and bright, happy eyes. Chichi, the wife and a mother, was on the other side. She smiled warmly, her face looking very maternal and tender. Goku held Goten in his left arm while Chichi carried a picnic basket. Gohan wondered how and where the hell Gero got this picture.

Gohan reached the end of the page and there was another picture. A young boy about 4. A boy he often saw in his dream. He read the caption underneath. "Son, Gohan. Deceased." He reread it twice.

Gohan stared the screen for a while. He knew. He had a strong feeling since his teens that something was not right between Raditz and himself. He had the dreams. Those dreams he realized, were memories of long ago. He knew.

_Lies._ _Deviation of the truth._

The half-Saiyan frowned, shocked, yet not. "I'm not dead." He felt more weight fall on his shoulders.

* * *

It was around four. Videl showered, had a manicure, pedicure and facial. It felt rather girly to enjoy herself in these practices but it was not like Erasa teased her about it. Salina and Christina were there every step of way, aiding the blonde with what ever she commanded. Videl also had her hair and make up done. She knew that amused Christina and Salina since she fussed to see herself afterwards. Erasa had forbidden Videl from looking in any mirror until she was totally done with her friend. Now, Videl and the three other girls were in the rather large closet, getting Videl in a dress. Videl was only in panties, pantyhose and a bra. 

Erasa kneeled down, opening the top of the dress. Carefully, Videl put her two feet through, keeping her balance on Erasa's petite shoulder. Erasa and Salina slid the dress upwards at once.

"Erasa, can I put on some shorts underneath?" Videl asked, sounding like a child to her mother.

By the look on Erasa's face, she wasn't surprised at all. "Yes, dear. You may." She looked at Christina, who in turn brought Erasa black spandex shorts that were rather short.

"Now do me a favour," Erasa started, looking at Videl. "Lose the bra."

Her eye twitched. "I'm not!"

Erasa made a threatening look. "Why? You're young. You're breasts aren't sagging!"

"I don't care!" Videl wailed. "I'm not losing my bra."

"Well, if it's any comfort, there's a built-in bra in the chest of the dress."

Videl breathed out heavily, which sounded like a sigh. She did as she told like a good little girl. She even refrained from making a sound when Erasa pulled on the tight chords, arranged like shoe laces at the back.

"Videl, why are you so quiet?" Erasa asked, looking for flaws on Videl's dress.

Videl looked down and then back up almost immediately. She didn't want to make it so obvious. "I'm not."

"Well, you're argumentative, but that doesn't count. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Trust me." Videl hoped she was a good enough liar.

"Are you nervous?" Erasa asked in a teasing tone.

"No!" Videl hotly snapped. Her face warmed up for some unexplainable reason. "Well… yeah. I'm nervous about the party."

Erasa playfully slapped Videl's arm. "That's what I was talking about silly. What were you thinking of?"

She was really thinking about how she may be free after tonight. "Nothing. I think I'm turning stupid with all this hairspray in my head." Videl heard a snort.

"Don't make fun of my hairspray. Are you calling me stupid?" A pause. "No. Never mind. Don't answer that smart ass."

Videl looked down at her dress, watching Erasa cut out little threads sticking out of the fabric. "All done?" she asked, hoping to look at herself in the mirror.

Erasa nodded and headed to the door. When she swung it opened, she bowed, smiling. "You may take a look my lady. I hope you would be pleased," the blonde spoke in an impressive British accent.

"Oh wait," Christina suddenly said, holding a box. When Videl looked back at her, Christina explained. "Your shoes."

Videl warmly smiled at her respected servant friend, allowing her to slip on a pair of beautiful heels. They were red, simple but stylish. It wasn't formed like Barbie's traditional heels. Videl's had a beautiful crystal pattern running from her toes up to her ankles, which was attached to the strap around the ankle.

"Now can I go?" Videl asked, looking at each female. They smiled and nodded, impressed at Erasa's work and how wonderful Videl looked. Moreover, they were anticipating seeing Videl's shocked face. Call Videl their muse.

* * *

When Videl walked in the main area of the bathroom, the area of the double sinks and grand mirror, her heels clicked on the black tiled floor. Slowly, she approached the mirror, growing more and more surprised with her current image. 

Her mouth opened in shock.

Let's start from the top. Videl's brown hair was curled delicately, attractively and pulled up. She did not know how Erasa did it. From a side-glance, Videl would see curls come down as if it were a bunch of grapes on a vine. It barely reached down to the middle of her back. On the top of her head, pretty white, diamond clips where woven in her hair, more especially where the trail of curls had begun. As requested, Videl had a slightly curly bang hiding a very small portion of her face. By her ears, two soft, small curls also fell down, along with other tinier pieces of hair by the bottom of her head. These ones were so short that it just _came_ out, Videl supposed. Nevertheless, Videl was impressed with Erasa's job.

Her face, Videl knew, also looked different. Videl had opted for black eye shadow, deciding it would look better instead of red. In her eyes, blue and red don't mix. She was amazed, however, how Erasa was able to make the black fade into a white, sparkly shade. As Videl continued to look, she noticed her whole foundation had been tainted, or rather been mixed, with some glittery substance. The result was her face would glow and sparkle. Videl smiled, looking at her glossy, vinaceous lips. She especially thanked Salina for going on her side for not using hot red. She didn't want to stick out after all.

Videl began to check out her dress. For such a formal event, Videl was not underdressed at all. Strapless and mostly backless, the top rim of the dress began low, right above where the delicate part of her breasts began. The upper half actually fitted tight, outlining her breasts and sticking to her flat stomach. At her hips the dress began to expand outwards, gradually. By now, Videl couldn't see the reflection, so she looked directly down. The red material split in half, exposing the white silk underneath. Before she had a chance to touch and examine the little, crystal red and white beads along the lower half of the dress, she heard a voice at the door.

"Wow."

It was Gohan.

When Videl turned to him, his expression had incredibly changed that it had awfully delighted her, releasing a band of wild butterflies in her stomach. However, at that same moment, she saw him dressed formally, and her face had looked as shocked and wowed as his. Not fully aware that she began to walk to him, they met each other half way.

He wore black formal pants with proper dress shoes, for once. Moving her blue-purple eyes upwards, he wore a suit jacket, unbuttoned to expose his red shirt underneath. It matched the darkish red colour of her fabric and the tie he wore had the red and white of her dress. But something was off as she looked at him. His expression was rather softer than usual but she admitted that this change was becoming more frequent. His hair was usually spiked up, not gelled, looking softer than the caress of a cotton ball. Videl smiled, feeling her knees becoming weak. She had realized that he was very attractive, so deadly attractive that she had to bite down on her lip to stop smiling like a schoolgirl.

"Hey," he finally whispered. He gave her a real smile, a genuine smile. It warmed her, her heart pounding a bit more, sending unrecognizable tremors to her fingers to toes.

She turned to the mirror and in turn, he shifted his feet, standing behind her. "I thought attention wasn't supposed to be directed at us… me," Videl commented, trying to sound sarcastic and dry. The overwhelming emotions flooding inside her prevented her from sounding the way she wanted.

Gohan muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?"

Gohan's eyes never hardened. "I guess it can't be helped." That earned a bigger smile from her. "You do look really different though, with your curly hair, brown hair and makeup."

Videl coloured lips drew together in a line, displeased. "Are you saying that I was ugly?"

He chuckled. "No, not at all. I prefer you as you were." Gohan looked down at the box that he temporarily forgot about. The exterior was blue velvet, shaped in a rectangle. "You're the one who said it." He felt Videl looking at the box in the reflection, but he stayed silent when he opened it.

The next thing Videl knew, Gohan held up a diamond necklace and placed it gently on her chest. Her lips parted at the beauty of the extravagant jewellery piece while he gently fastened the two ends together. The top started from underneath her collarbone. It was gorgeous, Videl thought. There were three hoops—two small ones surrounding the large oval hoop. Within the big hoop, a piece of diamond strand hung down, and at the tip it was shaped off like a skinny triangle. Videl touched it gently, asking Gohan, "is it real?"

He nodded. "Erasa said jewellery was 'absolutely necessary'." He held the two hanging, matching earrings between his thumb and index fingers. "Put these on."

Videl did as she was told, and afterwards he fastened her diamond bracelet. Now, she was ready, but she wasn't sure if she could emotionally handle the night. He had somewhat similar feelings.

"Aww!" Erasa wailed. "Don't they look _so_ cute?" she asked both Christina and Salina. Videl forgot they were there, watching.

Salina grinned, putting two thumbs up. "Yeah. Beautiful."

Erasa smiled playfully, full of life. She brought her hand out to shake Salina's hand. "Great work." Salina took it, smiling.

"You taught me well."

Videl rolled her eyes, walking to Erasa to give her ones of those looks—a look that told her don't be so melodramatic. "Thanks a lot you guys. I look really pretty for once."

"You know what this reminds me of… Prom," Erasa commented. This earned a frown on Videl's face.

Prom was a really fun night for her. She went with her best friend, Sharpener, and they had an awesome time. Here's hoping tonight would be great.

"Anything bothering you?" he asked her again, not really expecting her to tell him if something was ailing her.

She shook her head slowly, looking outside. Thankfully it wasn't snowing as Gohan slipped a long, black puffy jacket around her. When he got his on, she found his warm left hand and gently squeezed it.

Videl surprised her abductor again, but then again he knew that she was full of surprises. He hesitantly squeezed back more gently. If she wanted reassurance, he wouldn't be cruel to not give it to her.

"I'll be okay," Videl finally said. She allowed Gohan to lead her out of the house and into the limousine.

It was time to go.

* * *

**GD's note:**

**A big DELAY! I haven't given this story up but _please _show me you're still there by reviewing! I've been so depressed and discouraged lately; support will be very much appreciated. **

**Next chapter preview (It is a LONG chapter; I'm not sure when it's going to come out, maybe around Christmas):**

_Nothing else was said for a second or two. Videl laughed lightly. "Pizza," she whispered. She felt Sharpener's gaze on her, but she hadn't expanded on her thought._

_ "What?"_

_ She looked up. "Gohan and I really met in a gym. I lied." She gave him a look that she did often—her narrowed eyes and that cute, frown. Hope grew in her that Sharpener would get a clue._

_ He didn't. He was nonplussed. He wondered what was she talking about, and if she was trying to hit on him…poor fool. "Uh…" He really didn't know what to say but he did take notice of her look. It was so familiar. So vaguely familiar._

** GD//kiss kiss**


	12. Impeccable

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Edit: **January 6, 2007: After someone kindly told me why they hate Lime so much, I've decided to take her out and replace her with some other, random, original character. The kiss is still there but I did some more editing and re-edited it, and hopefully it will please some of the G/V fans.

**Edit2:** May 26, 2007: Another round of changes. No kiss. If you liked it the other way before, then pretend it was still there, it doesn't really matter. Yes, I'm tired of making these changes.

Special thanks to my beta-reader Rupee and that anonymous reviewer who told me to change this line that didn't make sense.

* * *

-

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Twelve: Impeccable**

**1** not capable of sinning or liable to sin  
**2** free from fault or blame **FLAWLESS** spoke _impeccable_ French

- Merriam-Webster OnLine

-

* * *

Vegeta pulled on his bow tie, ripping it from his neck. Annoyed, he tossed it into a trashcan and returned to the long table of food. The aroma of the delicious catered items flared into his nostrils. Unknowingly, he walked to his table, which was considerably bigger compared to the others. Goku was sitting there with a dazed look in his face. 

"Do you smell that Vegeta?" he asked, sounding much like a child.

Vegeta took a deep breath out. "Yeah Kakarott." He paused from devising ways to get the food and wondered why Goku was sitting at _his_ table. "What are you doing here Kakarott?"

Goku smiled and at that moment, Chichi returned with two glasses of punch. "Bulma invited us," he paused, his smile sharpening into a smirk. "Besides, she knew how lonely you were, so she thought I could give you some company."

Vegeta crossed his arms. Quickly he looked over at Chichi, who surprisingly brought him a drink. She wore a dark, deep forest green dress. It was so dark that Vegeta would have mistaken it for black. The dress was quite formal. It was spaghetti strapped and went down sleek and straight. She looked elegant in it. Even more with her hair pulled up.

"Vegeta, lighten up," Chichi said, almost scoffing. "Cooperate for Bulma for once."

The Saiyan Prince did an eye roll. "Well I'm here, aren't I?"

If Goku sat beside him, he would have patted the Prince's back. "Have some fun Vegeta."

Vegeta almost growled. How much of this could he take? Stiffly, he stood up and loosened the top buttons of his shirt. "For your information, I'm only doing this because the woman bribed me."

"With what?" Chichi asked, only half-interested.

He smirked. "A new, bigger gravity chamber." His eyes almost sparkled. Almost.

"Nice!" Goku said, smiling. "I would like to volunteer in being your first sparing partner." He ignored Chichi's glare, smiling excitedly.

"You got that right Kakarott," Vegeta murmured. Christmas wasn't as bad as he thought. He did get _things._ However, he groaned when he saw who walked in. It was Hercule. Immediately, Vegeta cracked his knuckles, ready to destroy anyone belonging in the media family.

"Vegeta! You stop right there!" Bulma sharply yelled from behind. "Do not touch them. The guards will take care of them." Poised, Bulma walked in front of her husband and waved her pointing finger, threateningly. "Don't."

Vegeta looked at her, ready to bite back. However, he was a little taken back at the dress she wore. It was baby blue to match her hair and eye colour. It was strapless, hugging tightly around her breast. From there, it went down straight like a gown, right to the floor. Her height seemed normal, knowing that she had opted wearing flats. She wore silver, dangling earrings and a heavy necklace to match. To show off her jewellery, she had decided to put her needle-straight hair up in a half ponytail. Vegeta was surprised at the simplicity. Bulma posed for him shortly. "You like?"

The shorter man narrowed his eyes at her attire. "You look different."

Bulma smiled. For once, she didn't go overboard with the make-up. She looked a bit natural, yet mystical, which left Vegeta a bit dumbfounded. "You look…nice." It was rare to show her affection in public but even he could be kind at such a time.

Bulma smiled shyly. "If you excuse me, I have guests to greet." She turned around and walked away elegantly.

Vegeta did the same thing, except he walked in the other direction, arms folded.

* * *

Herucle met Bulma at his grand table, with his date on his right arm. She politely kissed him on his cheek and they exchanged pleasantries. 

"I'm sorry, Hercule, for your loss," Bulma said, slowly. It was her duty as a host to appeal and mesh with her guests.

Hercule shook his head. "It's hard to lose a child. I wish she knew how much I loved her," he paused, composing himself. "Thank you for your support, Bulma. It's nice to spend Christmas Eve with people like you."

She wasn't quite sure to what he was referring to but she didn't let her slight confusion show. He was changing, she realized, and it was for the better. He was more sensitive and less of a show off. Bulma nodded at the Champ. Besides, she knew he would donate millions of zeni to donations. The party was for a good cause. "Hercule, enjoy yourself. Videl is a good girl. I'm sure she's fine."

Unknown to them, Videl and Gohan both entered the Capsule Corp building, standing hand in hand.

* * *

"Wow," Videl breathed, not moving from her spot. She thought the foyer looked lovely but the room was amazing. Her eyes slowly scanned the large room, astonished with the detail and beauty. From her left there was the dining area. There were so many white covered tables, as many as fifty or so. On top of each table were some candles and floral arrangements. The chairs were black and shiny, as the cushions were white to match the falling snow. She didn't expect less from Bulma. 

On the other side of the room, it was the dancing area. From the far end a band was faintly playing a tunes, mainly jazzy Christmas carols and slow songs. Not many people were dancing at the moment. Around the room Christmas lights were hung; some were woven with garland. This looked like a charity ball.

Gohan looked down at her, pulling on her fingers. When he got her attention he asked her if she heard him. She shook her head, apologizing and asked him to repeat it again.

"I said I'm impressed."

Videl slowly smiled. "Me too." She breathed out heavily, revealing one of the many things that were bothering her. "Gohan," she paused shortly, "What if someone recognizes me?"

"They won't," he reassured her. "I don't think you were the type to come to such events."

"I'm not particularly eager to dress-up." They did not move from their spot. "I need to make up a new name." She frowned disapprovingly.

"My alias is Kakarott. For business at least. You… you can use Vasha instead of Videl."

Without arguing, she accepted it. He was grateful for that. Gohan did not want to make a scene in such a public, high profile place and event. Next, he was going to suggest for them to look for their seats, but Bulma found then, smiling. By the look of her face, Gohan could tell that she remembered him.

"Welcome, I'm so glad you could make it!" Bulma greeted, shaking hands with Gohan before mock-kissing Videl on the cheek. A man dressed elegantly took Gohan and Videl's winter coats. Next, Bulma was about to direct them to their tables, but halted when she saw something hanging above their heads. She suppressed her giggle, and decided to make small chit chat.

"So, Kakarott… that is your name, right?" Bulma asked. She had no idea this was Gohan. She was merely testing her memory.

Gohan nodded.

"And you're here to represent Dr. Gero I assume?"

He nodded again with a small smile. "He apologizes for not being able to attend tonight. He's been very busy with new projects."

Videl stared at Gohan, slightly surprised at his welcoming, sincere tone.

Bulma's smile dulled. "Oh, it's okay. I'm quite glad you came… and brought a guest." Her eyes focussed on the petite girl. She looked like a fragile doll, almost. Bulma noticed her body frame, soft skin, glittery eyes and make up, and her impressive hairstyle. "And who is your date?"

Gohan introduced Videl with a soft smile. "Meet my beautiful Vasha."

Videl felt a laugh almost ready to escape her lips. Luckily she caught it and forced it back down. "Oh," she paused, almost addressing Gohan by his real name, "Kakarott, don't make me blush." Videl tried not to roll her eyes, finding their act quite pathetic.

It was Bulma's turn to laugh. She pointed upwards, towards a greenish plant hanging from the tall doorway ceiling. It was highly unoriginal to set mistletoe in this area, but Bulma couldn't help herself. She was a true romantic at heart. "Pucker up."

Videl and Gohan looked up to where Bulma was pointing. Videl groaned while Gohan was left dumbfounded. "What is its significance?" he asked both females.

"It's mistletoe. You're supposed to kiss the person who you are underneath with. In that case, it's Vasha," Bulma explained briefly.

"Oh," Gohan whispered. Both Videl and Gohan turned to each other. Gohan raised an eyebrow and Videl bit on her lower lip. She couldn't get away without it; Bulma was standing right there. Plus, she was his girlfriend. Besides, it was just one, small kiss. It's not going to kill her.

Bulma crossed her arms and stared back and forth at Gohan and Videl. She wondered why they hesitated.

Videl looked at Gohan, mouthing, "Go for it." She really had no choice. Expecting a kiss, she closed her eyes and parted her lips, her breath coming out quicker. She felt as if five minutes passed, when in reality it was only three seconds. When she opened her eyes, she saw Gohan's face close to hers. Videl was totally shocked when he moved away from her lips and softly kissed her left cheek instead. It surprisingly made her warm inside, reassured. Her mouth stayed opened slightly.

Gohan looked satisfied by her face expression. However, when he turned to Bulma, she didn't look too pleased. "I kissed her," he said flatly, defending himself.

"That was cheap," Bulma started, "but sweet if you don't like public displays of affection." She smiled and directed the couple to follow her to their seats.

Videl found Gohan's warm hand, following him in another daze of perplexity. He had a perfect opportunity to really kiss her, but he chose not to. Why? She told herself she would ask him when they went home. At that moment, she forgot her plan to escape.

* * *

"Would you like some wine, Madame, Sir?" a tall, scrawny man asked pleasantly. He was dressed formally, sporting a small French moustache. His eyes were not wide and alert, just lazily opened like a proper stiff servant. 

Gohan gave him a small smile. "Yes, two please." Bulma's hired help nodded and walked away with a tray held up on his palm. Gohan sighed.

Videl eyed Gohan carefully, frowning. "Gohan, do you find this comfortable?" she asked innocently. She had thought of the odds of him telling her, and she supposed they weren't good.

Gohan ran his fingers through his hair, looking distractedly around the room. After a moment, he finally looked at her. "No, I don't."

Videl breathed in and out heavily. She smelled in the warm air, which had come about from all the people in the room. The vixen also noticed that there were two seats across of them, empty. "If it's any consolation, you're doing great," Videl finally said. She then felt her stomach rumble and had thought about Gohan's appetite. "I wonder how you're going to do with food. You can't go all out here. People will think you're…" she paused, trying to think of the proper word to say. When she couldn't, she just said, "…weird."

The half Saiyan smirked. "I already ate."

In response, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, I didn't and I'm hungry," was her complaint.

His rich laugh echoed in her ears. "Then let's go and get something to eat."

Her white teeth bit down on her lip softly. "It's not buffet style. You got to be crazy… with all these people. It'd be insane."

His black eyebrow rose in question. "Then why is there a long table full of food down there?" He broke one of Videl's polite, human rules by pointing to a long table full of food. When Videl shrugged, Gohan frowned unsatisfied.

It was for Goku and Vegeta.

Before Gohan had a chance to say anything else, Bulma had reached the table with another couple. The first unrecognizable person he saw was a female, around Videl's age. A pale, pink dress covered her tightly, conforming to any of her curves from her breasts to her thighs. The bottom piece had an outer layer of light material, casting down elegantly. Gohan hadn't dwelled much on her, especially when he saw her face.

To him, she wasn't that pretty. Makeup had doused her face considerably. He would have never known if she had any blemishes. Light, pink powder blushed her face, highlighting her cheekbones. Her eyes were outlined darkly with mascara and eyeliner. The only nice thing done was the eye shadow that matched her sparkling blue eyes. Her pale, baby pink lips curved and separated, exposing her clean, white teeth. Her neutral, brown hair was highlighted two different shades of blonde and was so straight… straighter than needles. It was tied up in a high pony-tail.

Now the man with her had blonde hair, almost as straight as his date. His hazel eyes glittered with this woman holding his arm. Gohan's eyes widened a bit when he saw his face.

There, in a white suit, stood Sharpener, and he looked just as surprised as Gohan. He hid it and only showed confidence, opting the same expression as Gohan.

"Kakarott," Bulma started, looking at Gohan then at Videl, "and Vasha. This is Sharpener Pencil and his date Angelica Nomel."

"Sharpener and I have met before," Gohan acknowledged, watching Sharpener pull out a chair for Angelica to sit in. He quickly glanced at the nonplussed and shocked Videl. She was carefully staring at Sharpener while he took his seat, and Gohan became anxious.

Bulma smiled pleasantly and said, "I'll let you reacquaint yourselves. Excuse me".

When Bulma was gone, Sharpener looked at Gohan and asked, "Kakarott? I thought your name is—"

"Kakarott is my other name for work," Gohan explained, and the ice returned to his eyes slowly, like water freezing. The cold Gohan had returned.

Sharpener smirked, draping his arm around Angelica's shoulders. "Oh I feel special. I know your _real_ name," he teased.

Gohan pierced his eyes into the man before him. "I shouldn't have," he muttered. The half-Saiyan was going to retort with something offensive, but he glanced at Videl again. She looked awfully stiff and scared. "Hey," he whispered, turning his head in her direction. "You okay?"

Videl slowly looked at him, then back at Sharpener. She wanted to jump up and scream that she was Videl and that Gohan had kidnapped her. Her mind was running and processing madly, wondering why Sharpener wasn't recognizing her. Her heart raced. And what if Sharpener recognized her? What will Gohan do? Kill him?

Videl shook her head barely. She had to protect him. Turning to Gohan, she smiled as if everything was all right. "Yeah. Don't worry."

Sharpener saw their small interaction and found Gohan's show of softness amusing. "Aw," Sharpener began, "I see Gohan has a girlfriend."

Videl looked at Sharpener, giving him a stern look. As her long time friend, she had an urge to say, "Shut up," but she wasn't Videl. She was someone else. Closing her mouth tightly, she allowed Gohan to handle this.

"I know," he spoke candidly, "which just shows I'm not gay." He was referring to their conversation at the gym.

Angelica finally spoke up. "Where did you guys meet?" she asked, looking at Videl before closely observing Gohan.

Videl opened her mouth to answer, but froze, noticing Angelica's fierce stare on the half-Saiyan. She knew of this chick, a wealthy, successful female who had started a corporation that specialized in chips. Videl never encountered her before, but she had definitely heard about her. "At an Italian restaurant," Hercule's daughter finally said. She tried to keep close to the truth, and they had first dined at a pizza shop. Giving Angelica a brief snobby smile, Videl asked her how she met Sharpener.

"Through our parents," Angelica said flatly.

Videl wasn't surprised.

"How long have you two been together?" Sharpener said, staring at the female beside Gohan. He had no idea that it was Videl. _Videl Satan._

"A couple of months," Gohan responded, half relieved that Sharpener hadn't recognized his date's true identity.

Videl made a smirk and lifted an eyebrow. She was rebelling to her previous decision. It became too difficult to not try to make Sharpener recognize her. She kept her facial expression amiable, and tried to draw attention off her as naturally as possible. "So, when have your parents got you two together?"

Sharpener gazed at her. "Oh since the summer. Only last month we finally met each other." He noticed Videl's face expression and this time, he felt something pull at his heart. When his thin lips parted again while his eyes narrowed, Videl transformed her face expression to a simple pleasant happy face. She knew he was trying to figure out something.

"What do you do for a living Vasha?" he asked. It'd be too simple to ask her if he met her somewhere.

"I'm a teacher," Videl responded. Fortunately, she was quick, which avoided her making unnatural and questionable pauses.

For some unfathomable reason, Angelica smirked. Videl hadn't noticed it. On her face, it suggested that she was pleased. She was about to remark on Videl's career, but the lights dimmed considerably that it called attention from everybody.

On the other side of the room, Bulma stood on a small platform with a microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen…"

* * *

The arrogant, now calm-downed Saiyan Prince, returned to the room. Loud sounds of clapping echoed and it wasn't from his entrance. Vegeta's feet stopped moving, allowing the man to scan the room. Quickly his eyes traveled to his wife, Bulma, who stood by the musicians. She was talking about some things that Vegeta could care less about. Then he noticed the 'World Martial Art's Champion' Hercule, standing behind her with a smile. The spotlight emphasized and directed attention towards them that Vegeta only wondered what they were doing. He should be. Vegeta was missing for more than awhile. 

Vegeta began walking to his table, blocking out whatever Bulma was saying. He saw two scrawny men beside Hercule, holding up a huge cheque. Hercule moved forward to sign it, while everyone clapped again, expect for Vegeta. Of course.

This time he heard Bulma say, "Thank you for making many children's Christmas a happy one!" She smiled broadly, showing her pearly white teeth. Vegeta 'humped' a little, and can only imagine the mood that she'll be in afterwards.

He began to walk to his table, his eyes casting on randomly people, observing them. He wasn't surprised to find fat snobs munching on little snack foods. He made a crooked smile, amused. Obese humans touched his funny bone. If only they were Saiyan, they could eat to their hearts content.

He observed on the other people and slowed his pace when he saw a familiar face. It was Gohan.

Vegeta halted for a moment, making sure it was him. His face did not look so serious and cold as before. This man didn't clap or grin as happily as the other humans did, but Vegeta saw the smallest hint of a smile. He began walking again when he whispered something to his female friend.

When the Prince reached back at his table, sitting in his chair, he smiled. Kakarott or Chichi did not pay attention to his change of moods, and if they did they did not comment. They didn't even hear him say, "I'm keeping my eye on you."

* * *

"Ah finally!" Videl exclaimed, smiling joyfully as a plate was set in front of her. She picked up the proper fork and dug into her rice, trying to eat as politely as possible. While she chewed, she glanced over to Gohan. She was half surprised, half delighted that he was using the proper cutlery as these fancy parties demanded. Gohan ate actually normal for a human and that especially made her proud of her work. She smiled, still avoiding some eye contact with Sharpener. 

Earlier, Gohan drained his glass of wine and no, he had not felt the effects of alcohol. He wanted something other than water or wine to drink. He rose slowly, tapping Videl on the shoulder.

From his subtle touch, she looked up him. Her dark eyebrows rose.

"I'm going to get some punch. The servant-people take to long," he complained.

Videl almost rolled her eyes when Gohan addressed the hired help as 'servant people'. Detaining to correct him, she simply nodded and told him to get some fruit punch for her.

Gohan walked casually past the many tables, heading straight to the bar. When he made it Gohan directly stood behind a man, who was attempting to hold five glasses. He exhaled deeply as he waited.

When the man turned around he somehow was able to hold all of those glasses. His face expression spoke of concentration, until he saw Gohan. Startled to find someone there, he dropped the glasses. He did not expect the man behind him to quickly move to the side, and catch the two fallen cups. Goku caught on the other three.

"Here," Gohan said, trying to hand the glasses. When he saw the man's face, he almost stiffened. This clumsy man was his father.

Goku smiled, curving his arms to fit the remaining two. He looked to the helpful stranger, and showed his gratitude with a wide smile. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," Gohan said next, casually. He walked past Goku and asked the man for some drinks.

Goku was going to walk back to his table, slowly, but halted. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. There was something oddly familiar about him, but by the confused look on Goku's face, he couldn't put his finger on it. "Hey, have I seen you somewhere?" Goku asked Gohan, even though his back was towards him.

Gohan rolled his eyes upwards, looking to the ceiling momentarily. He twisted his head back a bit, just to have a glance at this man. "I don't think so," he responded dully.

Goku frowned. "I'm sure I've seen you before…Kit-Kat!" the Saiyan cried out. "I remember now. It was at the store." He began reciting their chocolate incident in less than a minute.

His response was dull. "Oh yes, I remember." Gohan turned to face his father and smiled. It was not forced but rather weak. "Well my date is waiting for me. I better be going," Gohan spoke in the most polite voice as possible. Although it was laced with some irritation, Goku didn't seem to notice it.

"Alright," Goku started. "Just one more thing."

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"What's your name? You never know when we'll meet again!"

Gohan blinked and imagined in his head what would happen if he really did say it – Gohan. "Kakarott."

Goku's jaw dropped a little. "Wow! That's my name too."

Deliberately, Gohan raised his eyebrow. "Really," he asked, dryly.

The Saiyan nodded. "Yeah!"

"It's a small world after all, isn't it?" he asked, the look of seriousness and coldness returning to his eyes.

"The name Kakarott doesn't even come from Earth," Goku thought. Wisely he decided not to comment on that out loud, fearing that Gohan would question on his alien-ness… and Goku did not want that. Humans were sensitive creatures. Besides it was a small world; there would be other chances to meet him.

"Hey Goku!" called a voice behind him.

Both men, father and son, turned their heads in the same direction. A short man with no hair stood there, smiling. Gohan noticed something was off about him, and he smirked when he figured what it was. No nose. It was—

"Krillin! You're here! What took you so long?" This started a conversation between two great friends. Just when Goku was about to introduce Gohan to Krillin, Gohan was gone. Goku simply shrugged it off, able to brush things away like a child.

* * *

While Gohan was gone, Videl took her chance to carefully look for the room's exits. From the windows, she could make out a balcony on the side, but that was it. The rest had to be accessed from the back, or the main one that they entered from. Her lips curved down, arms crossing. Unknowingly, she began to sway with the slow music. When she realized this, her attention was drawn to the dance floor. She spotted Sharpener and Angelica, having fun with themselves. They chatted very quietly, and at one point, Angelica hit Sharpener playfully. Videl immediately assumed that he said something utterly stupid, flattering, or he was just being perverted. Her nose wrinkled up. Did Angelica find his perverted-like behaviour attractive? 

Gohan sat down in his seat, sliding her glass in front of her. She didn't notice him there as she watched the dancing couples. "Videl?"

With her concentration broken, Videl turned back to Gohan. First she picked up her glass, sipping it before laying her eyes on the half-Saiyan. He wasn't there though. Her forehead wrinkled, turning forward again. He was standing in front of her view to the dance floor. His right hand was held out towards her. "Would you like to dance?"

Videl made a tiny smile but was not in the mood to involve herself in joyful activities. "No thanks Gohan. I'm tired. It's already been over two hours, I think." She wasn't wearing a watch.

Gohan frowned. "Then why did you teach me how to dance?"

Her lower lip was bit on, restraining to smile. "Why? Do you want to dance?"

He rolled his eyes, ready to defend himself. "No… I just thought that you did since you were looking—" He raised his hands up defensively and smirked when he found Videl up and beside him.

"Thank you," she said, holding his hand. Somehow, he became the dominant figure, leading her to the dance floor.

At the same time, a sweet slow, love song began. How ironic. Videl immediately recognized it. She said nothing but murmured the words until they reached the center of the floor. She faced Gohan and looked at him.

He had become almost a master to this art. His arm expectedly wrapped around her waist and his palm flat on her lower back. His other held her tiny hand gently and at the same time he pulled her in smoothly, gracefully. Videl didn't look up at him, not yet. Her left arm went to where he expected it to be: over his shoulder. She had not dared tried to play with his locks.

The pace that they were swaying was in sync with the piece of music playing. Both found no difficulties with their charade, in fact they were enjoying themselves. When Videl finally looked up to see his face, she was pleasantly surprised to see the softness. She searched his eyes and the coldness—the years of mounting sin, pain and corruption—was not so visibly present. They were shining almost happily, innocently.

_Innocence…_ is what echoed in her mind. She felt this sudden pull towards him and her breath quickened. He was impeccable tonight. His behaviour was wonderful. He said the right things. He did the right things.

Gohan looked down at her and softly smiled. He kissed her hand and then the smile turned to a playful grin. "See. I'm a gentleman."

_Impeccable…_ She wondered for a moment what his past was like.

Videl returned the playful look, not affecting their dance. "I know. It wasn't that hard, was it?"

His grin dulled as he thought about it. "No." He shook his head. "You made it easy."

Videl inhaled deeply before resting her head on his heart. Hearing such an organ beat almost lulled her into a daze. The dance was enough.

And more.

The closeness. They could bear it.

The protective hold. She was comforted. He felt important.

His heartbeat. She was soothed.

The scent that had washed up into their nostrils. They were drugged, wanting to come closer.

The dance. Both found peace and solace

It was definitely more.

Unfortunately all great things must come to an end.

The song faded. The feelings Videl held soon calmed. When they broke apart Sharpener and Angelica stood by, wanting to break in. Videl accepted it. Gohan didn't have a choice.

It was weird, dancing with Gohan then with Sharpener. None of those peaceful, wonderful feelings returned, and she decided not to press on it. No emotional attachment would be best.

"So…" Sharpener started. "How are you doing?" he asked for conversation sake.

Videl smiled slowly. "Pretty good. And you?" It was also odd—being so polite and charming to this man that she knew much throughout her childhood. This was her friend!

The blonde twirled Videl out before bringing her back in. They continued to sway. "Alright."

Nothing else was said for a second or two. Videl laughed lightly. "Pizza," she whispered. She felt Sharpener's gaze on her, but she hadn't expanded on her thought.

"What?"

She looked up. "Gohan and I really met in a gym. I lied." She gave him a look that she did often—her narrowed eyes and that cute, frown. Hope grew in her that Sharpener would get a clue.

He didn't. He was nonplussed. He wondered what was she talking about, and if she was trying to hit on him…poor fool. "Uh…" He really didn't know what to say but he did take notice of her look. It was so familiar. So vaguely familiar.

Videl and Sharpener turned and she now faced Gohan. He didn't appear to be having a good time by the look of his face. Soon he turned though so his back faced her and Videl was totally perplexed to as why he bent down his head towards her. Her head moved to right to get a better angle, and what she saw was his lips and Angelica's in contact. Her jaw dropped. She should be celebrating inside, but she was not. Her heart felt like it sank in her chest.

"Sharpener," she hissed, not taking her eyes off of the kissing duo. "Turn around."

The blonde did so, reluctantly. He did not look so surprised at Videl though. "That gold-digger bitch," he spat.

Together they watched them. To her, Gohan looked like he tasted her deliciously, with how long he was bent down towards her. Then he stood up more straight and his hand squeezed Angelica's shoulder, muttering something to her. If Videl was closer and in his line of sight she would have sent him a dangerous, hateful glare.

But it didn't really matter.

Satan tugged onto Sharpener's sleeve. It was time to get out of her. "I need to powder my nose," she said, a crooked smile forced on her face. "If Gohan is looking for me, I'm in the bathroom."

The blonde's eyebrows were knit, but by the desperation in her voice, he softened. "Yeah. Hey… are you okay?"

Videl really smiled this time. Sharpener was not a bad guy. "Yup. I am. Thanks. Gohan is nothing much to me anyways."

When Sharpener saw her leave from his sight, he looked for Gohan. He was gone. He had left in another direction.

* * *

On the way to sneak to the bathroom, Videl ran into her father, Hercule Satan. She froze, her heart pounding ferociously into her ribs, and dropped her purse from their encounter. Being the nice guy he is, Hercule bent to pick it up. 

_But he'll kill daddy too…_

He gave it to her and she sucked up her courage. She decided to talk to him. This was her father and she missed him. "I'm sorry. Excuse me," he said to her, smiling gently.

"Thank you, Mr. Satan." Videl tried not to make her tone noticeable. She didn't want her father to freak. Videl smiled. The tenderness, the caring… had he regained all this from her disappearance, she wondered to herself. She waved her hand loosely in the air. "It's alright." A short, polite pause. An expression of genuine concern appeared on her face and glittered in her eyes. "How are you?"

Hercule inhaled sharply, ready to sit down. "As good as I can be, I guess." His tired eyes looked down on the ground.

"Are you getting over it?" She realized how insensitive that sounded and tried to rectify her speech. "I mean, your daughter—"

He stopped her. "I miss her a lot. My only child." He sighed, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. "I wish she could know how much I love her."

Videl touched her father's hand. The connection was killing her. She was ready to burst again. "I think she knows." Hercule looked up to her, feeling the warmth of her smile. "Don't give up," she whispered with confidence. The assurance that radiated off her was so strong that it lit Hercule up with rekindled hope. She then excused herself.

Successfully, she was able to protect her close friend, father, and was able to find the bathroom. Tears fell for a moment, but that didn't stop her from escaping.

* * *

Gohan entered the room as he normally does—with poise. Angelica… there were many ways that he could describe her. None were pleasing. He made a "keh" sound in disgust. 

Now where was Videl, he wondered. He didn't sense her in the room and that only encouraged concern.

In one minute he found Sharpener. Not surprisingly, he wasn't with Angelica. But without bitterness or a grudge Sharpener co-operated with him.

"Vasha went to powder her nose. I don't think that's the only thing she's doing in the bathroom. We both saw that kiss," Sharpener informed. The tone in Sharpener's voice suggested that he hurt her.

Gohan frowned. He did not feel the need to explain to Sharpener but he said, "She _tried_ to kiss me."

Sharpener, at first, looked like he didn't believe Gohan, but he sighed, and muttered, "Whatever," as he walked away.

Gohan breathed out hard and went back to his table, waiting for her. After ten minutes, his impatience grew to worry. He went to look for her.

He did not notice the pair of black eyes watching him.

* * *

She panted, her breath becoming visible in this cold temperature. She had considered to chop her lower half dress to provide ease when running, but the winter coldness changed her mind. Videl cursed. She should have brought a jacket. 

She ran with her heels making little click-click noises against marble ground. She did make footprints in the freshly fallen, untouched snow, but that didn't concern her. She ran to the railing, looking down to the Earth, then around the city. She was close, so close from being free. Her eyes wondrously scanned over the snow covered concrete city. It wasn't as beautiful as nature until she could spot her house.

_Close… I'm almost there…_

Videl turned and ran down to the end of the balcony. As she skidded and slid on the snow occasionally, she blessed her small size for fitting though the bathroom window. She thanked her good balance. But she reminded herself not to use ki.

Soon she came to the end as she could spot the end railing. God, she thought, Capsule Corporation was huge! That didn't stop her from her careful running until she spotted a female standing on the bars. Videl squinted while her pace slowed down. She could just see an outline but as she came closer, the shadows flew away.

She was a blonde, wearing blue, was Videl's initial character sketch. As she observed on, the stranger before her was fitted in a jacket. She was pretty in a punk-ish, rebellious way. Her eyes were blue—a nice mixture of water, a clear sky, and ice. Her hair was cut at the shoulders. She didn't seem to be affected by the cold weather. _Who is she?_

Videl ignored her, and continued her walk, albeit it was slow. She stopped only when the stranger called her name.

"Videl." The stranger seemed to know whom she was talking to. The tone held no uncertainties.

Videl's purple-blue eyes locked with the strangers. Deep in her gut, she was having a bad feeling about this. But she stopped to acknowledge this woman. "Yes?"

When she received confirmation, the woman jumped off the railing with a floating grace that reminded her of Gohan. She stood a little more than arms length to keep Videl comfortable. Only for a little bit.

A devilish smirk came on the woman's porcelain's face. The look in her eyes betrayed no innocence or harmless intent. Her body movement, however, said otherwise. Her hand gracefully attended to her hip. However, her cold statement soon contradicted her body language. "Get ready to die."

Videl's jaw dropped a little. Her eyes narrowed at this woman. Instinctively, challenged, she went into a fighter's stance. The words repeated over in her head.

_Get ready to die…_

She felt her eyes burn, the adrenaline mix in her blood and the intensity of her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

-

-

-

_Oh so close… so very close…_

* * *

GD's Note: 

Oh man, I'm so tired but I really really wanted to get this chapter out because the reviews immensely overwhelmed me, and I love you guys SO MUCH! You have no idea how happy it made me. So PLEASE keep reviewing. I hope this chapter was good. I might have to re-read it again cause… I'm really tired and I have work tomorrow, again! covers face in hands

Preview for next chapter:

**_I want to die_.**

**But I don't want to die.**

**She felt warm. She felt a heartbeat.**

**She felt safe.**

**A golden light came to her.**

**God was waiting for her.**

**The angels will come.**

**She smiled.**

**She felt the warmth.**

**Death, release, was here.**

_**But I don't want to die.**_

So PLEASE review! This holiday suck with so much work! Boo! Why did I let my mom do this to me! Your reviews are productive that I have pre-written A LOT of chapters… which made me write something, quite disturbing.

**Poll**:

How would you feel if Gohan were to rape Videl?

Digusted? Okay (because it's Gohan AND Videl)? Don't care, because it matters about the plot?


	13. Protect

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**:-Mailing List: **Discontinued; I lost the list. If you want to be notified, request it. )

**Edit**: May 26, 2007 Due to changes in previous chapters, tiny changes must be done here.

Thank you Rupee and thank you Wind2 for reading and editing. Thank you encouraging reviewers. Your continuous support will help me write and see the end of this really long fic.

**Also note that I edited chapter 12; I took out Lime and made other small changes.**

**Edit 2**: December 30, 2008, grammatical changes made thanks to Ryan for pointing it out.

* * *

-

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Thirteen: Protect**

**1 a** to cover or shield from exposure, injury, damage, or destruction **GUARD b** **DEFEND **1c _protect_ the goal  
**2** to maintain the status or integrity of especially through financial or legal guarantees: as **a** to save from contingent financial loss **b** to foster or shield from infringement or restriction salesmen with _protected_ territories _protect_ one's rights ; _specifically_ to restrict competition for (as domestic industries) by means of tariffs or trade controls  
**3 DEFEND **5 _protect_ a lead  
_intransitive verb_ to provide a guard or shield _protects_ against tooth decay

- Merriam-Webster OnLine

* * *

"I suggest you let me pass."

"I wish I could but I can't."

It was silent for a moment. The icy wind swept by, screaming in their ears. Their eyes locked before appraising each other mutely.

Videl glanced about for a second, and then she attacked Eighteen. Her rush was quick, almost causing Eighteen to fall over from Videl's surprising speed. Her jabs and punches meant to collide with her face; Eighteen could clearly tell she was trying to get her face. Her combinations included swift kicks as well, but Eighteen managed to block them.

Videl powered up slightly, feeling the rush of a fight fill her veins. The cold was not going to stop her. This woman was not going to stop her. She put all her focus and strength to hurt this woman.

Eighteen mused to herself that she was making noises to help empower her attacks. This woman, Videl, was serious to get past her. Eighteen continued to dodge and block.

Growing more furious, Videl increased her speed, even knowing she would get tired soon. Her punches grew more accurate and thorough; she smiled when her knuckles connected with Eighteen's face. Spit flew out as Videl landed another punch on the woman's gut, and then a swift spinning roundhouse sent Eighteen flying backwards.

Eighteen coughed, gripping to her stomach slightly. Her amused expression had vanished completely as she wiped the blood off her lip. "I was taking you too lightly." She had not expected her to be this strong but fighting in the air would be her last resort.

Videl kept silent, letting her cool be her advantage. She would win. She could get past her, even when she realized this woman must be an android. Videl knew the difference when she fought a human and a non-human.

She kept her wild eyes on the woman before her and tore the bottom of the dress carelessly. "Let me pass," Hercule's daughter repeated. Her breathing was quick, but she wasn't sure if it was from the adrenaline or if she was getting tired.

Eighteen shook her head slowly as her fingers slid through her hair. "You can't. Your life will end here." Her cool eyes settled on the female before her once again. Videl's fists were up and ready as she stood in a fighting stance. "You won't be so lucky in round two."

Videl immediately attacked again, only to have her punch caught in Eighteen's hand. The android was impressed that Videl kept her focus and manoeuvred out of it quickly by a nose jab. Eighteen quickly recovered and threw her own punches and kicks at the human girl, who was able to block and attack. This too was impressive, that this human girl was able to keep up with her. At one point Eighteen marvelled Videl's quickness to recover and respond when the android fisted Videl's hair in her hand and battered her gut in. Videl took the blows and fell to her feet, but she made no sound when her _ki_ rose and she attacked again.

This woman would not give up. The android had never seen such spark before.

Videl attacked, unaware of her torn garments, the coldness around her, and the pain of her contracted muscles. When she retaliated she gripped the androids arm and managed to twist it around. With her knee she pushed the android to the ground and pulled on the arm tighter.

"If I step on your neck, I can kill you. Let me go," she threatened. Her foot connected to the back of Eighteen's neck and she applied some pressure.

It was silent for a moment until a laugh escaped her lips. "You can't kill me." Her voice was hoarse and before the human girl could apply more pressure, Eighteen broke free from Videl's hold and reappeared behind the young woman. Her speed increased so much that Videl almost lost sight of her movements.

"You're good, I'll give you that. But you're human, and you're getting tired." Eighteen strolled over to where Videl stood. Then suddenly she picked up the notch. Eighteen landed ten quick, hard punches in her ribs before the android side-kicked her, sending her flying.

Videl's breathing quickened further as she braced herself up. She was not a quitter. She will get out of this.

Eighteen was surprised that Videl's _ki_ rose again to keep up. Her determination blazed through her and her courage made the android despise her even more.

_How long can you keep this up?_

Another five minutes passed that they continued their fight. Although now, Eighteen was more able to land hits on the human girl, Videl still kept her head up.

_I'm going to get out of here._

Eighteen rushed at her with a sidekick. Videl had initially dodged the attack, but wasn't ready for her spinning roundhouse. That caught Videl in the head and had thrown her, sliding, on the snowy ground. Videl almost sprang back up on her feet. Immediately, she went back into a fighting stance.

"You don't give up do you?"

Videl said nothing and she pushed aside that she was getting tired by her ragged breath and a slight buzzing in her ears.

"Round three," Eighteen muttered. She was going to kill Videl this time; no more games.

At the same time, both female fighters rushed at each other, intending to cuff the other girl. Both managed too, and retreated. Videl rubbed her cheek furiously. Eighteen did not.

"Oh what a pretty face to damage…" Eighteen murmured. And then she retaliated, throwing all sorts of combinations at the young woman. She knew humans had their limits.

Eighteen was tempted to cut Videl but she knew it would be better if there was no blood, no evidence left. She was finally relieved that as she increased her speed, she found Videl couldn't block anymore. At one point, Eighteen's fist connected with Videl's jaw and then her gut so quickly that her head snapped back, coughing out blood. Quickly afterwards Eighteen took the advantage and kept pounding at her until Videl managed to dodge.

It was then Videl knew she was going to die.

Knowing that you're going to die wasn't so bad, not as bad if you were being tortured to death.

But she didn't want to die.

Videl evaded Eighteen and decided to fight _ki_ with _ki_. She drew energy from her hand and waited till Eighteen returned. When the timing was right she released it, throwing it at the android. Eighteen was unaffected.

Eighteen smiled, a cold smile, and caught Videl in a hold. Videl didn't show it but she grew scared.

"No one is here to save you," Eighteen said just above a whisper. The hold consisted of clamping down on Videl's pretty mouth, to break and grind her jaw. Her arm encircled the young woman's waist as if to hold her close, to prevent her from running away. Videl's eyes screamed as they stared into Eighteen's crystal blue orbs.

Eighteen paused for a moment, looking down at Videl's round, muscular legs that had started to go blue. She hadn't really done anything to them, Eighteen thought, and smirked slightly. Those legs were no doubt suffering from the cold, and would maybe hold purple and black bruises later on. There was no blood or shattered bones yet.

She reached down to Videl's supple thigh and began to squeeze then pull ever so slowly. The pressure itself was intense and Videl tried to jump back, but the strength of Eighteen's other hand was great and Videl was afraid of having her lips pulled out. She was able to, however, gather _ki_ in her hands, and blast Eighteen's away from her leg.

_Oh my…_What was she trying to do? Break her leg off from her body as if she was a lowly chicken? Videl sniffed hard and noticed Eighteen freeze. Her head tilted up, as if sniffing out something. The android sensed at least two more people. Damn—she knew the girl attracted too much attention, which is why she avoided using _ki_ as much as she could.

Suddenly, Eighteen slammed the woman on the ground, with the hand that almost broke Videl's jaw, and she stepped lightly on Videl's neck.

"Don't try to get out of this. I am far stronger than you. Accept death." Her tone was unkind but she offered the truth.

Videl did not notice the tears the trickled down her face as anger and helplessness consumed her. But it was there, streaking her beautiful face, ruining her makeup. Her fury kept growing; however she was unable to do anything. No matter how much she tried to wiggle or manoeuvre herself out of it.

She wanted to say, "Just kill me now."

Eighteen didn't break her neck but she applied enough pressure to keep Videl from retaliating. She then gathered energy in her hands, enough so to disintegrate the life below her.

Videl wanted to die. Sure she has been beaten up before, but never to this point. When she trained with Gohan, he didn't fight her to kill her. Her whole body was bruised. She felt like some of her bones were broken. She felt like she had no life left. Everything slowed down and colour faded out as if water washed over her vision. The cold. The soreness. The pain. The feeling of death. The feeling that your life had no meaning.

_I want to die_.

But I don't want to die.

She felt warm. She felt a heartbeat.

She felt safe.

A golden light came to her.

God was waiting for her.

The angels will come.

She smiled.

She felt the warmth.

Death, release, was here.

_But I don't want to die._

She heard a scream, but it didn't come from her mouth.

When she opened her eyes, Videl found Gohan before her, his arm tightly clamped on Eighteen's neck. His other hand held Eighteen's arm, which was detached from her shoulder.

_Gohan…_

"You touched her," Gohan whispered bitterly. He struggled to control his tail; the tail that wanted to lash about wildly from fury.

_Because I didn't want to die…_

She watched him hazily as she got up slightly on her elbows. Videl observed well enough to hear the words he enunciated. She wanted to run away from Eighteen. A part of her was scared if Gohan would turn on her, murder her there on the spot for sheer weakness. But there was another part that made her feel safe with him, assured that he would protect her. Hope riled inside that it was the latter. She bit on her bloody lip, tasting the bitter red liquid, and continued to suck on her wound. In seconds, she collapsed to the ground.

Gohan was aware that the woman he chose could die. It grew colder and she was damaged. He didn't want her to die.

There was a funny sound in his throat before he spoke. In a threatening hiss-whisper he began, "I want you to go back to Gero… and tell him to…" he paused then cursed in Saiyan tongue. The translation was close to "Fuck off."

"It was Raditz." Eighteen managed to sputter. Her legs weren't touching the ground anymore. Gohan's arm didn't mind Eighteen's hard punches with her one arm. His grip only strengthened, tightened, applying such pressure on her neck to make her whimper. Soon her mouth was wide open and muted.

"He's not the one who made you. You leave her alone."

Then they reached a silent understanding. He released her to the floor. Hurriedly, Eighteen flew away with her broken, detached arm.

He was only half surprised that Eighteen cooperated without a fuss. When he looked down at Videl… his property—just _his_—he ached. He looked up in two other directions, as if he was looking _at_ or _for_ someone. Then he shook his head, pulled Videl in his arms… and walked away from _their_—the people who were watching—sights.

He made his way to the Limo and he wasn't worried about _them_. They could come to him for all he cared. The same thing would happen if Gohan went to _them _instead. Now, the half-Saiyan was concerned with Videl.

Just her.

Then when morning would come he would deal with Gero.

* * *

Five minutes after their departure, Vegeta emerged from his observation spot. He looked pleased. "Heh." So that was Gohan. The Prince wished that he could have met the boy earlier.

He took a good sniff of the air and could smell the acrid stench of blood. It was subtle, but it was _there_. At least Gohan managed to get rid of its presence as quick as he was.

Five minutes later Goku found the Saiyan. Krillin was with him.

"Hey Vegeta. Why are you out here?"

"No reason Kakarott." He turned around and stared at both men. "As you _humans_ put it… I just wanted a breath of fresh air."

Krillin and Goku never noticed anything peculiar, and if they did, they didn't show it. Goku was curious, and he accepted whatever the Prince said. They followed the shorter man inside.

Five minutes earlier, Sharpener slipped back inside the party with a shocked look on his face. His breath accelerated while so many thoughts swarmed his head.

"Videl…"

Did she fall in love with him and decided to just disappear from her life to be with him? Or was he some kind of sick, abducting bastard?

"What the hell?"

_Why did you go? What shit are you in!?_

He wasn't sure what conclusion he would draw, but he was certain of one thing. Videl was _here_ tonight.

* * *

"Videl, keep your eyes open." He got her awake. He just needed her to stay awake.

"No. So…tired…"

"You have to stay awake."

She heard the first line quite a lot, when they were sheltered in the Limo and when Gohan got frustrated from how slow they were going. She felt even more tired when he blasted into the air, hurrying to get home.

Videl wasn't counting the time. She concentrated on staying awake for her own sake. It felt like forever when she entered the warm building—and it got comfortably warmer when he brought her to the third level.

Then she heard more voices. Christina and Salina had now come to her aid. And Gohan left her. Coldness came again and the next thing she knew they brought her to the bathroom. Everything was in a haze.

Christina and Salina's lips parted similarly when they saw the state Videl was in. The woman left the house so beautifully, and now… she was in a mess. Her hair was ruined, wavy, tangled. Black mascara marred her face, leaving streaks from where the tears had fallen previously. Somehow, one of her earrings was missing and pieces of her necklace were gone. The bottom half of her dress was unrecognizable to its original state. The top half was ripped and it began to fall from being so loose. They wasted no time to fix her up.

Though Videl wasn't aware of everything around her, she knew when her hair was being loosened, when her jewellery was being removed and when her clothes were being peeled off. She didn't argue when she slid into the hot bath. Her body wracked in so much pain that she trembled. Her head shook and throbbed, but she forced herself not to cry.

Christina tried to distract her as her sister massaged her arms gently. "Videl how was the… party?" was her feeble attempt.

Hercule's daughter smiled before frowning disappointedly. She felt her lower half naked and her leg was being checked out. "It was okay," she choked out, her voice faint. "Where's Gohan?"

Salina answered. "He went to get something."

"My body hurts," Videl complained with good reason. She didn't want to look at herself. She still felt dead, or like she was going to die. A hand went to her forehead.

"I think you have a fever," Salina said, and after a moment she helped Christina pull the woman out of the warm water.

"Cold," Videl hissed immediately, but as soon as it was cold, she was wrapped in a robe and her hair in a towel.

She appreciated that they were being extra careful with her. She appreciated that they worked diligently without trying to hurt her. But every move she made, it hurt.

From where Videl was sitting she saw another body enter the room, and immediately she knew it was Gohan. He appeared to be carrying something in his hand.

"So was Gohan a gentleman?" Salina carried on while Gohan made his way to Videl's side.

She nodded slowly, her sad, empty blue eyes on the man beside her. "He was." Her head was spinning and without support she knew she was going to fall but she gave Gohan her full attention.

The hybrid showed her three odd looking pills. One was a blood red colour, the other sea foam green, and the last was pale purple with a bumpy texture. "Drink these down with this." He held up a cup of some yellow-green, lumpy-textured beverage that resembled vomit.

Videl shook her head furiously, her mouth opening in disgust. "No," she managed to sputter.

He frowned at her stubbornness. "Why would I give you something that wouldn't make you better?"

He made a good point and that caused Videl to frown reluctantly. She struggled to say, "Why does it look gross?"

The half human didn't lie. "Not from this planet."

Wrinkles gathered on her forehead but she reasoned that if it wasn't from this planet, it would help her, and she would do about anything to be liberated from this pain. Hesitantly she opened her mouth. "Ahh." He dropped all three in her mouth and pressed the glass to her lips. She gulped it down and gagged.

"_Gross_," she choked, coughing. Gohan kneeled down to her to look at her limbs carefully. Her skin was not monochromatic, but rather a canvas of blues and purples.

"Gohan," he heard her say, "Will I get scars?" Videl asked in a tiny voice.

"No, I don't think so." She didn't know what he was doing but she could feel the heat of his fingers trail her skin, tickling her.

_I tried to escape. Technically, it was my fault. And it doesn't look like he's going to kill me yet._

"Are you mad at me?" she dared to ask him.

"Why would I be?"

Videl figured now would be the best time to confront him if Salina and Christina were around, and now that she was slowly going numb. "Because," she looked away, "I tried to run away." She was expecting a slap of some sort.

"You couldn't have gotten far," he told her, and he showed his arrogance. "I would have come back; no one or nothing can stand in between me and what is mine."

Normally such a line would throw Videl off but she oddly felt reassured. Oddly. She frowned at him.

When she didn't say anything he asked her, "Do you still feel pain?"

Videl shook her head and noticed Christina and Salina departing the room. "Are you okay?"

His shoulder lifted and fell. "Yes," he said softly. "You should go to bed." Gohan was careful to lift her. It was not awkward as when he first carried her out of her house. He was surprised that her head fell on his chest but she was zoned out to all around her. He left her for a moment and found her eyes still opened when he returned with a bowl of water.

"You should be asleep," he told her.

"I know," she replied, and a panic look almost crossed her face.

He squeezed the towel inside and pressed it gently to her face. "Your face is still dirty," he explained. Her lips drew together in a tight line as he tenderly rubbed the cloth over her cheek, cleaning up the mascara streak. The same was done to the other side.

Her body trembled, and her eyes grew heavy. She was confused. So confused about a lot of things.

The cloth touched her lower lip carefully, wiping the blood that had congealed. Gohan froze for a moment, feeling this rush of _something_ flooding him. Gohan was unsure what it was. It was the amazement, the puzzlement that he felt for her before, but now it was stronger. He wanted to know everything about this creature.

It killed him every time when he didn't know the answer to something. With his thumb he slowly traced the little bump of her lip. She kept still and continued to watch. Videl had no strength to fight him.

"Am I that intriguing?" she managed to ask him.

He removed his thumb from her lip and smoothed out her hair. "You're someone that I never met before." He saw confusion flash in her eyes. "I won't lie to you, but I like you."

She frowned while her eyes darted side to side before it rested on her lap. "Then why did you kiss her?"

The hybrid looked perplexed. Then realization swept in and his face softened. "Angelica." The ice in his eyes had seeped in however.

Videl nodded. He remembered her name. "If you _like_ me… then why did you two—"

He interrupted her. "She tried to kiss me. I stopped her." His voice was steady and truthful. His hands that held her dug in Angelica's body to make her stop without making a big scene. He told her some scary lines and she backed off, or so he thought. Then afterwards in case she tried again, and he pressed hard on her shoulder, paralyzing her with his strength. She was attractive, but he did not like her or want her.

If she had the energy, she would have rolled her eyes. Then Videl muttered, "Whatever."

The half-Saiyan raked his black hair with his fingers. "I heard about this emotion before. Jealousy? Humans are foolish people." A deep yet soft laugh escaped his mouth, which only infuriated Videl.

"I'm not jealous," she snapped as best as she could. "I believe you."

"Do you?" He didn't sound like he believed her.

She looked up to the ceiling before glaring at him. "Yes."

He made a cocky smirk. "Liar." Gohan waited for her to cool down. "I'm possessive. I would not share you with anyone."

She did not say anything else for a short moment. "You would do anything to keep me?"

Gohan did not look at her until he responded. "It's nice to know you're wanted, isn't it?" Once her face was cleaned, he put the bowl on the nightstand.

Hercule's daughter looked at him as careful as she could. Another thought crossed her head. "Why did she try to kill me?'

Gohan reached his side of the bed. "You should sleep." He pulled the covers up and slid underneath.

"Answer me." There was stubbornness in her voice.

He looked away from her again. "Someone doesn't want me to have you." His voice was still truthful.

Her body trembled again, but slightly. "You're a danger to me then."

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

She was going to say, "Take me home where I am safe," but instead she said, "No. You confuse me."

"You should go to sleep," he said again and this time, thankfully, she listened. He did not want to have this conversation now. When her eyes closed, certain thoughts flooded the half-Saiyan's head.

Thoughts that consisted of killing Gero.

His eyes drifted to her bruised arm that tainted her beauty. It made him angrier.

His thoughts strayed to Raditz. The alliance. The plan. The contract. His destiny.

She will stand beside him. He will protect her. She was the right choice.

They did not need Gero anymore.

It would wait till early in the morning.

* * *

-

**GD's Note:**

Thank you for the poll responses. Yes, Gohan's character, as we know it, will _not_ rape Videl, but I was referring to chapters way beyond this point (even then he can't); I'm glad to hear what you readers think. I really am.

My next question/poll for you guys: **Do you care if this becomes a **_**really really**_** long story (maybe 50 to 100 chapters, but I'm thinking 80+ chapters…)?**

A) Yeah, don't make it _that_ long; you take forever to update, and then it'll be forever for you to finish this thing!

B) Do whatever you want, I'll read

C) Yes, I want a really _really_ long G/V story!

D) _your own response_

The reason I ask this is because this story is getting longer and longer, I swear! I know how it will end but getting to that point is a very long journey. When I originally wrote the plot for this, I should have been done (in terms of what I have pre-written so far). It's funny though, this wasn't meant to become a G/V story like this but somehow it did. . Anyways, I also think I have a fear of finishing this, if that makes sense at all. Now this note is drabbling. _So please respond!_

Preview for the next chapter:

**The first thing Sharpener said when he saw the Champ was, "Sir, I saw Videl!"**

**Tears sprang out from his eyes. Immediately he rushed towards the young man and fisted his collar. "Where?" His eyes lit up in excitement.**

**It took him a moment to reveal who she was with. "Gohan."**

**Hercule released him and carefully examined him. "Who?"**

**Sharpener took a step away, his hazel eyes looking remorseful mixed with guilt. "I'm so sorry. I introduced them…"**

**The old man's eyes narrowed. He waited for him to elaborate. **

Thanks for reading! Review please! )

//kiss kiss//


	14. Prayer

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Thank you reviewers for your kind support. Without you and your comments, I could not continue this fic. Thanks Rupee for editing again. **

**Edit December 30, 2008: A correction made thanks to Ryan for pointing it out. **

**

* * *

  
**

-

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Fourteen: Prayer**

**1 a **(1) an address (as a petition) to God or a god in word or thought said a _prayer_ for the success of the voyage (2) a set order of words used in praying **b** an earnest request or wish  
**2** the act or practice of praying to God or a god kneeling in _prayer_  
**3** a religious service consisting chiefly of prayers -- often used in plural  
**4** something prayed for  
**5** a slight chance haven't got a _prayer_

--Merriam-Webster OnLine

-

* * *

He was expecting him. "Hello Gohan." His old face showed no fear, bravery, and no shitting around.

Gohan saw it and he advanced slowly. Intending to kill, his body was naturally relaxed and at ease. The hybrid did notice that Androids Seventeen and Eighteen were not around. "You know why I'm here."

He did not look amused. "Ah yes. The assassination attempt."

His eyes narrowed. "She is _your_ android."

"I do not deny that."

"So you planned it?" His knuckles cracked when his hand fisted, as if to intimidate Gero.

Gero looked at him square in the face. "No."

"Then who?" Gohan had an idea, but he wanted to hear it from the doctor himself.

"Raditz." He voiced the name like it was fact.

Gohan stiffened. "So the android said." His jaw tightened. "Where is Raditz?"

"I already told you. He's out in space."

"He's not back yet?" The tall man turned around. He faced the exit of Gero's cave-like lab. It was not dark inside, yet it was not as bright as outside.

"No." Gero rose from his seat. "So do you believe me?"

He turned around again. Gohan looked up at some of Gero's mechanical equipment. He watched the buttons light up in some fascination. "If he told you to stand at the bottom of an erupting volcano, would you obey?"

Ah, he was testing the old man's obedience. "No. Would you?"

The hybrid's attention snapped to Gero. "I kept Videl, didn't I?"

Now the older man laughed. "Yes you did." Then as sudden as his mood lifted, Gero became serious. He wanted to get through to the boy. "You don't always have to listen to him."

"You're one to talk. Why did you listen to him when I told you not to try anything on her?"

"Simple." He frowned. "I knew you would protect her." His eyes danced a certain humour, as if to say that he knew he was right. Gohan would protect her. He valued her.

A noise that was somewhat of a laugh escaped Gohan's throat. "Eighteen is strong."

"Don't underestimate yourself."

"I'm not," he said defensively, coldly.

"Is she alright?"

Gohan nodded, pausing. "Yes."

Silence filled the air. He was supposed to finish Gero.

"When did Raditz order you to… kill Videl?" He used the word 'order' purposely.

The old man took little time to answer. "Ever since you got her."

His footing shifted. Gohan was thinking heavily and that concerned Gero.

"Gohan…" Gero waited until he had the younger man's full attention. When he received it, he continued. "You may be his son, but you're not his puppet. You have the capacity to make your own choices."

His frown dulled. "I know," he breathed.

"You're smart and strong. It's time to grow up."

"Grow up?" His eyes were icy.

He waved his hand in the air, dismissing the idea. "I'm just saying don't be afraid to put him in his place, like how you intended to do with me."

He almost smirked. "You knew I would come kill you."

Gero gave him a look—something that said "Hell yeah." He tried to hint the half-Saiyan again. "You are a man now. You would have killed me if Raditz was not behind this. What are you going to do with him?"

Gohan shook his head barely. "I don't know. He's gone… I can't really do anything yet."

Gero nodded slowly. He listened carefully. "You have time to deal with him."

The remarkable thing was, he agreed. "In time."

The old man smiled. "Of course."

At that moment, Android Seventeen and Eighteen flew in. Eighteen almost stiffened when Gohan turned towards her.

"Hello Eighteen." He did not appear to be angry, nor did he look happy. But then again, he never looked happy.

"I never knew you were forgiving," she commented. She crossed her arms and rested her elbows on her palms.

"I'm not."

The beautiful woman kept silent, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I would kill you on the spot if I wasn't asked to." He meant that Videl asked him not to murder her, even when this android tried to kill her. He will never understand her good morals. "At any rate, it would be a waste to get rid of you." Gohan gave both androids eye contact that bore through their souls. He walked past them with the same cool grace that he was always able to maintain.

"Where are you going?" the male of the twins asked.

He turned back towards them. "Home."

Seventeen knew he was going to check on Videl. He covered his heart with his hand and sighed. "You're so sweet Gohan." His voice was sugary and he did have fun teasing the half-Saiyans sometimes.

His dark eyebrow rose. "I'm not sweet. I'm concerned."

He smirked. "Whatever you say. I mean, I thought we were going to take care of baldy."

"Not now." A breeze shuffled outside and dirty dust whipped through the air.

"Then when?" There was impatience laced in his voice.

"You'll know when. If you're itching to fight, take care of Piccolo. He is far and does not have a friendship with Kakarott."

Gohan walked away without another word, leaving two annoyed androids glaring at him.

* * *

"I need to speak with him!"

The posh butler stared at this long-haired blond for a moment. "One moment please." His English accent was not thick, but it was evident. He allowed Sharpener to enter the grand foyer that was newly painted in a pale gold colour. The decorations had multiplied with various ceramic figurines and vases of flowers. Sharpener wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, waiting for the butler to return. In the next five minutes, he was finally led to Hercule's chambers.

The room was dark, Sharpener first noticed. The plum-coloured drapes were closed, and only a lamp illuminated the room. Sharpener worried for the Champion but pushed his thoughts aside when he found Hercule in front of his mirror, posing.

"Sir, I'm sorry for intruding."

Hercule's eyes drifted to Sharpener's reflection behind him. He turned and took the young man's hand in a healthy shake. "Sharpener right?" He knew this was one of Videl's friends.

Sharpener's eyes widened in some surprise. "Yes, sir."

"What is it?" Hercule asked. The skin under his eyes was puffy and dark, as if Hercule was deprived of sleep.

The blond man took a deep breath in and looked in the older man's eyes. "I saw Videl last night. I'm sure it was Videl."

Tears sprang out from his eyes. Immediately Hercule fisted his collar. "Where?" His eyes lit up in excitement.

It took him a moment to reveal her whereabouts. "She was with Gohan at the party." Of course he did not know where she was now, but he knew she was with Gohan.

Hercule released him and carefully examined him. "Who?"

Sharpener took a step away, his hazel eyes looking remorseful mixed with guilt. "I'm so sorry. I introduced them…"

The old man's eyes narrowed. He waited for him to elaborate.

Sharpener's fingers spread out quickly, before they were into fists again. He took in a deep breath. "I met him at your gym a couple months back. One day, Videl came to the gym as well and she saw me. I was with Gohan and I introduced her to him." Sharpener exhaled deeply. He could smell a faint burning scent. A candle was burning somewhere.

Sharpener continued nonetheless. Hercule looked too shocked to say anything. "I don't know many details. I don't know if Gohan kidnapped her, or if Videl ran away with him. But I saw them together at the party last night."

Hercule took a seat. He snapped his eyes shut trying to intake what Sharpener just said. A part of him wanted to hurt Sharpener. A part of him did not understand. "Which one of them was she?"

"I don't know if you talked with her." He bit the inside of his lip.

Hercule's eyes narrowed down sharply. "Don't underestimate my memory, boy."

Sharpener weakly smiled. "She was beautiful. Her hair was curled and dyed brown; her dress was red and long. Her make-up was done lightly." He scratched his head and then gave the grieving father a more in-depth description to the best of his knowledge.

Hercule's breathing rate accelerated. He could recall talking to someone that night fitting that description. It took willpower to stop himself from crying. "And if it was her, why didn't she tell me?" he thought to his dismay.

Hercule frown became bitterer. "What do you think happened… that she ran away, or… or he truly took her…" Hercule knew it was the latter, remembering the letter.

The blond man combed his hair with his fingers. "Truth be told, when they first met, Gohan didn't act like he was interested in her. He actually didn't care. Initially, he thought she was an airhead."

The older man nodded, and tried to believe what Sharpener was saying. He was having a hard time doing so. "So tell me how Gohan looks like. Did I meet him as well?" At the same time he reached for the phone.

Sharpener gave another description. From what Hercule heard, Gohan did not sound amiable and a man he would consider bad company.

The blond remained silent afterwards. He watched Hercule dial a number, which was to the private investigator.

"Hello?"

Sharpener took a seat nearby. He knew he was needed. Not only did he have information, he was worried about Hercule. The least that he could be doing for Videl is look after her father.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

The blond knew that was a lie. Hercule had bags under his eyes. His hair was messy. Despite that he was a public figure, Hercule neglected to take care of himself lately. Sharpener's eyes tore away from the older man and stared at the portrait of Hercule's family when they were all together. Videl's mother was truly beautiful.

"I think we got a lead."

Sharpener and Hercule held a gaze for a moment. Hercule smiled and boy did he feel good.

God sometimes does answer prayers.

* * *

Raditz stood on a cliff with a satisfied smile on his face. His put on his scouter, pushed a couple of buttons, and then he turned around. Before him were seven glowing balls at his disposal. They tempted him, seduced him, but he had the will power not to use them.

"Soon… soon…" he whispered. He called out a command in a foreign tongue and out came three males. They were not human nor were they Saiyan. They were a dark shade of green and had antennas. They were Nameks.

"Make sure nothing happens to them," he commanded. He jabbed his thumb to where the balls were resting.

One of them looked perplexed. "You're not using them now?"

"No. I'll be back though and I trust you guys. Don't let me down." Raditz gave them a cold glare before strolling off to his ship. Inside the pod he murmured something like, "Coming home."

As for the three Nameks, they stood together, towering over the magical dragonballs. "You think he actually trusts us?" one of them asked. He was the shortest between them. He was also the most talkative and fattest.

"Maybe. He never backstabbed us before. Just threatened us a while ago." This one was the tallest. He looked sort of aloof but he was not entirely naïve and foolish.

"Do you know what he's going to do with them?" the short one asked again.

The tall Namek shook his head.

The middle one spoke up this time. He said something in their tongue, which did not make much sense. He was trying to speak properly, but he was so scared. It was as if he had a revelation of some sort. Then finally, he was able to say, "Something horribly wrong." Not entirely bad. Wrong.

The other two looked at him carefully. He concentrated down at them and reached down to touch one of the balls. Within close proximity, sparks began to fly, burning the Namek's flesh.

The tall one said the obvious. "A barrier."

The shorter man's lip went straight in a line. "So I guess he _doesn't_ trust us."

The taller Namek agreed.

This was weeks ago.

* * *

Goten held an orange dragonball in his hand, which he endearingly called Gohan. He was out in a bright, cheerful forest, where the animals minded their own business. The birds were chirping, and the bees were busily making honey. All was right and Goten was out on some adventure or another with the orange sphere.

"See Gohan, all we have to do is hop across the stones there to reach the cave!" He did a two footed jump to a stone that stood out in the flowing river. "Yeah we could just fly but… it's more fun this way." Since another grey block was really close for his little legs, his right leg stretched so he could walk to the next. Then he hopped, hopped and hopped all the way to the other side.

"That wasn't so bad…" He looked down at the ball, then up at the cave. The boy was not scared. He had been here before… and he knew nothing _bad_ was awaiting him.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a shadow following him for a good twenty minutes. The shadow stopped however and went back the other way.

With a groan, Videl lazily drew the covers off of her and trotted to the bathroom with no zeal. She did not feel like _crap_, even though she almost died in the previous night. Her head did not hurt; she did not feel any nauseous from the _stuff_ she drank last night; and her body did not ache as much as she expected. The bruises were vanishing quite quickly but that did not really concern her.

She opened the taps and splattered water on her face. Videl looked at herself carefully and took time to reflect on her night. At the moment, all she thought of was the assassination attempt and the fear that consumed her body.

For the first time in a long while, she prayed, staring intently in the mirror. "Dear God, thank you for sparing my life last night." Her breath came shorter.

"I know I'm not spiritual or anything, but in times of crisis, people do pray and ask for Your forgiveness and protection… because I'm… I was so _scared_ last night… that I was actually going to _die_."

She was glad that no one was in the room, or else she would have felt foolish. This was a private conversation. "What I'm asking for now is _strength_ to help me get out this." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I was so convinced, so happy, yesterday night when I thought 'Okay, I'm going to go home', but… I didn't. And I'm back at square one now. What do I do? What options do I have left?"

Videl stared down for a moment in short contemplation. Then she looked up in her reflection and her eyes focussed at something that was not visibly there. It was as if she was looking at a deity, God. She knew it was weird how some people do not really trust and believe in a higher power, but when there is chaos and problems people will cry out for their God in desperation. Videl became one of those people.

"The only thing that I can think of is giving myself to him, Gohan. And if I do," she paused and exhaled deeply, "Please help me. _Please_. If there's another way—which I can't really see right now—show me." She wiped a tear from her eye before it spilled down her face and with her other hand, she rubbed her chest.

"And lastly I pray for my enemy, Gohan." She knew this was stupid. Videl made a strangled laugh. "I know something is wrong with him. Sometimes I can see this sadness flash in his eyes. If it's Your will, help him too. That's what we're supposed to do… love our enemies, right?"

She closed off with a simple, "Amen," not knowing what else to say. Videl took a deep breath out and spit into the sink. Then somehow she made her way to that room of Gohan's Universal artifacts. In such a drowsy state she staggered to odd bottles, and quickly her hand gripped to a bottle labelled, "NeSioP."

Underneath was a translation:

Poison.

* * *

"I sense him this way."

"Hmm," she muttered, following her twin to some vast, cold island.

They zipped around quickly, trying not to make too much noise but then Seventeen suddenly stopped. "Wait, what am I doing?" He grinned and started to blast _ki_ balls at the little vegetation living on the island. Eighteen floated beside him and watched; she had a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, and his eyes focussed on the destruction below him. "Enjoy this."

She brushed a strand away from her face. "I don't feel like it, right now anyways."

He almost rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Your loss."

Hopefully soon they could do this as much as they want.

"Ah, there he is," Seventeen said out loud and clear so the Namek could hear him.

In the center of Island, Eighteen could see the small speck of a green male. His eyes narrowed at them as he wore an angry face. "Finish it quickly."

Seventeen brushed her words away and he flown down to face the Namek.

He was quick in the battle, defeating the Namek of course. It took less than half an hour and he was not tired after he drowned the Namek under a fury of ki balls. He made sure the Namek could not re-spawn again and he was satisfied with the day's work.

"Are we taking the body?" Eighteen asked. Having them around was handy if a certain Saiyan tried to rip off your arm.

Seventeen shrugged. "I guess, but you take him."

"I don't want to. I'll get dirty." She looked at her nails and ignored her brother.

"I don't want to either." Seventeen was starting to get annoyed of his sister.

Eighteen tried to reason with him. "You're the one who did it so _you_ should take the green guy."

She did have a point, beside he knew Eighteen would not change her mind. Seventeen lifted the dead body and cursed a few choice words under his breath. But he was pleased that he got to kill, again, and knew the days will come when he could go berserk on mankind.

* * *

-

**GD'sNote:**

As many of you may notice, this was a short chapter compared to the others. This chapter was originally longer but I had to move some things around. I really can't wait to post up chapter 16 (one of my favourite chapters) but you guys know what to do to make it happen faster –wink-.

**Next chapter shouldn't take so long to come out though because it is a short chapter. **

Anywho, I have another question for all you wonderful readers. **I hate original characters. Do you?**

A) If they are introduced well, I don't care.

B) If you must; it's for the plot right? (Though I like the DBZ gang better)

C) I hate original characters too!!!!

D) Whatever! As long as there's Gohan Videl action!

Thank guys for the last poll responses. As usual I'll respond to your reviews (haha that's why it's good to leave a signed review!).

Here's a preview for the next chapter:

**Gohan looked at him carefully. "And now you're confirming your suspicions?"**

"**Precisely."**

**He stroked his chin for a moment. "What do wish to achieve from knowing my true identity?"**

**Vegeta returned the attentive stare. He was a fine male specimen. How he spoke and acted—this was not a stupid man. He was so unlike his father, Kakarott. "What are your intentions on Earth and how strong are you exactly?"**

"**Ah. I never knew you became concerned with the well being of these Earthlings."**

"**My wife is a human. My son is half," he spoke almost threateningly. **

**He appeared to understand. "If you mean blowing or wiping out this race, no, I don't **_**plan**_** on doing so. As for my purpose, it's none of your concern. You have no authority over me," there was a short pause, "**_**Prince**_**. As for my power, if you become my enemy you'll find out. That's if you're foolish enough to become so."**

_Please review!! And for some shameless advertising, please check out my other story called __Forbidden__!_

_Kiss kiss_


	15. Loyalty

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry this chapter came out late. My only excuse is exams, tests and labs. Anyhow, thanks for the review last chapter; it actually made me edit this through exam time when I was supposed to do work. -.-'' (because we all procrastinate). The support means so much.

**Special** **thanks** to Goldenwolf and Rupee for editing this chapter. And to those who responded in the last poll.

* * *

Sinful 

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter** **Fifteen: Loyalty **

**Loyal **

**1** unswerving in allegiance: as **a** faithful in allegiance to one's lawful sovereign or government **b** faithful to a private person to whom fidelity is due **c** faithful to a cause, ideal, custom, institution, or product

**2** showing loyalty

-- Merriam-Webster Online

* * *

When it came to fighting Goku was a fair, rationale man. He was too kind, with the purest heart. Some, _well only_ _Vegeta_, called him an idiot daily since Goku did not act like an adult but much as a kid. He took daily baths with his son, and sometimes even with his wife while his son was asleep. He loved chocolate and ice cream and hated needles. He was also fond of watching cartoons with Goten on Saturday mornings and enjoyed playing games with him, even though Goten was getting too good at themnow. 

This sounded more like a list that Goku enjoyed being a father.

But what he loved the most was being with his friends and family, besides fighting of course.

What he knew best was _how_ to fight, even though he did not look like the brightest crayon in the box.

And although he didn't show how smart he was, he was not stupid, or an idiot as Vegeta called him.

He simply believed in humanity, and not just in _humanity _– that it only included_ humans –_ but rather in every creature. He believed that everyone is good to same extent, and deserved to live.

He was not God. He was not responsible for looking out for everyone on Earth. But he was fairly tuned to the planet he loved and knew that some sort of threat was harbouring and infesting the life that lived there. When he walked in the forest, he was aware of the animals who occupied the habitat. He was aware of the father, the mother and the baby dinosaurs (though Goten knew more). He was aware of the plants and berries growing, the fish population and also knew where to find the best water hole to swim in.

Shameful to say, he was not completely aware when Yamcha died. It was unexpected. He was not tuned or focussed on his _ki_. But when Yamcha died and his body could not be found, it only meant two things: Yamcha wasn't dead and did not want to be found, or he really _was_ dead but his body was hidden somewhere.

Goku was aware when Tien and Chaitzou died though. Not at the precise moment however, but it seemed that he was the only one who was aware of it. He told Krillin and when Krillin tried to find them, he was unable to sense them too.

Now Piccolo. In the back of his mind, he had some sort of weak lock on Piccolo's _ki_. He also had some sort of friendship with him; Goten was fairly fond of the Namek since the Namek cared for the boy. When Piccolo was eliminated, it took Goku a short while to realize it was Piccolo.

Goku was not a stupid man.

He identified the pattern. One-by-one the strongest on the planet were dying. He did not know why, or who was responsible for this. For a moment as he flew to Dende's lookout, he wondered if Vegeta knew.

"Hey Mr. Popo, is Dende around?" Goku asked kindly.

The black creature with the red lips nodded. "I'll get him."

"Thanks."

Goku stood on the lookout for a good five minutes and soon emerged the young Namek.

"Hello Goku, how can I help you?" Dende, the Guardian of Earth, was a shy but a kind creature. He held Kami's stick in his hand, even though he didn't need it.

"Hey Dende," the Saiyan started with happy eyes. He scratched the back of his head for a moment before asking his direct question. "What's going on?" It was a vague question. "Have you seen what's happening?" Wrinkles gathered on his forehead.

Dende looked confused for a bit. "I'm not sure I'm following."

"What happened to Yamcha, Tein, Chaitzou, and Piccolo?" He spoke carefully and his happy, amiable demeanour became more serious.

"They were murdered."

Goku had so many questions. "Have you seen them all? Who was it? Do you know who they're coming after next?"

He couldn't, and wouldn't, answer all of that. "There are three responsible. One is a Saiyan, the others I'm not too sure."

Goku's eyes narrowed for a moment before widening. "A Saiyan?"

What Dende said next surprised him even more, "If I tell you anymore, I will die." Something dropped in his stomach when he lowered his garments to expose his shoulder.

It was the letter 'R'.

"I cannot figure out where he is. He is somehow able to erect a barrier and even I cannot see some things, or find him. I do not know his name. I do not know anything about him but that…"

Goku finished the sentence. "…he's a threat to the Earth, or at least to Earth's fighters."

Dende nodded and pulled his clothes up.

"Can't you heal that?" Goku asked, pointing at the Namek.

He shook his head. "I tried but the lettering got more blurry. But anyways, I'm okay. This guy… if he takes down all of Earth's fighters, what do you think he's going to try to do?"

Goku shook his head. "He can't do it." He would have to get past Goku. The Saiyan crossed his arms in deep thought. "I guess I'll wait for him to come to me if even you can't find him."

The Namek nodded; he did not have anything better to say. Their conversation shifted to less trivial things. When Goku left the Lookout, his thoughts drifted back to the blurred R and he wondered what the hell it stood for.

In the back of his mind, there was a name.

_Raditz_.

* * *

He knew he had reached inside his property when he felt the wave of energy bounce from him. They, the guards securing the area, began to yell and point at something. A man was flying towards them. Gohan did not have a chance to touch ground. 

Gohan stopped and turned around with a small smirk. He would greet the man in mid-air.

When he reached, the man said the most interesting thing. He called him by his true name. "Gohan."

Gohan's eyes narrowed and he looked eye to eye with this man. Apparently his facial expression showed his confusion, for the other person's smile grew.

"Finally we get a chance to meet. You're one difficult man to find."

Gohan looked at the older man carefully. "How do you know my real name?"

He crossed his arms, sporting his cocky personality. "Did a little research, _Saiyan_." He put a little emphasize on Gohan's race.

"What research did this concise of?"

"Ah… mainly putting pieces of a puzzle together. It started when two boys found pictures of your younger self, and then suddenly someone sporting a Saiyan name showed up at my wife's corporation. On top of that, there was the fight at that pathetic party. I know no human on this planet who had such speed. I was impressed."

Gohan looked at him carefully. "And now you're confirming your suspicions?"

"Precisely." Vegeta looked proud.

The half-Saiyan stroked his chin for a moment. "What do you wish to achieve from knowing my true identity?"

Vegeta returned the attentive stare. He was a fine male specimen. How he spoke and acted—this was not a stupid man. He was so unlike his father, Kakarott. "What are your intentions for Earth and exactly how strong are you?"

At that, Gohan smirked. "Ah. I never knew you became concerned with the well being of these Earthlings."

"My wife is a human. My son is half-Saiyan," he spoke almost threateningly.

He appeared to understand. "If you mean blowing up this planet or wiping out this race, no, I don't _plan_ on doing so. As for my purpose, it's none of your concern. You have no authority over me," there was a short pause, "_Prince_. As for my power, if you become my enemy you'll find out. That's if you're foolish enough to become so."

Well, he certainly had an ego, Vegeta thought. He liked him though, in the sense he was a _man_, and that Gohan was something that Goku was not. He could only imagine what a _wuss_ Gohan would have been if Kakarott had raised him. Either than that Vegeta thought Gohan needed an ass-kicking for speaking so disrespectfully to him, especially the way he acknowledged him as Prince…as if it didn't matter that he was royalty. He asked the younger man if he had any respect for him as the Prince of Saiyans.

Gohan half closed his eyes. "No, not really."

His dark eyes clouded with some bitterness. "Why not?" There was a little hiss at the end of his question.

"You have done nothing for them to earn their respect. A great ruler should have some concern for the well-being of his people." Gohan glanced up in the sky for a second before returning his stare on the shorter man before him.

Did Vegeta have to remind the hybrid? "They're all dead, Gohan. They were gone since I was a child!"

His head turned slightly so his right eye could watch him carefully, almost tauntingly. "Exactly." He smiled. "Actually Vegeta, I wanted to know what you would do if you had your kingdom back?" There was a smile, and not a happy one. "Hypothetically speaking."

His jaw dropped subtly. He eyed Gohan. "I would rule of course. The Saiyans belong to me."

Gohan loosened up. "At the expense of your wife and child?"

Vegeta never really thought about it. He never thought he would have been domesticated either. "I would bring them with me."

He exhaled loudly and his smile curved into a smirk. "Well I guess that's good to know then." Then his smile vanished. He looked dead serious.

Vegeta was nonplussed. "What are you up to?" He did not think that this guy was all mouth and no action.

Gohan grew annoyed. "I said it was none of your concern." His eyes strayed to Vegeta's fingers. It was curled up into a loose fist. "But if you're so concerned, I'm here because of a woman. Even you can understand that." He was referring to Vegeta's wife. "And if you are so bored, _Prince_, why not go fight Kakarott?" Gohan turned around slightly, waiting for Vegeta to leave.

He knew what Gohan was doing. He was trying to scare him away. He also figured the woman he was talking about was the woman that he had saved. Hercule's daughter. He had met her once, when Bulma wanted him to attend some formal of Hercule's. Of course Vegeta did not want to go, but he was promised a lot of food, sex, and various adjustments to his gravity chamber. "I suppose I should ask you if you're a threat."

Gohan looked back at him. "I could be if I stayed here long enough."

Vegeta floated around him slightly, not entirely sure if he was serious and honest. "I'll be ready for you then."

He nodded. "Good, I'll enjoy a challenge." Gohan turned his back on the Prince fully this time and retreated in the house. He was aware when Vegeta flew away and knew Vegeta had a lock on his _ki_ before going to Goku's home.

The Prince wanted a good fight, and afterwards, a good hour of thinking. It had been a long time since he had killed.

* * *

"How are you?" 

"I'm alright, I guess. I could be a lot worse. That stuff tastes like shit but it works."

Then came a moment of silence.

Videl sat up from bed. "What did you do this morning?" She was playing with her fingers and then her dyed-black hair. Her eyes were glasslike.

He rubbed the back of his head and shifted his spot on the bed. He sat beside her thighs. "Business." She knew what that meant but whatever feelings she felt for it, it did not show on her face.

"Ah, okay."

He told her, "I spared her, and Gero, if that's what you're thinking." Gohan told her how Gero was implicated, that he was the one who had created Eighteen. "You know what's interesting?"

"What?" She looked at him with interest.

"Gero claimed that Raditz ordered him to do it."

An eyebrow rose. "Which is why you didn't touch him?"

He nodded, slowly and reluctantly.

"Do you think your dad ordered it?"

He raked his hair with his fingers. "It makes sense."

She covered her stomached with her hands. "What are you going to do about it?"

Another round of silence. Videl continued to play with her hair again and watched him sit like a statue.  
Then finally he said, "I have five different scenarios in my head. I'm trying to figure out the best path I could follow."

His eyes clouded, and his expression went blank. He did not look sad, or angry, or bored exactly. It was a rather mixed expression. Videl pushed off the covers and walked on her knees to come face to face with him. With her fingers, she clasped onto his chin and forced him to look down at her.

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed at her.

"Stop worrying about it." She wanted to say something else but she did not let those words come out.

"I have reason to worry." He looked into her trusting eyes. She did not know how devious his _father_ was. The fact that he really was not his father changed everything.

Before she could say anything else, Salina walked in and gave both of them a bowl of soup. Videl let go of his chin to take a bowl and watched Salina carefully, as if Salina knew what was wrong with him. "Master, there will be more in the kitchen."

Gohan nodded and began to eat.

"_Why_ are you so worried?" she asked him when Salina was gone.

She was perceptive, he learned. He also hesitated from telling her the truth that bothered him. "Raditz is not my father."

Her eyes darted from her soup to his eyes. "What?"

He stuck the spoon in his mouth and pulled it out before he explained the story to her. "The day you asked me what's wrong… I had the dream again. I dreamt about the time when I was living on Earth with my real father." His eyes clouded up. "This time I could remember the whole thing… and then I researched. Raditz told me to use the alias Kakarott because Kakarott – Goku, his Earth name – is my real father." He did not look at her. Instead he dipped his silver spoon in his hot bowl of soup and stuck it in his mouth again. He did this several times before Videl said anything. Because of course, she was speechless for a moment.

"So how did Raditz find you?"

Gohan still did not look at her. "Raditz came to Earth and was disappointed to see what my father had become. My real father is _good_. Saiyans are not." He exhaled loudly. "Long ago, when my real father was a baby, he was sent to Earth to destroy these people. Instead, well what I heard, he hit his head and became _good_." This goodness was what Raditz could not stand. "Goku, Kakarott, I don't even know what to call him, grew up to be a great martial artist, married my mom and they had me. I was young in those dreams. The only thing I can think of is: Raditz must have abducted me; or Kakarott must have given me up. I don't know which."

Videl was silent. She observed his deep frown, the troubled look on his face and the painful expression in his eyes. Her heart bled for him a little. "I don't think your father would have given you up."

He finally turned at her. "Why?"

"Maybe I have more faith in humanity than you Saiyans." She smiled at him, barely. "And if you're father is _good_, I don't see how he could give up his only son."

He laughed softly at that. "I met him too."

Her eyes widened and she waited for him to respond.

"I don't think that man is capable of _giving_ me away. Raditz is right. He is _good_." He looked down at his empty bowl and just stared.

Videl bit the inside of her lip and looked down at her bowl as well for a second or so. "Does that change anything," she finally said, breaking their silence.

"I don't know. It does. But then it doesn't." He sighed, and put his empty bowl aside.

"How did you forget your mother and your father?" She didn't know why she was so interested in this. She would stop asking him questions if he told her to stop.

"I don't know what he," _He _was Raditz, "did to my mind to make me forget." The way Gohan said it disturbed her. His tone was icy and hollow.

There was another pause, an understanding between them. Videl finished her soup and looked at him. "Did that taste weird?"

He looked at her and their eyes locked. "You mean the soup?"

She nodded.

His mouth dipped in a frown. "No, why?" His eyes looked confused.

From under the covers, she pulled out the vial that read Poison. Her eyes never strayed from his but they flickered. She swallowed hard.

It registered in his mind slowly as he gradually stood up. "You _poisoned_ me?" His eyes clouded with a certain rage and the lines on his face deepened.

The room suddenly became cold, and the air…dangerous.

* * *

- 

-

-

**Author's** **Note**: I'm off from school now (contemplating to take summer school though), so maybe two weeks till the next update. Max 3. Maybe. Anyways I plan to do some hardcore writing now.

**New Poll:** What are your feelings if Videl gain some sort of power?

A) That's so corny. No.

B) Depends what kind of power, and how she gets them (ie. Some sort of relic that amplifies power or something like that)

C) I don't care.

D) _insert your own response here_

**Teaser: **

It took him a few seconds to respond. "I had to check on Trunks." This surprised Goku.

"Why?" His eyebrows moved closely together and wrinkles gathered on his forehead.

Vegeta turned and bowed his head, thinking. "I have a feeling turbulent times are coming."

Goku knew Vegeta was aware what was happening. One by one, the Z fighters were vanishing or being killed.

"Although they were weak, he's not finished. We're next, sooner or later."

Goku's body tensed. "You know who it is." It was more of a statement than a question.

**End of Preview**

I'm really excited for next chapter since it is one of my favourite chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review (because it is my writing juice!).

Kisskiss//


	16. Wanting

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

-

Well I said two to three weeks, so time for another chapter. Last chapter ended with Videl poisoning Gohan. Dun dun dun!

**Special thanks** to proofreaders: Goldenwolf and Rupee; and awesome reviewers. Enjoy the chapter. This is one of my favourite chapters.

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter**** Sixteen: Wanting**

**-**

**1** to be needy or destitute  
**2** to have or feel need never _wants_ for friends  
**3** to be necessary or needed  
**4** to desire to come, go, or be the cat _wants_ in _wants_ out of the deal  
_transitive verb_  
**1** to fail to possess especially in customary or required amount **LACK** the answer _wanted_ courtesy  
**2 a** : **to have a strong desire for** _wanted_ a chance to rest **b** to have an inclination to **LIKE** say what you _want_, he is efficient  
**3 a** to have need of **REQUIRE** the motor _wants_ a tune-up **b** to suffer from the lack of thousands still _want_ food and shelter  
**4**** OUGHT** -- used with the infinitive you _want_ to be very careful what you say -- Claudia Cassidy  
**5** to wish or demand the presence of  
**6** to hunt or seek in order to apprehend _wanted_ for murder  
**synonym** see DESIRE

- Merriam-Webster OnLine

* * *

"You poisoned me?" he asked. His body was rigid from anger and fear. 

Silence.

Videl looked down and shook her head slightly. "I wish." Her resolve to kill him, as much as she did not want to admit it, had dissipated. The problem was; she never had the mindset of a killer. "I can't kill you."

Gohan relaxed a bit. "Why not?" His voice was softer this time, but still slightly scary.

"Because I have never intentionally _killed_ before and I don't see you as a monster anymore." She didn't know if it was the concoctions he gave her, or it was her weakness, but she could not kill him in order to save herself. "Even if I did manage to poison you, I'm sure Salina or Christina would finish me off. If not them, Seventeen. If not Seventeen, then one of your other androids." She looked at him and her frowned sharpened. "Could this have really killed you?" She was not sure.

Gohan sat down again and slipped the vial out of her hands easily. She did not resist. "Yes, it could have. I'm a Saiyan; I'm strong, but our immune system cannot battle everything." He paused for a moment; the air was thick with tension and betrayal. "You understand the consequences."

She nodded slowly, her eyes devoid of emotions but filled with guilt and cowardice. "Raditz would be glad to kill me," Videl said dully.

Gohan agreed with her. "Raditz is my Uncle; despite hating you, he would definitely kill you to avenge me."

Her eyes widened slightly at that. Not because Raditz hated her and would have avenged Gohan, but the fact that Gohan was still related to him. "Your dad and Raditz are brothers?"

Gohan nodded. "He wants to use me to kill the real Kakarott…Goku. Both him and Gero." Gohan sighed, for the second time. He carefully looked at the vial and suddenly slammed it against the wall, startling Videl. The vial shattered and both Videl and Gohan looked at the stained wall.

Videl took off one of her bandages. The flesh had almost healed together. "Hey Gohan," she started. She waited till he looked at her. "What do you need kids for anyways? You do know they can be annoying, right?"

Gohan did not look amused. "I need an heir to take over when I die."

She looked away from him. "Heir, huh. And what title do you exactly have?" She was growing irritated. "Why can't you just tell me?"

He looked at the shattered vial. The poison percolated on the carpet. "If I told you, you would not believe me. But if you decide to stay, you will be treated very well."

"Gohan," Videl said strongly and loud enough to make him look at her. "You know what you're asking me, right? How can a _mother_ part with their _child_?" Her eyebrows knitted together and as a pregnant pause emerged, her face softened and she shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Videl, I didn't say you _had _to part from _our_ child," he corrected. His eyes held her gaze for a good minute before he walked out of the room, leaving Videl with a difficult decision to make.

* * *

His smile was quite devilish for a moment, and then he rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "He is pretty attached to that dragonball." 

"Seventeen," Gohan started, blinking a few times. "He's just a child."

"And he is your cousin. Your kin."

His lips were in a thin line. That was his brother. "Are you afraid that he'll go Super Saiyan on your ass?"

Seventeen chuckled. He rested his elbow in his right hand. "You know I love a challenge," he paused as his eyes did an eye roll. "But what if I kill him?" Because he knew he could.

The half-Saiyan's eyebrows rose. "You have a problem with murder all of a sudden?" At that remark, Seventeen's chin tilted harshly to the side.

"No, the consequence."

Gohan knew what that meant. "Goku, you mean." Then he changed the subject. "I'm glad the Guardian takes me seriously."

Seventeen made a small laugh. "Gohan, he's not bright but he's a fighter to reckon with." They were talking about Goku again.

"Keh. If you're so afraid of Kakarott, I'm sure there is someone else willing to fetch it." Gohan stood from his chair and scanned the room. The walls of his home had paintings of various objects. Some were of flowers while others were of beautiful sceneries. This was all of Videl's doing since she felt that his home was bland. _Videl… _"Seventeen," he started.

Seventeen had already turned around and was heading for the door.

"Vegeta knows who I am." Gohan did not feel the need to tell him about his real parentage.

Seventeen did not say anything. After a long moment of staring at each other, Seventeen turned again and waved. "Later."

* * *

Vegeta landed on the grassy floor by the Son's home. He wasted no time barking out his son's name. "Trunks!" His tone was rough and exposed his anxiety. Birds nearby flew away, maybe sensing the tension in the air. 

Chichi responded, running out to this sudden outburst. "Vegeta? What are you doing!?"

Vegeta turned wildly towards her. "Where's Trunks?"

The younger woman looked at him as if he was crazy. "Can't you find his _ki_?"

The Prince of Saiyans paced a little, trying to do as she suggested. He failed again. "No."

Chichi smiled. It was small and she tried to hide it. "Well, I'm sure he's safe. He's probably playing hide-and-seek with Goten."

Vegeta was about to take off into the sky, ignoring Chichi's explanation, until he felt his son close by. He allowed the breath he harboured to release. His son was safe. Vegeta had felt a sudden urge to enlighten Chichi about her own son's safety, even though wicked, but safe. However the Prince deterred himself. If Gohan wanted nothing to do with his parents, then that was his problem. Vegeta was not the one to meddle in others' business and affairs.

But if Trunks was kidnapped from him, he would want to know whether his son was alive or not. Wasn't that the reason why Vegeta had come to find Trunks whereabouts?

His thoughts evaporated once Goku reappeared in between his wife and the Prince. His facial expression looked grave and his shoulders were hunched for a moment until he saw Chichi and the Prince standing before him.

Goku was the first to speak after his arrival. "Hey Chi, Vegeta." His attention was turned to the older man. "What are you doing here?" His tone was friendly that Vegeta knew well.

It took him a few seconds to respond. "I had to check on Trunks." This surprised Goku.

"Why?" His eyebrows moved closely together and wrinkles gathered on his forehead.

Vegeta turned and bowed his head, thinking. "I have a feeling turbulent times are coming."

Goku knew Vegeta was aware of what was happening. One by one, the Z fighters were vanishing or being killed.

A small growl escaped his throat. "Although they were weak, he's not finished. We're next, sooner or later."

Goku's body tensed. "You know who it is." It was more of a statement than a question.

The older man read the other's mind. "Even if I told you where he is, would you actually kill him?" Vegeta looked up at Goku, into his eyes, and a smirk emerged on the Prince's face. "We are not similar. I would not hesitate to punish and kill." When neither Goku nor Chichi remarked, Vegeta raised a hand and flew away.

* * *

When Gohan returned to his room, it was nearing eight. "Sorry I'm back so late," he apologized. His shirt was drenched with sweat and his breathing had not returned to normal. His new companion was still under the covers recuperating. She stared at him. 

"How are your wounds?" he asked, discarding his wet shirt aside.

"Healing nicely. I feel better now." She watched him like a cat as he undressed and headed to the bathroom to shower. When he returned, clean and dressed, she sat on her knees, waiting.

He gave her a look. "You're going to get cold if you don't wear your pyjamas." She had changed into her sparring outfit.

Videl looked at her hands. "But I want to train. I want to get stronger. I need to get stronger." Then she finally looked up at him. Gohan smirked.

"Is this need to get stronger because of coming too close to death?" he asked, fully knowing the answer.

Videl looked away. The bed sheets looked interesting all of a sudden. "Yes."

"Then I'm sorry. I should have intervened earlier." His voice betrayed that he was tired but all attention was on her.

The female looked at him hard. "It's not your fight. It was mine." After a moment passed, Gohan spoke again.

"You need to get rest."

Videl quickly talked back, like she always did. "I need to get stronger."

"I will protect you." He sat down beside her. "You don't need to get stronger. I will protect you."

When she spoke, there was a bitter emotion laced in her tone. "Why? Because I'm _yours_." Her eyes narrowed at him and her heart started to race again.

He moved closer to her and when he spoke, his breath tickled her face. "No, because I _want_ you."

There was silence, and such silence that she could feel the hammering warmth in her ears. She tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks, the funny feelings in her stomach, and her mouth going dry.

"You've changed," she told him, shifting the conversation.

He chuckled slightly. "Because I'm not a normal person." Then his eyes grew serious. "What would make you happy?" he asked her honestly.

She looked at him confused. "Didn't you ask me this already?"

A look of frustration crossed his features. Clearly he was not good at this. "If I had to spend the rest of my life making you happy, what do I have to do?"

His question made her mute.

"Did you hear what I said?" Gohan asked. His face was too close to hers and she edged away, nodding.

"Yeah, I heard what you said." She shook her head this time and the confusion was more evident through the look she gave him. "I don't think you could make me truly happy."

He scratched the back of his head. "Forget that I abducted you."

Videl actually considered it and slowly she shook her head.

He exhaled loudly but he did not look defeated. "Fine, next question. What do you want? What do _you_ want from a man?" He wondered for a moment where the Videl he knew before, the spitfire that she was, had gone to.

At the same time, Videl wondered where this passion and curiosity in Gohan had come from. She looked down at her hands before looking at him straight in the face. "Stop asking me all of these pointless questions, Gohan." There was some awkward tension between them before she spoke again. "I want to fight you." There was absolute resolute in her tone and a fire burning in her eyes.

Gohan looked at her carefully and wrinkles gathered at his forehead. "You want to fight me?"

The human stood up on the bed looked down at him. Such determination and confidence shone off her, through her smile to her rigid body. _This_, the fire in her, was what attracted him to her. She was not sure of it nor did she try to use it to her advantage. It was natural. "I want to fight you. If I win, you let me free."

When he looked up at her, he saw the fire and how it burned madly, wildly in her glossy eyes. He stayed in his spot as he asked, "And if you lose?"

Her chest rose and fell quite rapidly. "If I lose, you can have me." When he gave her a look of uncertainty, she explained. "If I lose, I give myself to you." Her hands were clenched as her nails bored her flesh.

Gohan got up from the bed and summarized what she had just offered. "You wish to fight me for your freedom. And are you prepared to face the consequences of failure?"

Videl took a step away from him. Then another. "If I could defeat you, then I am free to go and if I am unable to, then I will be yours." Her breathing had not calmed, and the storm grew fiercer in her eyes.

"How do I win?" Gohan asked. "How do I play your game?" Surely, she was still sane.

"If I can make it out of that door, you lose and I win," Videl decided. She glanced to the open door and back to him.

Gohan crossed his arms. "You will lose."

"If I lose, I am prepared." She looked confident though.

He almost sighed. "If you know you'll lose, then why bother to fight? Why bother trying?" Gohan did not understand her sometimes.

The look on her face exuded some pain even though she tried to hide it. "I have to know if I stand a chance. If I can't get through you, there's no way I can be free. I just have to _know_. I need to _try_." There was great emphasis on those words: _try_ and _know_.

Her reason was logical enough, he thought, but he felt that could not only be it. "Is there any other reason for this proposition?"

Videl was off the bed at this point and did not bother to answer that question. "Fight me," she hissed fiercely. Immediately after those words were spoken, the raven-haired woman dashed as fast as she could to the door. She had no chance to leave the room however when she felt a force - two powerful arms - pulling her back in the room and onto the bed.

"I don't want to fight you," he said, stalking her. "But if you insist." Her fear showed in her eyes but was easily replaced with determination.

Videl crouched and kicked Gohan in the head. He blocked it, grabbing her ankle before slamming her lightly on the bed. He waited for her to rise and for her next attack. This time she threw a ki ball at him and he was able to disintegrate it with his own. He watched her anger and determination grow stronger when she came at him again, with a fury of punches, jabs and kicks. Gohan, though he noted she had progressed far, far enough that the normal human would not be able to see her limbs in motion easily, she was not good enough to defeat him.

A kick. A block.

A punch. Another block.

A roundhouse kick at his liver. A grab on her leg, pushing the female body to the wall.

He did not want to hurt her since she was still recovering. He wondered about women and their minds until he felt her arms at the joint of his elbow. She drove him to the ground and tried to dislocate his shoulder, but Gohan manoeuvred out of it, which drove her away from him.

When Hercule's daughter got up, she went at it again and soon seconds grew to minutes and minutes grew to half an hour. She tried to use every trick she knew to break his bones or to dislocate his limbs but failed miserably. He always found a way to counter them or to throw her back on the bed, but she went at him again with minimal damage. At another point her strong, muscular legs were able to find his strong neck, and Videl twisted around to break his neck. He knew what she was trying to do and easily squeezed her flesh to release him.

"Videl," Gohan said, glancing back at the door, "you will not win."

She breathed hard; she could feel the sweat roll down her back. "No," she told him, wiping the perspiration off her face. "No." Videl dashed at him and forced a ki ball at the half-Saiyan, but it was easily disintegrated by the touch of his hand. She wondered if she could use the smoke as a cover and move towards the door using her stealth and speed.

She saw the doorway.

She saw the doorway!

She saw beyond the door!

She was one step to leaving the room.

Then he re-appeared in front of her. Where he came from she did not know. As he re-appeared, something—not horror—flashed in her eyes. He caught her neck in one hand; hardly applying pressure but the thought that he caught her paralyzed her. He then pushed her to the front of the bed and released her, exuding power and domination.

Videl rose. She would not fall to this man. She still emanated determination and passion.

This amazed him.

"You will not win," the half-Saiyan told her again, for the third time. "I do not want to hurt you." He knew he already had, but he told her the truth. "I will not rape you. I will not give you another reason to hate me."

Videl's eyes softened and her body grew relaxed, even when she said, "Fight me." She jumped up, almost floating through the air with a palm out. Her aim was to break his nose.

He caught her wrist and crushed it till she was on her knees. "You've lost," he said. Gohan also held the other wrist in his hand, and she tried to break free but he was too strong.

She looked up at him, defeated, and nodding. Videl watched him as he let go of her hands and crouched to her level. When he was sure she would not attack again, he held her right hand gently. "I will not rape you," he said, his eyes meeting hers.

Videl closed her mouth for a moment, sucking in her pride. "I give you permission." When he did not look persuaded she said, "You asked me what I want and you told me I can get whatever I wanted. What kind of woman do you think I am? I'm not interested in material goods." There was a seven second pause. "I want to be important, wanted and loved." She did not know why she felt embarrassed when she said that so she quickly added, "These should be obvious and reasonable requests."

He felt a smile emerge on his face and he did not try to stop it. Gohan inched towards her and pressed his forehead against hers. "Everyone wants to be important. You are important." Then, as she felt it coming, his lips touched hers, softly, gently, as if seeking her consent. Then he breathed on her lips, "It is human nature to be wanted. You are wanted." His lips brushed over hers again before he pulled away to look at her. "Do you think I am capable of your last request?" he asked her, with an honest expression on his face.

She reached to hold his face and he let her fingers comb and get lost in his hair. "You are a quick learner."

He nodded slowly at her words. Yes, he was smart. He learned fairly quickly. This is what he wanted, right? His lips hovered before hers tentatively before they pressed against hers. The kiss was careful and slow.

_Could I heal him?_

He lifted her up, and watched her eyes. After he rested her on the bed, he traced her lips with the pad of his thumb. His eyes found hers with an intensity to draw out her soul.

_Could he need me?_

"Give me the word to have you. All of you." His voice was soft and caring, which surprised her.

_Could he make me happy?_

At that moment, she couldn't do anything else but give a nod. When she found her voice she said, "You can have me." Those words also meant that she had lost. "I am yours." It meant she failed.

And now he would conquer her.

_But… could he keep me safe?_

The next kiss was rougher and held more passion but she found that he had ignited something inside of her…a passion that she had never felt for someone else before. Her body trembled when his hand slid under her shirt, stroking her soft stomach. The other hand rubbed her muscular leg up and down. Her hands were busy exploring his sculpted muscles.

_Could there possibly be a place for me in his heart?_

The softness of her mouth and her silky, supple skin awakened a similar throb in his temples. His hands wondered over her body, exploring, feeling, and caressing. Her reaction to him had completely surprised him. She welcomed his touch and grew excited every time he kissed and touched her. It pleased him to see that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Their kisses became more passionate, more searching, and Videl responded by parting her lips further, by whispering his name, and by opening her body to him.

Gohan's thoughts grew unfocussed and blurred from the heady sensation of her lips greedily seeking his and the heat forming from her body and his hands. He stopped for a moment, to see the assurance in her eyes, and found a raw hunger inside of her. Videl reached to pull off his shirt, and she smiled when her fingers traced the scars on his body. He watched her, pleasantly smiling, when she took time to examine his tight muscles and the scars. Her mouth and tongue worked on one end of the deep and long scar that spanned across his chest. She kissed, licked and sucked, satisfied when he moaned her name. His fingers touched her hair and delicately as she worked on him, he released her hair from the hair tie. Immediately he grasped the volume of her hair, tangling his fingers in her tresses.

She looked at him again, knowing it was her turn. Videl was nervous because she was never with another man like _this – _on fire. Her hands touched the bottom of her shirt and slowly those hands pulled the cloth over her head. Her eyes strayed away from his gaze, and she made sure she found the bed sheets interesting when discarded her sports bra.

"Videl," he said softly, calling her to his attention.

Fierce purple-blue eyes met deep, coal eyes and the temperature of her face increased several degrees. He encircled an arm around her small waist and slowly he laid her on the bed. Their lips met again in an assuring kiss. Then, as her breathing grew more rapidly, she arched her back and her body extended toward him in an unmistakable offering. She felt his hand tremble where he touched her, and when his fingers touched the coral tips of her breast, she was aware of a sudden burst of heat throbbing through her, igniting her senses to a flame of desire.

Gohan kissed the hollow of her neck, feeling strong beat against his lips. His lips trailed down to her chest, lightly sucking her flesh. The pure, womanly curves of her breasts were in his view, and he was astonished by the silky whiteness of her skin. He heard her moan his name, a sign which said she wanted him to go further. His lips grazed her exposed skin tenderly, longingly. He had never felt skin as soft as this. With a sigh of pleasure, she stretched herself, stroking the tight cords of muscles banded across his ribs. He relished the intimacy between them, aware of her desire for him.

Once his lips worked to her stomach, his fingers pulled her at the waistband of her spandex shorts. She even helped him pull down her shorts, giving his fingers access to stroke the soft walls of her inner thighs. She responded to him in a succession of undulating tremors which she knew were repeated within him, but grew confused when he suddenly stopped. The half-Saiyan sat on his knees and stared down at her.

Videl was breathless, craving, and wanting more. Her eyes searched his and before she could say or do anything, he uttered two words that she did not expect:

"I'm sorry."

And Gohan left the room so quickly that she couldn't – didn't – know what to say to make him stop.

-

-

-

* * *

**Author's Note**: Some of you may want to shoot me for ending it there. I understand. If I were you, I would want to shoot me too. But **please review**. I say this always – reviews are my writing juice and this story is far from over. And I'm not sure when the next update is because I seriously need to fix the next chapter (two to three weeks maybe), but I can say **it's almost a pure G/V chapter**. 

I always want to thank those for responding to the polls. I may not be able to appease all readers for plot purposes, but I will take all comments into consideration. As for the last poll (Videl's Power) I'm contemplating on two things. It will be because/for the plot and Gohan, and I don't think anything _too_ flashy. Oh, we'll see when we get there.

**New Poll: This is a hard question to ask, but since I've been hacked for what I wrote in Forbidden, I should ask this question.**_** If Videl did something (really) bad to Gohan, what should he do?**_

A) Nothing (because he loves her, duh)

B) Punish her (please insert what kind of punishment)

C) Yell at her

D) _your __own response_

I should just ask, would you skin me alive if Gohan were to be… rough and uncaring to her in the sack? I have a feeling… I'm going to get a lot of mixed responses. Anyways, tell me what you think. It is also unfair to ask you such a thing when you don't know the circumstances (or why the hell he would be punishing her, or his willingness to punish her).

Until next time my wonderful readers!

Kiss kiss


	17. Needing

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Author's** **Note**: I profusely apologize for my lateness. I was waiting for someone to read it and yeah… Well I hope the content in this chapter makes up for it. The full version can be found here (with the sex), just make sure to **come back to FF.N and give me a review** (I hardly ever go to fanlib):

http :// www. fanlib. com/fanfic/Sinful/ 276dn1#page121

(there are five spaces for you to remove)

if the above link does not work then use this one

http :// www. fanlib. com/ fanfic/Sinful/276dn1 (there are five space for you to remove)

Special thanks to Goldenwolf for proofreading.

* * *

-

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter** **Seventeen: Needing**

**1** to be needful or necessary  
**2** to be in want  
_transitive verb_ to be in need of **REQUIRE**  
_verbal auxiliary_ be under necessity or obligation to you _need_ not answer she _need_ only wait

* * *

She felt like a fool. This human woman had given herself to a man who had clearly wanted her but he had just bolted, just when they were… 

Videl's face grew hot remembering what had just occurred. Her fingers trailed to her lips and then she dropped her hand to her sides, feeling… _inadequate_.

There were two reasons why she had given in.

One: there was no way out. You do what you have to for self-preservation. You do what you have to do to survive and escape.

He knew she would crack one day. Appearance wise, he was not an easy man to resist.

Two: Videl simply desired him. She was a woman. He was a man. He was a man who did not see her as Hercule's daughter. Not a public figure. Not a hero. He was a man who saw her for what she was, and _liked_ her for it. That was unexpected and…nice.

She had said she wanted to be important, wanted and loved. What was wrong with that?

And what was wrong in seeing if this man could make her feel this way? Fulfill her wishes? Love her?

_A man that would protect her from harm, love her, be there for her, and want her. _

Damn him. Damn him for telling her how special she was. How she was brave, courageous… _real_.

Videl wanted to see if Gohan was _this man_.

How foolish.

_And what about the child that he wanted?_

She swallowed hard at her next thought: How dare he walk out!? She did not cry though. Instead, she remained motionless on the bed, topless, legs crossed with her shorts down to her knees. Her eyes stayed wide opened and soon those blue eyes saw Gohan again in her line of vision.

* * *

"You're still here," he said. Gohan appeared from the same way he had left. Shirtless, hair messy, skin moist but he had regained some breath. This time, he put a wall up between them. She could see he was the Gohan that she had first met. The one that was cold and difficult. 

She looked at him but did not move; she even felt too shitty to cover herself. "Yes, where else would I go?" Her attitude that he knew well had returned. "So what happens now? I gave you the word didn't I?" He turned his head away at that and she sat up to look at him. His eyes were glazed, masking and pushing her away. As her anger intensified, it grew apparent on her face and in her eyes. She poked his chest with her finger. All of a sudden, her voice came out soft, small and almost defeated. "Am I not desirable?" She collapsed to her knees and stared at him. "You don't want me?"

He returned her stare and yet he didn't say anything. She screamed at him this time. "If you didn't want me _then why did you take me_!?" Gohan almost flinched at that.

She waited for a moment, ready to unleash another round of her anger. "Why did you screw with me Gohan? What _is _your purpose for having me here?" As she grew tired and impatient, tears filmed her eyes. She opened her mouth to yell at him again but he cut her off this time.

"Silence." He did not yell as she did, but his tone was terse and the chagrined look he sent her way made her close her mouth.

He always had control over his emotions. Videl had an inkling of what he may be feeling, but she was not sure. She could not read him and she hated that she did not know what he was thinking. Nevertheless Videl kept silent and waited for him.

"In all my years travelling the Universe, I have never met anyone like you," he started.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked dryly.

He looked at her carefully and nodded. "Indeed. You… are in my thoughts, whether I am conscious or not. I want you in a way that it makes no sense. You are…" she thought he was going to pay her another compliment, but he didn't, "…are going to be the end of me."

She made a funny noise in her throat, as if to suppress a laugh. "You mean…kill you? Because I—"

He looked off somewhere else. "I have realized today that I have a weakness." Then he looked down at her. "You."

Videl blinked hard. "And I suppose that is not a good thing?" she said sarcastically.

"In most of my life, through observation, learning, practising, I have trained myself to get rid of imperfections and weaknesses in battles," he told her. "Today I have failed."

"Listen, you barbarian, how is… sex going to make you weak? And Gohan, there is no such thing as perfection!" The anger resurfaced once again. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to have sex; it was the fact that he had _left her_ that made her livid.

His answer surprised her. "Wanting and needing you is."

But she didn't let her surprise show. "Then that was _your_ mistake for taking me in the first place. That just proves you are somewhat human—and have emotions—to want and need another person. Are you so used to hatred that you cannot love," quickly she corrected herself, "or care for someone else...or accept the fact that someone, anyone, could care for you?"

Her words earned a pregnant pause in the room.

"That is a weakness," he said, but more quietly.

She countered quickly, "No it's not! Is that why you… fled? You are afraid of caring? As if you already _don't_."

"I..."

"What?" she asked. Videl rolled off the bed and looked for the t-shirt she had discarded earlier. Once she was clothed again, she turned to him and said, "Goodbye Gohan." She walked out of the room and was unaware that he was following her until he said, "Where are you going?"

She whirled around at him with her anger flaring once more. "Where am _I_ going? What do you want me for when you just ran away?"

When he did not answer her, Hercule's daughter turned and began walking again. In the next five seconds he caught her elbow and made her look at him.

"I cannot have weaknesses," he started.

And she smiled, though it was fake. "Well then get _stronger_ to compensate for your weakness." She did not like being called his weakness; it made her feel inferior. The raven-haired woman tried to break free again but his hands were holding her face and the intense look he gave her was thoughtful. "What?" she asked.

Dark eyes met blue again. "I don't want to break you."

"Break me?" Her gentler side took over her anger and she wondered what the hell he was talking about. "You can't break me."

His mouth twitched to a smile, but the smile fell into a frown. "Have you had sexual intercourse before?" At that question, her cheeks turned a bright profuse red.

"No, I'm still a virgin." Then she narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm assuming you have…," and then a look of horror crossed her features. "And you _broke_ someone?"

Calmly he said, "No, I have not done either."

Her mouth parted. "You're joking, right? But you're—"

"I have not seeded anyone," Gohan explained plainly. Then all of a sudden he lifted her with her belly on his shoulder.

Her nose wrinkled up as she felt the blood rush up to his head. She knew he was taking her back to the room. "So what do you mean by _break_?" And couldn't he find a better way to the carry her?

"I have visited many planets where the men were very barbaric and selfish. Some men caused the women to bleed, which is normal if they were a virgin but…less than often it ended with death."

What a disturbing thought.

"Well I don't think you're _that_ barbaric to hurt me, let alone kill me. You wouldn't cause intentional harm, unless we were training but that's entirely different." She assured him, "You won't—_can't_—break me." Videl didn't like using that word break. It provoked an unpleasant mental picture.

Gohan let the emotionless-warrior mask slip a little as he dropped her on the bed gently. "I find it nice that you do not hate me anymore."

Her eyelids lowered. "How are you sure that I don't?" She did not make any advancement yet.

"You wouldn't have given yourself to me if you still did." He smiled dryly at that.

Then she confessed something that plagued her. "I hate how you can read me and I can't."

He shrugged at that. "That's something you have to live with, I suppose."

Then silence seeped in the room.

"So?" she asked. "Are you going to let me go home or what?"

This was what he wanted, right? He had tortured her before. But he had made her feel safe. He was her friend.

He wanted her.

And…he needed her.

He would never tell her that part though; she will find out later how important she really was.

Gohan swallowed hard, realizing what she had said earlier stung a nerve.

_Or accept the fact that someone, anyone, could care for you?_

Interesting.

"You're not going home," he finalized. The half-Saiyan crawled on the bed towards her and their faces gravitated to each other. "Give me permission again."

"For what?" she asked softly.

His fingers ran through her thick tresses again and his mouth nibbled on a sensitive spot of her earlobe. It became hard to think. "Tell me I can have you, all of you."

She nodded, her head tilting to the side so his lips could work down her neck. "You can have me Gohan." Then she faced him, and her mouth moved forward to kiss him, but she stopped a few centimetres away. He could feel her breath to mingle with his. "Kiss me," she told him.

His dark eyes strayed from hers to her succulent lips before he did what he was told. The kiss was passionate and long, as if they would never kiss again. It was almost a struggle to see who could out kiss the other, but he had won when he pushed her down on her back again. He was stronger, yes, catching her hands in his, interlocking his fingers with hers. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and with a gentle squeeze body pressed against body. Softness pressed against hardness. She felt a rush of pleasurable sensations course through her veins.

His mouth drifted across her face, delighting her with feathery kisses to her neck. Her grip in his hands tightened when his kisses grew wetter, and hotter, as he spent time marking the skin of her throat. She gasped when she felt his teeth nipping her.

"Gohan," she barely said, trying to push him off. He sat up a little with their hips still joined and watched her pull of her shirt. "You better not run again," she told him next as she stood and pulled down her shorts. His hands caught hers again, forcing her under his weight again but this time, he let her wrists go as his own hands did some more exploration.

His fingers caressed her back, and against her mouth he murmured, "Your skin is so soft." A hand trailed down to hold her bottom, while the other held her other breast, gently squeezing before his fingers played with her coral tips. There was this hammering warmth in her temples as he seared fire in her flesh once again. His mouth sucked on her other breast, moving in a circle from the outside in. He teased her, flicking his tongue over her rosy tip before setting on course again to her belly. As he worked, her nails grazed his back and the feel of his hard muscles thrilled her as she continually pushed him closer and closer, and south of her body.

Then he stopped to look at her face. Something dark took hold of him. It was in his eyes, like ice but on fire; it made her tremble. The look resembled possession and greed, saying **_you are mine!_**

**_-_**

_This is the part where you have to go to_

_http__ :// www. fanlib. com/fanfic/Sinful/276dn1_

_to__ read the full smutty version_

-

When he buried his head against her shoulder, Gohan kissed her wet skin. It must have been minutes when he turned over, off of her, and was horrified to see tears streaming down her face.

She tasted the salty liquid from her eyes and was slightly surprised when he reached over to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb. Gohan listened to her breathing slow to a normal pace and he wondered if her tears were from pain, regret, guilt or worry.

"Hold me," Videl whispered and immediately he pulled her to his hard, scarred chest. She could listen to the sound of his heart go _da__ dum, da dum, da dum._ And before he asked her, she said, "No, it didn't hurt," though she wouldn't be surprised if the sheets were stained with her blood.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, stroking her soft arm. He kissed the top of her head to focus her attention on him.

When she did look up at him, Videl frowned. She opened her mouth but incoherent sounds came from her mouth. Then she closed her eyes and said, "Make me believe in happy endings Gohan, even if we're not going to have one."

That statement oddly surprised him. It did not show on his face though.

Then she said, "And tell me this won't be the last time we do this."

Gohan studied her face carefully. He pulled her on top of him and her head found a comfortable spot over his heart. They wrapped their arms around each other and he assured her, "This will not be the only or last time we do this." He dare not comment on the former request.

Videl closed her eyes again and she murmured against his skin, "I wish you were a good person Gohan. I wish you were not…so…_bad_. And then I could let myself fall in love with you." Her voice was tired and she felt sleep a few steps away.

Gohan wanted to ask her if love could be controlled, but what did he know about it?

Then she asked him, "Have you wondered what you'll be like if you were raised by Goku instead of Raditz?" Great post-sex talk.

Gohan refrained from playing with her hair. "Not really."

She did. "I don't know why but I imagine you to be a dork for some reason…even though you still are naïve about a lot of things now. And then maybe, I could fall in love with you." Her voice eventually muted with her falling asleep.

Gohan did not respond again.

Perhaps in another time they were permanently together.

Perhaps in another time they loved each other.

He was not sure if they could in this lifetime, this timeline.

* * *

"What if he was here?" 

"Hmmm…"

"And I didn't even know it."

"Who?"

"What if Gohan was here and I didn't even realize it?"

"I'm sure _you_ would."

There was a pause. He didn't know why his little boy had come into his mind. Not Goten. Gohan. It was not so much of _why_; it was more like _why now at this particular moment_.

Goku lay in his bed, holding his half-sleeping wife in his arms. They had finished making love and he was waiting for sleep to capture him. The man stroked his wife's soft-ivory skin and listened to the animals of the night. They seemed to pacify him.

Chichi listened to husband's heartbeat as her head rested on his chest. Her eyes grew teary, glossy, with that thought. "If he was, wouldn't he try to look for his parents?"  
At first he did not say anything but after consideration he said, "You're right."

There was a long silence before Goku kissed the top of Chichi's head and feel asleep. "Somewhere…out there… We will meet again, son."

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: Again, I apologize for the lateness. I do not have much to say but I am ashamed that I haven't written much for this story in the summer holidays. I swear, I have _fanfic__ ADD_, a disease I made up to describe my lack of attention for writing long stories. 

Besides that, I have a new poll. Would it be weird if Gohan and Videl had other children besides Pan?

A) Hell yeah!!

B) No, not really. They should have had more kids in the series!

C) I don't care…

D) _insert__ your own opinion_

Until next update (it won't take this long, I promise!!)!!

Goku's Daughter

Kiss kiss


	18. Different

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Author's Note**: I think I fear this story being over, even though I haven't finish it. I think I fear I will ruin this story. And I think I fear letting you guys down. My writing isn't as its best I think, but I spent significant time to re-write/polish this chapter. Special thanks to Meg for beta-reading!

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter** **Eighteen: Different**

1**:** partly or totally unlike in nature, form, or quality **:** **dissimilar** could hardly be more _different_ —often followed by _from, than,_ or chiefly British _to_small, neat hand, very _different_ from the captain's tottery characters — R. L. Stevensonvastly _different_ in size than it was twenty-five years ago — N. M. Puseya very _different_ situation to the…one under which we live — Sir Winston Churchill2**:** not the same: as a**:** **distinct** _different_ age groups b**:** **various** _different_ members of the class c**:** **another** switched to a _different_ TV program 3**:** **unusual**, **special** she was _different_ and superior

- M-W OnLine

* * *

_Whee!!_

_ There was laughter._

_ Higher and higher they went!_

Then charcoal eyes snapped opened.

When Gohan woke up, he could remember the dream clearly. Bits and pieces may have been missing, but he remembered the little boy, the joy, the yellow cloud, and that man.

**That man.**

That man that brought peace and joy to the little boy. It was almost a foreign feeling to him.

It made Gohan's skin tingle.

**Almost** was a good word to use. **Almost foreign. **He did have someone in his life that brought some peace and joy to him. Videl. His sleep-drunken eyes drifted to the body beside him that was sleeping soundly. Her smaller legs were tangled with his as her head rested comfortably on his chest. His tail was already wrapped securely around her upper thigh. In a moment of wonder and thankfulness, Gohan brushed the hair on her face away and examined her again. Her lips were parted barely as her breath came in and our slowly.

She was with him. She gave herself to him. She did it.

Gohan smiled softly at her, at this precious being, and then closed his eyes. His hand flitted over her back and the back of his fingers stroked her supple flesh.

Though this woman distracted him for a few moments, Gohan's thoughts returned to the dream of the happy little boy and his father.

She lusted for him.

**Lust**.

It was such a dirty word.

But every time she looked at him her fingers itched to comb his thick hair. Every time she looked at him, her mouth wanted to meet his lips. And every time she looked at him, she wanted her body pressed with his.

Lust… it's such a dirty word.

And this sinful lust took her over. And him.

It was the second day and the pair acted as "normal" as they are. There was really no awkwardness.

They ate breakfast together before Gohan left for some business of the androids and then returned for lunch before proposing another training session. He knew she wanted to get stronger.

After an hour of ki blasts and open-handed combat, both individuals were coated in sweat, Videl more than Gohan. He had upped the anti, sort to speak. He was harder on her. He didn't let her get away with easy shots. He was pushing her to exhaustion.

"You're getting sloppy," the half-Saiyan told her soon. He caught her fist in his hand and forced her backwards easily. The wrinkles gathered on her forehead as she felt her back connect with the cool wall.

Her heart was racing. His bare chest and muscles pulsating against her skin was distracting, letting loose a flock of butterflies in her stomach. Slowly, surely, he had her trapped against the wall with both arms tied up beside her.

"How would you get out of this?" he asked her with a low voice. It was husky and full of need.

She did not smile nor frown. She felt powerless again but this was different. This man would not hurt her; he would not kill her. Her body trembled as she struggled for a good minute. Then she let loose her inhibitions and reached out for a kiss. His lips met hers hard, his body melding to hers. Breaths mingled and tongues danced for several minutes before he pulled away with her arms still pinned up. He kissed her sweaty brow. "You can't do that to an opponent," Gohan pointed out.

Videl swallowed hard, breathless. "I know." He released her arms slowly and they stood in silence for a moment. With connected eyes, he gently kissed her again. The kiss grew greedier and her back met the cool wall again. She responded hungrily, her hands searching his muscles. She moaned against his mouth, feeling her skin quickly go ablaze, and rocked to her peak when he later claimed her.

She laid beside him afterwards, aware of her impulsiveness, cursing her impulsiveness and finally just letting it be.

What is this? What am I doing? Why am I doing this?

She turned her head towards Gohan, who held her quietly in his arms. He looked deep in his thoughts but he felt her stare on him. "What?"

"You're an alien."

He nodded.

"So there is much more out there. Tell me what's there."

He looked thoughtful at her request. "There is so much to tell. I can just show it to you."

It took her a minute to process what he said but ignored the implications of that notion. Instead she asked a more specific question. "Tell me about other planets. A beautiful planet and its people."

He took a deep breath and sat up with her. His mouth found hers again, as if to distract her but when he pulled away he said, "Natas." He smiled, a rarity yes, but it was sincere. Gohan then gave her his hand and lifted her up.

"Natas," he repeated. "Most of their people are blessed with magical powers."

She looked at him wide-eye. "Magic?" Videl held his neck loosely as he carried her out of the training quarters and into their room.

He smiled at her. "Yes, magic is real."

She frowned. "Continue."

"Their planet is beautiful with vast forests, great rivers and lakes. Two stars light the planet during the day and at night its two moons shine brightly. The people were also beautiful. The women were full breasted, voluptuous and knew how to please a man."

Her frown deepened. "It sounds like you would know."

His laugh rang softly in her ears. "I did not seed anyone of them, but they were _nice_ people. Civil."

At this point they had made their way to the bedroom. Videl was let loose and walked to the bathroom. He followed.

"So why didn't you stay there if it was so beautiful?"

"I have other things to do. That planet had many problems anyways."

"Like what?" Videl pushed the sliding door open.

"The men and their ruling system. The men took advantage of their women. The planet, Natas, was attacked by a vile creature and was almost destroyed." He stopped when she looked back at him. He did not know it but her face grew hot when he stared at her.

Videl asked him, "How beautiful were these women?" She tried to hide the envy in her tone but she was not successful.

He laughed at her again. "Are you jealous?" It was the second time he accused her of feeling this way and she did not like it.

Her eyes strayed away from his face. "No, just wondering why you're **here** instead."

He closed the space between them and took a handful of her hair in his hands. "Because it pleases me beyond understanding when you scream my name." He licked her quivering lips. "And when you tremble under my touch." He took another step forward, forcing her in the shower. "And when I see you _want_ me." His breath mingled with her and she managed to turn on the shower.

"You can do that to any woman," Videl managed to say, struggling to speak properly with his hands caressing her flesh.

He lifted her up and instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist. The water beat their skin softly but their priority was not to get clean. "But I don't want all women the way I want you." His eyes grew dark, glazed with lust.

"Why me?" She already knew this. _I am unlike the others. I am special. _That made her happy.

But this time his answer was different. "The things I feel for you are indescribable." He kissed her softly, teasing her lips. "I can kill men without hesitation and yet when it comes to you, all I want to do is please you."

Her eyes burned with tears that she let fall in the shower. He had not noticed them as he captured his lips with hers. Gohan then proceeded to claim her again.

Many of their days were filled with sex. The settings changed: the kitchen, living room, even outside. Afterwards, if either person did not fall asleep, she would often ask him about himself or of the universe that she was inexperienced of. He amazed her, of course, and soon February came.

* * *

"Tomorrow is February the second," Videl proclaimed, yawning. It was little over a month since their relationship had crossed that line of intimacy. The human woman sat up and looked down at Gohan. "Are you tired of me yet?" It was a playful question.

"No, never." He kissed her stomach and then sat up with her. "I want to ask you something."

She gave him her full attention and waited.

"I'm going to meet my brother tomorrow."

"That's not a question," Videl pointed out.

"Fine. I mean, should I meet my brother?" There was conflict in his eyes and it made her heart burn.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" She eyed him carefully.

He looked away. "Of course not." Then Gohan turned back and gave her a serious look. "They found you." He was talking about the men that Hercule hired. He knew he would figure it out sooner or later. It was just a matter of time.

She stiffened for two reasons. One, she was afraid of what Gohan would do. The other, she didn't want to admit, but she liked being here with him. "And what happened?"

"They're not totally sure you're here, but they had some scouts about. I don't know how they found us… Erasa does not know this destination."

Videl was suddenly aware that he had spared her life; she smiled. "My father has a lot of money you know."

He nodded. "I can see that."

Videl rose and put on a robe. "We've both changed," she said, breaking the silence. She walked to the door. "Why do you want to meet your brother?"

"I'm curious. He's my brother. I've interacted with children before, many times, which may be surprising to you, but I'm confident—" He paused suddenly and repeated, "I'm curious."

Her look was serious. "Is that all?"

He shook his head but never elaborated. "I smell food. Let's go."

* * *

** "What the fuck was he doing?" **was his immediate thought when he re-entered the Earth's atmosphere.

Today his thought had not changed.

"What the fuck are you doing Gohan?"

A few moments earlier Raditz had stormed in with six dragonballs in possession. He laid all of them on the table and then turned to the two people eating their breakfast. The woman had stopped, frozen, while his nephew stood up and took a few steps forward, as if to protect her.

Then came the coldness and darkness that engulfed the half-Saiyan. Power oozed through him. This was the Gohan that Videl first met and normally she would get anxious and edgy.

But not today.

"What are you doing Gohan!?" Raditz repeated. His eyebrows furrowed and his fury appendage lashed about wildly.

Gohan frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Whatever power Raditz had, he controlled, but his anger was visible in his eyes and body movements. He glanced over at Videl and could not accept that Gohan had kept her and fought for her. He took a moment to calm down before he spoke again. "Have you forgotten your mission? Have you forgotten your destiny?" He took a step closer to his son.

The half-Saiyan almost fisted his hand. "I have not."

Raditz's eyes narrowed at him dangerously. "You're taking your sweet ass time about it." He glanced at Videl for a second.

"If you touch her, I will **kill** you," Gohan threatened.

"You'll kill your own father?" Raditz tested. He did not know Gohan knew the truth.

Gohan almost smirked. "I will not kill my own father. But if you must know, I will defend what's mine." He kept calm and waited.

Raditz swallowed hard. "Will you be ready in two days?" He wanted to mention why Krillin was still alive, and why was Vegeta still alive, but he decided not to. Krillin would be the last straw to him – Kakarott – anyways.

Gohan nodded and glanced at the dragonballs. "I'll get the last one tomorrow."

Raditz gave Gohan a hard look. "I'll be leaving to Namek now. Don't screw up, boy." Then he turned and stalked away.

Gohan turned around to face Videl. The ice in his eyes melted. "He can't hurt you."

Videl stood and rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared. Anyways, let's go change to spar." She turned to walk away but Gohan's hand stopped her.

"Two days," he told her, as if she was supposed to know what that meant. He advanced her, with the same passion burning in his eyes, and melded his lips to hers. She reached up to hold his arms. Videl felt the warmth radiating from him, like from his hands that held her face. When their lips separated he looked down at her sincerely, pushing down her robe.

She somewhat felt conscious when she was nude in front of him but every time he amazed her with the way he looked at her. "Two days?" she asked.

Gohan didn't respond verbally. His lips were busy to crash with hers and settle into a kiss… that of course progressed to other things.

* * *

The little boy clutched on the orange ball while he hopped over rocks in the river. He wore a thick winter jacket and as he ran quicker, his breathing increased until he reached to his destination. It was the top of a cliff, where he could look down at the forest and at all of the animals.

"It's pretty up here, isn't it Gohan?" He sat at the ledge, grinning with the orange ball in his lap. He expected silence but there was an unexpected voice behind him.

"It is."

Goten whipped around wide-eye. His face softened before his eyes narrowed. "You're the man at Trunks's house."

Gohan walked forward, closing the space between them. "Who were you talking to?" he asked. His voice was much softer than the last time Goten remembered. This man didn't feel as scary as he was before.

"I was talking to Gohan." He held up the orange dragonball.

Gohan raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" It was not difficult in finding Goten. His _ki_ signature was distinct and he was not weak. "You named that Gohan?"

Goten looked down, slightly embarrassed. "My brother's name is Gohan." When he looked back up, Gohan gave him a small smile. So they haven't figured out that the real Gohan was here? Did they truly accept that Gohan was gone to them forever?

"What happened to your brother?" he asked, knowing full well he was playing with the little boy.

"Daddy's brother took him away."

There was some silence. "That's true. But he grew up and returned. I find it a disgrace that you named me after a ball."

Goten's mouth dropped as his eyes strayed to the brown tail that "floated" behind the man. "You're my brother?" Eyes widened and the voice was filled with belief and realization.

He nodded and a corner of his lip lifted. "I never knew I had a brother," Gohan started looking at the forest, "I didn't know I have a mother…"

Goten stood up, excited. "Mommy and Daddy are going to be happy to see you!"

The older brother raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

Goten nodded profusely. "We all miss you!"

A cool breeze blew by the brothers, which was appropriate for the silence between them. "Why?" he asked, gazing into the innocence of a child.

"No matter what, Mommy and Daddy will always love you."

Gohan made a funny noise in his throat as if he did not believe that. "I would like to meet them but not today."

Goten frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't want to scare them." It was a lie, but Goten believed it. The truth was Gohan was scared. A superficial fear for something he should not fear. Then Gohan added, "But I would like to know you before I meet them."

Goten stared at the once-intimidating man before him and said nothing else than, "I do too."

"You want to play a game?"

Goten nodded, still grinning.

"The problem is, the game is at my home."

"But I want to play." Goten's eyebrows furrowed.

Gohan gave him a smile that melted his fears. "You can come home with me."

The little boy took a step away. "Mommy said I shouldn't go anywhere without telling her, especially strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm your brother."

Goten looked at the ground, thinking.

"I have lots of ice cream and chocolate. I'm sure you love food." Then when Goten's stomach growled, Gohan laughed. "Look you're hungry too."

Goten's mouth started to water. "I _love_ ice cream."

"So come home with me. You can eat as much as you want. And then we'll do whatever you want to do," Gohan encouraged. "I will take you home afterwards."

It took less than one minute for Goten to agree.

Then, in another hour, all seven dragonballs were reunited.

* * *

Chichi quickly placed the last food item on the table and breathed out heavily. The food smelled great and she was proud of herself, being able to take care and feed of her family. "Dinner's ready!" she yelled out. But instead of getting mobbed by two hungry Saiyans, Chichi was alone.

"Goku! Goten! Come for dinner!"

Again no response.

Chichi wiped her hands on her apron before looking outside. She saw no one playing outside. The sun was setting. It grew quiet.

"Goku?"

Nothing.

"Goten?"

Nothing.

Chichi walked around her little home until she found a figure quickly fly home.

"Hey Chichi, sorry I'm late for dinner. Vegeta and I were sparring," Goku apologized, smiling broadly.

Chichi grew tense. "Where's Goten?"

Goku frowned. "Trunks said he left a long time ago."

"Well it's dinner time and he's usually here by now." Chichi looked at the setting sun. "Where could he be?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure he off playing somewhere." But to pacify his wife, he closed his eyes and sensed for his son's whereabouts. "Uh…"

"What?"

The Saiyan's face grew serious, which was a rare thing. "I can sense him, but it's really vague." Goku opened his eyes. "I can't pinpoint where he is." He was sure if he was at Capsule Corporation his _ki_ signature would be strong and vibrant.

"Did he fall somewhere?"

"If he fell in a deep hole, I'm sure I'd still be able to find him. But…" Goku looked at Chichi and frowned.

"Where is my son Goten?" Chichi whispered.

"I don't know…" Green flashed in his eyes. Blonde replaced black for a moment. A fluctuating power whirled around him.

"I don't know but I'm going to bring him back."

* * *

**Apologies for a really really late update! But I updated!! Please Review! **

**Kiss kiss!**


	19. Crumble

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Author's** **Note**:

Special thanks to Z for beta-ing and her everlasting support. If she didn't do it, you wouldn't be reading this!

Thanks to all the reviewers who are still with me till now and those who still call themselves my fans. This is for you.

* * *

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter** **Nineteen: Crumble**

**:** to break into small pieces _intransitive verb_ 1 **:** to fall into small pieces **:** disintegrate 2 **:** to break down completely **:** collapse marriages _crumble_

- M-W OnLine

-

* * *

"Oh WOW!" His loud, excited voice rang through the hallway as Goten marvelled at the different flavours (and huge amounts!) of ice cream available to him. He ran towards the chocolate one. "I want of a bowl of this one, and then…" he pointed to the mint flavour, "a bowl of this…then this…and this…" He pointed at all kinds of ice cream, and quickly Salina and Christina obeyed his every whim.

Videl stood in a nightgown by the entrance of the kitchen. A drop of sweat rolled down her face. "Gohan… what do you plan on doing with him? He's only a child. How long is he staying for?"

Gohan uncrossed his arms. "He'll be staying here for a day or so." He looked at Videl and one corner of his lip rose. "He's my brother." The tall man walked to the little boy and joined in on the ice cream binging. Videl had no choice but to join or watch them.

After an hour of eating, Goten put down his thirty-seventh bowl and rubbed his stomach. "I don't feel too good," he whined. He looked at Gohan and then at Videl.

"Aw, that's probably because you ate too much ice cream." Videl reached out and wiped his face with a napkin. She could not help but fall for his innocent charms. And this was Gohan's brother?

Gohan put down his bowl next. "Come on Goten. I thought you could out eat me." He rubbed his stomach and looked at the little Saiyan. "You **are** a growing boy after all."

"That's no fair, Gohan. You're older than me. You can eat more," he said slowly. "I feel sleepy now. I ate too much." Then a yawn escaped his lips.

"I thought chocolate and sugar made kids massively hyper," Videl asked out loud.

Goten struggled to keep his eyes open but soon gave up. Once his head rested on the table, he was out.

"I hope you didn't drug him," Videl said, and another bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

Gohan almost smiled at her accusation. "I would do no such thing." The half-Saiyan rose to his feet and lifted the child in his arms. He handled his brother carefully.

"I'm impressed."

"With what?" he asked, turning away from the human woman.

"That you got him to like you." Videl got up as well and followed the Saiyan en route to their bedroom.

At her comment, Gohan smirked, proud of himself. "You know I'm a good actor."

Her eyebrow rose and her hand cupped her elbow. "Oh… so you don't really like him?" Her voice was tinted with humour.

The half-Saiyan turned around and gave her a look that showed he was amused. "He's another one that I haven't quite met before. Or rather, didn't have a chance of knowing. He's innocent and very…"

She finished his sentence. "Unlike you." Her gaze was stuck on the little boy. "He's adorable."

Gohan's head turned in her direction. He wondered if he had ever been this happy before. And he wondered if he could be as happy as this boy was. "Yes, Goten is very unlike me."

Once Gohan put him under his bed covers, Videl asked him where they were supposed to sleep.

"I'm thinking of fire," he murmured. His fingers touched her hair.

"Fire?" she asked, nose scrunching. "You mean the library?" There was a fireplace there.

He nodded and she turned a little pink.

"A sleepover in front of the fire?"

He smirked at her. "Oh but we wouldn't just be sleeping."

Videl blinked at him but her hand grabbed his and then she began moving to the aforementioned room. The journey there was silent as they could not help but ponder on their life together.

Gohan contemplated the consequences of getting to know his brother, of taking Goku's child without permission.

Videl wondered why, lately, Gohan was behaving _too_ different. Usually, around her, he was playful, but that was because of sex, she was sure. Just lately, he was _too_ content. That was not normal.

She was certain she didn't make him this happy. Unless, of course, he was hiding something.

* * *

Goku flew to the top of the Lookout with worry written over his face. Mr. Popo instantly greeted the Saiyan and he felt a little insulted when met with a terse reply.

"Where's Dende?" Goku asked, panicked.

"I am here Goku," the Namek said from behind. "What can I help you with?"

"Do you know what happened to Goten?"

"He's alive," he replied, his eyes closed.

"But where is he? I flew around for hours looking… and I can't seem to spot him."

"When did he go missing?" Dende asked.

"This afternoon."

"If Goten was in trouble, he would be able to defend himself."

Goku's eyes narrowed. "I don't want my only other son to become missing." He was referring to Gohan. "I'm trying not to panic, but besides needles, this is one of my biggest fears."

Dende opened his eyes. "I haven't seen where he went but I have a feeling _he_ has him. The one responsible for all the deaths."

Goku's nostrils flared. "Why? What does he need Goten for?"

Dende shook his head. Then he feared Goku for a moment. The rage in the Saiyan's eye. The bulged veins under his skin. "Goku… it's the Saiyan."

Then Goku roared. "WHAT SAIYAN!? THERE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ANY SAIYANS!" Without thinking about his words, or about how clear the explanation was, Goku flew off towards Capsule Corporation.

* * *

When Videl woke up she was fully covered with blankets. Her head throbbed when she got up but the pain soon subsided. She walked over to her room, peeping in to see if Goten was still asleep. When she did not see the little boy around, she assumed Gohan was with him and it was safe to change.

As she dressed in a spaghetti-strapped, loose dress, she examined her body. Videl did not bare her regularly frequent bruises. Instead her body was marked with red splotches…hickies.

For some reason, Videl felt the need to hide them but then she reminded herself she was isolated here. No one would see. Well, except Goten maybe, but he couldn't know where they came from.

The human smiled then and wondered what those two were up to. So she set off and looked for them.

* * *

Goku grew more and more frustrated and the search for Goten continued.

Dende, he was missing over night!

Chichi went ballistic.

Almost.

He didn't want to tell his wife, but he had to. "Chichi…"

Her eyes were glass-like and cold. Her mouth was set in a deep frown and her despondent form made her age more apparent. "Where is Goten?"

Goku swallowed hard. "He's okay."

She didn't even look at her husband though. "Then why isn't he under my roof Goku?" Her voice grew louder, more hurt, and yet, she couldn't look at her husband. "Why is he not at the table eating? Why isn't he in his bed sleeping?" She fisted her hands and she trembled, as if ready to explode.

But she couldn't. Not yet. Not…

Goku touched her shoulder and somehow he looked older than she despite his genetic predisposition. "I'm going to go get him back."

Chichi didn't say anything. She remained frozen. Immobile. Lifeless. Goku turned his back on his wife, trying to pick up on his young son's _ki_. Goten's ki signature

grew faint but he was still alive… Once Goku flew in the direction of the supposed _ki_ something very strange would happen and it would lead Goku to no where. He enlisted Krillin, Trunks and Vegeta's help to go search for the little boy. Trunks became worried and helped without a fuss. Krillin likewise. Even Vegeta saw the pain in the younger man's eyes. He gruffed a little but the Prince of all Saiyans ultimately went out and searched for the little boy.

Goku floated in the air, scanning the ground before him. "Where are you!?" he cried out.

The birds scattered away, the animals grew silent, and the sun was beginning to show itself to the Saiyan.

* * *

"Sir, I'm sure we've found the house. It's heavily guarded. Some of our men have already perished when we tried to get closer. If you call it, we will go all out."

Hercule gripped the phone tight. If he attacked… would his daughter die? But he had no choice. "Do whatever you have to do to get my daughter back."

* * *

"No!" she heard a cry. Immediately she ran and saw Goten weeping in front of the television. He had lost in a video game.

"I see you guys are having fun with my Playstation," she remarked. She remembered teaching Gohan how to play games; video games were much as part of culture as pizza. At first, Gohan thought it was pointless, since it wasn't real, but he soon took a liking to it as he did to most of Earth's customs.

"Yup… and Gohan beat me again," Goten whined. He made a face at his brother, completely unaware that the sun was rising and a new day has come. He was unaware that he was away from home and his parents were going _crazy_ looking for him.

Videl scanned the room and her nose wrinkled in slight disgust. There were random chip bags lying about, as well as a soccer ball, football, pillows and covers. But she reminded herself that some of that was her own doing. Then a random thought entered her head… would it be like this – **messy**- _when I have children_?

Goten interrupted her thoughts when he called her over to join them.

* * *

The first explosion they heard, Videl was the only one that jumped. Goten and Gohan continued to eat breakfast soundly.

"What was that?" she asked, eyes growing concerned.

Salina rushed in the room. "They're here."

Gohan rose from his chair. He was not planning on doing this so early but he had no choice. "How many are there?"

"There are several tanks and many men firing."

Gohan looked confused for a moment, but then he realized _they_ were the men who were looking for Videl. "I guess the androids will deal with them."

The Earth rumbled and another explosion was heard.

"Why are people attacking Gohan?" Goten asked. There was just so much innocence in his eyes.

Gohan did not lie. "Some people want something precious that I have." He just did not tell him the full truth.

Videl's eyes met with his. Erasa must have found out the truth and helped them, she realized. And Hercule, her father, must have been working towards this since she was gone.

**Boom**.

The explosions continued. Goten stopped eating and grew scared. "I want my mommy. I want to go home. You said you'll go home with me!"

Videl tried to calm down the boy. "I'm sure Gohan will take you home soon, Goten." She gave her abductor a _look_.

Gohan nodded. "I have to see our father after all."

Reluctantly, Goten nodded and continued to eat. Once Gohan saw Goten was fine, he stood up. He felt it was time.

"I forgot I have something urgent to do," the half-Saiyan announced. Quickly, he changed into Saiyan armour then took another look at Goten and Videl who still sat at the table. Videl instinctively looked back at him and she was surprised to see the half-Saiyan come forward. He ruffled Goten's hair first before kissing Videl hard. Goten "ewwed" at the sight but they ignored him. Then Gohan said something that surprised her. "Good-bye Videl."

Videl's eyes narrowed. He never greeted her farewell. Like a wave, a certain odd sadness sunk in her stomach like she'll never see him again.

In the next ten minutes the Earth made another huge rumble. A cry of rippled air from the fierce blast was heard and smoke clouded the area. Videl held on the little boy, who was most affected, and told him everything would be alright.

* * *

Krillin could sense that someone was tailing him. He was currently flying towards Kami's house but had stopped in midair to welcome whatever was watching him. He narrowed his beady eyes, looking around carefully for anyone in sight. He wondered how many people could fly, and then reasoned that people could use flight transportation. But he put that thought from his mind when he saw _her_ come towards him.

She was pretty, was the first idea in his head. Not only was she flying towards him, like some celestial angel with blonde hair and a nice body—wait… she was flying? Humans don't know how to fly unless they trained themselves too… But he knew of no one outside of his circle of friends who could.

"Oh my god, she really is an angel," Krillin whispered. His face glowed a little red and he opened his arms out barely. As she came closer, he could more clearly see her apparel—street clothes—and wondered why _this _angel wasn't wearing those pretty white dresses.

Soon, so very soon, something smacked into his face. It was her fist.

"Ow…" He realized that she wasn't an angel—well not an angel from a Godly place. He rubbed where his nose would be and sort of flipped back from the force that she used. When the bald man recovered, which wasn't very long, he glared at her and put his fists up to defend himself. It was instinct, even though he'd never want to lay a finger on a girl.

"Oh, shame. You're pretty cute too…" He heard her say. His face burned and his heart thumped a little harder. Oh, that was one good way to break down his defences - with flattery. But… she said 'shame'? Shame?

"Uh… What's the deal hittin' me in the face?" He wasn't sure what to say, even if he sounded stupid.

She crossed her ankles in the air and her hand cupped her elbow. "I don't really have a problem with you. My boss does."

"Boss?"

"Yeah," she used a guilty tone. "I am supposed to… eliminate you… Why, I'm not too sure. I think you're our bait for someone else…" she left her sentence unfinished. But after three seconds, she smiled—all traces of remorse and regret had vanished_. _In fact, her smile was too nice. Meaning, it was not a smile to trust. Krillin was not that stupid.

But he didn't fear for his life. She was just a woman—God, wasn't he thinking like Vegeta?—and the punch that she gave him earlier was from pure luck. He didn't have time to wonder how she could fly, but he did notice that he couldn't detect a _ki_ reading from her. He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Loosely, lazily, she got into a stance. "Android Eighteen," she replied smoothly.

"Android?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, as Krillin and Eighteen were conversing, Seventeen was watching close by. He swore. "She's halting… Why are women so slow?"

There was no answer of course. His eyes strayed onto the forestry landscape that was complimented with a background of cliffs and valleys and then those sharp eyes returned to the fight.

* * *

Gohan looked around him and saw everything in flames. The androids took too long to take care of matters – they really had too much fun destroying – and he decided he should just do it himself.

Everything that tried to break down his walls was destroyed with little effort. No one saw him in the air, manipulating energy and massacring the men below. There must have been over a hundred men and heavy machinery. No life has been spared.

Gohan floated to the sky again, and blasted off to an open area. Forest life was moderate as there were new trees from a recent forest fire. The sky held hues of blue, pink and yellow as the sun rose, providing warmth and light to the land. Gohan always found himself appreciating nature and he thought that the Earth was truly a beautiful planet that could sustain life. He had been on worse-off planets where the air was contaminated or could not support life without higher intelligence interfering.

After a moment, Gohan closed his eyes. He had to see what took Eighteen so long. Then _**he**_ will come.

The man that he wanted to see the most… will come.

* * *

Eighteen innocently cracked her knuckles. "Ready for round two?" She made a syrupy smile to Krillin, who was drawing in breath quicker than she was.

He had to admit, she was strong.

"Yeah, not like I have a choice."

"Alright, let's take this up a notch." Her body vanished and reappeared in front of Krillin's small body. She kneed him in the gut twice before executing a spinning roundhouse at his round head. He caught her foot and spun her around. When he let go, sending her flying, she used this momentum to fly further, then suddenly changing the direction where she was travelling. Now she was coming back at him like a boomerang. In her hands glowed an immense beam of ki and she did not hesitate to release it once she met Krillin.

Krillin managed to dodge a part of the blast but man, that was too close for him. Frowning and utterly flabbergasted at such an unexpected enemy, Krillin decided to fight _ki_ with _ki_. His hand was raised toward the sun, his palm flat. His legs were spread and crouched in a horse stance. Next, he built this power in his hand, crying out the attack, "Destructo Disk!" It was a flat, circular plane of energy that could cut through almost any surface. It was definitely something to fear. Especially since its master had complete control over its course of direction.

Eighteen didn't look frightened, but her face grew serious. Immediately she flew away, knowing the disk was tailing her everywhere she went. She dived into the forest, occasionally looking back at the glowing energy. It sliced through the branches, trees, some animals even. Then she flew up again, towards a huge cliff. She hoped that the disk would somehow get wedged in the giant rock, but the deadly disk would just cut through. She rolled her eyes, and turned around to face the attack. A great ball of energy grew in her hand and she threw it at the disk.

She was relieved that the disk was frozen inside her own energy. The blonde made a half smile while she moved her palms closer, directing the ball to crush and collapse all the energy inside.

She had learned this trick from Gohan.

Ten seconds later the disk blew up and streams of energy flew everywhere. That was too close, Eighteen thought. But now, from making such an energy ball, her breath had slightly quickened.

Eighteen cursed under her breath.

Krillin frowned bitterly. Although his effort had some effect, it wasn't enough. He tightened his fist before deciding to try again. This time he would throw multiple disks at her, sending her on a chase again.

Four destructo disks followed the android and she didn't have much trouble dodging them. She disappeared and reappeared many times in order for them to lose a course on her. Once she was able to escape them long enough, she managed to advance stealthily upon Krillin from behind. The moment he turned around her sidekick made contact with the side of his head. Luckily he had powered up, which reduced the damage. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

In that failed moment, the disks reappeared and followed her like a dog chasing a cat. Eighteen zoomed ahead.

How could she be productive when these things refused to give up? She powered up, sending her energy out to disable them. The more she fought them, Krillin sent four more at her. Now there were seven – one she managed to disable - and she knew she was in deep shit now.

The beautiful android sent another energy wave and two of them collapsed. Then one of the disks came so close at her, which she put her fists up to block. The disk sliced her left arm, severing the limb, and turned vertically to create a slicing wound on her face. Krillin didn't mean for _that_ to happen. But it did.

Then, at the same time, three things happened: All disks froze in midair, Seventeen screamed, and her red blood dripped down her face.

* * *

Many, many kilometers away, Goku halted and felt something pull from his stomach. He could feel Krillin's energy rise rapidly…

And soon…it would fall.

* * *

"What did you do to my face!?" she yelled, her eyes glowing brightly from anger. Her nostrils flared. "Why did I bother to go easy on you? Just because you were cute…" She looked at her slender fingers, tainted with her blood. Her eyes strayed towards the frozen destructo disks elevated in the air, and she looked back in the direction where she knew Gohan and Seventeen were watching. She shook her head at them and then at Krillin.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that."

Krillin gulped. He didn't fully understand why those disks were not moving anymore, but he tried to regain control over them using his power. Eighteen attempted the same and although she did not make those disks, her power glowed brightly and was greater than Krillin's. Somehow, to Krillin's astonishment, she won… and _his_ disks were coming right at him.

Eighteen thought it would be nice for one of them to slice his baldhead off, so she aimed at his neck. Unfortunately Krillin had fast enough reflexes to send more destructo disks at the ones threatening his life. All but one was destroyed. The one that was left almost severed his left arm.

Eighteen stopped and smiled. "Interesting, an arm for an arm" She sped up to where his left arm remained limp and too quickly for him to stop, she snapped it off. Krillin howled in pain but she ignored him. "Great, now we're even."

The short man looked horrified as he watched gravity pull his arm into the water below them. He looked at his wound and the blood loss that he was experiencing was not nice. He tried to power up once again.

He didn't have a chance.

Eighteen grabbed his throat but, unlike Gohan's killing methods, she didn't snap it. She reached in to kiss him. A final kiss on his lips.

He froze with shock. What the hell was she doing?

"Now die!"

She pushed him away and grew enormous power in one hand. When she let it go she was wary that he could probably dodge it. But she was ready for it. Wherever he reappeared, she immediately followed him and smiled sickeningly. "Boo!" She inched towards him almost seductively.

His eyes widened, and then widened to the point where they couldn't anymore when she reached into his chest. Her fingers probed for his red heart and she almost smiled.

"Your heart is mine now."

Krillin's hand covered his chest and he couldn't fully comprehend what just happened; no time to pray. All he felt was a sharp, terrifying pain as she pulled a beating organ out of his chest. He screamed and tried to fight back till his very last breath. It was futile. He was just too weak.

Then something warm enveloped his body in the end. Her energy ball swallowed him and disintegrated his body.

Moments later, Gohan and Seventeen met up with Eighteen and they watched Eighteen crush Krillin's heart like it was nothing. Vinaceous blood splattered everywhere and the remains fell into the vast, blue water body.

She looked sad, Gohan thought, as she asked, "How's my face?" She didn't want to touch herself, for her hand was full of Krillin's blood, but her brother did.

"It's not that bad. Gero can fix you up, like your arm."

"Good." She looked at Gohan. She thanked him.

"For what?" He didn't appear to know what she was talking about, but he did.

"For sparing me… twice." He had to be the only one to stop those disks.

His dark eyes bored into hers. "You owe me."

"When do I repay you?"

"You'll know when the time comes. At any rate, you two better go. _He's coming_."

The wind began blowing in the opposite direction. Moments before, at the point of Krillin's death Goku screamed and cried even. Immediately, in his rage, Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and continued heading to where he last felt Krillin's presence. For the first time in a _long_ time, he felt so much anger that he wanted to kill somebody. It was rare.

Because everyone had a right to get angry and hate the world.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Gohan asked, with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. The coldness engulfed his eyes and spirit. He threw his head back in a cocky manner and relished the light on his face. The half-Saiyan stopped powering up but cracked his knuckles in preparation for a fight.

Goku floated upwards to leave a huge gap in between him and this man. He noticed the man's brown tail lashing about and his heart burned with anger. "Where's Krillin!?"

Gohan did not smile. "Dead."

Goku stared till his eyes were full with tears. **Saiyan. **"You have my son…" Upon realization he demanded, "_Where is my son, Saiyan?!_"

Gohan bared his teeth but his arrogance vanished. Instead, a feral vibe radiated from him. He was still dark and cold but there was something wild growing inside of him. "Your son is standing right here, Kakarott."

Goku narrowed his eyes at the tall man with the scar on his face. "**You**? Y-you can't be my son." An image of Goten flashed through his mind and his body trembled. "WHERE IS GOTEN, YOU MURDERER!?"

Gohan chortled then. His hand ran through his hair. "Of course I can never be your son. Your son is about this high," he made an approximate measure of Goten's height, "and he's very…likeable. Nothing like me. But don't worry, Goten is safe. I assure you I haven't disposed of him like I did with your friends." He noticed Goku's trembling but continued. "Yamcha. Chaitzou. Tien. And of course, your best friend, Krillin."

_My hands are covered with the blood of your friends. I can never be your son._

Goku was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. "WHY?" A fury of power surrounded the older Saiyan. "WHY!?" His anger was reflected in his power…and it climbed and climbed and climbed.

Gohan's smirk vanished as he reverted to the man who held complete authority and power. Something icier than cold filled his eyes as he bowed his head. Goku, his father, was completely drowned in rage. His Uncle had orchestrated this whole mess. Gohan knew once he'd meet his father again, Goku would want to murder him. And if he still was that kind man, then Gohan would have to give his father another reason to fight him with his all.

Gohan's hair turned golden-yellow and he looked up at his father with green eyes that had not regained humour. "But if you want to save your son, you have to kill me." Gohan fisted his hands and began powering up again.

Goku's frowned deepened. He never believed in killing but he did not know if he could stop once he started to punish this man for the pain he caused. Resolved, Goku charged forward, releasing the fury that he had buried for a very long time.

* * *

-

Now the sun rested high in the sky, stormy, grey clouds brewed, birds became mute, and as if sensing the danger, animals fled as two enormous powers clashed.

-

* * *

-

**Author's** **Note**:

I love this chapter. I hope you did too. **Please review**. I'll try to post every month on the 18th or every two if life gets in the way. I choose 18 because I need an easy number to remember and that's my birth date.

Right, another poll. I haven't done one in the last chapter. This one is easy. Who likes smut? Someone commented they wanted more, so, what do you guys think?

A) More smut anytime and anywhere is good.

B) Only when smut is warranted.

C) Hm, I don't care

D) I have virgin eyes and I hate smut!

E) Form another opinion.

I guess I'm a perv (lol) and I like smut, I'm not going to lie. But I don't just write long smutty scenes if nothing big comes out of it. I write smut for a reason.

**Please review!** Kiss kiss!


	20. Burn

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Author's** **Note**: The August 18th update. Special thanks to Rara and Lychee Green Tea for edits, and basically making this chapter more kick ass than it already was! Enjoy and remember to review.

* * *

-

-

-

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter** **Twenty: Burn**

_intransitive verb_1 a**:** to consume fuel and give off heat, light, and gases a small fire _burns_ on the hearth b**:** to undergo combustion; _also_ **:** to undergo nuclear fission or nuclear fusion c**:** to contain a fire a little stove _burning_ in the corner d**:** to give off light **:** shine, glow a light _burning_ in the window2 a**:** to be hot the _burning_ sand b**:** to produce or undergo discomfort or pain ears _burning_ from the cold c**:****to become emotionally excited or agitated**: as (1)**:** to yearn ardently _burning_ to tell the story (2)**:** to be or become very angry or disgusted the remark made him _burn_ 3 a**:** to undergo alteration or destruction by the action of fire or heat the house _burned_ down the potatoes _burned_ to a crisp b**:** to die in the electric chair 4**:** to force or make a way by or as if by burning her words _burned_ into his heart 5**:** to suffer sunburn she _burns_ easily

_transitive verb_1 a**:** to cause to undergo combustion; _especially_ **:** to destroy by fire _burned_ the trash b**:** to use as fuel this furnace _burns_ gas c**:** to use up **:** consume _burn_ calories2 a**:** to transform by exposure to heat or fire _burn_ clay to bricks b**:** to produce by burning _burned_ a hole in his sleeve c**:** to record digital data or music on (an optical disk) using a laser _burn_ a CD; _also_ **:** to record (data or music) in this way _burn_ songs onto a disk3 a**:** to injure or damage by or as if by exposure to fire, heat, or radiation **:** scorch _burned_ his hand b**:** to execute by burning _burned_ heretics at the stake; _also_ **:** electrocute4 a**:** irritate, annoy —often used with _up _really _burns_ me up b**:** **to subject to misfortune, mistreatment, or deception** —often used in passive has been _burned_ in love c**:** to beat or score on _burned_ the defense with a touchdown pass

M-W OnLine

-

* * *

He was the Prince of all Saiyans.

Hear that?

The Prince of ALL Saiyans.

But true royalty could not compete or contend to the power that he sensed at that moment. It was like a wave that went past him, through him, completely stopping him in his tracks. This enormous power, such power that he craved… had worked for…deserved… **damnation**!

Vegeta froze, mid-air. He knew very well just what was going on.

"So, this is what you're after?" the sharp Prince asked the silent air. He felt Goku's power skyrocket, but this other power… he knew it was Gohan's. Father and son were together. And they were fighting.

"And what will this give you, Gohan?"

Of course there was no verbal answer, but during the days and nights that Vegeta trained, he mulled over this Saiyan. What were his ambitions? What was he after? How did Kakarott fit in this picture?

Vegeta did not smile nor frown. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest as he floated in mid-air. He was supposed to be looking for Goten, but…

The Prince of all Saiyans wasn't stupid. The half-Saiyan couldn't just be here for a girl. And he couldn't just be here for Kakarott.

As the rays of the golden sun poured down on the muscular man, Vegeta smiled and with shapely resolve he decided that he wasn't going to let Gohan see his goal.

* * *

Son let father have the first strike. Goku's wide fist impacted with Gohan's cheek and, as he partially expected, Gohan bore the full brunt of his immense strength**.** The next punch was aimed at his nose, but Gohan dodged. Next, Goku struck at the younger Saiyan's face again, but before his fist fully impacted, a flavescent light appeared and burned Goku's flesh upon contact.

Quickly, Goku pulled his singed fist away as his pain withdrawal reflexes kicked in. He momentarily glanced at his clenched hand, not wishing to avert his attention from his opponent. The skin on his knuckles had been scorched. Not entirely, but enough so that it caused alarm. Goku stared at the smirking young man before him, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. His look of disbelief was blatant. "What was that?"

Gohan's lip curled derisively. "I can manipulate my _ki_ into different shapes and into different areas of my body with great specificity. I simply gathered a higher portion in my face and concentrated it so that it would burn you."

In response to his complacent explanation, Goku had an urge to ask, "That quickly?" but the answer was apparent as they continued their fight. This scar-faced Saiyan had impeccable reflexes. Gohan dodged most of the time but if he was unable to, he was able to manipulate his ki to burn Goku again or he would have to come up with a counter strike.

Why didn't Gohan dodge the first strike? Goku had no time to wonder.

But his anger was still blaring. Goku's foot aimed a hard kick at the half-Saiyan's kidney spot. Gohan blocked it easily and palmed Goku in the chest, causing saliva and other bodily liquids to expel from Goku's mouth. Goku recoiled swiftly however and thus continued their open-handed fight.

To the untrained eye, blurs of black and orange could be seen across the blue sky as both men moved at tremendous speeds. They blocked, kicked and punched, weaving through the air and clouds in what may have been a stamina fray, but neither Saiyan was able to land a solid, disabling hit on the other.

Before they knew it, half an hour had passed and both men were _still_ evenly matched. Gohan and Goku pulled away and smirked at each other. They were like mirror images of each other, especially in stance, looks and power. The only main difference was hair style and clothing.

"Are you tired, old man?" Gohan asked. His chest rose and fell slowly.

Goku shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving the younger Saiyan's face. "I haven't even gotten started."

Both men pulled their fists to their waists and powered up. Golden energy hissed like a snake and compressed air. And the Earth trembled beneath them.

Gohan threw a ki ball at his father and watched Goku block it whilst still keeping their gazes locked. His father made it look so easy. Gohan's smirk widened then as he received a barrage of ki balls from Goku. Effortlessly, Gohan raised his ki to surround him, to encase him like a protective shield and each ki ball dissipated without a chance.

"I guess our warm-up is over."

He swore he heard his father growl – or something equally animalistic in nature – as he charged towards the older Saiyan. Goku's knee retracted up in some sort of defense-attack, but the demi-Saiyan managed to dodge around it before attempting to elbow Goku's midriff viciously. As if the older man had eyes in the back of his head, Goku manoeuvred away from the heavy strike and sent a ki blast at his opponent. Not surprisingly, Gohan absorbed the attack and was left unscathed.

Goku took to the air then and threw down another barrage of ki balls. The sight resembled a plummeting hail of fire, and again, Gohan dissipated it all with his own blazing, golden aura.

As the smoke settled, Goku transported himself behind the younger Saiyan and, before Gohan could react, he latched his arms around Gohan's throat in an impenetrable strangle hold. Squeezing tightly when the demi-Saiyan struggled, Goku pulled the young man down to the ground head first. For a good ten seconds, the older Saiyan was able to drag Gohan across the ground before pulling him out of the dusty earth and throwing the heavy body into the mountain.

As the body sailed towards the rocky terrain, Goku clasped the heels of his palms together and unleashed a mighty _Kamehameha _wave which he targeted directly towards the falling Saiyan.

-

Goku was not altogether surprised when Gohan did not appear particularly damaged. His scarred face was a little scratched but he appeared to be hardly bleeding. Gohan's armour was dirty, but there were barely any obvious cracks could be found. And the worst part was, this Saiyan was still smirking.

"My turn."

In a terrifying flash, Gohan appeared before Goku and grabbed his father's face. Using his fingers as fine anchors, he held the older man in place and, before Goku had any time to react, Gohan struck the Saiyan's stomach with a strong uppercut. Goku let out a yell into the large hand as Gohan squeezed tightly. The demi-Saiyan could feel Goku's strong resistance as the older man thrashed in his grip and, as quickly as he could, Gohan created a ki staff between his free fingers.

His intention was to strike Goku in the shoulder.

But Goku would have none of that.

A sudden power surged through the older man, separating father and son. And then all Gohan could see was a deadly destructo disk fly towards him.

To his surprise, Goku watched the demi-Saiyan imitate his exact movements. Destructo disk nullified destructo disk in a brilliant light show.

"Although your dear friend could do that technique, it wasn't enough to save his life." Gohan's voice was cold and smooth, but oddly, strangely, he wasn't mocking the older man. He was saying it like it was the honest truth.

_Krillin_.

Goku's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched in anger. His resolve to kill this man intensified ten fold. His hand fisted wrathfully and the older Saiyan was determined to break this man's bones, rip his flesh, and exact revenge on him.

* * *

He was the Prince of all Saiyans.

Hear that?

The Prince of ALL fucking Saiyans.

And the Prince felt that there was something unnerving about Gohan. That question. The way he carried himself. He did not have an ounce of royal blood, but there was a regal quality to Kakarott's son. Something worthy. Something deserving. Something… of destiny.

This made Vegeta examine his own life. The life that had become almost nothing. Train. Get stronger. He had his wife and son, but that was it. To be better than Kakarott.

Vegeta was born to be _more_.

As he blasted through the air and found the incredible fight ahead, Vegeta felt this unsettling hurt boil in his stomach. Vegeta wasn't bothered by the fact that Goku was facing his own son, or that Goku could in fact kill his own son. He was not even unsettled by the possibility that Gohan may be stronger than any Saiyan he ever knew, but the proud Prince was perturbed because…

_Well, what was his purpose in life? _

Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, was born to be more.

Yet he was not.

Instead, he stood at the top of the cliffs, and like a hawk he watched father and son trade excruciating blow upon blow.

And if worse came to worst, if Kakarott would kill his own son, then…let it be.

This was the decision that Vegeta, the Prince of ALL Saiyans, made.

* * *

At times, Gohan would gain the upper hand in the fight. And then, when they were not evenly matched, the tables would turn and Goku would have some sort of advantage. His stamina, Gohan noted, was excellent. He was even slightly surprised that his father was doing this well. Goku was able to retract, power up and just do what he had to do to survive…

In anger or not, Goku, his father, was a force to be reckoned with.

At one point of their fight, Goku had knocked Gohan down with a heavy downward fist. Gohan groaned, his hands clinging to his head from the damaging blow. Then when his charcoal eyes looked up, he saw the older Saiyan gather ki in his palms.

He knew it was the famous Kamehameha wave as he heard his father chant the syllables. "Ka….me….ha…" Goku's eyes widened considerably when Gohan mimicked him. Hands were drawn to the side, cupping a ball of copious, blue energy.

And then Kamehameha wave met Kamehameha wave, clashing in an eloquent destruction of burning energy.

Goku's energy burned with a clear blue colour of purity and power. Gohan's ki beam was similar, but his seemed of a darker shade of blue. They were equally matched, struggling to push the other to annihilation. Both men roared as they drew power from their souls, pushing their bodies to their limits. In what felt like several long minutes, the Kamehameha waves broke, almost shattering like glass but surrounded by billowing, smoky wisps.

The grey sky turned darker as the clouds seemed to coagulate. Both Saiyans took a moment to rest; a moment to study each other, a moment to catch their breaths.

Gohan was the first to speak, "We seem to have a visitor."

Goku nodded, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I noticed." The smell of the air seemed almost salty to him. Strange. Did anger mess around with one's senses this much? "Leave Vegeta out of this," he warned. Goku's eyes never fell on Vegeta; however, there was a protective tone there. What was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be looking for Goten?

That made Gohan still, his pupils straying to the Prince on top of the cliff. "Why?"

Goku tightened his fist. "Why what?"

"Why should I leave the Prince out of this? Because he means a lot to you?" His dark eyes refocused on his father and waited for an answer.

After a moment of silence did Goku reply, "This is our fight." His answer was plain and simple, but Gohan knew the truth.

The half-Saiyan lowered his arms, feeling Goku's power climb again. "I see why he detests you so much."

Goku almost didn't want to ask. "Who's _he_? Vegeta?"

Gohan shook his head. Instead of replying, he ended the short conversation completely by starting round six with a brisk backhand at his father.

Goku managed to dodge the strike and countered with a ki blast.

Thus, their fight continued.

* * *

Videl was in a state of uncertainty but she stayed strong for the little boy in her care. She could feel the rise of Gohan's power and she worried for him. He did not discuss much on his business or explain his plans for the future, but she knew he was destined for something great and he was clear that he wanted her to be a part of it.

Videl felt that whatever had attacked them had vanished, and this smoothed the worry lines off her face. In distracting Gohan's younger brother, the two sat down together in the grand kitchen and ate ice cream. Goten was on his third bowl and he was frowning.

"What's wrong, Goten?" she asked gently, her eyes focussed only on him.

Goten placed the spoonful in his mouth and, his voice muffled, said, "I feel Daddy…" Then his eyes narrowed. At his observation, Videl also felt a massive presence…

Then Goten yelled out loud, his spoon flying across the counter top. "It's Mr. Piccolo!" Videl stared at him and waited for the boy to elaborate.

Goten made an adorable, goofy smile and explained, "He's an alien from Planet Namek. He doesn't really like my dad but I know he likes me."

Videl felt another strange presence but remained tight-lipped. Would Piccolo, whoever this alien was, be able to push his way through the androids to get to this boy? "Are you positive he's coming here?" Her lips dipped in a frown and an eyebrow rose in question.

Goten resumed eating his treat and, as if knowing all was right in the world, he made a million dollar smile. "I feel him coming right towards here." And with his index finger, he pressed down on the counter to make his point clearer.

And within ten minutes, Videl found he was right. Almost.

* * *

Sometimes, in any fight, in any battle, in any challenge, it took experience to make the difference between victory and defeat. Yes, there was the element of chance, there was also the factor of raw talent, and there was the skills factor. But experience and knowledge – brains – could significantly change the course of an event and, thus, the outcome of it.

Both Gohan and Goku had endured many long and hard battles throughout their lives. Their power was still staggering high, and their stamina was still unwavering.

But sometimes brains wasn't enough either.

Sometimes the determinant of an outcome to an event could be heart and passion. It was the drive to jump that hurdle, as if hurdles were put in place just to test one's motivation and resilience. One's want, one's need… Goku knew how much heart mattered and how much spirit mattered, and how, sometimes, survival depended on it.

Goku's passion in the fight was as clear as day. His anger, his frustration and his hope was there in each strike and each kick. Vegeta, the onlooker, could see it. But Gohan? The Prince also studied Gohan. He did not know Gohan's motivation in this battle. Did Gohan know **who** he was facing?

Vegeta did not know Gohan's heart or his soul.

But what he did see were two men, so similar and so alike in combat, that it almost gave him chills.

* * *

One of the best ways to gain an advantage in a fight was to severely disable the opponent and take away his means to counter an onslaught. The Solar Flare attack was of choice as Goku managed to execute the attack. Although blinded and mildly disorientated, Gohan remained calm. He was able to sense his father's whereabouts and he was able to dodge his opponent a few times, but Goku showed sudden speed and he snapped the joint at the half-Saiyan's shoulder.

Gohan let out a restrained howl, a kind of strangled cry. His rugged breath came deeper and quicker. Before Goku had a chance to do more damage, Gohan twisted his arm and attempted to fix it, but Goku reappeared in front him and struck his head with a heavy blow, sending the tailed-Saiyan to the ground.

The time had now come to make the kill. Time to exact his revenge. With Krillin and his friends on his mind, Goku gathered strength in his hand to make another Kamehameha wave. The hot air swirled around and then he roared and released the powerful beam of energy.

When it hit Gohan, Goku pushed harder and the electricity grew brighter. The skies turned grey, the thunder rolled and Goku yelled, his heart pushing out of his chest and out of his mouth in his battle-cry.

He fought for his friends, and he fought for his son. This hate, this injustice burned in his heart. This hate of unfairness scorched his soul. And this man would be punished for this.

Goku pushed harder, ignoring the pain in his arms, the sweat rolling down his skin and drenching his clothes. He pushed harder even when he felt his head start to get dizzy and pushed with all his strength when he saw a red spiral of ki try to impede and counter his _Kamehameha_ wave. Goku could see that this was Gohan's own version of the _Kamehameha_, which held hues of black and red around the blue colour that was alike to his. Maybe this was not even a _Kamehameha_, because earlier in their fight, Gohan had produced a more similar wave to his own. Electricity spiralled around the cylinder of Gohan's that grew in diameter at the end of the blast. As if the _ki_ sensed the heat of the battle, wispy smoke mingled with the air.

Vegeta trembled along with the Earth.

* * *

Videl blinked once. And then she stared. She knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't help herself. "This," she jabbed her finger at the green man, "is Piccolo?"

The pointy-eared man struggled against the androids. He was angry, but he did not fight these monsters. He understood this was a hostage situation and he had to be careful. Piccolo knew anything could happen.

Videl took a step forward. She still wore her nightgown, which she realized was probably not the best choice of attire when outside and in the sun. Her sexy body was contoured well and it made her slightly, if not a bit more, conscious.

"Release him," she said, ignoring the flames and the heat ahead of her.

The androids actually halted and looked at her as if they did not understand.

"You heard me," she said, taking another step forward. Goten moved up with her, smiling. "Release him; he is not an enemy."

The male androids were hesitant and did not follow through until she said, "I gave myself to your Master, so heed I will not run away, nor will I let his little brother here leave." Her eyes flitted once towards the tall wall that separated her from freedom. "Leave this man alone; we need to talk." Videl looked up at the Namek as if he was a dear friend and she waited for him to return to the ground. Her heart hammered in her throat and her brain zipped through so many excuses to tell him as to why Goten was with her.

She settled on the truth. "Goten is safe. I – I mean _we_ would never harm him. His brother just wanted to know him."

Piccolo's body tensed, his dark gaze flicking over her meticulously, as if he was scanning her before returning to survey the safe, smiling little boy.

"His brother?" Then he "oofed," when something plummeted into his chest.

His lips curled in a slight smile when Goten held him. Goten's innocent smile never faltered. "Mr. Piccolo!"

The Namek did not reciprocate the hug but touched the young boy's head gently. "Are you alright, Goten?"

Goten nodded. Piccolo noticed there was some residue of ice cream left on his face, smeared all along his sticky chin. Looking down, he then realised that some of the brown dessert had smeared a little into the collar of his cape. _Bah. _"I had fun here with Gohan."

_Brother_?

_Gohan_…

_Gohan_?

"Gohan?" Piccolo managed to ask.

Goten nodded again, more ardently this time. "Yup, my brother Gohan."

Before Piccolo could ask further questions, Videl floated up to the air and scouted the sky urgently. Something inside her dropped. She felt like an anvil had fallen inside of her, pulling her heart down with it. Something was wrong. And it was something bad that she was unable to stop.

Gohan's power dropped immensely. Why? Why did it hurt her? Why did her body react like this? Was his power, his aura, so great and so good, that it enveloped her into some sort of euphoria, something akin to drugs? Did he…his power…his presence sustain her?

She could not fully describe this sudden pain throbbing under her flesh. Videl felt tired and yet at the same time she was restless, trapped in her own body.

She just wanted to jump out of her skin and stop this hurt.

Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ignoring the androids who were staring at her, ignoring the fires and flames and ignoring the two reunited companions, she felt _him_. She felt him in the fight. She felt him when he increased his power. She felt his power drop again.

Why? He said he was the strongest! Was that a lie? Or was that arrogance?

Something horrible twisted inside of her gut. Her feet touched the green ground and she hurried to Piccolo and Goten. "I need to find Gohan. I need to…" Her eyes drifted to the androids and the sad desperation in her eyes fortified in intensity. "Help me. If the androids try to stop me, please help me. Help me stop them."

Goten immediately agreed even though he didn't quite understand the situation. Piccolo nodded. She was the one who stopped the androids when they ambushed him, and she was the one, he realized, who took care of Goten.

Though, he couldn't be sure yet if she was friend or foe, her sudden spike in energy startled him, and the determined, yet shaky voice, convinced him enough.

* * *

Impressive.

That was the one word Vegeta could come up with as he looked down at the fight silently. He saw Goku fought hard. He kept pushing and pushing, even as his eyes started to tear up from the harsh winds.

Gohan's blast was not a _Kamehameha_ anymore. The wave seemed to have acquired a life of its own, hissing as it struggled to break the other blue _Kamehameha_ to bits. And it did, slowly, biting the energy to a place Vegeta could not fathom. But Gohan's face looked ragged, worn out and the look in his eyes was cold, dark, and not wild.

Void.

He exuded a type of serious _calm_ that even unnerved Goku, and even Vegeta. This calm Goku had never seen before was so exact, and… Goku wanted to say _'emotionless'_ but that wasn't the right word.

Saiyans were passionate, spirited people, especially when it came to fighting. This Saiyan lacked this passion, that spirit.

He almost seemed to be giving up.

But the moment his thoughts came to such a conclusion, the demi-Saiyan's power rose so drastically, so dangerously that his counter-blast chomped away at his _Kamehameha_ wave. Goku had no choice but to let go and step away from the resulting damage.

And as he side stepped, he felt a strong hand on his throat and deadly calm eyes boring through his.

"You fight well," Gohan remarked darkly, squeezing hard to disable his father.

Goku choked, panic playing at the edge of his sanity. "Same to you." Even with only one arm, this man was still strong. And, just as he was about to execute a counter-attack, the younger Saiyan let go abruptly.

"Before I kill you, I would like to ask you something."

Goku licked his bloody lip and waited.

"How far will you go to save your son?" Gohan discerned no mockery in his tone; it was an honest question.

Goku stared back at him coldly. "I will do everything in my power and my very soul for Goten."

Then Gohan smirked and with his free hand, he threw a small, insignificant ki ball at Goku. In response, Goku charged forward, sending two destructo disks and an onslaught of melee attacks. Gohan was able to keep up and he was able to create a ki staff in his hand to help him fight back. Like a sword, he slashed at his father, tearing skin and clothing. He even made the older man cry out when he succeeded to stab his father in the shoulder.

Goku wasn't a quitter though, and before Gohan pulled his ki staff out or make it blow up inside of him, the older Saiyan pulled on the staff, so Gohan was forced closer to him_._ With Gohan's only good hand on the weapon, Goku let out a large ki blast, knowing it was highly unlikely that Gohan would be able to defend himself.

And Goku pressed hard, so hard that Gohan was pushed back and had to let go to protect himself. He was surprised to see that Goku still had this much energy, but as his skin burned, his thoughts strayed.

Was Raditz ready? What would he tell his Uncle of this day when they'd meet again?

Then there was his brother, Goten. Someone so unlike him…someone that he could have been. His inherent curiosity had been what drove him to take and learn about his brother, but, then again, curiosity does drive people to learn. And learning was so important to him.

Goku roared pushing the blast again but he felt his body ascend to another level. It was like unlocking some door to a realm within himself that contained so much more power than expected. Electricity pulsed around him and then the sky flashed bright again.

But Gohan did not seem to notice this new level of power Goku had found. Instead, her face – Videl's face – flashed before his eyes. He had learned so much from her, from Earth's customs to culture. The biggest lesson she imparted to him, he felt at that moment, was to learn to set one's self free. That in itself was so ironic since she was anything but free as she was locked in that house with him.

In the end, he did not regret taking her from her home. He did not regret teaching her to use ki or making love to her. Every step he made to this point… he did not regret.

And, as he felt his body become consumed in a thunderous fire, he could not seem to push away, that was all he could think of.

_I do not regret anything…_

This man before him, Goku, his father, was trying to kill him. That was okay. Gohan almost screamed then from the pain, but then he remembered the dreams, the memories Raditz had tried to wipe away… This man loved him. This man who had a wife who also loved him.

Then he could not feel anything but numbness and the pain that came rushing in. And all that was left was the sky.

The wave finally collapsed on him.

Goku stared at the body on the ground. His armour was dirtied and cracked open, many parts scattered on the ground, but Goku read his power. Gohan was like a fountain that never stopped releasing energy. Yet he met the dusty ground with a thud.

"You fight well," Gohan started again, coughing. He climbed to his knees, his palms flat on the ground. He coughed again as blood and spit splattered out. There was almost no part of his body that was unscathed this time.

Goku did not say anything. He did not even seem bothered by the wound from his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?" Gohan could not say it one breath.

Goku dithered for a good moment before saying his next words, "I'm not going to kill you."

Gohan tried to laugh, but it came out as a painful chortle. "You are being too compassionate by allowing me to live further." He touched his stomach which was oozing blood. "You should hate me." He then gripped the bloody, coarse dirt under him. "You should punish your enemies accordingly." And he coughed again, his chest heaving.

Goku's gaze met Vegeta once as he replied, "I don't hate you."

Gohan nearly laughed this time and, whilst shaking his head incredulously, Gohan licked his cracked lips and looked up at the tall man before him. Like in his dreams, his father seemed… Godly almost. He shivered. "I took what you loved, yet you still spare me. Is that how easily you forgive your enemies?" He coughed more blood but did not falter as he continued to stare at his father.

Goku's face twisted in pain and then he shook his head. "I will not murder you."

Finally, Gohan laughed. This was a kind of laughter that wasn't a joyful laugh, but there was something very humorous behind such a sound. "Is this how poorly you fight for the ones you love?" He coughed and laughed bitterly, his body reverberating with each sound he made. "Is this how much you fought for me?"

The wind howled and the sky cracked with lightening. A sudden chill ran down Goku's spine. The chill was one of dread, fear and confusion, all rolled into one. Somehow he managed to move his mouth but he could not form any words. Not until Gohan coughed again and blood poured from his side could he speak. "Fought for you?" he asked, his voice soft.

Gohan heard him. "How far did you go to save me?" His breaths came in and out quickly as Goku's eyes grew wider till they could not expand further. **"Did you fight your brother Raditz with all you had… did all you could… to save me…like you do now… to save Goten!?"**

A loud clap sounded through the air and Goku's jaw dropped. When those words registered in his mind, there was a sick tingling beneath his skin. He began to tremble and he could only say one thing: "Gohan."

As if the rulers of the heaven heard that name, the fuming clouds mixed furiously and almost completely blackened the sky.

* * *

Chichi bit her lip. She bit her lip so hard that it bled. The red liquid tasted bitter and salty, but there was something about it that made her _not_ repulsed by it. The tangy flavour distracted her, soothed her. The slight burn, the slight pain, distracted her from her thoughts. It distracted her from her fears and from her nightmares.

She missed her son.

She had tried to name him Einstein and she wanted him to be a scholar. Goku wanted him to be a fighter, but Chichi wanted none of that.

If she knew her son today, she would have learned that Gohan considered himself to be both. He knew how to survive in the Universe. He could take down any opponent. But at the same time, he absorbed valuable knowledge wherever he went. He knew so many things and picked them up so well. He had the best of both worlds.

Chichi touched her chest with the tips of her fingers. Then, as if to say a prayer, she held her hands together. "Bring my son back," she whispered. In her mind, she saw a laughing face, but it wasn't Gohan's. Chichi swallowed hard as her heart became heavier. Not again. No, not again. "Bring my Goten back." And then she sucked on her tiny wound.

* * *

The sky cracked but it did not rain yet. Goku's face flashed with hurt and confusion. He did not answer his son. He could not answer his son.

His son?

Then his legs gave away.

Gohan coughed. "Let me-" and again, he coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. "-die here."

The older Saiyan was still speechless. He stared down at his son's scarred face.

"I-I didn't turn out the way," Gohan coughed twice again, unable to dislodge whatever was making it so hard for him to breathe, "you p-probably wanted me t-to." He almost smiled but instead his body writhed.

Goku seemed to be trapped in his own silent world. All he did was touch Gohan's face. This act brought some urgency to Gohan, and it showed in his eyes.

"Goku!" He managed to turn to his side and sit up. Then he struggled to touch his father's shoulder. "Y-you need to…listen to me."

A haze finally lifted from Goku's eyes, yet he said nothing.

"W-when I'm gone, they'll think…you're dead." He stifled his cough. "T-there is going…to be a b-big war." The coughing fit tickling his throat was almost too much for him.

And then finally, his father said something. "A war?"

Breathing was getting more and more difficult. "A-androids. Gero." And time was slipping. "It has…already begun… Destroy them."

Goku's eyes narrowed at his son, not completely understanding. The fact that this was Gohan… It was too surreal. Goku grabbed Gohan's arm as if to see whether this man was still solid in this world.

"_**Stop**_." Then the half-Saiyan breathed out slowly, his hand found his father's on his arm. "Use…dragonballs." And he patted the hand that was much like his own.

"Why are you telling me this?"

And the sky cracked again, as if in some sort of agony. A drop of rain fell to the dusty ground, and Gohan smiled slightly. It was a sad smile. "You need to protect Videl when I'm gone. She's carrying your grandchild." Then he could not hold back his coughing.

"Grandchild?"

Gohan nodded, his smile sharpening to a smirk. "So finish me off already. It's too late to save me."

Goku's eyes burned.

"I killed your friends." His shoulders squirmed upwards before removing Goku's hand from his arm.

Goku's heart twisted. It was full of conflict,

Then Gohan's tone suddenly became cold. "I'm not a good person. I could even kill my own brother!"

Then everything but the elements froze in time. _Froze_ as if there was some supernatural force watching, waiting, itching to interfere.

Those words sunk in Goku's head, and the thunder rolled louder, the sky flashed white from thunder…and from the final blow.

And after the light, the thunder, the flash, it truly rained.

Like all of those years ago, it rained. Thick and heavy raindrops; it was as if the Gods were crying.

He remembered it had rained like this before. On the day his oldest son was gone.

And again, today, his oldest son disappeared.

Lightning flashed again, visions blurred.

Gohan was gone.

-

-

-

* * *

**Author's Note: ** This chapter has been revised many, many times but Gohan was meant to die here. So don't hate me, I had planned his death years ago. It makes good entertainment. And the ending is ambiguous for a reason.

Next chapter will most likely come out October 18, since school will start in September and it is _someone's birthday_ on September 18th – so I can't make promises for a September 18th update. But you know, _something(s) – coughreviewscough -_ could really encourage me to make it a September update…hehehe.

Poll time. It may sound like a dumb question… but it holds significance!

**Who likes Videl's hair short in the series?**

A) Yes, it's awesome. Like Rihanna's!

B) No, long is beautiful

C) I don't care.

D) _Other_

**And please, please review!! **

_**Kiss kiss**_


	21. Flash

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate it.

SPECIAL THANKS TO RARA, FOR BEEFING UP THIS CHAPTER TO AWESOMENESS AND FOR ALL THE PRE-READS! You're awesome! ALSO, TO RYAN FOR THE PRE-READ.

-

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter** **Twenty-One: Flash**

_intransitive verb_1**:** rush, dash —used of flowing water2**:** to break forth in or like a sudden flame or flare3 a**:** to appear suddenly an idea _flashes_ into her mind b**:** to move with great speed the days _flash_ by4 a**:** to break forth or out so as to make a sudden display the sun _flashed_ from behind a cloud b**:** to act or speak vehemently and suddenly especially in anger5 a**:** to give off light suddenly or in transient bursts b**:** to glow or gleam especially with animation or passion her eyes _flashed_ with anger6**:** to change suddenly or violently into vapor hot water _flashing_ to steam under reduced pressure7**:** to expose one's breasts or genitals usually suddenly and briefly in public8**:** to have sudden insight —often used with _on_

_transitive verb_1 a_archaic_ **:** splash b**:** to fill by a sudden inflow of water2 a**:** to cause the sudden appearance of (light) b**:** to cause to burst violently into flame c (1)**:** to cause (light) to reflect (2)**:** to cause (as a mirror) to reflect light (3)**:** to cause (a lamp) to flash d**:** to convey by means of flashes of light3 a**:** to make known or cause to appear with great speed _flash_ a message on the screen b**:** to display obtrusively and ostentatiously always _flashing_ a roll of bills c**:** to expose to view usually suddenly and briefly _flashed_ a badge4**:** to cover with or form into a thin layer: as a**:** to protect against rain by covering with sheet metal or a substitute b**:** to coat (as glass) with a thin layer (as of metal or a differently colored glass) 5**:** to subject (an exposed photographic negative or positive) to a supplementary uniform exposure to light before development in order to modify detail or tone6**:** to expose one's breasts or genitals usually suddenly and briefly to _flashed_ the audience

-

Videl could not feel anything. She was still in a state of shock, anger, and dismay.

She had been simply too late.

And somehow, after all those long months away from home she was now back in her bedroom. The bedroom with pale honey walls and crisp, white linen sheets that had been waiting for her. A few months back, thoughts of returning home and being able to live in her own house, sleep in her own bed and see all her friends and family again had been what kept her going, had been her most €recognized€ objective. But now…

The young woman could hear her father murmur some soft-spoken words to the servant outside before he entering her room, closing the door carefully behind him. His face glowed as he smiled. Hercule seemed to have gained some extra weight since she had left so many months ago, but, excluding that, he still looked the same as she remembered him.

"Videl, I missed you so much, my baby girl!" The aging champion sat beside her on the Queen-sized bed and with his right arm, he held her close. Without saying anything, she let her head fall on his chest.

Then slowly, hesitantly, she released a breath of air.

"I missed you too." She meant it. But somehow she didn't sound enthused to be home. Her lips curved upwards weakly. She could feel the warmth of his welcome, but it was painful to show her joy to be home again and in her father's arms.

_Shouldn't she be happy?_

Hercule did not sense her detachedness, not yet. His somewhat chapped lips kissed his child's forehead, as if she were an infant again. His daughter's room was mildly lit as her only nightstand's lamp shed soft, golden light, and although he wished it to be brighter, he could still see her clearly enough. Hercule Satan could not turn away from her; his violet eyes set on Videl's face to carefully inspect her. Gently, he held her chin with his fingers and tilted her head up so that his eyes could probe her face with a scrutinising gaze.

Although she was still as beautiful as he remembered, he saw that something was amiss. Videl's hair was messy and unkempt. Her fingers, although shapely, were dirty and it was apparent that there was some residual mud stuck underneath her nails. The night dress that she had arrived in was a motley of dark colours-stains Hercule attributed to wet earth. Her face showed streaks of tears and she looked so drained that Hercule had to worry about her still.

Finally, he demanded, "What did he do to you?" Intensity burned in his eyes and his thick eyebrows dipped in a frown. It was almost instantaneous how his entire face darkened in anger.

Videl knew her father was indirectly referring to rape. At such an implication, she tried to wriggle out of her father's grasp, but she was too tired to be successful in that endeavour. It was crazy to wish your father could read your mind, to save your breath from speaking out loud things you don't want to say from fear of breaking inside. "He was…pleasant. He gave me whatever I wanted and whatever I needed. He taught me how to be a better fighter." Then her breath came out slow and controlled, not exactly a sigh. "He never tried to rape me." She blinked a few times, feeling her eyes film over with stinging tears but she did not let them fall. Hercule didn't seem to notice and she watched him visibly relax, although his shoulders were still rigid.

"Then why do you look like that?"

Videl had not changed her attire since she had learned the fate of her captor whilst she had stood in the pouring rain with his father and that arrogant short man. Her dishevelled hair and the crusted dirt stains on her body and clothes made her father doubtful of her words, even though she spoke with feigned conviction. "It's a long story, and I'm tired." Finally, her body was freed from her father's tight embrace and Videl moved away to the other side of the bed.

"So, where is he now?" His voice was fairly steady but his tightly-balled fists shook as he spoke. Hercule wanted to bash this guy's face into a million of pieces. He wanted Gohan to pay for taking his daughter away.

Videl kept her face neutral. "He's dead." Her sullen tone even surprised her and without another word, she walked away from her father to the other side of the room, hoping he could understand her silence.

He was dead.

Gone.

Dead.

-

_Videl knew she was too late yet she pressed forward, straining as her ki billowed out around her and propelling her forward. The rain made it harder to see but when she felt him, felt the traces of him – Gohan – she slowed down and found two men on the ground._

_Gohan had spoken about them before; she recalled Goku was his true father. Why was he here?_

_And the other one, the pointy-haired short man, had to be Vegeta. Both of their power levels were far beyond a normal human._

_Videl approached them despite the heavy rain. She was exposed as every curve was outlined in the wetness that clung to her, but thankfully it was still dark. When she was but a few paces away from the duo, Goku turned towards her. She was the first to speak._

_"Where is he?"_

_Her question was simple but he didn't answer._

-

Erasa came to the Satan residence the next day. And immediately, she saw what Hercule was talking about – sadness, emptiness and shock. And it hurt her to see her dearest friend like this.

The blonde ran a comb through Videl's luscious locks as they both sat on her friend's grand bed. This was her way of trying to comfort her friend. "What's wrong Vi?" Today, the sheets were purple; Erasa found crumpled white sheets in a dark corner of Videl's room. The blond found herself interpreting Videl's mood in correlation with the colours she selected. Her clothes were a plum black. Her blanket was dark grey (she didn't want to tell her friend that it didn't match the sheets). And strangely enough Videl allowed Erasa to paint her nails after a thorough manicure. After an uninterested perusal of Erasa's various different coloured bottles, she finally selected a colour. It was black. Erasa wasn't surprised.

"This is the tenth time you've asked me this question since you came here." There was a stone-like quality to the young woman, as if she was devoid of life. And though she usually hid her emotions, Videl could not cover her feelings completely.

"I know…. Losing a loved one is hard but I know there's something you're not telling me." She spoke her last few words in cantillating tones so that her voice jingled. Then Videl pulled away and decided she better tell her friend the truth.

Without thinking, her fingers gripped in the purple linens of her bed sheet and the dim light peering through her shaded window cast a dramatic look on her face. She looked down, then her eyes rolled up before catching Erasa's interested stare. "I'm…I'm pregnant." Her face showed no ostensible emotion but there was fear in her eyes.

It was almost funny how Erasa's mood changed. From concern, to shock, to understanding and then back to surprise. "**What**?!"

Videl repeated herself. "I'm pregnant." No matter how many times she said it, she still couldn't believe it herself. And she winced internally. All of those hot kisses, tantalizing touches, pleasurable nights…

But wasn't this Gohan's whole purpose of taking her in the first place?

_Bastard!_

So, how could he just leave?!

Erasa must have seen the anger gleam in her orbs and the flare of her nostrils for her to ask, "Did he hurt you?"

Videl shook her head slowly, her mouth slowly curving downwards. "No, he didn't." But her heart hurt so much. She fisted her hands, her fingernails running painful grooves into her palms, to make herself stop feeling this way, to make the pain go away. She hated the fact she missed him.

"Does your dad know?" Erasa's face twisted up in some fear and anxiety for her friend. She remembered when they were younger; how Hercule would fly into a terrible rage about the boys who would make any form of advances on the lovely Videl. Even if these advances were as innocent as going on simple dates.

Videl nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yeah, I went to the doctor today. Daddy flipped out. I don't think he believes me when I said I consented to…you know, _sex_." And then she sighed. "I'm so tired, Erasa. When it's dark and I'm alone and he's not beside me, I can't stop…" She halted, and sighed again. She was so close to say it – say that she might have really _really_ liked him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Erasa put her comb down and pulled Videl into an embrace. She couldn't entirely believe it. The last time she'd seen Videl, she had been adamant about not sleeping with Gohan. She knew without asking that Videl was hurting more than she was willing to let on. Her mind ran through a list of things that might cheer Videl up. Most of them were fighting-related, but those kind of things bored Erasa to tears so she discarded those ideas. Oh, well. She'd just have to bank on her own favourite past-time: shopping!

"Hey, Videl. How about you and I go to the ma-?" The long-time friend was going to suggest a shopping escapade but a sudden crash and scream was heard downstairs.

Immediately, violet and blue eyes met each other in shock and concern before Videl raced down the stairs and found what was the beginning of the "war".

-

_"Where is he?" she demanded. Her tone was firm and she meant business. "Where is Gohan?" Her eyes were fixed on the ground, sure that he was gone, sure that this was his blood being washed in the rain, and she didn't like how neither man answered her._

_Finally her dark indigo eyes flashed to Goku's black orbs, holding his even gaze. She pointed a finger at him. "You're his father. Where is Gohan?"_

_Goku knew this was the girl he was meant to protect. The way she stood before him was intimidating – like Chichi – and the power she exuded for a human was impressive._

_This, coupled with the fact that she was clearly carrying a child- oh how that life was faint but it was __**there **__-__made him certain. _

_The completely drenched and bloody Goku barely managed to answer her. _

_"He's dead."_

-

When Hercule flicked on the television, his eyes widened with horror. Frantically he watched a TV news anchor spill the horrid tales of death and show viewers the massacre occurring around the world but mainly in his own backyard.

"This is Johnny Lu reporting!" His voice was austere and loud so that he may be heard over the sounds of the helicopter nearby. "Since seven a.m. there have been reports that twenty families have been murdered by their maidbots. Now as we look down here" – the camera scanned over buildings on fire and people, like insects, swarming out of the blaze – "violence is spreading through out the city. Some say these murderers are not human, although they appear to be. Some identified them as higher powered androids. They possess special abilities to blow up things with a simple jab of their finger. They have super strength to crush metal like nothing! Again, I repeat, these maidbots are no longer safe! Deactivate them as soon as you can!"

Hercule immediately looked behind him when he heard a sudden crash upstairs. He had purchased a handful of maidbots but at Videl insistence, he had shut them down, or he thought anyways. Wasting no time, Hercule ran to the area of ruckus. His eyes widened when he saw his daughter snap a robot's arm off at its shoulder. As she crushed the hand, so effortlessly, sparks flew from its severed limb and from the robot itself.

It chortled out, choppily, "You must die!" and like a switch, its eyes rolled upwards and it retaliated against Videl. Hercule could not believe that a blue-ish energy ball came forth from his daughter's palm as she destroyed the artificial creature with ease. Then his wide eyes trailed behind her, and saw the human body of his cook and his detached head. Dark, crimson red pooled out, and despite his career as a wrestler, Hercule didn't think he had seen this much blood in his life at once.

Videl turned her head to face her father. "We can't stay here anymore. It's not safe." Her hand trailed to her stomach to give him a message.

Hercule stuttered for a moment. "T-This is our home!" He did not want to see his house, his wonderful mansion, fall.

Videl's mouth tightened. Why didn't he get it? Her frustration was so sudden that she couldn't contain it inside. She screamed, "It is not safe here!"

Erasa caught Videl's outburst as she ran inside the room. She remained quiet. Hercule would deal with her friend.

But he was stubborn. "No. I can handle whatever danger is headed our way." He jabbed his thumb towards his heart to emphasize his point.

Videl wouldn't have any of it. At his words, her hands curled to tight fists. She wanted to ask him, "Are you stupid?" but that would be too rude. Instead, she walked over to Hercule until she was right in front of him and she fixed him with a look that was most familiar to him. It was the kind of look daughters gave their fathers when they desperately wanted something. "We need to go to Capsule Corporation, where we will have protection. Don't be so foolish to think you can take on these androids. If they can kill me, they can kill you too." Then this warmth spilled from her, it was her power, and Hercule could feel it.

"_I_ will protect you," Hercule insisted still. But the finger at his chest fell by his side.

She smiled weakly and she let her power flow out as much as she could. The way Gohan let his roll off his skin and off his tongue. A newfound courage filled her eyes. "We will go to Capsule Corporation. And we will survive to see your grandchild grow up."

The warmth was too real for Hercule to ignore. At her words combined with the aura that caressed his skin, he crumbled. Hercule then made orders for the survivors of the house to pack.

-

_"He's dead."_

_She took a step away from him, her bare feet melding into the wet earth. For one second, her gaze flickered to the stoic, quiet Prince. If panic was not unsettling her, she would have noticed the thick tension between the two Saiyan men. Oh, the tension was thicker than the sheet of pelting rain, but the death of the man who held you when you were asleep was so distracting that it was impossible for her to notice such trifle things. "Dead?" _

_Goku nodded. Then, as lightning flashed in the sky, Videl collapsed onto the dirty ground. Her body trembled before her fingers dug into the brown earth and she let out an agonized cry. _

_-_

There had to be nothing more awkward than meeting the parents of the man you held close to your heart.

Actually, there was.

It was meeting the people who knew that the man you were so close to was a villain, a cold-blooded _murderer_.

When Videl arrived to Capsule Corporation as Goku had urged her, it was almost like walking in the path of fire. She could feel their eyes judge her, measure her, and she could imagine those eyes asking, "What kind of person is _this_?"

A victim, maybe?

The strangest thing was she recognized his mother. She was the one who studied her the most, the one with glass-like eyes. Goten appeared comfortable and close to this woman, which confirmed Videl's suspicion.

"Videl!"

At the sound of her name, her eyes flickered to the young boy who ran right towards her. He hugged her tightly before looking up to her smiling face. "Mommy wants to meet you."

When she looked up, Chichi had approached her and introduced herself. "I'm Son Chichi, Goten's mother. He told me about you and…Gohan."

Videl nodded. Then, without thinking, she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Chichi gave her an inquisitive look.

Videl shrugged. "I'm not sure why I had to say it. Maybe I'm saying it on behalf of Gohan. Or maybe I'm just sorry you couldn't meet him."

At her words, Chichi smiled a little. "You shouldn't be sorry for anything." Then her dark eyes drifted to Videl's belly.

The young girl laughed nervously. She supposed Chichi knew she was pregnant, since Goku knew. "Maybe I'm sorry Gohan couldn't see his child." Her chest constricted at the words, unable to say them out loud until now. Her eyes stung and she knew her voice would be thick if she spoke. But before Videl could shed any tears, Chichi moved closer, grasping Videl's soft hands in her own.

"Welcome to the family."

And like that, all of the awkwardness was gone.

_-_

_"How could he be dead?" she asked. Her fingers were still groping the ground and very quickly she became muddy and dirty. But she didn't care._

_How could he die?!_

_Her gaze met Goku's and her breathing escalated upon seeing the grim truth in his eyes. He couldn't be…"Where is his body?"_

_Goku almost wanted to look away from her. Out of guilt, mostly, and partly because he knew who she was; it hurt him to see her, although a stranger, in pain. _

_"He disappeared."_

_This time Vegeta responded and all attention was drawn to him._

_-_

Nobody knew how long Capsule Corp could be kept as a safe haven but Bulma prided herself in searching for a way to stop of all the madness. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Goku were gone all day while Chichi helped around the house and attended to all those injured and sick. Videl, Hercule and Erasa helped as much as they could as well.

Videl sat down with a little boy who would not stop crying. She gathered him in her arms and tried to calm him down. He was dirty from mud and from blood. A neighbour said she found him under the debris of his fallen house and Videl knew something _really_ bad must have happened when she looked into her glassy eyes.

"Where are his parents?" Videl asked.

"Dead," the neighbour revealed in a low voice.

The boy's trembling worsened and he sobbed harder. Videl pulled him closer, her heart tearing at the small boy's anguish. No child should see the horrors of death and bloodshed at such a young and tender age. Maybe it was her maternal instincts kicking in along with her pregnancy hormones but Videl found herself with a new affinity for children. She slowly rocked the boy backwards and forwards, shushing him gently. Soon, his sobs simmered down to sniffles yet his face remained a tinged red. Then, as she felt there was a chance of him cooperating, Videl coaxed him to eat some food. Videl put him to sleep, after he managed to swallow some rice down. Although his slumber was deep, he was restless as he tossed and turned. Videl watched him sadly, knowing there was no more she could do for him or any of the other bereft victims. They had all been affected by this travesty. _They say time heals all wounds, _Videl thought to herself, _but there may be some scars that run too deep. _And with that sad thought, Videl closed the bedroom door.

She tried not to think it, but after hearing something horrendous or something sad like this…she ended up blaming _him_. Shaking her head, Videl walked back downstairsand saw the red-haired woman, the boy's neighbour, sitting on the sofa and staring blankly into space. Videl took a seat beside her, but remained quiet, wishing to leave the woman to her thoughts if she so desired. As if belatedly realising Videl's presence, the lady jumped slightly before turning to face her. Her voice trembled when she spoke quickly, as if she wished to get the story she relayed off of her chest.

"I was over at their house, in the bathroom…" Videl knew she was continuing her story about what happened to the young child she'd just put to sleep. The young woman nodded to show she was listening.

The redhead hastily licked her chapped lips before continuing. "I suddenly heard a cry and Marcy, the child's mother, fell to her knees. I rushed out and the robot suddenly had red, glowing eyes with a bloody a hand. A hand that pulled out Marcy's heart. It was so sudden." The woman rocked herself, trembling. "Then before I could do anything else, the father was beheaded and then the house fell. Somehow I managed to survive and then I looked for the boy. He saw it all from the stairs and…" the woman halted and she shook her head. "I can't believe such wickedness exists."

Videl thought of the sleeping child and she rose from her spot. She heard countless stories of this kind of terror and her heart grew heavier and heavier with each passing day.

And with the anger and profound sadness building up inside of her, she began to resent _him_ more and more as the weeks wore on.

_-_

_"What do you mean he disappeared?"_

_Vegeta was able to stare back at her and meet her demanding gaze, unlike Kakarott. "His body disappeared as he died. He's not here anymore." _

_Rain droplets ran down her face steadily and she kept her expression studiously blank. Her tears might have stopped but it wasn't apparent since tears resembled a lot to the rain. She looked back at Goku and she asked, "Did you kill your son?"_

_There was no surprise on the Saiyan's face, which slightly stunned Videl. Slowly, Goku shook his head. "I wasn't going to kill my own son, Gohan."_

_Videl could feel her heart pound in her chest and her mind swirled from idea to idea. "Then, what happened? How could he die?" Her eyes looked wildly across the once dusty terrain that had become drenched and muddy. "How?" And then she met Goku's stare. "You knew he was your son."_

_It took Goku a long moment to finally answer. "In the end, I knew."_

_-_

"You know, they can't take down every single one of them," Chichi said when they all sat down to eat. Vegeta had returned with a frown. He'd been gone all day, yet he showed no signs of weariness and doggedly continued fighting, day in and day out. His son, however, had heavy eyes and his youthful face sagged with fatigue. Goten wore a similar expression. Although they were Super Saiyans there was a limit to how much bloodshed and terror they could bear to see.

Goku had covered his son's eyes the first time they saw a town destroyed with dead bodies and severed appendages strewn about. He grieved over them and then grieved when his son Goten, finally saw what humanity was capable of.

Goten cried.

Bulma looked up at Videl who was picking at her food dejectedly. "Hey, Videl. Did Gohan ever tell you anything about these androids? Anything useful?"

Videl shook her head but Bulma persisted with her questions, as if asking her enough times would somehow endow her with the information she so sought. Videl's answer was, "no," every time. Then finally she said, "I knew he helped make them." And that started the silence at the table.

Despite the tension, Bulma plucked up the courage to continue the topic. "I know their weakness is in their internal design. The maidbots are easily destroyed but the androids are tougher. There are not many but still…"

"They are tough shit to beat," Vegeta finished.

Videl wanted to weep at the table. She wanted to weep at not being left with any clues to defeat them.

She then remembered the way Gero looked at her and she wondered if this man had a weakness. She recalled when he stared at her with those glassy, wide eyes and she shivered. Videl wondered if there was any way she could pick up on his energy signature, if she even remembered what it felt like. The others would not know it; Gohan had always come here on the doctor's behalf. And then Videl frowned; she could not remember …

Did he even have a distinct energy to begin with?

_-_

_As the rain began to fade to a light drizzle, Videl could feel something unsettling between the two Saiyans. "So, someone tell me now what happened." She looked from one Saiyan to the other, her eyes daring them to deny her request._

_Goku glanced at Vegeta. "Gohan and I were fighting. He killed my friends, my best friend and worse, he took my son, Goten."_

_It was Videl's turn to look guilty. She looked down and away. "Goten is safe." _

_"Good. I'm glad." Goku was relieved to hear that, but the revelation that his oldest son had been alive all these years, was still fresh for him. And the desire in Videl's eyes to know what happened was so intense that he found himself continuing to speak, despite the tightness in his chest. "Even before I knew, I wasn't going to kill him. When I knew, I wanted to save him."_

_Then Goku looked at the Prince of all Saiyans._

_Videl followed suit._

_The rain had almost stopped._

_-_

"You should rest, you know," Chichi told Videl, eyeing her stomach. She handed the girl a cup of tea and sat down beside her.

"I feel somehow responsible for all this." Videl looked down in the hot liquid and frowned. "Maybe I could have learned something else about them, or…I don't know."

"Just because you were with him does not make you responsible for the sins he committed." The sins _her_ son committed. She sipped on her tea and when she brought the cup down, away from her lips, she continued. "Can I ask you something?"

She looked up at the older woman. "Sure."

"Why do you trust us?' Chichi was rather abrupt but Videl took no offence. However, it took a moment for the young woman to respond. And the answer became clear.

"Well, Gohan told Goku to protect me and I trust Gohan."

Eyebrows rose. "My son said so?"

She nodded, barely. "And Goten, he's a really good kid. He must have really good parents."

The older woman smiled warmly. "I see." When all of this was over she would slowly pick out the details of the older son she did not know.

Then suddenly it came.

**Boom**!

The walls vibrated.

**Boom**!

The ground shook.

A loud hiss was heard along with the crackle of an electric current.

Chichi and Videl immediately rose from their seats. "What was that?" Videl asked.

The door broke down and when the smoke cleared, Eighteen stood at the door. Videl's blood froze but her fingers curled for a fight.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Author's Note: Someone help me describe Pan's personality type. I never watched GT.**

Poll: Should Pan be…

A) Witty

B) A pain in the butt

C) A very young girl, like 4

D) I don't know!

**Thanks for reading. There should be another chapter on December 18. I hope. Or a few days after, because my last exam is on Dec 17. Please review!!! **


	22. Final

**Disclaimer**: I, Goku's Daughter, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Author's Note:** Originally chapter 21 was the previous chapter and this but that was just too long. So I broke it in half. And it's still too long. Baha. But I guess it's okay since I'm not too sure when I'll update next and for the long wait for this chapter. My apologies! Please enjoy. And of course, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!

Special super thanks to Rara for edits and again, beefing up the chapter. You are da bomb!

* * *

-

Sinful

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter** **Twenty-Two: Final**

**-**

1 a**:** not to be altered or undone all sales are _final_ b**:** of or relating to a concluding court action or proceeding _final_ decree2**:** coming at the end**:** being the last in a series, process, or progress the _final_ chapter3**:** of or relating to the ultimate purpose or result of a process our _final_ goal

-

* * *

"You should rest, you know," Chichi told Videl, eyeing her stomach. She handed the girl a cup of tea and sat down beside her.

"I feel somehow responsible for all this." Videl looked down at the steaming cup and frowned. "Maybe I could have learned something else about them, or…I don't know…I just feel like I should have done _something._"

"Just because you were with him, does not make you responsible for the sins he committed." Chichi said firmly. _The sins her son committed._ No matter what she did, she could not escape that knowledge. This was _her _son. She sipped her tea, trying to ignore the sudden ache in her chest that she always felt whenever she thought about the son she wasn't given the chance to see grow up. "Can I ask you something?"

Videl looked up at the older woman, a questioning expression on her face. "Sure."

"Why do you trust us?' Chichi was rather abrupt but Videl took no offence. However, it took a moment for the young woman to respond. It didn't take her long to find an answer.

"Well, Gohan told Goku to protect me and I trust Gohan." Videl's face faltered on the name but Chichi didn't notice.

"My son said so?"

Videl nodded, almost imperceptibly. "And Goten's another reason; he's a really good kid. He must have really good parents."

The older woman smiled warmly. "I see." When all of this was over, she would slowly pick out the details of her firstborn son who she did not know.

Then suddenly it came.

**Boom**!

The walls vibrated.

**Boom**!

The ground shook.

A loud hiss was heard along with the crackle of an electric current.

Chichi and Videl immediately rose from their seats. "What was that?" Videl asked.

The door broke down and when the smoke cleared, Eighteen stood at the door. Videl's blood froze but her fingers curled for a fight.

For a long moment there was stillness. Time itself seemed frozen as Videl once again came face to face with the woman who had tried to kill her. She stared into the cold, blue-grey eyes, which gleamed with a predatory malice. Videl swallowed hard, her thoughts straying to the child in her stomach, the _child_ she would fight to protect no matter what. Her jaw became slack with shock when Chichi took a fighting stance before her. It seemed the grandmother-to-be had the same idea – protecting the child above all else.

"State your business," Chichi challenged flatly. Her stance was tight as she crouched with the air of an animal ready to spring.

Eighteen's thin lips twitched into a small smile. A smile of condescending amusement. "We androids are designed to kill and destroy."

Chichi's face held opposite emotions. Anger, annoyance and deep discontent. "Not here you won't." Then with a speed one would not expect of a woman of her years, Chichi aimed a flying round-house kick at the Android's chest, intending to finish the machine off with one blow.

Videl knew it wouldn't be that easy.

_

* * *

  
_

_The Prince did not speak so Goku spoke on his behalf, his voice heavy. "Final Flash."_

_The words clearly held no meaning for Videl. "What?"_

_Goku said it louder, his hands balled in tight fists. "Final Flash. That's what it was, wasn't it?" He turned towards Vegeta, his shoulders trembling with righteous anger, "When it suddenly became bright?"_

_Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes closed as he ignored the two angry and emotional people. "You heard him, Kakarott. He wanted to die. He was begging you to finish him off. I was doing him a favour!" A vein throbbed in his large forehead; he was clearly annoyed._

_"Liar!" the human girl suddenly exploded. "Gohan wouldn't say something like that!"_

_Black coal met indigo. "I am not lying." He jerked a thumb in Goku's direction. "Ask him."_

_Videl, like a desperate child begging for food, looked over at Goku with a hunger for the truth. _

_And how it hurt to know that the Prince of all Saiyans was, indeed, speaking the truth.._

_

* * *

  
_

Ever since this "war" had started, Goku and his friends – or rather those that remained – tried their best to ward off the androids, tried their best to stop the bloodshed and destruction.

It had to end someday, that's what Goku kept telling himself. It had to end and until then, they would fight.

And perhaps today was the day they had all been working towards. Because on this day, he could feel two intense energy signatures headed right towards him. His eyes opened as he registered the power… and the familiarity. Something in his stomach lurched, his heart screaming that something wasn't right, and yet he still hoped his senses were fooling him.

But they weren't.

It was at the point he told his son and Trunks to go home. Goku knew it was not Raditz, and he knew it wasn't Gero, although he wished it was. Within minutes, Goku came face to face with the people who had been headed towards him and he almost cried out when he recognised two of his oldest friends.

"Yamcha? Tien?" Goku's face sagged with fatigue but his eyes were alight with curiosity and hope.

But they seemed not to recognize him. They took fighting stances across from him, their ki billowing out around them. Their power levels kept rising, passing Goku's current level and then abruptly, without warning, they attacked.

Goku almost stumbled in the air and just managed to block their blows, but the sudden onslaught was so unexpected that he did not gather his bearings quickly enough and he was struck by a few blows. The smack on his jaw and the upper cut to his stomach hurt, but willingly hurting his friends in combat… That's not something he could bring himself to do.

"Stop it!" he sputtered out. Goku's eyes narrowed in frustration, unable to fathom why his friends would want to hurt him.

His friends that were supposed to be dead…His heart seemed to plummet low in his chest with cold dread as he began to contemplate that conundrum in earnest. His eyes widened as the puzzling facts seemed to come together and point to a most morbid and horrible truth.

_It can't be…_

Tien threw a _ki_ ball at the Saiyan.

Yamcha hid in the puff of smoke and emerged swiftly, knocking the Saiyan to the ground.

_They are not themselves_, he reasoned. "What happened to you guys?!"

Goku continued to dodge, refraining from transforming. They were some kind of androids now, he was sure. They did not have this power before… They were _dead_!

Then suddenly Krillin appeared before him. His eyes were void, as if possessed. His power had increased incredibly and his stance was serious.

"Krillin!" the Saiyan cried out, his face alighting with hope but Krillin didn't even seem to hear him. Instead, his beloved friend attacked him, sending the Saiyan's body towards the ground again. Goku was caught off guard by the mere fact that even his best friend did not recognize him and he couldn't defend himself when he was ploughed into the earth. Krillin's force was so great that he created a crater with the Saiayn's body, with many cracks spreading from the hole. As the debris settled, Goku's eyes shifted to the sun and then to his bald friend. Krillin hovered over the Saiyan, waiting and frowning. Goku wondered if he really could fight his friends.

This wasn't at all like the good-natured spars they usually fought; this was to be a battle to the finish. It was either him or them. As much as it hurt him to admit it, he would have to eradicate these androids, his friends. Krillin suddenly unleashed a volley of ki beams at him, before Yamcha and Tien followed his example, each putting a deadly amount of energy into their attacks. It was then that Goku realized that whatever they were, they were no longer his life-long comrades. Just empty shells.

Was this the brilliancy in Gero's plan? The thought of killing what you loved hurt more than words could relay. He would have to kill or let them chip away at him till he met his own death. Then they would kill his family…

Goku's eyes snapped open and a feral snarl rose up in his throat. Whatever happened, he would not let it come to that.

Goku was lenient towards his enemies, unassuming and willing to see the good in everyone. Many would say he was not at all a bright man, but even he understood the difference between a friend and a foe.

The smoke cleared and Goku rose, lacerations marring his flesh. His breathing began to accelerate as he fisted his hands and powered up. Krillin released a destructo disk, Tien fazed out before reappearing somewhere behind him and Yamcha launched himself headlong towards Goku, aiming a lethal kick at Goku's head.

If Gero was truly responsible for doing this to his friends, for making them into mindless freaks of destruction, then, Gero had insidiously exploited Goku's biggest weakness.

But as Goku dodged, evaded and counter-attacked his friends, Goku realized that there were two things Gero failed to consider.

One was Gohan's divulgence of their plan which afforded them some time to prepare. The other was the certainty that his friends would be wished back when all of this was over.

_

* * *

  
_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it carefully and lamented that it looked so much like Gohan's, large, calloused and powerful. Videl could not meet Goku's gaze. _

_"I'm sorry." He could tell her how he would have tried to stop Vegeta, had he known what was to happen in time, but it would make no difference._

_"How did you find out?" she finally asked, unmoved by the sentiment._

_"Find out what?"_

_She sniffed once. "That he was your son."_

_Oh. "Gohan told me."_

_She was curious to know how much had Gohan told his father. "Was that all he told you?"_

_"No."_

_Videl's patience was wearing thin, but she waited for him to elaborate._

_"He said there a war coming with the androids and Gero." And Goku inhaled sharply before continuing. "He also said you're pregnant."_

_Videl could only stare at the barren land, her mouth agape and a look of incomprehension and shock crossed her face._

_

* * *

  
_

As Trunks and Goten flew home, they saw the vast destruction before their eyes. For the past couple of weeks they had not attended school, but had opted to stay home and destroy the android scum. It was fun at first, to miss school and all, but a nauseated feeling came over both of them to see...death, especially at this scale of violence.

Trunks never mentioned Gohan before, but he was curious now to know what the man was like… now that things were starting to get under control. "Tell me about your brother."  
Goten pursed his lips together. "He was not as mean as we thought he was."

Trunks nodded and dipped low near the water, dropping his hand to feel the cool liquid flow between his fingers before once again reaching the altitude that Goten was flying at. "So you're saying he's nice?"

Goten looked up at the sky and then back at the purple-haired boy. "He's nicer than your dad." He stuck his tongue out quickly in jest before returning it in his mouth.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "At least my dad would not release these killer androids on us."

Goten stopped in mid-air. It took him a moment to respond to his friend and, surprisingly, there was a soft smile on his face. "Yeah but he gave us the dragonballs too."

That was true. And Bulma's radar was found in his brother's house.

"_So_. He abducted Videl." Trunks had seen the newspapers and television broadcasts of Hercule weeping for his lost daughter.

Goten quickly countered. "_So_. She's having his baby." Goten heard his parents talking and in his innocent mind when a man and woman loved each other, they had kids together. That must mean Gohan loves Videl and Videl loves Gohan.

Trunks refrained from rolling his eyes. "Geez Goten, sometimes you're so naïve."

"What!" He watched Trunks speed on again and, when he caught up, he told the boy, "Gohan isn't what I thought he would be." He had had a slightly more idealistic vision of what his older brother might have been like.

Trunks listened and waited.

"But he's still my brother."

The son of the Saiyan Prince snickered lightly. "You really do like him, don't cha?"

Goten nodded. The memories of ice cream, games, and conversations were still fresh in his mind. The fact that Gohan was curious about his family showed he cared.

Goten had an innocent countenance, but he wasn't stupid.

The fact that his brother took him and spent time to get to know him, even if Gohan initially captured him to gain the final dragonball, meant something...

Suddenly Trunks stopped. "Goten, do you feel something?"

The younger boy shook his head. "No." They waited for a bit and then lowered themselves to the ground. Goten's eyes widened when he felt his mother's _ki _drop tremendously. Without another thought he powered up and headed to Capsule Corporation.

_

* * *

  
_

_"He said you're pregnant and I had to protect you."_

_She shouldn't have been surprised but she wast. Then, as if she couldn't contain all the shock from the day, she collapsed into the arms of a man she didn't know and let the tears flood down her face._

_

* * *

  
_

Videl's jaw clenched with fury when Eighteen struck Chichi hard. She watched the woman who had so unrestrainedly welcomed her into her family fall to the ground, unconscious. She heard the android mutter, "Stupid woman." And Videl's hatred for the cyborg rose.

Videl knew she was supposed to attack. She knew she was supposed to fight. But her hand went to her stomach and she dithered, afraid and hesitant. The human was fully aware that if Eighteen knocked her down hard enough, she could lose this child.

And then what would happen? If she lost this baby, then…would life proceed as it was before Gohan?

Those negative thoughts were forced aside when she told herself that she must survive. She will survive. And she will see that this baby is born.

"So, we meet again but this time Gohan isn't here to save you." Eighteen's grey eyes examined the human thoughtfully but she made no movement towards her. It was in that moment that Videl regretted telling Gohan to spare her. Did this arrogant android even know why she was alive?

Eighteen's lips curved upwards in a cold smirk. "You shouldn't have stopped Gohan from killing me, you know, because that means I'm still alive to kill _you_. I guess I should thank you for that." Now, Eighteen floated over to Videl and was hardly surprised to see Videl make the first move and attack.

The human had improved much since last time but she was still not quite good enough, although she pummelled the android in the face on one occasion. Her speed and reflexes were excellent, especially for a human, but she was still not strong enough to equal the android. But she supposed that's why Videl honed her speed and dexterity. She was an intelligent fighter too, capitalising on Eighteen's every miscalculation. When Eighteen would punch, Videl would use the momentum to pull her arm and slam Eighteen into the ground. The android then stopped trying to prolong the fight and began using her previously suppressed strength. Videl was not the same human from that night before. She didn't know what caused the dramatic change but the line was crossed when the Earthling was able gash her right cheek and made her bleed.

The crimson liquid was enough to make Eighteen double her efforts. In response to the ferocity of the onslaught she was faced with, Videl appeared to hesitate, choosing to dodge rather than to attack. The android took quick advantage of her opponent's aversion.

Eighteen caught her fist in hand. She squeezed hard, bringing Videl to her knees. Her other hand gripped Videl's ebony locks and she tugged at her head roughly, forcing Videl to look up at her.

She gave a small cry at the android's first vicious tug but then Videl struggled to refrain from vocalising her pain. She really was a prideful warrior, the android observed and her smile became a grin. One that Videl didn't like.

Videl's eyes held the android's gaze and she couldn't stop herself from spitting in the blond woman's face. In response, Eighteen pulled on Videl's hair more roughly, almost tearing the strands from her scalp. Videl gasped at the pain, but her hateful gaze did not waver.

"You're a—ahh!" Name calling failed when the android suddenly dragged Videl across the floor by her dark tresses. The human still struggled and managed to yell, "You're…holding back!" She tried to distract the android as one of her hands was groping for the small blade that had previously cut the androids cheek.

Eighteen didn't say anything at first. She wasn't quite sure where she was taking the human either."I'm just thinking how I'm going to torture you if I can't kill you."

Videl touched the hilt as she said, "You're not…going to kill me?"

Eighteen shook her head. "Nope. Gohan spared me so I can't kill you, but—"

And it was then, in one fluid movement, that Videl sliced through her raven hair to escape the android's clutches. Ebony tresses billowed around her like gleaming feathers and shredded petals. As soon as she no longer felt the android's hold on her head, Videl rolled away. For a second, her eyes flickered to Chichi's motionless body and she almost held in a breath.

"Try to torture me."

Eighteen stood up straight then, brushing the hair from her fingers. "You're still tough," she muttered. The blond took a step forward, but halted, and a frown was etched on her face. She appraised Videl for a moment before her frown suddenly became more austere. "You're pregnant," she stated like a fact, her voice monotonous.

The human nodded, forgetting it might be better to lie to the enemy. "You sense it?"

Eighteen nodded. She did not know why but she was fascinated. The smoke outside was fading as well as the flames that had been licking away at the threshold to the room. "Yes. Barely." And the fascination seemed to show in her eyes and her body as she relaxed.

Then without another word, she turned. As if she knew a big secret, she said, "I owed him," and left, leaving Videl dumbfounded.

_

* * *

  
_

_"He gave you another chance," she spoke, her words muffled against his shoulder. She pulled away from the warmth, the safety net, the haven, and she repeated her words. "Gohan gave you another chance."_

_Goku's body tensed. "Another chance?"_

_She nodded, sniffing hard. "He told you. He trusts the care of his child in your hands. He gave you another chance."_

_His son… even after all this…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Are you sure about this, woman?" Vegeta asked Bulma when he let her out of his arms. While Goku, Trunks and Goten were flying about cleaning up the mess around town, Bulma and Vegeta had been looking for Gero's lab in an attempt to stop all the maidbots once and for all.

"Yes. I am. I was examining one of the bots and noticed a transmitter of some sort and I found the same chip in each one. I deduced that they have the capacity to take higher order from another computer, or from Gero himself. But since Gohan was involved making them, I'm hoping Gohan had _some_ sort of power to control these things. Especially when he sold them himself."

At first, they almost found it impossible to locate Gero's lab. It was then Videl informed them it would be a better idea to investigate Gohan's "home", the abode where she had been abducted to. Without hesitation, Bulma had done just that.

The first thing the blue haired woman did was search the vicinity for hidden locks and doors. Vegeta trailed behind her, keeping a close watch out for any foe.

"Vegeta!" she yelled loudly, "I think I found what Videl was talking about!"

Vegeta followed the sound of her voice to a door that was easy to pass by if you weren't paying attention. Without breaking in stride, Vegeta fired a ki beam which blasted the door right of its hinges. Then, he walked ahead and led his wife down and allowed the woman to explore the room. Vegeta strayed from her a bit but always made sure she was somewhere close.

Bulma was excited, he could tell, as she explored Gohan's work, fascinated by his sketches, models and electrical wiring. She quickly scanned through the pile of papers in his office-like room but found no clues to what she was searching for. Then she turned on the computer and was met by a window requesting a password. The blue-haired woman banged her fists on the table. "Argh! I wish we could blast these things sometimes!"

Vegeta opened his hand and almost released a _ki_ ball until she yelled at him.

"Don't DO THAT! I was joking!" She slapped his burly arm in her aggravation.

He replied with a scoff and left her to think of passwords. But within thirty minutes, she grew frustrated and she couldn't do anything else but call Videl.

"I don't know, he never tells me those things," Videl said.

"Are you sure there are no other words that he may use?" Bulma asked, desperation lacing her tone.

It would be easier if she was there. "Okay, I guess we can try some. Saiyan." She waited for Bulma to type in those letters.

"No. Try again."

"Hybrid."

She tried it, but it failed.

"I guess that wouldn't work; he didn't know what he was. Uh, Kakarott."

She tried it but spelt it with one_ t_. Incorrect.

"Try it with another t. K.a.k.a.r.o.t.t."

"No." Bulma typed the name in again. "Try again."

She sighed. "My name."

Bulma's frown deepened. "I already did that. And Earth, Vegeta, Super Saiyan. Food. Fighting. Training. Power. Anything Saiyan related."

"I'm sorry I wasn't any help," she muttered, and then she closed her eyes. "Try any of these words: confident, amazing, spitfire, courageous." These were the set of words he had used to describe her.

They all failed.

"Strong."

Fail.

"Dragonball?"

Fail.

"Mate?"

Fail.

"Can't you hack into the system without a password?"

Bulma scratched her head, realizing she hadn't tried too. "You think Gohan would allow his system to be vulnerable enough for that to work?"

Videl almost laughed. "Maybe, no one else here knows how to operate computers that well. Try it."

It took Bulma twenty minutes to bypass the login screen. Maybe Gohan wasn't so bad after all, or he was too complacent and thought his personal work was well protected. Bulma shook her head at the situation as she began pounding away at the keys. In between sifting through multitudes of files, the blue-haired woman asked Videl for an update on the situation back home.

"One of the androids was here and she knocked Chichi out. I think she knows this is the safest place for people. She blew up the West Wing, but fortunately most heard the destruction and evacuated before it was too late. She almost killed me but, at the last minute, didn't because she owed Gohan…something."

Bulma interrupted, "Because you're his girlfriend."

"No, I don't think it's that," Videl quickly continued before Bulma could butt in again. "Goten and Trunks came back right after she left and they're here with me. Chichi is still unconscious so Goten is keeping an eye on her." Then suddenly she whispered into the phone, "He's scared," – at that Bulma heard a cry of "I am not scared!" in the background – "because he feels Goku's power rising to Super Saiyan."

"So, you mean Goku's fighting…again?" She looked at her husband, who had appeared tense during their whole time here. Vegeta nodded at her in confirmation. He knew.

"Yes. And the amount of time he's spending there suggests they are powerful opponents."

Bulma nodded, still pounding at the keys and she hated to admit it but she felt her shoulders getting sore. "Okay, well things are starting to cool down. I'm going through some stuff here so I'll talk to you later. Bye."

The dial tone sounded.

Bulma looked at Vegeta for a moment and then back at the screen. "Why didn't you tell me Goku was fighting? He could use your help."

Vegeta shuffled through Gohan's things and told her, "Kakarott can handle it."

_

* * *

  
_

_Then Videl began to cough violently. So violently she had to pull away from those strong, warm arms, and choke out a green-yellow substance from her stomach. It was vomit._

_When she realized what it was, she cried harder. And this stranger, Gohan's father, held her again._

_

* * *

  
_

He remembered that Gohan gave him the dragonballs.

Goku ascended to Super Saiyan two. The hardest thing he had to do was to kill his friends. The first was Yamcha. Such an execrable thing was difficult to accomplish since it was three-on-one, but he managed to blind the other two with the Solar Flare, before he blasted the scar-faced warrior with a particularly strong Kamehameha wave until there wasn't a trace of him left.

He kept telling himself that he would not be able to hurt his friends, but the other part of him reminded him of the fact that they were just empty shells.

Something akin to hatred filled Goku's heart again at the man who would pit him against his closest allies.

Gero.

But it was his son who had done the dirty work, he heard.

Goku did not think anymore, focussing on the battle ahead. He took any shot he got to get them off guard, but they were so skilled and much more powerful than before.

The only good thing about them being his friends was that Goku knew their weaknesses.

Tien had three eyes. Goku played dirty and poked one eye with his finger. Tien doubled back leaving Goku to fight one-on-one with Krillin. Goku's blonde yellow hair swayed in the wind and the golden aura engulfed his body.

"I'm sorry, Krillin."

He rushed towards his best friend in the world with a combination of punches and kicks, knowing Krillin would not be able to counter, dodge, or block. Then Goku increased his speed to grab Krillin's large head and drive him in the ground.

_I'm sorry_.

"Kamehameha!" he cried out, and a blue wave of energy was released from his palms. When he was sure Krillin was eliminated, Goku felt Tien coming after him.

He was almost drained, both physically and emotionally.

_I'll bring you all back._

Goku released a final Kamehameha and fell to his knees afterwards. He wanted the death to be quick so it didn't hurt so much. Goku coughed several times before rising to his feet again and he had a sudden urge to go to Capsule Corporation and make sure those dragonballs were still there.

* * *

"_I want you to come to Capsule Corporation. I want to protect you." Goku's eyes were tired but he was stating the truth. "When it happens, if what Gohan says is true… I need to protect you."_

_Because he wasn't able to protect his own son._

_

* * *

  
_

"What!?"

"You heard me, he's really gone." Eighteen moved a stray strand away from her face. "He's not here anymore." She sat inside the car.

Seventeen frowned. "Goku killed him?"

"I don't know." Eighteen stuck her head out of the window as her brother sped off. The red car zipped through the dirt road and the sun beat down on her skin. "I'm getting bored of this."

Seventeen glanced at her and shook his head. "This is too much fun."

His sister did not look happy. "The others are all dead or deactivated."

"So?"

"So, what do we do now? If we go after Goku, we'll be killed. I don't want to die."

"Will he find us if we stay quiet?" Seventeen did not want to die either, but he didn't want to stay quiet if he didn't have to.

"He can't sense us." Eighteen sighed and her eyes looked bored.

"Then we'll be safe if we don't catch his attention."

She nodded.

But what were they going to do?

Party. Live. Go out drinking. Beaching. Surfing. Do the normal human activities that they used to do…

Then she asked her brother, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Then just drive. Gohan said to wait anyway."

Tires screeched on gravel and tarmac while two androids drove off into the sunset.

* * *

_Because he wasn't able to protect his own son… _

_But he could protect his grandchild. _

_"I'm sorry." He had to say it again, apologize to her. "I'm so sorry."_

_And her tears ceased . "I'm sorry too."_

* * *

"Hi this is Seia Wiyo reporting. I'm here at the Romwall city where the maidbots have ceased their destruction."

The camera panned across the destroyed city, where desecrated bodies and detached limbs were scattered about amongst the wreckage. The grizzly bloodbath wasn't too ostentatious as there were so many collapsed buildings and miscellaneous debris to capture notice as well. The camera suddenly zoomed in on a severed arm. Judging by the dainty size of the hand and the polished, manicured nails that still glistened in the sunlight, it had belonged to a woman.

Wiyo wore a tired but relieved expression. It was the kind of expression that knew of good news. "This could be the end of this electronic war and we're here with Hercule to shed some light."

The camera then focussed on Hercule, who stood on the left of Wiyo. He wore his brilliant smile which the camera loved so much. Rather, it was the practised smile that everyone trusted and believed in. "People of this country and around the world, me and my allies are working hard to get rid of these monsters that have been released upon us. Justice will be served! No other life form or electronic imitation shall triumph over us humans!" His speech continued on but Videl quickly changed the channel. She sighed loudly as she closed her eyes.

Her father hardly helped but he was good at giving people hope. He was their hero and a good public figure. But she knew who the true heros were even if they did not want the fame or credit.

_Hope_.

Videl's breathing escalated as her thoughts turned towards more distressing topics but before she could think about her pregnancy or the loss of Gohan, Bulma sat beside her and distracted her with the dragonballs which she placed by her feet. All seven of them rested on a deep purple pillow. This gave the balls a look of splendour which, she supposed, was appropriate. They were going to be able to undo a lot of the damage that had gone on for much too long.

"He left those to you, huh." It was not so much of question but rather a statement.

Videl nodded and frowned at the images of destruction on the screen. Buildings collapsed. The surviving hospitals were full far beyond capacity. The repercussions were immense as people were still suffering. And though the terror has stopped, the scar it left on the face of the earth would take a very long time to heal.

"Where will I live now!" a woman cried. Such was the case for so many people and the survivors had to build their lives over again.

"Yeah, I guess he did," Videl answered. She brushed her fingers through her short hair. Slowly, she was getting used to the change in length. "I think he left them for Goku. An apology, I think."

Bulma nodded, sipping her tea. She wore a somewhat smug look on her face as she was able to find the control to deactivate all of the bots without physically fighting with them. The higher levels were also defeated. Except for two who had disappeared. Videl remained wary of their whereabouts, but if they could not be detected by _ki_, then there would be no way to find Eighteen and Seventeen.

"I feel… lazy and fat," Videl suddenly complained. "I'm not doing anything."

Bulma laughed lightly at that. "You're not fat, you're pregnant! And your father and Chichi have both ordered you to stay here where it's safe."

"You also forgot Goku in that list," Videl told her, which made her frown.

Bulma almost choked. "Goku?" Her eyes strayed from the television and onto the young woman, who nodded.

"Yeah. For someone who seems carefree and childish at times, he's been keeping tabs on me."

The blue-haired woman lips rose in an amused smile. "You are carrying his grandchild."

"And Gohan asked him to," Videl added immediately. Then there was silence between the two women, sans the noise of static from the television, until Videl said, "I don't know why, but he sometimes reminds me of Gohan."

Bulma did not say anything for a moment. "Because Goku is his father."

The smart woman was right. So, she said, "Yeah, but it's sometimes strange." She did not elaborate further. The television program attempted to evoke a happier mood because the terror was over. Yet the rainbows and sunshine still seemed far away.

* * *

_Vegeta scoffed at them. But since Goku wasn't going to do anything in retaliation to what he had done, he had no business here. He never apologized to the human girl but before he left, he looked at her crying on Kakarott's shoulder. She was attractive, she was definitely pregnant, and he was almost sure she was not going to forgive him for what he had done._

_Not that he cared. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Why am I alive?" His voice was soft and he felt as if he had just awoke from a dream.

"The dragonballs."

Krillin nodded, slowly, his eyes drifting to his best friend. "Goku? What happened?"

Someone in their crowd of friends laughed nervously. Goku hugged his friend and simply said, "Too long to explain. Let's go home."

The bald man rubbed his eyes and once he felt the solid arm of his long-time Saiyan friend coil around his shoulders in a friendly embrace, he truly knew he was alive. Oh, he had so much questions but his gaze caught the sight of Roshi, Oolong, Puar…and Tien?! There was also Chiaotzu and Yamcha! They looked happy, smiling, but upon further inspection of the crowd, he saw that he did not recognize _everyone_. There was a pretty, pregnant girl watching him but upon realising that he had noticed her staring, she shifted her large, blue eyes to Goku. Her eyes were a bright cerulean colour, and her clear, ivory face was complimented by short, black hair. The bangs came close to her eyes from the top of her head, which gave her an edgy look. The bump of her belly was quite large so Krillin knew she was quite far along in the gestation period. Later, he would find out who this young lady was for when he turned his attention back to Goku, he heard a loud cry.

The pretty, dark-haired girl clutched her belly and crouched down so much that many thought she fell to her knees. It was Goten who asked, "Videl, are you alright?"

And then within a mere matter of seconds, Krillin saw Goku appear before the young woman. His arm wrapped around her as they exchanged words. She nodded a few times. And then Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and they were gone.

Shortly after, Krillin would learn that this was Gohan's "girlfriend" – Gohan?

"Yes, Gohan," Bulma said, "Goku's son." The child who had went missing sixteen years ago. The same child who he had first seen on Master Roshi's island. He had looked so innocent and so gentle… it was unbelievable!

Krillin also learned about the destruction and chaos that happened shortly after his death. Gero was not caught. And the blond that kissed him before ripping out his heart was never to be found.

_But it's over now,_ someone said to Krillin. Reconstruction was almost ubiquitous, people were hurrying to restart their lives and move on.

Videl felt the same way too. She was moving on. She had won over a new family. She was going to start a new life with her child who was waiting to be born into the world.

But deep, deep down, Videl had a feeling that all wasn't over. Not just yet.

And somehow, Goku knew it too.

-

* * *

-

**Author's Note:**

So the chapter was called Final because it's the end of this part erm, arc if you will. This is one of the longest chapters so I hope I am forgiven for my lack of update!

**New poll**

A cooler villain __________________

A) Just wants to destroy everything! Like the joker in Batman!

B) Take over the damn universe!

C) Wants to screw over Gohan, Goku, or anyone we love

D) _your response_

Thanks for reading and please review! I amazed I started to post chapters in 2003 and it's now 2009. Six years. Wow. Those who were reading since the beginning, major thank yous!


End file.
